Jugando al kabe-don
by BlossomV18
Summary: (Terminado) A riko le gusta leer historias sobre kabe-don, pero que pasara cuando you se entere de esto e intente hacérselo de broma? YouRiko y ChikaDia KananMari YoshiMaru como parejas secundarias
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic y la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, puede que este lleno de errores ortográficos y de mas cosas así que me disculpo de ante mano, espero disfruten la primera historia que escribo.

* * *

Mi nombre es Watanabe You soy una estudiante de segundo año en uranohoshi, actualmente estoy en el club de natación y también formo parte del grupo de school idols aqours, el cual fue iniciada por mi mas preciada amiga takami chika, al principio solo fue por ayudarla, pero poco a poco ganamos mas amigos todo fue mas divertido y aquors se volvió algo muy importante para mi, pero ahora mismo enfrento un problema muy grande, estoy enamorada de chika-chan...pero creo que otra de nuestras amigas sakuraichi riko, siente lo mismo por ella, uno normalmente pensaría que si competimos yo tendría la ventaja, pero no es así…

Ahora mismo vamos a casa de riko chan a discutir sobre la nueva canción, sin embargo eso es trabajo de chika-chan y riko-chan, yo solo las estoy acompañando, ya que son ellas son las que hacen la música y las letras, por lo cual pasan mucho tiempo juntas, y últimamente siento, como si yo solo estuviera de mas...

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

Exclamo una pelirroja al escuchar la idea de nuestra líder.

-¡Pero pero! las canciones de amor son las que atraen mas gente!-

Exclamo de vuelta la peli naranja.

-¡µ's no se hizo famoso con solo canciones de amor! otro tipo de canciones también son importantes para el publico que no solo quiere canciones de amor-

Dijo la pelirroja mientras se paraba de la mesa donde estábamos sentadas, otra vez... ellas 2 hablando de esas cosas y yo sin poder aportar nada, en estos momentos en el que parece que olvidan estoy aquí.

-You chan que opinas-

O tal vez no.

-¿Eh? ¿yo? la verdad yo no se mucho de esas cosas, pero si es algo que te surja escribir supongo que podría funcionar ¿no creen?-

-Vez you chan esta de mi parte-

Dijo chika-chan cruzando los brazos y una mirada creída.

-Ella no te estaba dando la razón exactamente-

Fue interrumpida por una voz que venia de la casa de chika-chan atreves de la ventana de la habitación de riko-chan.

-¡Oye chika!-

La hermana de chika-chan llamo desde la otra casa.

-¿Mito nee? ¿que pasa?-

-Muchas personas acaban de llegar de repente, lo siento pero tendrás que venir a echarnos una mano-

-Eeeeeeeeeeeh, supongo que tengo que hacerlo-

Se levanta guardando sus cosas y su bolsa.

-Lo siento chicas continuaremos esto otro día-

La casa chika es una posada, aloja personas, como ella vive ay se ve obligada a ayudar en el negocio como hija de la dueña, y cosas como estas pasan a veces, incluso yo eh terminado ayudándola varias veces, atendiendo a los clientes o limpiando las habitaciones, aun que gracias a eso podemos usar el lugar para las reuniones de aqours.

-No te preocupes chika-chan pero tenemos que decidir esto lo antes posible a si que no lo olvides-

-Si necesitas ayuda solo pídelo como siempre, ¡watanabe you siempre esta lista para la batalla! ¡yousoro!-

Hago mi saludo habitual.

-Gracias you-chan pero esta bien puedo hacerlo por mi misma, en lo que respecta la canción esta noche escribiré algo y te lo enviare riko-chan, luego tu puedes decirme si esta bien o no-

-Esta bien pero no la envíes cuando ya este dormida-

-Lose lose bueno las veo luego-

Dice mientras sale de la habitación... que incomodo... me quede sola con riko-chan, ¿que se supone debería hablar con ella? acerca de chika-chan? no eso solo podría poner las cosas mas incomodas, se que probablemente a ella también le guste chika-chan a si que tocar ese tema podría ser peligroso, pero ¿que tal si no? tal vez podría ser mi oportunidad pa-

-You chan gustas un té-

Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Eh? ah si por favor-

Dije intentando sonar normal.

-Entonces espera voy hacerlo-

Dijo mientras se levantaba y sale de la habitación.

-Debo calmarme...-

Respiro profundamente intentando calmarme, después de eso empiezo a mirar alrededor mirando el cuarto de riko chan.

-Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que estoy aquí-

De repente algo captura mi atención es algo debajo de la cama.

-Esto es...-

Meto mi mano dentro intentando tomar lo que vi y lo saco con éxito.

-¿una revista?-

La volteo mirando la portada.

-¿Es-Esto es!-

Eran 2 mujeres demasiado cerca una de la otra mirándose fijamente a los ojos y una de ellas sonrojada mientras la otra tenia la mano en el mentón de la otra.

-¿Ka-kabe-don? Esto es...¡¿yuri?!-

me tapo la boca y miro a la puerta.

-¿Nadie me escucho verdad?-

Pero aun a si no pensé que a riko-chan le gustara este tipo cosas... abro el pequeño libro y lo empiezo a leer después de unos minutos los cierro y lo pongo donde lo encontré con mi cara roja.

-Riko chan puede ser muy audaz...-

Jamás imagine ver eso aquí, ¡¿no será que!? ¿¡planea usar eso con chika-chan?! de repente una imagen viene a mi mente, soy yo haciendo eso con chika, ¡espera! ¡yo ya me había imaginado haciendo eso con chika-chan!

-Aaaaaah!-

Dejo caer mi cabeza en la mesa acostándome en ella.

-You-chan pasa algo?-

-!Ah! ¿eh? no, nada solo estaba algo cansada-

Dije intentando disimular.

-¿Enserio? bueno traje el té es perfecto para tomarnos un descanso-

Dijo mientras ponía todo en la mesa.

-Gracias riko chan creo lo necesitaba-

-No te preocupes you-chan tu también eres una preciada amiga mía-

-Gracias riko-chan-

Dije tomando el té que me sirvió, aun a si es increíble todo lo que acabo de pensar y ahora mismo estamos tomando el té relajadamente, Miro a riko-chan mientras pienso en ello.

-Pasa algo you-chan?-

Pregunta dándose cuenta que la estoy mirando.

-¿Eh? ah solo me preguntaba...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Riko-chan conoces el kabe-don?-

-¡¿Eh?!-

Se agita al escuchar lo que dije, ¡Maldición no lo pensé bien! ¡¿por que pregunte eso?! ¡¿Ahora que excusa le daré de donde saque ese tema?!

-¿D-de donde conoces eso you-chan?-

Me mira de forma rara, ¡Maldición justo lo que temía preguntara!

-Eh bueno.. es que vi algo a si últimamente la vez que fuimos a tokyo y...-

-¡¿TE INTERESO!?-

Pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi de forma muy agresiva.

-¡Riko-chan estas muy cerca!-

-Ah..-

Dándose cuenta de su error vuele a su posición anterior.

-Perdón, bueno ¿te interesa?-

Me mira con ojos expectantes, supongo que no me queda de otra que seguir con esto...

-Si... ¿es muy romántico no? a decir verdad no soy el tipo de chica que le emocionen mucho esas cosas pero... al final, supongo que cualquier quisiera algo a si ¿no?-

Me rasco la cabeza intentando disimular una sonrisa mientras digo esto.

-¡Te entiendo!-

Dice mientras levanta su brazo haciendo puño su mano.

-Es algo romántico que cualquiera le gustaría pasar como una situación de novela-

Ya veo riko-chan, ¿quiere una situación como esa? de una u otra forma seria interesante supongo.

-¿Entonces te gustaría intentarlo?-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿nosotras?!-

Se sonroja mientras pone sus manos en su pecho, no esperaba esa reacción, esta puede ser mi oportunidad para molestarla un poco! sin malas intenciones claro.

-Claro no interesaría saber como se siente... ¿ser la victima de un kabe-don?-

Digo mientras me acerco a ella lentamente.

-L-la verdad si me interesaría pe-pero.. no estoy segura si deberíamos- D

ice mientras retrocede asta que se topa con la pared.

-No te preocupes riko-chan, solo estamos probando-

Digo mientras pongo mi mano en la pared acorralándola.

-Bien riko-chan como se-

Me detengo en seco, Riko chan esta mirando a otro lado terriblemente sonrojada, se ve tan linda... mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente mientras la miro intensamente y sus reacciones tan lindas y avergonzadas.

-Yo-you chan...-

Esas palabras me sacan de mi trance y retrocedo.

-¡Pe-perdón riko chan! pensé seria interesante probar algo a si pero no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal o molestarte!-

Pongo mi manos juntas intentando pedir perdón.

-No.. esta bien.. siendo honesta yo también quería probar algo a si pero... solo me tomaste por sorpresa no te preocupes you-chan-

Me sonríe mientras todavía esta sonrojada ¿Riko-chan siempre fue tan linda? ese pensamiento es interrumpido con el sonido de mi celular.

-¿Un mail?-

Abro mi teléfono y reviso-

-solo es spam-

-Ya veo...-

Que incomoda situación... Miro a mi teléfono devuelta para guardarlo es ay cuando veo la hora.

-¡Ah!-

-¡¿EH?! ¡que pasa you chan?-

-¡Es hora! el ultimo bus esta por pasar-

Digo esto mientras tomo mi bolso y me levanto

-¿Ah ya te vas?-

-Si perdón riko-chan nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-Si, nos vemos luego you-chan-

salgo de la casa de riko-chan y me apresuro a la parada de autobuses, logro abordar el bus y me dirijo al asiento trasero de este dejando mi bolsa e intentando relajarme, ¿Que rayos paso ay? pongo mi mano en mi pecho mientras recuerdo la cara de riko-chan cuando la acorrale a la pared era tan linda... no pude quitar ese momento de mi cabeza en todo el trayecto

-¿Yo abre hecho algo muy malo quizá?-


	2. Chapter 2

-!Es hora! el ultimo bus esta por pasar-

-¿Ah ya te vas?-

-Si perdón riko-chan nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-Si nos vemos luego you chan-

Acompaño a you-chan a la puerta de mi casa y la despido después de eso subo a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta.

-!AHHHHHHHH! ¡¿PERO QUE FUE ESO!?-

Doy vueltas en mi habitación sobre el suelo recordando lo que paso hace unos momentos con you-chan.

-No puedo creer pasara eso... mi corazón latía tan fuerte y you-chan se veía tan linda y atrevida mientras hacia eso... ¡¿esto es kabe don!?-

Sostenía mis mejillas sonrojadas recordando el momento una y otra vez por alguna razón simplemente no podía quitármelo de la mente.

-¡Chika! ¡apura y trae la comida de los invitados!-

Un grito en la casa de a lado me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡Lose ya los traigo!-

Me paro para poder ver atreves de la ventana de mi habitación y veo a chika-chan correr por el pasillo, al ver eso no puedo evitar sonreír al verla, mi nombre es sakurauchi riko voy en segundo año en uranohoshi. antes asistía en otonikizaka pero después de tener unos problemas me mude aquí, la primera persona que conocí es esa que vi hace un momento, takami chika mi mejor amiga, y la persona de la que me enamore gracias a ella puedo estar tranquila conmigo misma, tocar el piano con gusto después de huir de el, le debo tanto a ella y a las demás chicas de aqours, nunca me arrepentiré de haber entrado a ser una school idol con ella, el único problema...

-flashback-

-Te quiero chika chan-

Tomadas de la mano sobre el mar y en el amanecer le confieso mis importantes sentimientos a chika-chan, Ella solo me mira y me sonríe.

-Yo también te quiero riko chan-

Con esas palabras mi cara se ilumina mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente, no puedo creerlo... ¡también le gusto!

-¡A ti y a todas en aqours!-

Eh

-¡Después de todo todas somos compañeras y amigas! ¡cuidarnos entre nosotras y preocuparnos por nuestro bienestar es lo mas natural!-

¡¿Eeeehhh?!

-Riko chan?-

-Ah, si, tienes razón... hahaha-

intento hacer una risa fingida la cual obviamente salió muy mal pero al parecer chika-chan no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Fin del flashback-

Y desde entonces no eh tenido la oportunidad de decírselo bien...

-¡Chika eres muy lenta! ¡trae las cosas!-

-¡Ya te dije ya voy con ellas no me apresures o podría tirarlas por la prisa mito-nee!-

-¡De verdad chika-chan eres muy lenta!-

Grito desde mi ventana.

-¡¿Por que tu también me dice eso?!-

Al día siguiente, hoy también fui con chika-chan a la escuela, en el camino estuvimos hablando sobre las letras que me envió en la noche como prometió al llegar a la escuela nos topamos con una cara conocida y por alguna razón mi cara se pone roja.

-¡Buenos días! ¡chika chan! ¡riko chan!-

Ella saluda haciendo su saludo habitual.

-¡Buenos dias you chan!-

Chika-cham saluda como siempre a su amiga de la infancia ¡Rayos ahora recuerdo lo de ayer y me estoy poniendo nerviosa!

-¿Riko chan estas bien?-

You me pregunta mientras se me acerca un poco.

-¿Eh? ah si perdón, buenos días you-chan-

Creo no pude conseguir ocultar mis nervios.

-Ah si buenos días-

Ella repite un poco avergonzada, creo que se dio cuenta pero de alguna forma se ve tan linda a si.

-¿Que pasa? ¿paso algo?-

pregunta mientras ve nuestro raro comportamiento el ambas negamos y solo proseguimos a nuestro salón de clase para dar inicio al día escolar de hoy Después de las clases empezamos la practica de aqours con todas las demás.

-¡Chicas! ¡antes de empezar les tenemos que dar unas Great news!-

la rubia exclama con su tono habitual.

-¡¿Sera que por fin tenemos postulantes a uranohoshi?!-

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil pregunta con sus ojos brillantes.

-¡Oh! ¡por fin despediremos el 0!-

Chika-chan se le suma a ella.

-Es una pena pero no tiene nada que ver eso-

-Entonces espero que no sea otras de tus bromas mari-san-

Dia san la ve con unos ojos amenazantes.

-¡No no! a decir verdad no tiene nada que ver con el grupo, pero es una noticia importante, al menos para mi-

-Vamos dia escúchale realmente es algo importante-

La mayor kanan san salta para intentar calmar a dia-san.

-Si kanan-san lo dice esta bien, ¿entonces mari-san cual es esta noticia?-

-¡Bien! ¡entonces límpiense los oídos y escuchen muy bien!-

Mari da un brinco para donde esta kanan y la toma del brazo, no nos sorprendemos por que ya estamos acostumbradas a verlas de ese modo.

-¡Kanan y yo ahora somos pareja!-

Ella exclama levantando su otra mano llena de felicidad las reacciones a esto fueron muy variadas.

-¡Pi.. piggy! ¡¿pa-pareja?!-

la mas pequeña ruby chan se sonroja altamente.

-¡Felicidades por su compromiso-zura!-

La castaña de primero hace una reverencia.

-No, no se están casando zuramaru, para empezar pensé que ya estaban saliendo desde hace mucho-

Yoshiko chan parece no estar sorprendida.

-¡Enhorabuena kanan! ¡mari-san! ¡que el mar las una para siempre!-

You-chan las felicita saludando.

-¡Felicidades a ambas! realmente jamas espere que algo a si ocurriera-

Chika-chan tan lenta como siempre ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus actitudes.

-Felicidades kanan san y mari san espero que sean muy felices en su relación-

Las felicito normalmente aun que realmente estoy feliz por ambas mari-san se esforzó mucho por kanan después de todo.

-Ya veo, a si que por fin paso, estoy felices por ustedes, las conozco desde niñas y sabia en algún momento terminarían a si, pasaron por mucho pero me alegro por fin puedan ser honestas con ustedes mismas y por fin logren estar juntas-

Dia-san se veía tan feliz al verlas a ambas.

-Dia...-

kanan ve a dia-san con mucha felicidad.

-¡No te preocupes dia! ¡aun que kanan y yo seamos pareja todavía te daremos mucho amor!-

Mari-san salta dia abrazándola.

-Ma-mari san?!-

-Es verdad dia, mari y yo siempre te vamos a querer mucho-

kanan se une al abrazo.

-¡Ustedes paren!... nos están viendo-

Dia esta avergonzada pero todas sabemos esta muy feliz por eso no podemos evitar mas que reír al ver tan linda escena, una pareja, me pregunto si algún día yo... En ese momento volteo para intentar mirar a chika-chan pero mis ojos se encuentran con los ojos de otra persona, esa persona era you-chan, ella también me esta mirando, nuestros ojos se cruzan y nos quedamos mirando mutuamente unos minutos, mientras la veo recuero la escena de ayer y algo dentro de mi se agita, puedo ver como you-chan se sonroja y pone una expresión rara, ambas apartamos la mirada avergonzadas de ello.

-oh ho... eh visto algo interesante...-

-¿Que pasa mari?-

-Nada nada solo estoy muy feliz-

-¿Ustedes 2 podrían por favor quitarse de encima mío de una vez por favor?-


	3. Chapter 3

!Hola! !estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, perdones los errores de los anteriores 2! pero parece que la pagina no me pone las cosas exactamente a como yo las puse en word, es por eso que este capitulo lo pongo en un formato diferente para que salga mejor que los 2 anteriores, ya los corregiré mientras tanto espero les guste este y no tener tantos fallos como los anteriores.

* * *

-Mhhhhh-

Con una mirada algo molesta chika-chan miraba su cuaderno, casi como si quisiera matarlo.

-¿Que pasa chika-chan?-

Pregunto algo nerviosa al verla.

-¡No lo entiendo!-

Ella levanta sus brazos y luego se recuesta sobre su escritorio.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes?-

Riko-chan llega uniéndose a la platica-

-¡No le entiendo a las matemáticas!-

-Ahhhhh-

Riko-chan y yo nos vemos la una a la otra

-Bueno si nuestra líder saca malas calificaciones seria difícil continuar con nuestras actividades de aqours, tal vez deber amos saltarnos la practica hoy y ayudarte a estudiar-

-¡¿Saltarnos la practica!? ¡pero eso es lo mas importante!-

Ella se levanta de su escritorio alzando mucho la voz.

-Chika-chan estas alzando mucho la voz! ademas you chan tiene razón, si alguien del grupo le empieza a ir mal puede que los profesores obliguen a esa persona a suspender las actividades del club asta los próximos exámenes, si es as un solo día de practica no ser solo lo que pierdas-

-Ugh.. tienes razón...-

se deja caer en su escritorio de nuevo.

-Bueno después de clase yo ir avisarle a las demás que nos tomaremos el día para ayudar a chika-chan a estudiar-

-Si, te lo encargo you chan, solucionemos esto antes de que nos quite mas tiempo-

Después de clase voy a la sala del club esperando encontrar a alguien cuando entro solo ay una persona dentro.

-¿You san viene usted sola?-

-Si viene avisar que yo riko-chan y chika-chan no asistiremos a la practica hoy-

-¿No es por que vayan a holgazanear verdad?-

Dia-san me mira con unos ojos que dan miedo.

-!No no! lo que pasa es que chika-chan le va mal en una materia, a si que la ayudaremos a estudiar antes de que se vuelva un problema-

-Ya veo, nuestro desempeño académico es también muy importante, esta bien entonces yo les avisare a las demás-

-Gracias dia san entonces yo me retiro-

Cierro la puerta del club y me dirijo de nuevo a mi salón.

-Perdón la tardanza que avise-

-Bienvenida you-chan, entonces iremos a mi casa a estudiar ¿te parece?-

-Claro-

-Bien, entonces vayámonos de una vez y chika-chan nada de distraerse con idols mientras estudiamos-

Riko chan voltea a ver a chika.

-¡Ya lose! ¡no lo haré!-

En casa de chika-chan llegamos y comenzamos a estudiar, por suerte para nosotras 2 chika-chan no es tan mala realmente en los estudios a si que poco a poco empieza a entender las cosas.

-Chika chame la mano rápidamente, no te quitare mucho tiempo-

La hermana de chika-chan dice mientras abre la puerta

-Si, entonces denme un momento chicas-

Se levanta de la mesa donde estábamos y sigue a su hermana.

-Por suerte parece esto no fue tanto problema, ¿verdad you chan?-

-Si, chika-chan no es una mala estudiante después de todo-

En ese momento escucho un gran suspiro

-¿Que pasa riko chan?-

-No importa cuantas veces venga, no me siento del todo cómoda aquí -

-¿Todavía no te acostumbras a shiitake? es un buen perro-

-Simplemente no soy buena con cualquier perro-

-¡Wan! ¡wan!-

Al escuchar eso riko-chan se asusta y voltea a ver a la puerta

-Jajaja perdón perdón-

-¡¿You-chan fuiste tu?! que mala!-

Infla sus mejillas enojada

-Pero es increíble que no te des cuenta que fui yo y solo te asustaras-

-Es que...-

Se escucha otro ladrido.

-¡Esta vez no caeré!

-No esta vez no fui yo-

-¿Eh?-

Voltea lentamente a la puerta y lo que ve es a shiitake parado ay.

-¡Wan! ¡Wan!-

-¡Ahh!-

En su intento de escapar se me echa encima e inconscientemente la termino abrazando.

-¡¿Ri-riko-chan?!-

-¡You-chan sálvame!-

Me mira con lagrimas en los ojos.

-S-si..-

Tan linda..

-¡Shiitake no seas tan malo! anda ve a jugar a otro lado!-

Le hago señas con la mano para que se vaya, por suerte shiitake me conoce desde que chika-chan lo tiene a si que obedece-

-¿Ya se fue?-

Lo dice con su cara oculta en mi pecho.

-Si ya se fue mira-

Ella Voltea a ver la puerta con miedo y veo que no ay nada.

-Gracias you-chan..-

Siento que su cuerpo se relaja, su pelo huele tan bien..

-Si no ay problema pero... todavía estas encima de mio...-

-¿Mmh?-

Riko-chan me mira y se da cuenta que estamos abrazadas.

-¡Ah!-

Se aleja de mi y vuelve a donde estaba-

-¡Perdón you-chan!-

-No te preocupes, ya se que te da miedo después de todo-

Digo esto mientras riko-chan cierra la puerta.

-¡Todo es culpa de chika-chan!-

-No la culpes, shiitake siempre ah sido libre desde que lo tienen, ademas la mayoría de la gente que tiene perro aquí es a si-

-¿Eras amiga de chika-chan desde que shiitake llego aquí?-

-Si, conozco a chika-chan desde que tengo memoria, todavía recuerdo el día en que le dieron a shiitake bebe, era tan lindo en ese entonces, aun que sigue siendo un perro adorable jeje-

-Que bien...-

-¿Riko chan?-

-Ah perdón, solo estaba pensando en que lindo es conocerse desde tanto tiempo-

-Riko-chan..-

Después de todo ella...

-¿Tu también hubieras querido conocer a chika-chan desde hace mucho?-

-Si, saber como hubiera sido ella desde pequeña seria maravilloso-

-¿Por que?-

-Porque haberla conocido me cambio la vida, gracias a ella pude continuar el piano, estoy en aqours, le agradezco tanto, que no tengo como describirlo, quiero ser mas cercana a ella, siendo sincera, a veces me das envidia por que habla tanto de ti-

-A mi también me das envidia-

-¿Como?-

-Por que últimamente siempre estas con chika-chan-

-Somos vecinas después de todo-

-¿Solo eso?-

-¿A que viene tanta pregunta you chan?-

-Por que chika es la persona mas importante de mi vida-

Ella se queda callada un momento y mira al suelo, después de eso me mira, seriamente.

-Chika chan también es la persona mas importante de mi vida-

Nos miramos seriamente, creo que ambas comprendemos muy bien lo que significa este momento, nos gusta la misma persona y ya no ay vuelta atrás.

-¡Perdón la tardanza! estoy lis- ¿chicas que pasa? están muy tensas-

Chika-chan entra a la habitación, pero se da cuenta de la tensión entre riko-chan y yo.

-No es nada chika-chan, solamente hablábamos de unas cosas de aqours-

Digo intentando disimular.

-Vamos chika-chan terminemos con esto para mañana poder ensayar-

Al parecer riko chan hace lo mismo.

-Si ustedes lo dicen...-

Chika-chan se sienta en la mesa de nuevo y continuamos con nuestros estudios, después de eso logramos hacer que chika-chan entendiera todo, aprovechamos para hacer nuestros deberes y llegando la hora tengo que irme antes de perder el bus, la despedida con ellas 2 es normal, pero mi espera del autobús no lo es, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, después de todo a riko-chan si le gusta chika-chan y ahora ella sabe que a mi también me gusta, ¿podremos mirarnos normalmente como antes? ¿que haré? estoy llena de preguntas e inseguridades ahora, pero algo es seguro, no quiero perder, pero mas que nada no quiero entregarle a chika-chan a nadie mas.

Dia siguiente, llego a la escuela como siempre, ya en mi salón dentro de mi escritorio aprovecho haber llegado antes y empiezo a dibujar en mi libreta ideas para nuestros trajes y de esa forma pasa el tiempo.

-No se me ocurre nada...-

Después de lo de ayer mi cabeza no da para esto.

-¡Buenos días You-chan!-

chika-chan entra al salón saludándome como siempre.

-Buenos días chika-chan-

-Buenos días you chan-

Riko-chan entra y me saluda, pero obviamente algo es diferente.

-Si, buenos días riko-chan-

Intento saludarla como siempre, ambas se sientan en sus respectivos lugares todavía quedan unos minutos para que empiezan las clases.

-¿You chan podemos hablar en privado?-

Riko-chan me dice apuntando a la puerta, supongo que quiere hablar por lo de ayer esto me pone muy nerviosa pero supongo que debo hacerlo.

-Si-

Ambas salimos del salón dándole una excusa a chika-chan.

-Solo quiero confirmar algo-

Ella me dice esto justo al llegar arriba de las escaleras cerca de la puerta a la azotea.

-¿You-chan te gusta chika-chan verdad?-

Directo al grano.

-Si, ¿a ti tambien no?-

Ya no ay nada que ocultar a este punto.

-Si, por eso mismo quiero hablar contigo-

¿Soy yo o se ve algo deprimida?

-Si dilo-

Aprieto mi puño, preparándome emocionalmente para sea lo que sea ella diga.

-Nos gusta la misma persona, es una situación muy incomoda, pero sabes estuve pensando ayer después de eso, tu también eres una amiga muy preciada para mi, no se lo que se supone deba hacer pero, no quiero perder tu amistad-

-Riko-chan...-

A si que ella se siente de esa forma ahora me siento como idiota por darle vueltas al asunto tanto, tiene razón, a ambas nos gusta chika-chan pero al mismo tiempo nosotras también somos amigas y compañeras de aqours.

-A si que estoy confundida... si intento quitarte a chika-chan, ¿podría lastimarte verdad? eso no quiero pero al mismo tiempo no quiero rendirme con ella-

Riko-chan oculta sus ojos con sus manos, esta llorando.

-Soy tan tonta-

La abrazo.

-¡¿You chan!?-

Ella se sorprende de esto y me mira.

-Tienes razón riko-chan, que nos guste la misma persona puede que sea un problema muy grande pero... al final tu y yo somos amigas y compañeras de aqours, a mi también me gusta tu amistad y perder la me haría sentir muy mal, realmente me hace muy feliz que te sientas de esa forma y me lo digas honestamente, gracias riko-chan-

-You-chan..-

Ella corresponde mi abrazo

-¿Pero que podemos hacer respecto a esto?-

Me alejo de ella y tomos sus manos

-Es duro pero... solo queda esforzarnos-

-¿Esforzarnos?-

-Si, nos gusta la misma persona pero no queremos perder nuestra amistad, a si que hagamos un trato riko-chan-

-¿un trato?-

-Si, un trato- Le sonrio de nuevo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo! perdon si se ve raro todavia no se muy bien hacerca de formatos y eso de escritura, pero prometo que mejorare para que todos puedan disfrutar mas de mi fic! me hace muy feliz que piensen que tiene potencial, me esforzare! Gambaruby!

-You chan aaaah-

-Aaaaah- Como el pedazo de pastel

-Rico?- Me sonríe

-Si gracias riko chan- Riko chan y yo estamos en la cafetería donde a veces nos

reunimos en las reuniones de aqours, solo nosotras 2, desde ese día en fuimos honestas y hablamos de lo que ambas sentimos por chika de alguna forma pasamos mas tiempo juntas, ya que entre nosotras ya no ay nada que ocultar, al ser de esa forma de alguna forma se siente muy cómodo y agradable tener a alguien a si

-Entonces you chan ah habido algún avance por tu parte?-

-No chika chan esta totalmente en full idol mode-

-Te entiendo es como si no quisiera pensar en otra cosa-

-Para ti debió ser peor, después de todo ni siquiera se tomo enserio tu confesión-

-No lo digas!- Riko entierra su cabeza en la mesa y pone sus manos sobre ella con vergüenza y se mueve a los lados

-Vamos al menos tuviste el valor de hacerlo, yo eh estado años con ella y jamás lo tuve-

-Quien necesita valor cuando ni siquiera va a entender-

-Hahaha...- Me rasco mi mejilla

-Cierto!- Se levanta y busca algo en su mochila

-Riko chan?-

Saca una bolsa de mochila -Ta dah!-

-Eso es?- Ella no dice nada y simplemente me la da, me sonríe mucho mientras lo hace me da curiosidad a si que tomo una mirada a lo que hay dentro -ka-kabe don...-

-Si! supuse como la otra vez dijiste a ti también te interesaría saber sobre esto!-

-Ciertamente lo dije...- Ahora que lo veo bien esta revista es sobre el romance de 2 chicas no? tal vez sea una buena referencia...- Gracias riko chan lo leere-

-Cuando termines de leerlo podemos comentarlo si?-

-Si claro- Se ve demasiado alegre cuando habla de esto

Nos despedimos afuera de la tienda ella va a su casa y yo a tomar el bus tomo el bus entonces recuerdo lo que me dio riko, tal vez pueda leerlo mientras llego a casa abro la revista y empiezo a leer es sobre el romance 2 chicas una es muy tímida y la otra esta muy decidida entonces aparece el kabe don la chica la acorrala contra la pared la otra parece que no quiere pero por alguna razón no se quita ni la quita, se están empezando a besar, creí que la otra chica no quería entonces por que.. volteo la pagina y se están besando muy intensamente, esto me se hace sentir muy nerviosa, volteo la pagina, l-la otra chica le esta lamiendo el cuello! -y esto es!- volteo la pagina, y -esto es!-cierro el libro con mi cara totalmente roja

-Riko chan...- Miro la portada y veo un sello que dice (H+18), debí ver eso antes de... espera estaba leyéndolo en publico! veo a los asientos del bus por fortuna no ay nadie menos mal me hubiera visto muy mal si alguien me hubiera visto leyendo esto en publico... -A si que estas cosas le gustan a riko chan... es mas atrevida de lo que pensé...-

Llegando a mi casa y aprovechando que estaba sola me arme de valor y termine de leerlo fue una experiencia nueva para mi pero... supongo que es lo normal que te gustaría hacer con la persona que amas no? entonces riko chan quiere... con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza quedo dormida sin darme cuenta

Dia siguiente

Llego a la escuela mas temprano que las demás para poder nadar un poco en el club de natación y despejar mi mente, después de unos momentos de ejercitación en el agua decido salir y dirigirme al salón a la hora normal donde llegan todas antes de entrar me encuentro con esas dos

-Buenos dias you chan-

-Buenos dias chika chan-

-Buenos dias you chan!- Me sonríe

-Buenos dias riko chan!- Le sonrió

Entramos a clase como siempre ya después en el almuerzo

-Bien es mi turno de ir por bebidas hoy verdad? que quieren que traiga?-

-Entonces yo una bebida energética grande en la mañana hice ejercicio y estoy sedienta!-

-Yo tomare te por favor-

Ambas le damos dinero a chika y ella sale por nuestras bebidas mientras riko y yo juntamos nuestros escritorios para comer juntas

-Entonces you chan leíste el libro?- Me mira con ojos brillantes

-S-si pero... realmente no creo sea el lugar para hablar de eso...-

-Ah.. cierto..- Se sienta avergonzada, realmente no recordaba lo que trababa lo que me dio? o simplemente estaba demasiado emocionada y olvido que estamos en la escuela?

-Bueno si quieres después de la practica podemos hablar de eso, después de todo me arme de valor para leerlo completo sabes- Saco mi almuerzo y comienzo a abrirlo

-Enserio? entonces quieres venir a mi casa?- Otra vez esos ojos brillantes de emoción

-Eh?-

Después de la practica

-You iré a hacer un poco de buceo quieres venir?- kanan me hace la invitación después de que termináramos la practica

-Ah lo siento kanan ya tengo planes hoy-

-Enserio?-

-perdón kanan san hoy you chan tiene cosas que hacer conmigo- Riko se una a la platica disculpándose

-No te preocupes riko no pasa nada-

-Eh? ustedes 2 harán algo?- Rayos chika escucho

-Ah si algo entre nosotras hahaha-

-Eso significa que yo no puedo ir?-

-Lo siento chika chan pero esto es un pequeño secreto entre you chan y yo- Riko chan esa forma de decirlo...

-Un secreto?-

-Ohhhh! secret!- mary aparece y se abraza de riko

-Ma-mari san?!-

-Eso suena interesante ustedes, exactamente que "tipo" de secreto es?- Mari hace una mirada picara

-Pues que? solo hablaremos de unas cosas que- Soy interrumpida por un grito

-ES UN SECRETO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES NADA SOSPECHOSO- Riko chan..., me llevo la mano a mi cara por lo que acaba de decir, definitivamente suena como algo sospechoso

-OHHH entonces si no es nada sospechoso no abra problema en que lo sepamos verdad?- Mari sigue presionando

-Un secreto es un secreto no lo puedo decir a si como a si y menos cuando están todas!- Riko se ve muy alarmada, tengo que hacer algo

-Vamos no seas a si riko chan!- La abraza mas

-Kanan por favor-

-Lose lose- Kanan toma a mari y la aparta de riko

-Perdón chicas pero solo es un pequeño consejo que riko chan me quiere pedir, no es nada grave solo es algo personal lo siento pero ahora nosotras nos iremos, vamos riko chan- Antes de que contesten la tomo de la mano y salgo con ella de ay

-Perdón you chan...-

-Riko chan lo hacías ver como si fuéramos hacer algo malo-

-Perdón no era mi intención!-

-Esta bien pero calma, te pusiste muy nerviosa ay arriba-

-Lose... gracias you chan-

-No importa ahora vayamos a tu casa antes de que nos alcancen-

-Si!-

En casa de riko

-Entonces lo cerré y mire alrededor por que me di cuenta que estaba leyendo eso en publicorealmente fue muy vergonzoso sabes-

-Perdon you chan debí decírtelo antes-

-Para empezar como conseguiste esto si es para mayores de 18?-

-Bueno eso... haha...-

-No de mi no te escapas tendrás que contarme-

-Bueno, con una vieja amiga de otonokizaka su hermana mayor estaba en un grupo que hace estas cosas, así que paso que la conocí y ella me consigue las cosas-

-Ya veo, y como empezó a gustarte esto?-

-Bueno cuando tuve problemas con el piano atrás tuve una especie de bloqueo mental, no podía parar de pensar en el piano pero al mismo tiempo cuando intentaba tocar también me quedaba en blanco, fue cuando conocí a esa amiga que te dije y entonces me dijo " realmente no entiendo por que no lees esto? es bueno para matar el tiempo y poner tu mente en otra cosa" entonces me presto el primer kabe don que leí, al principio fue muy vergonzoso y jure que se lo devolvería y jamás volvería a leer algo a si, pero al final del día la curiosidad me gano y lo termine leyendo todo al día siguiente se lo devolví sin decir nada por que era vergonzoso pero ella me dijo "no te preocupes al principio a todas nos da vergüenza pero no tienes que decirlo directamente, si quieres leer otro solo dime" entonces al final la curiosidad me gano de nuevo y termine leyendo mas y mas-

-Fue una forma de pasar tu mente en otra cosa mientras tenias ese bloqueo mental?-

-Si al final me termino gustando mucho, ay muchos mangas y novelas de romance entre 2 mujeres pero el que mas me gusta es este el del kabe don-

-Por que?-

-Bueno eso es...- Se sonroja - por que a veces pienso en como seria que alguien me amara de esa forma tan seductora...- oculta su cara en otra revista

-Entonces después de todo te gustaría hacer este tipo de cosas con chika?-

-Eso por supuesto pero...-

-Ella no parece el tipo de persona que haga esto-

-Si...-

-La verdad a mi también me dio mucha curiosidad y termine leyéndolo todo a pesar de la vergüenza pero me hizo pensar algo-

-Que cosa?

-Después de todo cualquiera quisiera hacer "eso" con la persona que ama-

-Es verdad aun a si...- Me mira intensamente

-Que pasa?-

-You chan me hizo el kabe don...-

-Ahhhh... hahaha perdón por eso, en esos momentos no sabia muy bien que significaba-

-Bueno si es a si esta bien-

-Yo solo lo hice para saber como reaccionarias no esperaba que las cosas se tornaran a si-

-Es lo normal!-

-No, yo no avergonzaría de esa forma-

-Enserio?-

-por supuesto-

-Entonces quieres intentarlo? si tienes tanta confianza entonces no tendrás problema que yo lo haga verdad?- infla sus mejillas

-Claro adelante- Me recargo en la pared -Aquí estoy- Ella se sonroja y se ver avergonzada

-En-entonces aquí voy- pone su mano en la pared y se pone casi encima mío -Que tal? you chan?- Me mira directamente y me sonríe

-Si es un buen kabe don!- le sonrió

-Eh- Se sonroja

-que pasa riko chan no querías hacerme avergonzar?-

-Bueno es que!... la otra vez fue por que me tomaste desprevenida! yo no logre hacerlo por que ya lo esperabas!-

-Ah si?- Tomo su brazo y la pongo contra la pared y luego hago el kabe don a ella, Tomo su barbilla y la miro -Entonces de esta forma?- le sonrió y ella se torna roja, como esperaba ella no aguanta esto

-You chan...- Aparta la mirada con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-Riko chan...- Otra vez... cuando ella asta a si se ve tan linda, tan vulnerable, que quiero seguir molestándola

-Riko chan este es un buen kabe don?- acerco mi rostro al de ella

-Es- eso es...-Ella empieza a respirar fuertemente, no me quiere mirar a los ojos

-No lo es riko chan?- Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro

-Lo es... es muy buen kabe don...- Ella me abraza fuertemente juntándome mas a ella

-Riko chan?!-

-Lo admito you chan... realmente me hiciste poner muy nerviosa, sentí que mi corazón se salía- Me abraza mas fuerte

-Riko chan...- Me tapo la boca con mi mano, estoy totalmente avergonzada, que bueno que no puede ver mi cara ahora mismo, creo que me excedí bastante ahora yo también esto muy nerviosa y avergonzada

-Oye you chan, realmente podremos hacer algo con chika chan?- Sigue respirando fuertemente

-...-

-You chan?- La abrazo -You chan?-

-No lose pero... intentémoslo al máximo, puede que no sea con ninguna de las 2 pero, esforcémonos por que al menos sea alguna de nosotras 2- Me separo y la miro a los ojos - no le daremos a chika chan a nadie mas

-Después de todo- Ella me toma de las manos - You chan es la persona en la que mas puedo confiar -Ella besa mi mano

-Riko chan?!- Me sonrojo

-Prométemelo you chan... independientemente de lo que pase, tu y yo no quedaremos mal con la otra-

-Riko chan... Te lo prometo, fue parte de nuestro trato después de todo, aun que sea dolorosa para la otra esta mal aguantar nuestros sentimientos, pero independientemente de eso nosotras somos amigas y eso jamás cambiara a si que sin importar quien se quede con chika entre nosotras todo seguirá igual-

-Pero si al final no soy yo... no me culparas por que ponga distancia al principio verdad?-

-No lo hare, mas bien probablemente haga lo mismo- Me siento a su lado -Después de todo algo a si será muy doloroso... y muy difícil de superar-

-Y si no es ninguna?-

-Espero que no sea a si pero, en ese entonces lloramos juntas- La tomo de la mano y la miro sonriendo

-Si, es cierto- Ella también me sonríe


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! aqui de nuevo! gracias por sus reviews! puede que entre semana no avanze tanto, pero me esforzare por seguir actualizando

Mi nombre es Takami Chika, soy una estudiante de segundo año en Uranohoshi mi sueño es ser una gran school idol para seguir los pasos de las personas que admiro, junto a mi mejor amiga You-chan y la estudiante transferida Riko-chan empezamos un grupo llamado Aqours y ahora nuestro grupo tiene 9 personas este es el mejor momento de mi vida! pero...

-Perdón chicas pero solo es un pequeño consejo que Riko-chan me quiere pedir, no es nada grave solo es algo personal lo siento pero ahora nosotras nos iremos, vamos Riko-chan - You-chan y Riko-chan salen o más específicamente "huyen" de la azotea donde estábamos

-Mari no puedes hacer eso- Kanan regaña a Mari.

-Es que la curiosidad me mata ¡no me culpes! Esas 2 de seguro tienen algo!- El solo pensarlo me duele...

-No vayas haciendo tales acusaciones Mari-san es solo como You-san dijo Riko-san solo necesita un consejo y quería hablar con ella, tal vez era algo que le daba vergüenza admitir o hablar- Dia san regaña a Mari también.

-Pero si era algo que tenía vergüenza admitir o hablar ¿Por qué You-san lo sabía zura?-

-¿Ves Dia? ¡Hanamaru tiene un punto!-

-Aún así Mari-san, si es algo personal no deberíamos meternos en ello-

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Dia, si es algo que no quieren hablar está mal meternos en asuntos personales-

-Bueno si Kanan lo dice supongo que tendré que dejarlo por ahora-

-Pero pero ¿Qué tal si es algo malo y necesitan ayuda?- La pequeña pelirroja le pregunta a su hermana.

-No te preocupes Ruby, si necesitan nuestra ayuda de seguro nos la pedirán, ¿verdad? Chika-san-

-...-

-¿Chika-san?-

-Ah si, tienes razón, después de todo todas somos amigas y un grupo, necesitamos apoyarnos mutuamente creo que ellas también saben que nosotras siempre las apoyaremos-

-¿Ves? Chika-san lo dice que es la más cercana a ambas así que no hay problema-

-¡Si! Así me siento más tranquila- La pequeña sonríe alegremente y su hermana acaricia su cabeza.

-Bueno entonces yo me iré necesito pensar en la letra, nos vemos mañana- Me despido de todas y bajo por las escaleras.

-Kanan...-

-No tienes que decírmelo Mari, lo sé-

De vuelta en salón del club ya me he cambiado, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta de la escuela pero cuando estoy a punto de salir veo una figura familiar.

-¿Kanan?-

-Chika ¿No quieres hablar?-

_En casa de Kanan_

-Toma un helado-

-Gracias Kanan- Tomo el helado y empiezo a comerlo, estar aquí siempre me tranquiliza.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Vamos Chika tu jamás me has podido ocultar nada, ¿Estás insegura verdad?-

-Si...-

-Te entiendo, después de todo ella te gusta, ahora esas 2 se siente que pasan mucho tiempo juntas-

-Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé que están haciendo o de qué se supone están hablando-

-¿Y si de verdad es algo que no pueden hablar?, algo que, ¿no pueden decirte?-

-Pero entonces ¿Qué sería eso?...- Me recuesto en la mesa

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes de seguro algún día lo sabremos-

-Pero ¿Si para ese día ya es tarde?...-

-Chika... ¿tu que quieres hacer?-

-Quiero saber... A este paso siento que la perderé!-

-Si, esfuérzate Chika, You y Riko confían en ti así que si se los pides de seguro te lo dirán-

-¡Tienes razón después de todo son mis mejores amigas! ¡Gracias Kanan!-

-Esfuérzate Chika-

Después de comer helado hablo un poco con Kanan sobre aqours y lo que hacíamos antes de que ella llegara con nosotras, después de un tiempo decido volver a casa.

-Mito-nee, Shima-nee ya volví-

-Bienvenida Chika- Shima-nee me recibe con una sonrisa como siempre.

-¿Hoy hay algo por hacer?-

-No, todo está tranquilo-

-Esta bien, entonces yo iré a mí habitación-

-Si, no olvides hacer tu tarea-

-Lo sé- Subo a mí habitación y me pongo cómoda para hacer mis deberes y las letras de las canciones después de un rato miro el reloj- Todavía es algo temprano me pregunto si Riko-chan estará en su habitación-

Me levanto y salgo al pasillo donde puedo ver la ventana de Riko-chan.

-¿Riko-chan?!- Esa es la voz de You-chan? ¿Está en casa de Riko-chan?

-Lo admito You-chan... realmente me hiciste poner muy nerviosa, sentí que mi corazón se salía-

-¿Eh?...- Riko-chan y You-chan...

En ese momento salgo corriendo a mí habitación y al entrar cierro la puerta y me quedo parada mirando el suelo.

No puede ser... No puede ser cierto... Esas 2... ¿Yo tardé bastante? ¡No puede ser! ¡No quiero perder a la persona que amo!

Me siento y abrazo mis piernas y comienzo a llorar, escuché algo que no debía haber escuchado o más bien que no quería escuchar, lloro silenciosamente solamente con la esperanza de haberlo malinterpretado… o haberlo escuchado mal, me centré tanto en las idols y en Aqours que no intenté hacer algún avance con la persona que amo, ese fue mí más grande error...


	6. Chapter 6

-Oye You-chan- Después de clases me acerco al escritorio de You-chan a invitarla nuevamente a mi casa.

-¿Qué pasa Riko-chan?- Ella sonríe al verme.

-Me preguntaba si hoy quisieras- Antes de terminar la frase soy interrumpida.

-Chicas vengan a mi casa hoy, tal vez podamos revisar la letra, la música y el vestuario para intentar que combinen para nuestro próximo PV- Chika llega inesperadamente con esta invitación.

-¿Chika-chan?- Últimamente pasa esto siempre, cuando You-chan y yo intentamos hacer algo enseguida Chika-chan nos interrumpe diciendo quiere hacer algo, personalmente me agrada pasar más tiempo con Chika-chan y estoy segura que You-chan también, así que nunca la rechazamos.

-Oh, ¿Quieres hacer mejorar todavía más Chika-chan?- You-chan se levanta alegremente.

-¡Sí! ¡Aqours crecerá más y más mientras mejor seamos!-

-En ese caso no tengo ninguna objeción vayamos a casa de Chika-chan- Le sonrío alegremente, esto no esta tan mal.

_ _Después de la practica_ _

Justo después de terminar voy a la pared donde me siento, me recargo y tomo un poco de agua para intentar quitarme lo cansada, en ese momento Mari-san se sienta a lado mío.

-Oye oye, ¿hasta dónde han llegado tú y You?-

Al escuchar eso no puedo evitar ahogarme y escupir el agua que estaba tomando, eso causa que empiece a toser.

-¡¿Estás bien Riko-chan?!- Ella me da palmadas en la espalda.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, Mari-san-

-¡No tienes que ocultármelo! ¡Mari lo sabe!, ¿tú y You están saliendo verdad?- Me guiña el ojo

-Claro que no, solo pasamos tiempo juntos y ya lo había dicho... solo le estoy pidiendo consejos sobre unas cosas... You es la única con la que puedo hablar respecto al tema-

-¿Enserio solo es eso?- Se me acerca de una manera algo incomoda.

-¿Por qué tienes esa idea?-

-¿No te pasa Riko-chan?, que cuando ella está cerca... te late rápidamente el corazón... te pones roja... quieres abrazarla... quieres oler su pelo... te pones demasiado nerviosa que no sabes que hacer...- cada vez que dice algo se acerca un poco más, al mismo tiempo que yo retrocedo.

-¡Esas señas del amor no las he sentido!, ¡además es natural sentirse nerviosa y avergonzada por ciertos temas personales delicados!- ¿Pero qué está diciendo Mari-san?, yo amo a Chika-chan, sentir todo eso por You es...

En ese momento recuerdo muchas cosas, la primera vez, la segunda vez del kabe don, como me sentí en ese entonces, como ella me hiso sentir, la quería abrazar, me sentía muy nerviosa y avergonzada, de alguna se sentía bien, hacia latir mi corazón muy rápidamente, de solo recordar sus ojos directos y su rostro sobre mí me daba una sensación muy rara...

-¿Riko-chan?- Mari-san me mira extrañada.

-You-chan es... una de mis mejores amigas... eso es todo- Bajo la mirada perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

-Mmmhh- Mari-san se me queda viendo seriamente.

_ _En casa de Chika_ _

-Creo que así quedaría- You muestra sus dibujos.

-¡Oh! ¡se ve genial You chan!- Chika se ve muy emocionada.

-Sí, es perfecto para la canción- Sonrió

-Luego deberíamos ver a Kanan-chan para ver lo de los pasos de baile también, así que recuerden llevar mañana a la escuela lo que trabajamos hoy para mostrárselo- Chika parece muy centrada en esta canción.

-¡Oh! ¡Chika-chan estás en fuego!-

-¡Sí!, ¡quiero hacer de esto la mejor canción que tengamos!-

-Ustedes 2 siempre tienen los espíritus en alto- Me rio al verlas.

-¡Sí! lo más importante de nuestros Pv es la canción, así que como encargada de los trajes no puedo permitir que mis diseños se vean opacados por la canción ¡no pienso perder!-

-You-chan ¡también estás en fuego! ¡Yo tampoco puedo perder!-

-¡Entonces les seguiré el juego!, yo ya tengo experiencia en la música ,!así que no puedo permitirme perder!- En estos momentos pienso "Que felicidad" estar aquí con ellas 2, la persona que amo y mi amiga más preciada, no sé qué haría sin ellas dos, sé que en algún momento You-chan y yo tendremos que avanzar respecto a nuestro amor, pero con estos momentos me hace sentir que quisiera esto se quedara para siempre, pero eso no pasara, por eso lo disfrutare al máximo ahora, y aunque no siempre vaya a ser así, me esforzaré para que cuando cambie, sea incluso mejor de esto, para no arrepentirme.

-Entonces yo me iré antes de que pasa el último bus- You-chan se levanta y toma sus cosas -Antes de eso, Chika -han ¿ya terminaste de escuchar el CD que te preste?-

-Ah cierto deja y bajo por él- Chika se levanta y sale de la habitación.

-You-chan- le sonrío.

-¿Qué pasa Riko-chan?-

-jejeje, solo pensaba que estos momentos con ambas me hace sentir muy feliz-

-Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo ¿sabes?-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, puede ser gracias a ti-

-¿Por qué?-

-Gracias a que me dijiste como te sentías, me siento un poco más tranquila con todo-

-You-chan...- Me levanto y la abrazo -Al contrario gracias a ti por aceptar mi egoísmo-

-Está bien Riko-chan, este también es mi egoísmo- Ella corresponde mi abrazo -Bien bajemos con Chika-chan ya se me hace tarde-

-Sí- Le sonrió alegremente, empezamos a salir pero me detengo antes de hacerlo, recuerdo lo que dijo Mari-san mientras veo a You-chan ¿por qué estoy dudando?, la persona que me gusta es Chika-chan, de eso no hay duda, You-chan solo ha sido muy amable conmigo y es una gran amiga, la estimo mucho pero no de esa forma, ¿verdad?

-¿Riko-chan?-

-Ah perdón, vamos- Bajo con You-chan

-Aquí tienes You-chan ¡muchas gracias!- Chika le entrega un CD a You-chan cuando bajamos.

-No es nada Chika-chan- Guarda el Cd en su bolso -Entonces yo ya me iré, nos vemos mañana Chika-chan, Riko-chan-

-Hasta mañana You-chan- Chika la despide.

-Nos vemos mañana You-chan- La despido con la mano, You-chan sale de la casa de Chika.

-Por fin nos desocupamos- Chika suspira estirando los brazos.

-No, todavía no hemos hecho la tarea-

-Ugh...- Baja los brazos.

-Anda hagámoslo juntas así terminamos más rápido- Le sonrío.

-Gracias Riko-chan-

Subimos de nuevo a su cuarto y nos ponemos hacer la tarea, por suerte no era mucha así que acabamos en media hora.

-Riko chan-

-¿Qué pasa Chika-chan?-

-Mmhhh...-

-¿Chika-chan?- Chika está algo rara, se ve un poco deprimida.

-¿No crees que últimamente tu y You-chan pasan mucho tiempo juntas?-

-¿Eh?- No vi venir eso -Es que You-chan me está ayudando con algo-

-¿Y yo no puedo saberlo?- Me mira tristemente.

-No es eso... lo que pasa es que...- Rayos no sé que decir.

-¿Qué cosa?- Siento como si estuviera presionando.

-Perdón Chika-chan, pero no creo poder decirlo...- Desvío la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno es que... es algo personal, no te preocupes, estoy segura algún día te lo diremos, de eso no hay duda- o eso espero.

-Es que...-Ella mira al suelo, realmente se ve deprimida -Siento como si me dejaran de lado...-

-Chika-chan...- No me había dado cuenta, ciertamente You-chan y yo pasamos más tiempo juntas que antes y solas, puede que Chika-chan sintiera que la estábamos dejando de lado cuando la verdad es que ella la razón por la cual nosotras nos juntábamos más y la hicimos sentir mal... -Perdón Chika-chan, no había pensado en eso, ¿es por eso que últimamente siempre nos traes de un lugar a otro?-

-Si... no quería que me dejaran atrás...-

-Claro que no te dejaríamos atrás Chika-chan, tú eres muy importante para nosotras dos y lo sabes-

-¿Entonces por qué me están ocultando algo?- Me ve con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno eso es...-

-Dime Riko-chan, ¿tu y You-chan tienen algo?-

-¿Algo?-

-¿Están saliendo?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Lo mismo que Mari-san...

-Es que ustedes parecen tan cercanas ahora...-

-Ciertamente You-chan y yo somos más cercanas que antes pero, solo somos amigas, no estamos saliendo y no tenemos ni la más mínima intención de dejarte atrás-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Claro!, antes de que You-chan se fuera, ella y yo hablamos de lo feliz que nos sentíamos estar las tres juntas pasando el tiempo!-

-¿Enserio se sienten así?-

-¡Claro que si!- Tomo su mano -Ustedes 2 son mis mejores amigas y el tiempo que paso cuando estoy con ustedes dos es algo muy preciado para mí y estoy segura que You-chan siente lo mismo, ¿tu no Chika-chan?-

-¡Claro que si! pasar el tiempo con ustedes dos me llena de felicidad, ¡gracias ustedes puedo hacer lo que quiero hacer! ustedes dos también son mis mejores amigas y el tiempo que paso con ustedes dos es lo mejor! pero...-

-¿pero?-

-Tenía miedo que si ustedes dos empezaran a salir ya no tendrían tanto tiempo conmigo- Se ve muy deprimida al decir esto.

-Chika-chan... no te preocupes Chika-chan, You-chan y yo no estamos saliendo-

-¿Enserio?¿ me lo juras?-

-Si te lo juro-

-Gracias Riko-chan, ¡me siento más tranquila al saber eso!-

-Eso me alegra- Le sonrío -Pero eso no aplicaría a nosotras también si tu empiezas a salir con alguien?-

-Bueno... eso puede ser cierto hahaha- se rasca su cabeza

-Vaya Chika-chan es egoísta-

-¡Perdón!-

-Bueno realmente no importa pero...- Espera -Se me hace raro que no lo negaras-

-¿Eh? ¿por qué?-

-Bueno porque... probablemente dijeras que no a menos que... ¿Chika-chan te gusta alguien?-

-Bueno eso es- Baja la mirada algo sonrojada -Da algo de vergüenza pero si jeje- No puede ser Chika tiene una persona que le gusta.

-¿Qu-quién es?- Empiezo a respirar fuertemente, tengo miedo.

-Bueno eso es... un secreto!-

-¿No me lo dirás?- Tengo miedo, ¿quién es? ¿soy yo? ¿es You-chan? ¿otra persona?

-¡Tú también me estás ocultando algo así que te lo regreso! ¡no lo diré!-

-Ya veo...- Rayos... a Chika-chan le gusta alguien...

-Riko-chan estas bien? te ves algo pálida-

-Ah perdón, me siento algo mareada después de hacer tantas cosas, ayer no dormí nada bien haha-

-¿Enserio? ¿no estás enferma?-

-No te preocupes Chika-chan- Me levanto y tomo mis cosas -Pero regresare a casa para descansar, ya terminamos todo aquí-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Ella también se levanta.

-No te preocupes Chika-chan tampoco estoy tan mal-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si no te preocupes yo puedo irme sola- Bajo a la puerta de la casa y Chika me acompaña -Bueno te veo mañana-

-Si hasta mañana Riko-chan, que te mejores- Salgo y me dirijo a casa.

No puedo pensar bien... mi cabeza está dando vueltas, de verdad me estoy comenzando a sentir mal, tengo un nudo en la garganta, quiero llorar... quiero quitarme esto que siento, se siente pesado, no se siente real, me duele, quiero hablar con alguien.

-¿Riko-chan qué pasa?- La voz de You-chan se escucha atreves de mi teléfono.

-You-chan... tengo que decirte algo...-


	7. Chapter 7

Hola soy yo de nuevo! gracias por sus reviews de nuevo! me animan a esforzarme mas! también quiero agradecer a cierta persona que me ayuda con la ortografía de mis fics, algún día mejorare para hacerlo por mi mismo, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia, y no se preocupen! esto no esta cerca de terminar!

-You-chan... tengo que decirte algo...- Justo después de llegar a casa recibo una llamada de Riko-chan, pero enseguida me doy cuenta que algo está mal, Riko chan suena muy agitada.

-Riko-chan ¿estás bien?-

-You-chan... ¿podríamos vernos?- Al escucharlo por teléfono me doy cuenta, Riko-chan está a punto de llorar

-Es muy tarde, ¿dónde podríamos vernos? ya no pasan buses para mi casa luego-

-Bueno eso es...-

-Riko-chan?-

-...-

-¿Quieres... quedarte en mi casa?-

De alguna forma Riko-chan logró llegar, trajo su cambio de ropa consigo, enseguida la lleve a mi habitación, está pálida, sus ojos están rojos, obviamente pasó algo, llegamos a mi habitación yo me siento en la cama y ella solo se sienta en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó Riko-chan?-

-Bueno...-

-Riko-chan?-

-...- Pone sus manos en su pecho y mira al suelo.

-Riko-chan...- Me acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente -Esta bien... yo te escucharé, solo dímelo, probablemente te será más fácil-

-You-chan...- Ella corresponde mi abrazo y empieza a llorar, yo solo la abrazo más fuerte y pasamos varios minutos así hasta que Riko-chan se separa de mi.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-

-Si, perdón You-chan, te diré que paso-

-Si, dime- Me siento a su lado-

-Chika-chan... Chika-chan me dijo que tenía alguien que le gustaba-

-...!¿Qué?!- ¿A Chika-chan le gusta alguien? ¿pero quién será? ¿Riko-chan? ¿yo? ¿o alguien más? antes darme cuenta mi corazón está latiendo rápidamente ahora yo también estoy nerviosa, no sé ni que pensar, eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-Si... ella estaba sospechando que nosotras 2 estábamos saliendo-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Dijo que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas... y pensaba que la íbamos a dejar atrás y ya no pasaríamos tanto con ella-

-Eso es...-

-Ella se enojó... estaba triste...-

-Pero nosotras no estamos- Soy interrumpida

-No por eso You-chan, ella piensa que estamos ocultándole algo, por lo que dije la otra vez de que te estaba pidiendo consejos, piensa que le estamos ocultando algo y la estamos dejando fuera, así que cuando me dijo que a ella le gustaba alguien, me dijo que no me diría por que también le estaba ocultando algo-

-A Chika-chan le gusta alguien...-

-¿Entiendes lo que significa esto para mi?-

-Tu también quieres saber ¿no?-

-No You-chan... si me lo dijo a mi, pienso que tal vez... me lo dijo por que esa persona no soy yo...-

-No puedes estar segura de ello...- Llevo mis manos a mi pecho.

-You-chan... - Ella toma mi mano -Nosotras... ¿deberíamos dejar de pasar tanto tiempo juntas?- Me mira dolida.

-Riko chan... ¿tu quieres eso?-

-No... pero Chika-chan...-

-Riko chan...- Como llegamos a esto? Nos unimos más por nuestro amor mutuo a Chika y ahora ella quien nos obliga a dejar a un lado la amistad que Riko-chan y yo obtuvimos... ¿esto está realmente bien?

-You-chan tengo miedo...- Ella me abraza y oculta su rostro en mi pecho yo correspondo el abrazo.

-Yo también tengo miedo... pensé que Chika-chan solo pensaba en idols... que alguien le guste... ni siquiera me lo había dicho a mi...- La abrazo fuertemente -Yo también tengo miedo...- Mis sentimientos toman lo mejor de mi y empiezo a llorar también.

-You-chan yo no quiero dejar de juntarme contigo...- Siento como aprieta sus manos en mi espalda.

-Pero Riko-chan si no lo hacemos...-

-¡NO!-

-¿Riko-chan?-

-Solo con You-chan puedo hablar de mi amado kabe don... solo con You-chan puedo hablar de lo que siento honestamente... Solo con You-chan puedo ser como me daría vergüenza con otras personas... You-chan es... la persona en la que más puedo confiar...-

-Riko-chan... yo tampoco quiero dejarte...- La abrazo muy fuerte, sus sentimientos, sus palabras, se sienten muy fuerte dentro de mi, desde que ambas sabemos nuestros sentimientos en lugar de pelear empezamos a confiar en la otra, tuvimos una amistad más fuerte, más intima, a mi me gusta mucho el tiempo que paso con ella, pero la persona que amo no se siente bien mirándome estando con ella... aun así... -Aun así Riko-chan es mi mejor amiga y no la dejaré por nada-

-¿You-chan? ¿es enserio?- se separa de mi y me mira aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si- Me limpio mis lagrimas -Si Chika-chan siente que la dejamos atrás por que nosotras pasamos tiempo juntas entonces la llevaremos más tiempo con nosotras, pero yo no dejaré de pasar tiempo contigo, porque eres muy preciada para mi ahora-

-You-chan...- Entierra su cabeza en mi pecho de nuevo -Gracias You-chan... quería que dijeras eso, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que dijeras eso... yo no quiero perder el tiempo que paso contigo por nada en el mundo-

-Gracias a ti Riko-chan, por sentirte de la misma forma que yo- La abrazo fuertemente de nuevo.

-Gracias por aceptar mi egoísmo- Riko se levanta un poco, me besa la mejilla.

-¿Riko-chan?- Me sonrojo y veo su cara algo sonrojada y con lágrimas.

-Gracias por aceptarme- Besa de nuevo mi mejilla -Y gracias por decidir quedarte conmigo a pesar de esto- Besa de nuevo mi mejilla.

-Ri-Riko chan eso es mucho...- ¿Qué le pasa a Riko-chan? incluso para ella esto debería ser mucho.

-¿Ahora si estas avergonzada You-chan? te ves tan linda... me dan ganas de molestarte más- Me abraza fuertemente mientras sigue besando mi mejilla.

-Espera Riko-chan- Intento retroceder pero es inútil, Riko-chan me tiene bien sujeta, esta vez me tiene, esta situación es bastante vergonzosa, una cosa es el kabe don que le hice en su casa pero ya está en otro nivel, pongo mis manos en sus hombros y comienzo a alejarla -¡Espera Riko-chan!-

-No esperare- Ella baja y besa mi cuello.

-¡Ah!- Un grito sale de mi garganta

-Que linda voz You-chan- Intenta hacerlo de nuevo pero esta vez reúno fuerza y la quito de encima.

-¡Espera Riko-chan! antes de tu venganza todavía nos queda otro problema más grande-

-¡Solo te quieres escapar por que te estaba ganando!-

-Eso es otra cosa Riko-chan, estabas cruzando el límite, ¡solo detente un momento y piensa en lo que me hiciste!-

-Eso es... ah- Su cara se torna completamente roja y me da la espalda -Perdón You-chan... me deje llevar...-

-Lo-lo sé...- Yo también estoy roja, es la primera vez me besan de esa forma... sé que fue solo por molestar pero... fue muy intenso para mi, de solo recordarlo se me acelera el corazón fuertemente, ¿pero qué este sentimiento? me siento caliente, me arde el cuerpo, se siente raro.

-You-chan perd... ah...- Abre los ojos grandes al verme.

-¿Qu-qué pasa?-

-Perdón por eso...- Desvía la mirada

-Esta bien... solo te cobraste por la otra vez, aunque te pasaste un poco- Mentira se pasó mucho.

-Eso... y eso...- Apunta a mi cuello.

-¿Tengo algo en el cuello?- Me veo al espejo -Ah...- Es una marca.

 __Al día siguiente en la mañana__

-¿Por qué nos vamos tan temprano You-chan?- Riko-chan dice esto después de bostezar.

-¿Por qué? bueno... ¿Chika-chan que podría sentir si nos ve juntas?, ambas iremos temprano, yo iré al club de natación y tu irás al salón y dirás que te fuiste temprano-

-Ah ya veo, ¿pero qué excusa le doy a Chika de estar ahí temprano?-

-Eso piénsalo tu-

-Ehhhh-

_ _En la escuela_ _

Como dijimos ella fue al salón y yo estoy en el club de natación, pero no estoy nadando, ¿la razón? simple ayer Riko-chan me dejó una marca en el cuello y tuve que maquillarla para que no se viera, si entro a nadar ahora obviamente el maquillaje se me caerá y todos podrán verla, eso es algo tan vergonzoso... me pregunto qué paso ayer, es como si algo hubiera poseído a Riko-chan y empezó a hacer todo eso... ahora que lo pienso Riko-chan y yo ciertamente nos hemos vuelto más cercanas, demasiado diría yo, yo nunca tuve tanta intimidad con Chika-chan y a ella la conozco de toda la vida, tal vez sea porque me gusta jamás fui tan íntima con ella por vergüenza, pero por alguna razón con Riko-chan...

-¡You las clases ya van a empezar!- El Grito de unas de mis compañeras de club me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ah si! ¡gracias!-

Tomo mis cosas y voy al salón.

-Buenos días You-chan-

-Buenos Chika-chan-

-¿Estabas en el club de natación?-

-Bueno algo así-

-Buenos días You-chan-

-Buenos días Riko-chan- Venimos a la escuela juntas, pero Chika-chan sospecharía si no nos saludamos.

-¿Chicas hoy vendrían a mi casa? le daremos el toque final a todo para el PV, Kanan-chan también irá-

-¡Claro Chika-chan yo no tengo problemas!-

-Yo tampoco, además ya terminaremos con esto, la canción y la letra ya están, los trajes también, y la coreografía, pero estaría bien repasar todo antes de hacer nuestro pv-

-Exacto Riko-chan, Haremos de esto un gran éxito! entonces a si estaremos más cerca del love live y seremos como µ's y salvaremos la escuela jejeje...-

-Tierra a Chika-chan- Pasa mi mano de un lado a otro enfrente de su rostro.

-La perdimos de nuevo...-

 __En casa de Chika__

-Más o menos así debería quedar, bien está todo listo- Kanan termina de revisar todo.

-Por fin terminamos-Chika se recarga en la mesa.

-Todavía falta hacer el PV Chika-chan-

-Es cierto...-

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Riko-chan no dijo iba al baño? ya se ha tardado-

-¡!AAAAAHHH!-

-Wof wof!-

-Ahhhh...- las 3 decimos.

-No se preocupen ustedes dos yo iré- Kanan se levanta y sale de la habitación.

-Pobre Riko chan-

-Si...-

-Chika-chan?-

-Oye You-chan- Se me acerca y me toma del brazo.

-¿Qu-qué pasa chika chan?-

-Tu no estarás... ¿saliendo con Riko-chan verdad?-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Ustedes dos vinieron juntas a la escuela ¿verdad? ¿Riko se quedó en tu casa?-

-¿Eh?- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Kanan-chan llego temprano y me dijo que las vio llegar juntas...-

-Ah... pero te equivocas Chika-chan, yo no estoy saliendo con Riko-chan-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Si pero... ¿por qué te importa tanto eso?-

-Porque... me dolería mucho que You-chan salga con alguien más-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya llegamos- Al mismo tiempo que llega Kanan-chan, Chika se separa de mi y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Se tardaron ustedes dos-

-Es tu culpa por no atar a Shiitake!-

-Yo lo até, debió ser alguna de mis hermanas quien lo desató para comer-

La platica continua, pero no puedo prestar atención a ella, ¿a qué se refería Chika-chan con eso?, ¿no quiere que salga con otra persona porque le dolería? eso significa que yo... a Chika-chan...

-You-chan, You-chan- Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por Riko-chan quien me está sacudiendo

-¿Eh? ¿qué pasa?-

-Te estoy hablando de hace tiempo, te preguntaba si estás bien de tiempo-

-Ah bueno- miro mi teléfono -Tienes razón ya me necesito ir- Me levanto y tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta -Bueno chicas las veré otro día- Me despido de ellas y salgo de ahí rápidamente, lo que me dijo Chika sigue repitiéndose dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez, -si yo le gusto a Chika-chan entonces...- En ese momento una sola persona me viene a la cabeza.

 _Riko-chan…_


	8. Chapter 8

Yo de nuevo! vieron la pareja RikoYou UR en el sif? miraron ese Eat Me en las galletas de riko? ufff RikoYou al maximo!

* * *

Era un domingo, no tenía nada que hacer, ya habíamos terminado el PV de Aqours ayer, y todas estábamos tomando un descanso, desde la ventana puedo ver como tomaron a Chika-chan para ayudar en su casa todo el día, mientras tanto yo me relajo tocando el piano.

-Riko una amiga tuya está en la puerta- Escuchó la voz de mi madre.

-¡Ya voy!- ¿Quién podría ser? Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con una sorpresa inesperada.

-¡Hola Riko-chan!- Es You-chan, me saluda con su pose habitual, antes de devolverle el saludo la miro, va muy bien vestida, un vestido azul con unos mini shorts, un sombrero de paja y una bolsa que combina con este.

-Ho-hola You-chan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Se ve muy linda, demasiado.

-Hahaha no tenía nada que hacer así que pensaba que tal vez podríamos salir a algún lado-

-Esta bien pero, ¿a dónde?-

-Bueno… ¡todavía no lo he pensado! -

-Jajaja ay You-chan, esta bien déjame me visto y saldré contigo-

-Si, te esperaré- Subo las escaleras y me pongo una blusa rosa con una mini chaqueta azul, ella va muy linda así que yo también quiero estarlo, me miro al espejo antes de salir, me sonrió, para mí misma y bajo las escaleras.

-Perdón por la espera-

-No te preocupes, en lo que te cambiabas estaba pensando a donde ir- Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Entonces ya pensaste a dónde?- Me siento a su lado.

-¡Si! ¿Estas lista para ir al acuario Riko-chan?-

_ _Ya en el acuario_ _

Ambas mirábamos los peces tranquilamente, me hace muy feliz que You-chan viniera por mí en un día libre para que saliéramos juntas.

-Estar aquí siempre me hace feliz, mirar los peces me hace imaginarme como serían en su hábitat natural-

-¿No has visto eso ya buceando o algo así? -

-Algo, pero jamás he buceado cerca de arrecifes, donde se encuentran la mayoría de los animales marinos-

-Ya veo, algún día… vayamos juntas a verlos- Me sonrojo al decir esto.

-¡Claro!- You chan siempre está dispuesta a hacer cosas conmigo… quisiera tomarla de la mano… ¡pero pero! ¡No es con ningún motivo oculto! Solo entre amigas… amigas…

-¿Riko-chan?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa You-chan?-

-Te quedaste en las nubes, te preguntaba si querías ir al espectáculo de delfines-

-¡Ah! ¡Claro vamos! -

-Bien entonces sígueme- Ella me toma de la mano y me guía, esto me sorprende mucho y me sonrojo, pero me hace muy feliz, caminamos hasta el lugar y nos encontramos con 2 caras conocidas.

-¿Hanamaru-chan? ¿Yoshiko-chan?- Nos encontramos con nuestras compañeras en el mismo lugar.

-¡Yohane!- Yoshiko responde como siempre -¿Qué hacen aquí? You-san, riri.

-No teníamos nada que hacer así que invite a Riko-chan a venir aquí ¿y ustedes? -

-Yoshiko-chan quería tener una cita conmigo, pero no quería ir a la cuidad por miedo de encontrarse con compañeras de nuestra anterior escuela zura-

-¡N-no es una cita! ¡Y es Yohane!-

-Vamos vamos una cita entre amigas no esta tan mal zura- Hanamaru abraza del brazo a Yoshiko.

-Zuramaru nos están viendo…- Me rio viéndolas a las 2 son tan lindas.

-No te preocupes Yoshiko-chan, mira- Yo también abrazo el brazo de You-chan -¿Ves? No hay nada de que avergonzarse-

-Ri-riko-chan- Ella se sonroja, esa expresión me encanta.

-¿Ustedes también están en una cita zura?-

-Algo así, es mejor que quedarse en la casa sin hacer nada, ¿verdad Riko-chan?-

-Si, tienes razón-

-¿Y Chika-san?- Yoshiko pregunta.

-Bueno a ella su familia la tomó para hacerla trabajar hoy, desde la mañana vi como andaba de un lado para otro como una cenicienta trabajando para sus hermanas-

-Jajaja pobre Chika-san zura-

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí no quieren ir juntas a ver el espectáculo de delfines? -

-Claro no tengo problemas, ¿verdad Yoshiko-chan?-

-Jujuju… ¡un espectáculo para entretener al ángel caído Yohane! Veamos si estos animales son dignos de- Hanamaru le tapa la boca.

-Ya entendimos así que vamos- You chan y yo reímos al verlas después de eso, vamos las 4 juntas a distintos lados del acuario no sabía que ellas dos eran tan empalagosas entre ellas, pero gracias a eso me aprovecho de ello y yo también lo soy con You-chan todo el tiempo, su cara sonrojada cuando la abrazo y la tomo de la mano es un tesoro para mí.

-Ustedes son muy empalagosas, ¿acaso están saliendo? - Yoshiko pregunta al vernos.

-No, además ustedes también lo son, ¿no seran ustedes las que están saliendo? - You responde.

-¡Claro que no! Nosotras no tenemos ninguna relación así- Se cruza de brazos.

-Pero a mí me gusta Yoshiko-chan zura-

-¡¿Zu! ¡Zuramaru qué estás diciendo?!- Su cara se pone roja.

-Pues que a mí me gust- Le tapan la boca.

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¿No estamos solas sabes? – Ya veo al final de todo ellas tienen ese tipo de relación.

-Hahaha ellas dos son muy lindas ¿verdad? –

-Tienes razón, me da un poco de envidia como se llevan tan inocentemente- Tomo su mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella

-Ri-riko chan… es vergonzoso…- Se pone roja, después de todo You-chan es tan linda.

-¿Te molesta?-

-No es eso, pero…-

-Yo soy muy feliz de que vinieras a invitarme hoy a salir You-chan- Aprieto su mano -Gracias You-chan, eres la mejor- Beso su mejilla.

-No, gracias a ti por acompañarme- Sonrojada besa mi mejilla, es la primera vez lo hace, mi corazón da un salto, y aparto la mirada sonrojada.

-Después de todo están saliendo- Al escuchar eso por alguna razón me siento feliz.

-¿Esta bien que te fijes en eso? Se te acaban de declarar ¿sabes?-

\- ¡Ya les dije que no es eso! – Se pone roja de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Yoshiko-chan, yo entiendo, Riko-chan y yo las dejaremos para que le puedas dar una respuesta apropiada, vamos Riko-chan- You chan me lleva con ella dejándolas solas.

-¡Esperen! ¡Ya les dije que no es eso!- Aún dice eso… pobre Hanamaru-chan.

Las dejamos atrás y You-chan y yo empezamos a andar solo nosotras dos viendo alrededor los animales, cada vez que llegamos a uno You-chan me explica mucho, ella sabe mucho acerca de los peces y escucharla es entretenido, ella me dice que el mar es la fuente de toda la vida, todos los seres vivos en algún momento vinimos de ahí y evolucionamos para andar sobre tierra, es increíble, You-chan después de todo le gusta mucho el mar, ella me ha comentado que su sueño es un día ser la capitana de un barco como su padre, es admirable como ella sabe muy bien lo que quiere hacer, espero un día lo pueda lograr, y ese día que lo logre me invite a su barco a navegar con ella.

-¿Riko-chan quieres comer?-

-Claro You-chan, ¿Qué comeremos?

-Bueno esto es un acuario así que ya imaginaras lo que venden, espero no te moleste hahaha-

-Claro que no, vamos- Vamos a los puestos de comida y compramos un poco de sushi y takoyaki.

-Riko-chan-

-¿Qué pasa You-chan?-

-Ahhhh- Dice mientras me acerca una bola de takoyaki, al ver esto me sonrojo pero no lo rechazo.

-A-ahhhh- Ella pone la bola de takoyaki y yo la como.

-Le soplé para que no estuviera muy caliente- Me sonríe.

-Gracias You-chan está muy rica, ahora toma un poco de mi sushi- Tomo un poco de sushi y se lo extiendo -Ahhh-

-Ahhhh- Ella come el sushi de mis palillos.

-¿Rico? You-chan- sonrió al verla.

-¡Si! ¡mucho!- Después de eso caminamos un rato más y decidimos irnos.

 __Saliendo del acuario__

-Hoy ha sido un día increíble muchas gracias You-chan- Le sonrió.

-Si… acerca de eso, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo en privado acerca de algo- De repente se ve muy seria -¿Estaría bien?

_ _En la playa_ _

-Que hermoso atardecer, ¿verdad You-chan?-

-Si, es hermoso-

-Jejeje- Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro -Últimamente hemos pasado por muchas cosas ¿verdad?

-Es verdad, todo empezó por el kabe don en tu cuarto-

-Esa vez no me podía creer lo que habías hecho, aunque me sorprendió mucho que a ti también te interesara eso-

-Acerca de eso…- pone sus manos juntas y cierra sus ojos -¡perdón! Esa vez te mentí-

-¿Eh? ¿De que? –

-Yo no me interese por eso cuando fuimos a Tokio, por pura casualidad cuando bajaste por el té, ese día vi el que tenías debajo de tu cama, la curiosidad me ganó y terminé leyéndolo, me puse un poco nerviosa así que por eso lo mencione cuando llegaste-

-¿Enserio? Entonces, ¿Por qué seguiste leyendo los que te prestaba? No tenías que forzarte…-

-Lo sé, pero me empezó a interesar realmente, además pasar tiempo contigo se volvió realmente divertido-

-You-chan…- Soy muy feliz.

-Perdón Riko-chan, por haberte mentido así, y gracias-

-¿Gracias?-

-Si, cuando me enteré de que a ti también te gustaba Chika-chan ya no sabía que pensar, pensé que nuestra relación iría a mal, pero tú me dijiste eso, y me abriste los ojos, al principio realmente no supe que pensar, pero ahora mismo no me arrepiento de nada, el tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido muy preciado-

-Lo mismo digo You-chan, yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada- La sujeto del brazo -Ah, cierto ¿De qué querías hablar?, You-chan- nos sentamos juntas.

-Bueno la verdad…. Es algo un poco difícil para mí decirlo…- Pone sus manos en su pecho.

-No te preocupes You-chan, sea lo que sea estaré aquí para ti- Pongo mi mano en su hombro.

-Es que no quiero lastimarte…- Ella mira al suelo.

-¿Por qué tendrías que lastimarme? Tú no harías algo así ¿verdad?- Tomo su mano.

-Bueno eso es… ayer Chika-chan me dijo le dolía pensar que tú y yo estamos saliendo-

-Eso también me lo dijo a mí, pero tú y yo no nos separaremos ¿verdad? -

-Pero ella me dijo, cuando le pregunte porque, que era porque le dolería mucho verme salir con alguien más…- Siento una fuerte pulsada en mi corazón cuando ella dice eso, lo entendí, a Chika-chan le gusta You chan…. Y…. a You-chan le gusta chika chan…

-Después que dijo eso yo me fui sin obtener respuestas… fue el día en que fuimos a su casa con Kanan y a ti te persiguió Shiitake, desde entonces no he hablado con… ¿Riko-chan?- Estoy llorando, la he perdido lo sé, me duele muchísimo.

-Riko-chan escucha lo que tengo que decir, yo- Tapo su boca con mi dedo.

-Felicidades You-chan… espero puedas ser feliz con ella- Beso el dedo con el que está tapando su boca, esto la deja con los ojos bien abiertos -Yo me siento destrozada ahora mismo… pero… no es por que sienta que perdiera a Chika-chan… es porque te perdí a ti…-

-Riko-ch- Tapo su boca con mi mano.

-Jamás pensé acabaría de esta forma, pero…- Me limpio las lágrimas aunque es inútil porque estas no dejan de salir -Te amo You-chan- La empujo levemente y salgo corriendo de ahí con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo parar de llorar, mi pecho se siente apretado y duele mucho.

Me di cuenta en estos últimos días, La persona con la que más disfruto estar es You-chan, la persona a la cual quiero tomar de la mano es You-chan, la persona que quiero abrazar es You-chan, la persona a la cual quiero dar mi primer beso es You-chan, la persona con la que quiero todas mis primeras veces es You-chan, no es Chika-chan ¡es Youchan! You-chan… You-chan… You-chan… You-chan… You-chan… You-chan… ¡mi amada you-chan! ¡la he perdido!

-¡RIKO CHAN!- Siento como algo me golpea y me abraza por detrás y caigo al suelo, esta sensación es inconfundible es You-chan.

-Suéltame...- Cubro mi cara intentando ocultar mis lágrimas de ella, le acabo de confesar mi amor justo cuando ella me dijo que la persona que ama se le declaro indirectamente -Quiero estar sola ahora…-

-¡No lo haré!-

-Por favor entiende Yo-chan yo…-

-¡yo no estaba planeando intentar algo con Chika-chan ya!-

-¿eh?- Quito mis manos de mi cara y la veo, You-chan está llorando igual que yo -¿De qué hablas?

-Yo… ya no estaba intentando nada con Chika-chan… porque ella… ya no es la mujer que amo-

-You chan-eso es…- Ella toma mi rostro y me mira directamente.

-¡yo ya no huiré! Todo este tiempo me arrepentía en veces por nunca haberlo dicho a Chika lo que sentía, ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento creció aún más cuando tu llegaste, pero, ¡pero esta vez!- ¿En realidad está pasando? -Ya no quiero acobardarme de nuevo, ya no quiero huir de nuevo- ¿Estoy soñando? -Es por eso que me armaré de valor esta vez, así que escúchame bien Riko-chan- En ese momento recordé todo lo que ella y yo pasamos para estar en este momento, como empezamos a hablar del kabe don, como nos enteramos que nos gustaba la misma persona, como decidimos ser amigas a pesar de ello, como poco a poco fuimos siendo más íntimas, más cercanas, a este llegar a este momento.

-¡TE AMO RIKO-CHAN!-


	9. Chapter 9

Hola Hola este es el episodio mas largo que he hecho, la drama se viene! Muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a esforzarme mas por este fic, al ser mi primer fic me llena de alegria cuando dicen que es bueno y eso, espero en el futuro seguir mejorando para darles mas historias.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que Chika-chan me dijo eso, yo todavía estaba dudando, ¿de qué? si yo le gusto a Chika-chan. No, eso es lo más probable lo sé, pero desde aquel día hay cierta persona que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, Riko-chan, yo estoy dudando, pero no lo sé, ¿qué esto que siento? ¿estaré confundida? Tal vez lo único que quiero es no lastimar a Riko-chan, y de algo estoy segura, debo decírselo, ella me lo ha dicho todo a mí, así que seré justa con ella y también le diré todo, no sé cómo se lo tomara así que, la invitaré a salir mañana que tenemos libre, y después de pasar un rato juntas se lo diré, no quiero terminar mal con Riko-chan, no tengo idea de qué pasará con Chika-chan pero de algo estoy segura, ya la conozco muy bien, sé lo tierna que es, sé lo linda que es, sé como es cuando está avergonzada, sé lo que más le gusta, lo que más le da vergüenza decir, se todo sobre ella como ahora ella sabe todo sobre mí, así que lo que menos quiero ahora, es que ella salga de mi vida, no sé en que momento me empecé a sentir así respecto a ella, pero ahora estoy segura que absolutamente no dejaré ir a Riko-chan de mi vida.

El día empieza un domingo el cual es un día libre de todo lo que tengo que hacer, escuela, natación, Aqours, así que no desperdiciare este día e iré con Riko-chan, no suelo intentar verme "linda" cuando me visto, pero hoy de alguna forma quiero estar linda para salir con ella, me pongo lo que mejor creo me queda y salgo de mi casa directo a la casa de Riko-chan, es una sensación rara, siempre que tomo el camión y sigo esta ruta es para ir con Chika-chan, pero esta vez es diferente, voy con una persona diferente, y se siente diferente, me pongo algo nerviosa no sé por qué, solo invitaré a una amiga a salir, tal vez sea por lo que le tengo que decir, pero ya me decidí, no le ocultaré nada a ella, llego a su casa, por suerte Chika-chan parece estará ocupada todo el día en la posada así que no interrumpirá, siendo sincera no quiero ella se meta entre nosotras ahora mismo, es raro jamás hubiera pensado que yo quisiera que Chika-chan no estuviera con nosotras, veo la puerta de la casa de Riko-chan, por alguna razón me siento más nerviosa que de costumbre, me armo de valor y toco la puerta, escucho una voz que dice "voy" cuando toco y al abrirla veo a la madre de Riko-chan.

-Ah, You-chan ¿buscas a Riko?-

-Si, ¿esta? -

-Si, está justo arriba con su piano, y dime You-chan, ¿Por qué tan linda hoy?

-Bueno, quería invitar a salir a Riko-chan, así que pensé que de vez en cuando no estaría mal-

-¡Ya veo! Así que una cita, que bien-

-¡N-no es así! Solo una salida entre amigas-

-Pues vienes muy linda para una salida entre amigas- Ella se tapa la boca y ríe.

-¡Ya le dije que no es eso!-

-No te preocupes no te preocupes iré por Riko quédate aquí-

-Si, gracias- Ella sube las escaleras y yo la espero -Por alguna razón me puse muy nerviosa ahí….- Escucho que alguien baja por las escaleras y veo a Riko-chan, al verla me siento un poco más tranquila -¡Hola Riko-chan!-

-Ho-hola You-chan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- ¿Por qué parce nerviosa?

-Hahaha no tenía nada que hacer así que pensaba que tal vez podríamos salir a algún lado-

-Esta bien pero, ¿a dónde?-

-Bueno… ¡todavía no lo he pensado! -

-Jajaja ay You-chan, esta bien déjame me visto y saldré contigo-

-Si, te esperaré- Ella Sube las escaleras y la mamá de Riko baja de nuevo.

-You-chan si quieres espera en la sala y toma asiento-

-Muchas gracias- Acepto su oferta y tomo asiento en un sofá de la sala, ahora tengo que pensar a donde iremos, un lugar donde pasar un buen rato, ¿al mar? No estamos ahí casi todos los días, tal vez debamos ir al acuario en estas fechas no debería haber mucha gente y podríamos estar solas…

-Perdón por la espera- Ella baja tiene una linda blusa rosa con una mini chaqueta azul, al verla siento que mi corazón late más fuerte, está muy linda…

-No te preocupes, en lo que te cambiabas estaba pensando a donde ir-

-¿Entonces ya pensaste a dónde?- Ella se sienta a mi lado.

-¡Si! ¿Estas lista para ir al acuario Riko-chan?-

_ _Ya en el acuario_ _

Ambas mirábamos los peces tranquilamente, de alguna forma estar así con Riko-chan me hace sentir muy feliz, esto hace que me sienta más segura en lo que intento hacer, no quiero perderla por nada en el mundo.

-Estar aquí siempre me hace feliz, mirar los peces me hace imaginarme como serían en su hábitat natural-

-¿No has visto eso ya buceando o algo así? -

-Algo, pero jamás he buceado cerca de arrecifes, donde se encuentran la mayoría de los animales marinos-

-Ya veo, algún día… vayamos juntas a verlos- Veo como se sonroja y le sonrió.

-¡Claro!- Ir de buceo con ella… no sería tan malo, me pregunto si Riko-chan se enojará si intento tomarla de la mano… no no, no debería intentar hacer eso, podría enojarse, pero de verdad quiero tomar su mano… mejor sugeriré ir a ver algo más -Oye Riko-chan, ¿quieres ir a ver el espectáculo de delfines?- La veo pero por alguna razón no me contesta, espero pero parece que está en las nubes -¿Riko-chan?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa You-chan?-

-Te quedaste en las nubes, te preguntaba si querías ir al espectáculo de delfines-

-¡Ah! ¡Claro vamos! -

-Bien entonces sígueme- Dudo un poco, pero me decido, tomo su mano y sin verla camino junto a ella a nuestro objetivo, me siento tan avergonzada, pero la mano de Riko-chan es tan suave que siento que todo vale la pena, de alguna forma siento que quisiera esto durara para siempre, pero no debo olvidar a lo que vine aquí, ¡Debo tener valor!

Después de eso no es encontramos con Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan, al parecer ellas están en una cita, justo después de eso vemos como las 2 son muy empalagosas entre sí, al parecer a Riko-chan le da gracia esto y decide serlo también conmigo, lo cual no me molesta pero me siento rara, cada vez que ella se me acerca mucho, cada que me abraza, siento una necesidad de… no sé, abrazarla más fuerte… algo, no sé qué es esto, solo sé que cuando ella se pone muy cerca de mí siento una necesidad muy fuerte de estar incluso más cerca, me aprovecho de la situación y cuando puedo, si ella se me pega, yo me pego más a ella aunque después de algunas veces siento que mi corazón va a estallar, el cuerpo de Riko-chan es tan cálido y suave que siento que quiero más, ¿esto está mal? Jamás había sentido algo así, nos despedimos de Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan después de unos eventos, y vamos a comer después de un rato decidimos irnos, creo llegó la hora…

-Hoy ha sido un día increíble muchas gracias You-chan- Ella me regala una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si… acerca de eso, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo en privado acerca de algo- No hay vuelta atrás… ya me decidí -¿Estaría bien?

_ _En la playa_ _

-Que hermoso atardecer, ¿verdad You-chan?-

-Si, es hermoso-

-Jejeje- Ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y mi corazón da un salto -Últimamente hemos pasado por muchas cosas ¿verdad?

-Es verdad, todo empezó por el kabe don en tu cuarto-

-Esa vez no me podía creer lo que habías hecho, aunque me sorprendió mucho que a ti también te interesara eso- Ah cierto olvide eso, esa vez le mentí ¿verdad?

-Acerca de eso…- Pongo mis manos juntas y cierro mis ojos para disculparme -¡perdón! Esa vez te mentí-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué? –

-Yo no me interese por eso cuando fuimos a Tokio, por pura casualidad cuando bajaste por el té, ese día vi el que tenías debajo de tu cama, la curiosidad me ganó y terminé leyéndolo, me puse un poco nerviosa así que por eso lo mencione cuando llegaste-

-¿Enserio? Entonces, ¿Por qué seguiste leyendo los que te prestaba? No tenías que forzarte…-

-Lo sé, pero me empezó a interesar realmente, además pasar tiempo contigo se volvió realmente divertido-

-You-chan…-

-Perdón Riko-chan, por haberte mentido así, y gracias-

-¿Gracias?-

-Si, cuando me enteré de que a ti también te gustaba Chika-chan ya no sabía que pensar, pensé que nuestra relación iría a mal, pero tú me dijiste eso, y me abriste los ojos, al principio realmente no supe que pensar, pero ahora mismo no me arrepiento de nada, el tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido muy preciado-

-Lo mismo digo You-chan, yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada- La sujeto del brazo -Ah, cierto ¿De qué querías hablar?, You-chan- nos sentamos juntas.

-Bueno la verdad…. Es algo un poco difícil para mí decirlo…- Pongo mis manos en mi pecho y me armo de valor aunque la verdad todavía me da algo de miedo… no quiero lastimarla, mucho menos perderla.

-No te preocupes You-chan, sea lo que sea estaré aquí para ti- Ella su mano en mi hombro.

-Es que no quiero lastimarte…- Miro el suelo, me está dando mucho miedo, no quiero perderla.

-¿Por qué tendrías que lastimarme? Tú no harías algo así ¿verdad?- Ella toma mi mano.

-Bueno eso es…- No puedo acobardarme, me dije que a mí misma no le ocultaría nada, y haría todo por no perderla -Ayer Chika-chan me dijo le dolía pensar que tú y yo estamos saliendo-

-Eso también me lo dijo a mí, pero tú y yo no nos separaremos ¿verdad? -

-Pero ella me dijo, cuando le pregunte porque, que era porque le dolería mucho verme salir con alguien más… después que dijo eso yo me fui sin obtener respuestas… fue el día en que fuimos a su casa con Kanan y a ti te persiguió Shiitake, desde entonces no he hablado con… ¿Riko-chan?- Oh no, está llorando, la lastimé, no quiero verla llorar, no quiero lastimarla, no quiero que me deje, todo menos eso, quiero que se quede a mi lado, incluso si eso significa no estar al lado de Chika, que así sea -Riko-chan escucha lo que tengo que decir, yo- Ella me interrumpe tapando mi boca con su dedo.

-Felicidades You-chan… espero puedas ser feliz con ella- Ella besa el dedo con el cual me tapa la boca, es como si me hubiera besado la boca, ¿Qué será? Creo ya sé lo que es -Yo me siento destrozada ahora mismo… pero… no es por que sienta que perdiera a Chika-chan… es porque te perdí a ti…- Espera… eso significa que yo a Riko-chan…

-Riko-ch- Ella vuelve a tapar mi boca antes de poder decir algo.

-Jamás pensé acabaría de esta forma, pero…- Ella se limpia las lágrimas y me da una mirada muy triste, una que jamás pensé ver, está lastimada, lo sé y es mi culpa pero ahora me he dado cuenta de algo -Te amo You-chan- Esas palabras suenan repetidamente en mi cabeza una y otra vez, me siento muy feliz, por fin lo sé, es esto que no sabía que sentía, yo… me he enamorado de Riko-chan, quiero decir algo pero antes que eso sea posible, ella me da un leve empujon y sale corriendo como jamás la había visto correr.

-No…- Me doy cuenta, yo amo a Riko-chan, no amo a Chika, amo a Riko-chan -¡NO TE VAYAS!- Salgo corriendo tras de ella con todas las fuerzas que tengo, mis lagrimas salen y lloro pero estoy decida, no quiero perderla, no la perderé ahora sé que la amo, mucho más de lo que jamás ame a Chika, y ahora sé que ella siente lo mismo, la quiero a ella, quiero que ella este a mi lado, quiero a la Riko-chan que se avergüenza fácilmente, a la Riko-chan que le encanta el kabe don y le gusta que yo se lo haga y se pone roja cuando lo hago, a la Riko-chan con la que últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo, a la Riko-chan que solo yo conozco, a la Riko-chan de la que me he enamorado, ¡jamás la dejaré ir! -¡RIKO-CHAN!- Al estar muy cerca de ella me tiro a ella abrazándola, esto hace que las 2 caigamos, pero la sujeto muy fuerte para que no se vaya de mis brazos, para que ya nunca jamás, se vaya de mis brazos.

-Suéltame...- Ella cubre su cara, pero puedo ver sus lágrimas -Quiero estar sola ahora…-

-¡No lo haré!-

-Por favor entiende You-chan yo…-

-¡Yo no estaba planeando intentar algo con Chika-chan ya!-

-¿eh?- Ella muestra su cara y la veo, está llorando, se ve muy deprimida, yo también estoy llorando, pero eso no me detendrá, ya nada lo hará-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo… ya no estaba intentando nada con Chika-chan… porque ella… ya no es la mujer que amo-

-You chan-eso es…- Tomo su rostro y hago que me mire directamente.

-¡yo ya no huiré!, Todo este tiempo me arrepentía en veces por nunca haberlo dicho a Chika lo que sentía, ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento creció aún más cuando tu llegaste, pero ¡pero esta vez! ya no quiero acobardarme de nuevo, ya no quiero huir de nuevo, es por eso que me armaré de valor esta vez, así que escúchame bien Riko-chan- Ya no hay ningún duda dentro de mí, amo a Riko-chan, y si ella me corresponde, quiero que este a mi lado por siempre, así que tomo aire para dejarle mis sentimientos en claro -¡TE AMO RIKO-CHAN!-

-Tiene que ser broma…- Ella me mira y toma mi rostro -Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… es broma… ¿verdad?- No digo nada y solo tomo su rostro y la miro fijamente -You chan… dímelo de nuevo…-

-Te amo Riko-chan-

-You chan…- Ella me mira con una sonrisa sin parar de llorar -También te amo You-chan… Quisie- Esta vez soy yo quien tapa su boca con un dedo y beso ese dedo.

-Perdón Riko-chan, ese es mi papel- Ella solo me sonríe sin parar de llorar -Riko-chan, ¿serias mi novia? – Ella me abraza fuertemente.

-¡SI! ¡quiero ser la novia de You-chan! – Al escuchar eso me siento terriblemente feliz y no paro de llorar y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias… Gracias Riko-chan…- Nos quedamos llorando un tiempo abrazadas hasta que logramos calmarnos, por suerte estábamos solas.

-You chan… ya jamás te dejaré ir…-

-Lo mismo va para ti Riko chan… jamás te dejaré ir-

-¿puedo decir eres mía entonces?- Ella se separa y me mira sonriendo muy feliz ,como jamás había visto, probablemente yo este igual, aunque ambas todavía tenemos lágrimas.

-Solo si tú me dejas decir que eres mía también-

-¡Si! – Ella entierra su cabeza en mi pecho -Mi You-chan mi You-chan mi You-chan solo mía mía mía mía- Al escuchar eso me avergüenzo mucho pero me hace muy feliz -Y pensar que tenemos que regresar a casa después de esto…-

-¿Entonces quieres quedarte en mi casa hoy?-

-¡Esperaba dijeras eso!- Acompaño a Riko-chan a casa, toma un cambio de ropa y tomamos el bus a mi casa, llegamos a mi casa y en la noche ambas estamos en pijama platicando antes de dormir.

-Ahora que lo pienso, mañana tenemos sesión de fotos de Aqours, ¿no?-

-Ah cierto, jejeje y nosotras 2 seremos pareja ¿no?-

-Si, nos vestiremos con el tema del país de las maravillas-

-Es la primera vez que hago pareja con You-chan, tal vez sea el destino que nos toque justo mañana-

-Si yo también lo creo Riko-chan, ahora que lo pienso…-

-¿Qué pasa You-chan?-

-¿Qué haremos con Chika-chan?...-

-Ah… no lo había pensado…-

-…-

-Ella… dijo que le dolía vernos juntas, ¿verdad?-

-Si…-

-Y ahora somos novias…-

-Si…-

-Y aparte de eso probablemente tú le gustes…-

-Si…-

-…- De verdad estamos en un problema.

-Yo no tengo ningún arrepentimiento-

-You-chan?-

-Yo te amo Riko-chan, sé que probablemente haciendo esto terminemos lastimando a Chika-chan si de verdad yo le gusto pero… Definitivamente dejarte a ti, era un no para mí-

-You-chan…- Ella me abraza y yo correspondo -Gracias You-chan, por haberme elegido a mí, pero, ¿entonces qué podemos hacer?-

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa, aunque no me gusta mucho-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ocultarlo… te… molestaría, ¿verdad?-

-Oh You-chan, claro que no, pero… -Me da un escalofrió en la espalda y Riko-chan me mira con una mirada que jamás había visto, da algo de miedo – Que alguien te aparte de mi lado… es un no…-

-S-si- Ahora mismo das miedo Riko-chan…

-Bueno, vamos a dormir You-chan- Su expresión de hace unos segundos ahora parece una mentira.

-Si, vamos a dormir- Apagamos las luces y nos acostamos en la misma cama, ahora somos novias no hay razón para dormir en 2 camas separadas, además ambas queremos esto, mientras estamos en la cama nos miramos y nos tomamos de las manos mientras nos miramos fijamente.

-Hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida You-chan, muchas gracias, te amo-

-Para mí también, jamás pensé resultara así, pero también es el día más feliz de mi vida, te amo Riko-chan- Ambas ponemos juntas nuestras frentes y cerramos los ojos y de esa forma quedamos dormidas.

_ _Al día siguiente_ _

Después de la escuela tenemos la sesión de fotos de Aqours todas están muy lindas, pero lo que me hace más feliz es que esta vez Riko y yo somos pareja, así que nadie, sobre todo Chika se preguntara porque estamos tan juntas.

-Oye You-chan hice unos cambios a algo de último minuto-

-¿Eh? ¿no estará mal eso?-

-Solo son unos cambios mínimos -Ella saca una bandeja con unas galletas -Mira solo les agregue algo toma una- Tomo una galleta y miro lo que dice.

-Eat me…-

-Si, claro si tú quieres, te lo puedes tomar literalmente, a mí no me importaría- Ella cierra los ojos y se sonroja, por mi parte estoy completamente roja, Riko-chan es muy atrevida, jamás imagine que sería así, pero ahora somos novias así que si lo dice que puedo tomarlo literalmente entonces eso significa…

-¡You-chan te está sangrando la nariz!-

-Ah, perdón- Me limpio.

-You-chan es una pervertida por imaginárselo- Lo dice con un tono juguetón.

-¡Es tu culpa!-

-Ustedes 2- Volteamos a ver y son Kanan-san y Mari-san, por alguna razón Mari parece algo deprimida.

-Kanan-san, Mari-san, ¿qué pasa?-

-Si es acerca de la sesión de fotos nosotras ya estamos listas-

-No es eso, antes de comenzar queremos hablar seriamente con ambas- Kanan suena muy seria.

-Kanan… probablemente no sea muy buena idea…- Mari se ve algo nerviosa.

-Lo sé pero… necesitamos solucionar esto antes de que sea un problema-

-¿Pasó algo? - Las miro extrañadas, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Solo síganme- Riko-chan y yo seguimos a Kanan-san y Mari-san al salón del consejo estudiantil, Mari-san por alguna razón está rara, al llegar Kanan cierra la puerta y pone enfrente de ella como si quisiera que nadie saliera o entrara -Ahora estamos solas, ahora díganme, ustedes 2 están saliendo- Muy bien eso no lo esperaba.

-¿Por que dices eso Kanan-san?- Y olvide que Riko-chan no es muy buena ocultando cosas, ya se ve muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, You debería saberlo- Ella me mira.

-¿You chan?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sobre chika chan, ¿ella no te dijo nada? El día en que Riko, tú y yo fuimos a su casa-

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque yo la estaba ayudando, a quedarse a solas contigo-

-Entonces cuando tu saliste por Shiitake y dijiste que nos quedáramos las 2 ahí fue por…-

-Entonces lo sabes-

-…-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¿y por qué kanan san quiere saber eso?, eso es un asunto personal de You-chan ¿no?-

-Pero dependiendo como sean las cosas, podría afectar al grupo sabes, si nuestra líder no tiene el valor suficiente de superar el haber perdido a la persona que ama, y seguir en el mismo grupo que ella a pesar de ello-

-Bueno eso es… nosotras no- Ella es interrumpida.

-No mientan-

-Perdón chicas…- Mari san que no había dicho nada da un paso al frente -Yo ayer las vi… en la playa…- Eso explica muchas cosas -Me sentía muy feliz por ustedes así que no las interrumpí… pero cuando se lo conté a Kanan me entere de lo de Chika y… ya saben…- A si que no estábamos solas..

-¿y bien? ¿Qué dicen?-

-Nosotras no…- Tomo la mano de Riko -¿You chan?-

-Esta bien Riko-chan- Le sonrió y luego miro decidida a ambas -Riko chan es mi novia-

-Yo-You chan-

-Lo que me temía… la cosa se puede volver complicada, pero por ahora- Kanan se me acerca y pone su mano en mi hombro- Felicidades a ambas-

-Kanan-san…- Riko sonríe.

-Kanan… creí te lo tomarías a mal- Escuchar eso de ella me hace sentir muy feliz.

-Bueno tú, Chika y yo estuvimos juntas desde que éramos niñas, siempre pensé que ustedes 2 terminarían juntas ya que siempre supe que se gustaban en secreto pero… supongo que no fue así- Así que ella siempre supo de mis sentimientos -Pero ahora lo diré nuevamente, ¿qué piensas hacer You?

-Pues… por ahora solo podemos ocultárselo… ahora que lo confirme contigo estoy segura que si ella se enterase saldría lastimada y podría afectar al grupo, así que solo podemos hacer eso-

-No podemos You-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo la estaba ayudando, ella me ha dicho todo, no pueden esperar a simplemente ocultárselo todo el tiempo, ella va enserio, ella quiere algo contigo, e irá directamente, así que no pueden huir de eso, ya no puede ser evitado, así que lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Qué harán?-


	10. Chapter 10

Ha pasado una semana desde que Riko-chan y yo somos novias, esto solo lo saben Kanan, Mari-san y Dia-san. En cuanto a nuestra relación, la seguimos ocultando, por consejo de día-san estamos un poco separadas cuando estamos cerca de Chika-chan y las demás, aunque a Riko-chan parece molestarle un poco esto. Hoy estamos en casa de Chika-chan planeando nuestra siguiente canción de Aqours, otra vez somos nosotras, espero no haya ningún problema.

-Chika-chan danos una mano por favor- La hermana mayor de Chika abre la puerta de la habitación diciendo esto.

-¿Otra vez?- Se nota su descontento .

-Perdón, solo será un momento-

-Bueno esta bien, ahora vengo-

-Si, te esperamos-

-No te tardes mucho- Chika sale de la habitación y escuchamos como se aleja, yo vuelvo a ver mi cuaderno para avanzar en los trajes, pero algo me tumba, al ver que voltear descubro es Riko-chan quien se me echo encima – You-chan- Ella me ve con una mirada seductora.

-Riko chan… estamos en casa de Chika-chan, es peligroso- Lo digo con una voz baja.

-Pero yo quiero algo de You-chan…- Ella abraza mi cuello y besa mi mejilla.

-Ri-Riko-chan quedamos no haríamos nada así cerca de Chika-chan- Intento librarme de su agarre

-Pero…- Luce deprimida.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero que me beses… - Lo dice mirándome y poniendo un dedo suyo en sus labios.

-¿Un beso? Pero… - Me sonrojo y desvió la mirada, entonces ella toma mi rostro y hace que la vea.

-¡Es injusto You-chan! Desde que empezamos a salir no hemos hecho nada de novias… yo quiero mi primer beso…- Se ve un poco triste.

-Entiendo, pero, creo eso debería ser un poco más romántico… digo no quiero que sea algo cualquiera- Ella me suelta y vuelve a sentarse donde antes, yo hago lo mismo.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero… ¡Si no lo intentamos nunca se dará la oportunidad! -

-¿Ustedes 2 de que hablan?- Chika entra a la habitación de nuevo, por eso te dije no hicieras nada Riko-chan.

-Bueno…-

-Le estoy diciendo a You -chan que si no intentamos nada nuevo nunca sabremos si teníamos la oportunidad- Que conveniente Riko-chan.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso, ¿pero qué quieres intentar? -

-¿Eh? Bueno eso es…-

-Quiere intentar un atuendo sexy-

-¡You-chan!-

-Oh Riko-chan va por todo-

-No es eso Chika-chan-

-¿Qué dices Chika-chan? ¿Lo intentamos? -

-¿Por qué no? Sería algo nuevo y genial, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No creo que Dia-san lo apruebe-

-Ahhhh- Riko chan y yo decimos.

-Umm… ¿Chika-chan?-

-¿Qué pasa Riko-chan?-

-Shiitake, ¿está amarrado? -

-Si, esta vez lo hice no te preocupes-

-Bien, tengo que ir al baño discúlpenme- Ella se levanta y sale de la habitación, yo vuelvo a mi cuaderno para seguir con los trajes, pero de nuevo siento que algo se me echa encima mío, al voltear veo a Chika quien abraza mi abrazo.

-¿Ch-Chika chan?-

-Oye You-chan…- Esta ligeramente sonrojada -¿Mañana quisieras salir conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¿mañana?- Esto es malo, es como dijo Kanan.

-Si… como una cita… ¿No puedes? –

-Bueno eso es…- Ella me mira con unos ojos tristes -Es que yo mañana…- En ese momento su expresión cambia y se ve algo enojada.

-No me digas que saldrás con Riko-chan-

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno yo saldré… con Kanan-

-¿Kanan?- Ahora pasa a verse confundida.

-Si, hace tiempo Kanan y yo estábamos planeando en ir a bucear ya sabes-

-Ah, ya veo…- Parece que la libre.

-Entonces, ¿el día siguiente?- Maldición.

_ _El día siguiente_ _

-¡¿Aceptaste?!- Riko-chan y yo estábamos solas en la escuela después de la práctica-

-¡Enserio perdón! Pero si la rechazaba solo sería más sospechoso-

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero…-

-¡Enserio perdón Riko-chan!-

-…-

-¿Riko-chan?- Ella no dice nada me toma y me lleva a la pared y ahí me atrapa en el kabe don que le gusta tanto, luego toma mi barbilla con su mano y me obliga a mirarla fijamente.

-Escucha You-chan, puedo entender esto, pero… - Otra vez esa mirada que da mucho miedo- Si me eres infiel -Ella sonríe pero no de una forma exactamente amigable- No te lo perdonaré, ¿si?-

-S-si-

-Además, recuerda- Ella pone su cabeza en mi cuello y me empieza a besar ahí.

-Ri-Riko chan estamos en la escuela todavía-

-Recuerda que tú eres mía… así que después de esto… me debes un día conmigo solamente-

-Si, esta bien, tendrás ese día Riko-chan- Ella Vuelve a mirarme y ahora me sonríe alegremente.

-Muy bien entonces- Aprovecho la oportunidad tomo su mano y hago darnos vuelta quedando en posición contraria -¿You-chan?-

-Te lo regreso- Beso su cuello

-¡Espera! Estamos en la escuela-

-Lo mismo te dije yo- Continúo besándola desde su cuello a su mejilla-

-You chan… bésame…- Al escuchar eso me sonrojo y retrocedo – ¿Qué pasa You-chan? Bésame…-

-Bueno eso es…- Continúo retrocediendo hasta que ella intenta tomarme y ambas caemos al suelo.

-Yo, quiero más de ti- Lo dice con un tono muy seductor y la mirada de Riko-chan es hipnotizante -¿Puedo verdad?- Ella empieza a meter su manos bajo mi camisa lo cual hace saltar mi corazón.

-Riko-chan eso es…- No puedo soportarlo casi mi corazón está al máximo y Riko-chan me tiene completamente.

-Ustedes 2, recuerden están en la escuela- Al escuchar esa voz Riko-chan y yo nos separamos desesperadamente y volteamos a ver con miedo donde vino esa voz, por suerte solo era Kanan-

-Solo es Kanan- Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Menos mal- Riko-chan hace lo mismo.

-No deberían hacer eso en la escuela-

-Es culpa de You-chan-

-Yo no soy quien se echó encima de ti-

-¡Es tu culpa por aceptar esa cita con Chika-chan!-

-¿Qué? Expliquen eso- Kanan nos lleva al salón del consejo estudiantil para hablar con nosotras, ya dentro le explico que paso el otro día en la casa de Chika-chan -Entiendo… y así que por eso terminaste en esa situación, seré sincera, esto va para mal-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si logro ocultarlo todo estará bien-

-Las cosas no funcionarán You-

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?-

-Primero, Riko, ¿estás bien tú con esto?

-Ya discutimos esto Kanan, Riko también- Soy interrumpida.

-No lo estoy….-

-¿Riko-chan?-

-¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy! Chika-chan es una amiga mía pero, You-chan es mi novia y la persona que amo, que ella intente quitármela aunque no sepa lo nuestro, ¡claro que no lo quiero!- Riko-chan…

-Yo al principio estaba ayudando a Chika, quería que ustedes 2 estuvieran juntas, son mis amigas de la infancia así que deseo su felicidad pero, tú ya tienes a Riko y tú también eres mi amiga de la infancia, no puedo simplemente decirte que dejes lo que tienes ahora por Riko, lo único que quería es que ninguna de las 2 saliera lastimada pero a este paso eso ya no se puede evitar ¿sabes?, lo mejor sería contarle la verdad a Chika…-

-Pero eso la lastimaría…-

-Entonces irás con ella a una cita, le darás esperanzas, ¿y cuando se entere?-

-Eso es…-

-Yo lo entiendo You-chan…-

-¿Riko-chan?- Ella se para enfrente de mí y me mira directamente.

-A este paso solo le darás esperanzas, ¿no sería mejor contarle de una vez? Si le das esperanzas y al final las rompes eso sería… muy cruel de tu parte…- No lo había pensado, estaba concentrada en no lastimar a y no se me había cruzado eso por la cabeza, haciendo esto, solo lograré lastimarla más de lo que debería.

-Tienen razón… eso sería muy cruel-

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer- Kanan abre la puerta y empieza a salir -Necesitas decírselo, si vas a ir a cita, que sea para eso- Kanan nos deja a mí y a Riko solas.

-Riko-chan yo… ¡¿Riko-chan?! – Riko está llorando y temblando - ¿Qué te pasa?- La abrazo-

-Es que tengo miedo…-

-¿De qué?-

-De que lo mío solo fuera un impulso… y de verdad sigas amando a Chika y que por eso…- Tapo su boca.

-Eso obviamente no es así, yo le gusto a Chika, eso ya lo sabemos ambas, pero aún así yo te elegí a ti, tú eres la persona que amo Riko-chan, eso no cambiará, no importa lo que pase- Quito mi mano.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Por supuesto, mañana iré… y aunque me duela tener que hacer esto, le diré a Chika chan lo de nosotras, y que no puedo estar con ella- Ella esconde su rostro en mi pecho y nos abrazamos.

-Perdón You-chan… hacerte que hagas esto…-

-Esta bien Riko-chan, es como Kanan dijo, ya no podemos evitar esto, así que será mejor que acabe con esto antes que la dañe más de lo que debería-

-Nada nos separara ¿verdad?- Ella sigue llorando.

-Nada Riko-chan, nosotras apenas empezamos, todavía tenemos mucho por delante y yo quiero seguir por siempre a tu lado-

-Yo también, quiero seguir a tu lado- Ella me mira los ojos y acerca su rostro, con lágrimas de por medio y en el salón del consejo estudiantil, con un sentimiento algo agridulce, Riko-chan y yo compartimos nuestro primer beso.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoy me confesaré a You-chan, he estado planeando esto por un tiempo ya, y esta es mi conclusión, después de que inicie con Aqours me olvide de muchas cosas, incluyendo el como ella me gustaba, cuando Riko-chan llegó lo sentí como una bendición, si soy sincera pensé que me había enamorado de ella, pero cuando You-chan y Riko-chan empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntas los celos me empezaron a comer, no por Riko-chan, si no por You-chan, la persona que siempre he amado y ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, por eso mismo no quiero perderla, así que hoy mismo actuaré, y haré que sea mi novia, antes de que sea tarde y me arrepienta, ya no dudaré, me gusta You-chan, y haré lo que sea por seguir a su lado, no dejaré que nadie, ni aunque sea Riko-chan, me la arrebaten.

-Toma Chika- Shima-nee me da unos de sus accesorios para mi cita de hoy.

-Gracias Shima-nee, te los devuelvo cuando regrese-

-Cuídalos mucho, y divierte- Ella me sonríe, Shima-nee siempre es tan amable conmigo -Aunque hoy vas más arreglada de lo normal, ¿acaso te vas a confesar? – Ella lo dice en tono de broma.

-Pues… es una cita con You-chan-

-Ah ya veo, ¿te le confesarás a You chan por fin? -

-¿eh? Eso no- Soy interrumpida

-No te preocupes Chika, soy tu hermana, siempre supe que tuviste sentimientos por ella-

-Espera, ¿enserio? -

-Si, no te preocupes, A ti te conozco desde que naciste y casi también a You-chan, estoy segura que ella no te rechazará-

-¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Si, porque ustedes siempre se han visto de esa forma- Al escucharla decir eso me llena mucho de esperanza y me da valor.

-¡Gracias Shima-nee! Entonces me voy a alistar- Salgo de ahí y voy directo a mi habitación.

-Se feliz con ella Chika- Llego a mi cuarto y me pongo mis mejores ropas junto con una pulsera, aretes y maquillaje que tome prestados de mi hermana, este día voy por todo, así que tengo que lucir lo mejor posible, el destino de hoy es… un parque en numazu.

_ _En numazu_ _

Al llegar a numazu espero donde tenemos que encontrarnos, aunque creo exageré un poco, llegué 1 hora antes, por suerte solo tuve que esperar 20 minutos para cuando You-chan llegó.

-Chika-chan, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? -

-Solo hace unos minutos-

-¿Y esa canasta? - Ella apunta a la canasta que tengo en mis manos.

-No es nada, vamos You-chan entre más rápido mejor- Tomo su mano.

-E-espera Chika-chan- Ella se sonroja, es tan linda.

-Vamos vamos- La comienzo a jalar para que camine conmigo a dirección al parque, hoy no te alejarás ni un centímetro de mi You-chan.

-Chika-chan…- Caminamos unos minutos, You-chan no dice nada, yo tampoco, el estar consciente de estar tomadas de la mano me hace sentir avergonzada, llegamos al parque y entramos, ¡bien es hora de poner el plan en acción!

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero You-chan?-

-¿Qué tal a pista de patinaje?-

-Bien vayamos- Vuelvo a tomar su mano y corro con ella a la atracción, al llegar rentamos unos patines y entramos a la pista -A ti siempre te gusto esto You-chan-

-Si, patinar siempre ha sido genial-

-Desde que éramos niñas hemos venido aquí cada invierno, que recuerdos-

-En ese entonces Chika-chan no hacía más que caerse- Ella ríe.

-¡Pero ahora estoy bien! Practiqué mucho con Kanan-

-Si, si, eso lo puedo ver- Ella se desliza de un lado a otro, ver a You-chan de esa forma, me hace pensar que es hermosa, definitivamente estoy enamorado de ella, no puedo quedarme atrás.

-No me dejes atrás- Patino junto a ella cerca de una hora y las 2 decidimos salir.

-You-chan, ¿quieres ir a almorzar?-

-Claro, ¿A dónde iremos? -

-Bueno la verdad…- Levanto mi canasta -Si no te molesta… preparé algo para ambas-

-¿Preparaste algo?-

-Si… -Abro la canasta y doy vista a unos platos envueltos en aluminio y unas mandarinas.

-¡Ah mandarinas! Y esos platos son…-

-Bistec-

-¡Mis favoritos!- Se nota el brillo en sus ojos, he leído acerca de esto, para ganarse el corazón antes gánate su estómago, aunque apenas ayer leí eso y estuve muy apresurada preparando esto para hoy, con un poco de ayuda de mi hermana.

-Si, vamos a comer You-chan- Ambas vamos a las mesas del parque y disfrutamos el bistec, You-chan se ve tan feliz mientras come, a ella le encanta la carne, después de comer, merendamos con las mandarinas, esto es algo que ambas podemos disfrutar juntas siempre.

-Ahora tu escoge Chika-chan, ¿a dónde quieres? Que no sea un lugar muy movido por que acabamos de comer-

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir a la casa embrujada? - y shí podremos abrazarnos.

-Claro, vamos- Ambas no dirigimos a la casa embrujada, ya saliendo de ella.

-Eso fue algo aburrido-

-Cierto…- Olvidé que ninguna de las 2 nos asustamos por eso.

-Bueno ya caminamos y bajamos la comida así que mejor vayamos a lugares mejores-

-Cierto, vamos- Después de eso pasamos horas jugando en las atracciones, estar aquí me trae mucha nostalgia, esta no es para nada la primera vez que estamos juntas aquí jugando, pero es la primera vez que estamos solas, y más que nada, esto no es una simple salida, es una cita, al menos yo lo veo de esa forma, y espero que ella también lo haga.

-Hoy ha sido muy divertido- You-chan se sienta en una banca, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, el cielo se empieza a oscurecer, pronto tendré que hacer mi movimiento.

-Es verdad- Me siento a su lado algo nerviosa.

-Me recuerda a cuanto éramos más pequeñas y veníamos aquí, con tus hermanas, a veces con nuestros padres más pequeñas, luego con nuestras amigas, ahora que lo pienso no hemos venido aquí con las chicas de Aqours, algún día debemos volver con el grupo entero-

-Si, venimos aquí cas veces al año, algún día vendremos con el grupo entero- Algo nerviosa y sonrojada me armo de valor y tomo su mano -Pero hoy quiero que estemos solo nosotras 2-

-Chika-chan… -Ella está ligeramente sonrojada, pero parece algo deprimida, mi hermana me dijo que ella probablemente siente lo mismo que yo así que… ¿estará esperando algo?

-You-chan, hoy quería que viniéramos solo nosotras 2 porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Aquí voy.

-Espera ante de eso yo- La abrazo y entierro mi cabeza en su pecho, estoy decidida, nunca quiero perderte quiero seguir a tu lado por siempre, esta vez como tu novia, cuando vayamos caminando de la mano no sea como amigas de la infancia, si no como pareja, siempre lo he pensado, quiero que mi primer beso sea contigo, así como quiero que tu primer beso sea conmigo, ahora mismo en este lugar, lucharé por todo eso.

-You-chan, has estado conmigo desde que éramos niñas, el tiempo contigo es realmente mi tesoro más valioso, en los malos momentos, en los buenos momentos, siempre has estado a mi lado, cuando quise formar Aqours quitaste tiempo de tu club, tu querida natación para estar conmigo, eso me hiso tan feliz, sin ti probablemente me hubiera rendido, You-chan es la persona más importante en mi vida-

-Chika-chan.. Chika-chan escucha yo- Si planeas confesarte eso me haría muy feliz You-chan, pero ya tomé el valor de hacerlo yo.

-Me gustas You-chan, desde hace mucho tiempo me has gustado, quiero seguir a tu lado por siempre, pero no como simples mejores amigas, quiero ser tu novia, por eso te pregunto, ¿serias mi novia? - Lo dije, realmente lo dije, me siento tan nerviosa mi corazón late a mil, mi cara probablemente está totalmente roja, poco a poco levanto mi mirada para ver a You-chan a los ojos y esperar su respuesta, pero lo que veo es algo que no esperaba, ella está llorando, y su cara se ve muy triste, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué? -¿You-chan?-

-Perdón… perdón Chika-chan… yo no… puedo responder tus sentimientos- ¿Eh? -Tú también me gustabas… por mucho tiempo me gustaste… -¿Entonces por qué? – Pero mi corazón ya está con otra persona… yo ya… tengo novia- Sin querer escuchar más me paro y salgo corriendo de ese lugar -¡Chika-chan espera!- ya nada me importa, no quiero oírlo, no quiero saberlo, así que solo corro, corro y corro mientras mis lagrimas salen, yo tenía esperanza, de verdad pensé que You-chan sentiría lo mismo que yo… y sentía lo mismo que yo, pero ya me la robaron… me la robaron… tarde demasiado y ahora You-chan es de alguien más…

-¡Ah!- Caigo al suelo en mi desesperación, en ese momento empieza a llover, vaya asco, parece que este día siente mi tristeza, me intento levantar pero resbalo de nuevo, no puedo levantarme, solo puedo llorar, de repente siento un abrazo, me asusto, ¿You-chan vino detrás de mí?

-Chika-chan…- Es kanan -¿Estás bien? Chika-chan-

-Chika-chii… -Atrás de kanan puedo ver a Mari-san junto a ella sosteniendo un paraguas para ambas, de alguna forma esto me hace sentir un poco mejor, pero aún así yo…

-Kanan yo… yo…-

-Está bien Chika-chan… solo llora -Ella me abraza fuertemente, es lo último que me toma para que rompa en llanto más fuerte, correspondo su abrazo y me aferro a ella mientras dejo salir todo mi dolor en forma de lágrimas y gritos, la lluvia se vuelve más fuerte, justo como mis lágrimas y el cielo es oscuro, realmente es como si el cielo sintiera mi dolor.


	12. Chapter 12

Sé que esto está mal, pero aún así no pude hacer nada más que escuchar a Kanan-san y Mari-san, todo este día hemos estado detrás de You-chan y Chika-chan siguiéndolas, y confío en You-chan, pero Kanan está segura que algo saldrá mal, aunque quien saldrá mal, es más que claro.

-¡Chika-chan!- You-chan grita cuando Chika-chan sale corriendo de sus brazos, en ese momento Kanan-san y Mari salen, You-chan intenta correr detrás de Chika-chan pero esta es detenida -¿qué haces Kanan?-

-Si tú vas solo complicas las cosas aun más- Ella toma a You de los hombros.

-Esto déjanoslo a nosotras You-chan- Mari-san también toma uno de sus hombros y luego ambas salen corriendo tras Chika-chan, en ese momento poco a poco empieza a llover, You-chan está llorando.

-¿You-chan?- Me acerco a ella lentamente-

-Al final de todo termino así, no pude hacer nada por Chika-chan… y termine lastimándola, ¿qué puedo hacer Riko-chan?- Ella me mira con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, yo solo me acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, ella correspondió mi abrazo.

-No lo sé You-chan… yo tampoco estoy en posición de hacer algo, es duro pero, solo podemos dejárselo a Kanan-san y Mari-san-

-Yo… soy una pésima persona…-

-Entonces yo lo soy más… después de todo yo fui quien te alejó de ella-

-Eso no es cierto… es mi culpa…-

-Entonces, ¿te arrepientes?- Me separo, tomo sus hombros y la miro a los ojos.

-No, tú eres la persona que amo, me siento muy mal por ella pero, no podía ignorar mis sentimientos-

-Vamos a cubrirnos You-chan- Tomo su mano y me dirijo a un lugar con techo dentro del parque donde resguardarnos de la lluvia, ahí nos sentamos juntas.

-Riko-chan, ¿ahora qué pasará?- Ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No lo sé, pero espero que el grupo se mantenga unido- Hago lo mismo y tomo su mano, y siento como ella aprieta mi mano.

-Te amo Riko-chan-

-Yo también te amo You-chan-

_ _Al día siguiente_ _

Ese día no sabía que hacer, como mirar de frente a Chika-chan, ella lo sabe después de todo, la persona que le robo a You-chan, fui yo, es irónico siendo que hasta hace poco ella me gustaba, también a You-chan, si yo no hubiera estado aquí ellas 2…

-Riko-chan- Levanto mi mirada y veo a You-chan -¿Estás bien?-

-You-chan…- La abrazo-

-Riko-chan… estamos en público… y en entrada de la escuela-

-Perdón…-

-Riko-chan…- Ella corresponde mi abrazo-

-Perdón You-chan, eres tú la que sufre y aún así yo….-

-No tienes nada que disculparte, estamos en esto juntas- Tiene razón, ahora somos pareja yo puedo confiar en You-chan, mi You-chan, realmente me siento muy mal por Chika-chan pero, no hay forma en que deje ir a You-chan.

_ _Después de la práctica_ _

La práctica fue un poco desanimada, sobre todo conmigo y You-chan, se notaba de solo verla, probablemente estoy igual, Kanan-san se nota un poco seria este día, y Mari-san se ve preocupada, las de primero solo están confundidas mientras Dia-san actúa como siempre, al final, hoy Chika-chan no vino, y no creo haga falta preguntar el por qué, cada vez esto me hace sentir peor, You-chan y yo nos sentamos cerca de una pared a descansar después de terminar, en ese momento Dia-san se sienta enfrente de nosotras.

-Ustedes 2, necesito hablar con ustedes-

-¿Que pasa Dia-san?-

-Es acerca de lo de ayer- You-chan solo aparta la mirada y no dice nada.

-¿Kanan-san se lo conté?-

-Si, y creí necesitaba decirles algo muy importante, Aqours es un grupo unido, no solo por Chika-san, por todas, ella tiene que superar esto, pero más que nada quiero que ustedes 2 sepan algo muy importante, no se culpen por esto-

-Dia-san…-

-Dia-san pero, ¿si Chika-chan no quisiera regresar?- Al fin You-chan dice algo.

-Tú eres su amiga de la infancia You-san, tu deberías saber bien, si ella se rendirá con esto. ¿tú crees ella tirará la toalla con el grupo ahora?-

-No lo hará… Chika-chan jamás haría eso- Ella levanta la mirada-

-You-chan…- Tomo su mano y le sonrío, ella me devuelve el gesto-

-Ustedes 2 ahora son pareja, necesitan apoyarse, lo que paso es desafortunado, pero no deben dejar que eso las afecte, entiendo que Chika-san es amiga de ambas y les duele lastimarla de esa manera, pero si ella de verdad es su amiga entonces entenderá eso, y deseará su felicidad-

-¿Cómo usted sabe que ella podría llegar a sentirse así?-

-Lo entiendo, ese dolor, tener que aceptarlo y finalmente poder ser feliz con eso- Ella voltea a ver a Mari-san y Kanan-san, y lo entendí, Dia-san paso por lo mismo que Chika-chan.

-Dia-san…-

-perdón Dia san… no lo sabía… ¿Kanan y Mari-san saben?-

-No, no lo saben- Ella pone sus manos en nuestra cabeza -y ellas no lo sabrán, pero solo déjenme decirles esto, mientras sigan su corazón, ustedes 2 definitivamente, hicieron lo correcto- Escuchar eso de ella me hace sentir mejor, Dia-san a veces es muy estricta y se concentra en cosas raras, y tiene un raro cariño a su hermana menor, pero en este momento sentí como si recibiera un consejo de una hermana mayor, Dia san tiene razón, definitivamente no me equivoqué.

-Yo también siento que hice lo correcto- Volteo a ver a You-chan y ella capta mi intención

-Yo me siento igual Riko-chan, es algo duro, pero, no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti- Es justo lo que quería escuchar, Beso su mejilla como recompensa.

-Así me gusta, ahora vuelvan a casa ahora, ya terminamos todo hoy- Ella se levanta.

-Gracias Dia san, realmente fue algo muy reconfortante-

-Yo digo lo mismo muchas gracias Dia-san, ¡Hoy realmente sentí esa hermana mayor dentro de ti!- You-chan vuelve a su energía de antes.

-Por supuesto- Con una pose algo arrogante ella nos deja.

-You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

-¡Si!-

_ _En el cine_ _

Fuimos al cine directo de la escuela, entramos a ver la película más nueva, es una de terror acerca de un payaso, realmente no me interesa, mi objetivo es otro.

-La película es algo macabra, ¿cómo terminamos entrando a ver esto?-

-You-chan you-chan-

-¿Qué pasa? Riko chan-

-Bésame- Incluso en la oscuridad puedo ver como su cara se torna roja.

-Riko chan… estamos en una sala-

-Esta bien, está todo oscuro nadie nos vera-

-Pero…-

-¿You-chan no quieres besarme?-

-Si quiero pero… no estoy preparada-

-¡Pero si ya nos besamos antes!-

-Eso fue porque se dio la situación… Además- Una escena aterrado sale en la película, no le ponemos atención pero con los efectos de sonido volteamos y ambas nos asustamos -Mejor primero hay que terminar de ver esto…-

-Si…-

_ _Después de la película_ _

-No sabía que se te daba mal el terror Riko-chan-

-¡Tú también estabas asustada!-

-No te enojes, Riko-chan asustada era bastante linda- Al escuchar eso mis mejillas enrojecen

-Quiero mi beso-

-Pero estamos en público…-

-¡Quiero mi beso!- Pasamos discutiendo un rato más después de eso, como estamos en numazu porque fuimos al cine, decidimos ir a casa de You chan.

-Toma tú té Riko-chan- Ella pone ambos vasos en una pequeña mesa al centro de su habitación.

-Gracias You-chan- Tomo el té, es bastante bueno.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si, es muy bueno You-chan-

-Me alegra escuchar eso… -Tomo otro sorbo y dejo el vaso en la mesa, de repente siento que ella toma mi mano, La miro y está desviando la mirada sonrojada-

-You-chan- Ella se acerca un poco a mi sin mirarme, comienzo a ponerme nerviosa

-Vayamos un poco más a la pared-

-¿La pared?- Ella toma ambos de mis brazos y me pone ante la pared, mi corazón late muy rápido y empiezo a temblar.

-Estás temblando Riko-chan, ¿tanto a si te gusta tu kabe don?- Ella pasa su mano por mi mejillas y me mira a los ojos, tiene una mirada muy seductora, siento como si me estuviera derritiendo, no puedo hablar-

-Yo-You-chan…- Comienzo a respirar fuertemente-

-¿Qué pasa? Riko-chan- Ella besa mi mejilla.

-Bésame…-

-¿Tanto así quieres que te bese?-

-Quiero que… You-chan… me haga suya- Como si le quitara un candado You-chan me besa, pero no un beso amable, ella me besa como si quisiera devorar mis labios, la abrazo fuertemente intentando aguantar la intensidad, ella muerde mi labio y luego empieza a lamer entre ellos pidiendo permiso para entrar, dudo por un segundo pero acepto, en cuanto abro mi boca más, puedo sentir como nuestras lenguas se encuentran y se saborean mutuamente, You-chan sube la intensidad y yo solo me aferro a ella fuertemente, al final de un beso muy apasionado nos separamos mientras un hilo de saliva todavía une nuestras bocas, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, y acercamos nuestros rostros para repetir esa dosis.

-¿You estás en casa?- Ambas nos separamos y miramos al suelo evitando mirarnos, se escuchó una voz, es la madre de You-chan, nos ha interrumpido, Intento calmarme, veo al suelo y me doy cuenta como mis siguen temblando, fue mucho para mí, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos seguido?

-¡Si estoy en casa!- You-chan responde el llamado de su madre -¿Riko-chan?-

-Si creo que yo… es hora de volver a casa-

-Si…- Ella me acompaña a tomar el bus, mirarnos a la cara es difícil después de eso, apenas hablamos, pero nos tomamos de la mano, al llegar el bus You-chan besa mi mejilla y me sonríe, yo le sonrío y le regreso el beso pero en sus labios, ella se pone roja, yo solo rio y subo al bus escapando de mi travesura, llego a casa y me tiro a la cama pensando en lo que hice hoy con You-chan, me puse muy nerviosa y tal vez lo hice mal pero, quiero hacerlo de nuevo, sentir esa intensidad que You-chan me hizo sentir hoy y sobre todo, hacerla sentir eso a ella también

-Riko-chan- Una voz fuera de mi ventana me saca de mis pensamientos, esta voz solo le puede pertenecer a alguien, Abro la ventana y veo a esa persona-

-Chika-chan- Ella me sonríe-

-Perdón, no fui hoy-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Entonces, sabes que You-chan me rechazó ¿verdad?-

-Si…-

-Riko-chan, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Sabes Chika-chan, cuando You-chan y yo nos empezamos a juntar más no fue por ella me gustara, o porque yo le gustara, fue totalmente lo contrario, a ambas nos gustaba la misma persona-

-¿Qué?-

-A mí me gustabas mucho Chika-chan, cuando descubrí que a You-chan también le gustabas me puse nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, pero sabes, no quería que mi amor terminará ocasionando un problema para el grupo, ni terminar mal con You-chan, así que le dije como me sentía, y de esa forma nos comenzamos a juntar más, porque discutimos acerca de cómo nos gustabas… y que haríamos respecto a eso, pero eso en algún punto cambió y empezamos a estar juntas solo porque nos agradaba estarlo, cuando menos lo pensé, me había enamorado de ella, y creí que nunca tendría oportunidad, porque de alguna forma sabía que ella te gustaba, así que decidí decir todo lo que sentía, y me confesé a You-chan pensando que ésta jamás podría corresponder mis sentimientos, pero al final ella también se había enamorado de mi… y terminamos siendo novias-

-Ya veo… Así que después de todo es mi culpa por haberme tardado tanto… - Ella mira al suelo, no puedo ver su cara pero parece estar deprimida.

-¿Abandonarás el grupo?-

-Eso jamás-

-Es verdad, es lo que más querías, así que no hay forma en que lo dejes-

-Aunque será muy duro-

-Perdón…-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Por alejarla de ti-

-Entonces te arrepientes-

-De eso jamás-

-Entonces no lo digas-

-¿Qué harás?- Ella levanta la mirada y me sonríe

-Lo único que me queda por hacer-


	13. Chapter 13

Han pasado varios días desde mi cita con Chika-chan, el día siguiente ella no fue a la escuela, después de eso estuve muy preocupada por ella, pero sabía que yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, porque yo era la causante de su dolor, para mi sorpresa el día siguiente regresó y actuó como si nada y esto fue un gran alivio para el grupo, pero Chika-chan y yo no nos hemos dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez desde entonces, hoy es domingo, yo sin nada que hacer decidí ir a visitar a mi novia Riko-chan, aunque sigo preocupada por como vayan a terminar las cosas con Chika-chan, quiero pasar tiempo con la persona que amo, así que sin esperar mucho salgo temprano de mi casa a la casa de Riko-chan, casi no sentí el tiempo pasar de viaje a esta y al llegar toco la puerta y al abrir veo la ya muy conocida para mi cara de la madre de mi novia.

-You-chan bienvenida, pasa- Ella me recibe con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, ¿está Riko-chan?-

-Si, toma asiento iré a llamarla-

-Gracias- Tomo asiento y espero a que Riko-chan baje, escucho como alguien baja por las escaleras rápidamente y veo a la persona que quería ver.

-¡You-chan viniste!- Ella me recibe con un abrazo y yo le correspondo.

-¡Si! después de todo un día libre lo quiero pasar contigo- Ella repentinamente me besa, yo me sonrojo porque no lo vi venir.

-Vamos a subir a mi cuarto You-chan- Sin darme tiempo de responder toma mi mano y me jala, ya en su cuarto dejo mi bolso cerca de la cama y yo me siento en ella.

-Me preguntaba si hoy- Soy interrumpida al sentir el peso de Riko-chan encima mío, me besa y me recuesta a la cama con ella -Riko-chan...- Ella pone su dedo en mi boca sin dejarme hablar.

-Shhh, no digas nada You-chan- Ella me da una mirada muy seductora, yo veo sus ojos y me pierdo en ellos, ella quita su dedo de mi boca y acaricia mi mejilla con una mano, se pone encima de mi acorralándome -Hoy quiero continuar lo que nos interrumpieron en tu casa- No me da tiempo de decir nada cuando me empieza a besar, hoy Riko-chan está muy salvaje, no puedo hacer nada mas que aceptar todos sus besos y caricias, me siento algo vulnerable, pero si es Riko-chan, entonces no importa.

-Esta bien Riko-chan... - la abrazo fuertemente correspondiendo sus sentimientos, ella me mira y me sonríe pícaramente antes de volverme a besar, no me da oportunidad de contraatacar, ella introduce su lengua en mi boca y nuestras lenguas se encuentran y empiezan a jugar juntas, nos separamos para tomar aire, pero Riko-chan no me da tiempo de descansar de esto porque enseguida muerde delicadamente mi cuello y esto hace que un pequeño grito salga de mí.

-Eres muy linda mi You-chan- Ella pasa sus manos atrás de mi cabeza y me vuelve a besar con más intensidad que antes, no puedo hacer nada y solo dejo que Riko-chan haga lo que quiera conmigo, ella se apodera de mis labios y mi boca como una bestia acorralando a su presa, jamás había sentido tanta intensidad de ella, nuestras bocas se separan de nuevo e intentamos tomar aire.

-Riko… chan…-

-You-chan…- Ella vuelve a acercar su rostro, yo solo cierro los ojos, no sé hasta donde llegaremos, pero ahora mismo, solo puedo entregarme a mí misma a Riko-chan.

-Chicas les traje boca- La mama de Riko entra con una bandeja y al ver tal escena la deja con la boca abierta y paralizada al igual que nosotras -perdón por interrumpir- Ella cierra de nuevo la puerta, Riko-chan y yo nos miramos sonrojadas, ella se quita de encima de mí y se sienta en la cama, yo solo hago lo mismo mientras evito mirarla a los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿quieres ir a algún lado?- Ella suena muy nerviosa, no la culpo, su madre nos vio en tal situación, no podemos dar excusas.

-Claro… salgamos- Me levanto de la cama e intentó tomar mi bolsa, pero de repente Riko toma mi mano y me jala de vuelta a la cama -¿Riko-chan?-

-Siendo sincera… quisiera quedarme más aquí contigo a solas, e ir más lejos- Al escuchar eso no puedo evitar que mi rostro se ponga muy rojo por lo que acabo de escuchar.

-M-más lejos, ¿Hoy qué te pasa Riko-chan?-

-Es lo que siempre he querido You-chan… últimamente hemos tenido problemas por lo de Chika-chan, luego somos interrumpidas… quiero besarte más, quiero sentirte más, siento que no podré aguantar más, si me lo niegan por más tiempo- Ella me besa de nuevo abrazándome, yo la abrazo de nuevo, a diferencia de lo que creí este beso duró menos y ella se separa.

-Pero tu mama…-

-Lo sé- Me mira con lágrimas en los ojos y toma mi mano -Por eso hoy me aguantaré…- Yo le sonrío y aprieto su mano.

-Riko-chan es más pervertida de lo que pensé-

-¡No es eso!- La besó de nuevo antes de diga algo más.

-No te preocupes Riko-chan, te amo y no te odiaré por eso, eres mi novia después de todo-

-You-chan…- Ella me abraza -¡Te amo You-chan!-

-También te amo Riko-chan, aunque seas una pervertida-

-¡Que no es eso!- Decidimos salir simplemente a pasear por la ciudad, pero el problema fue cuando intentamos salir de su cuarto y bajamos las escaleras.

-¿Chicas a dónde van?- Ahí estaba, la mamá de Riko, supongo que esto era inevitable después de lo que vio.

-Solo iremos a la ciudad, ya sabes tenemos que ver esas cosas y comprar para nuestro grupo de school idol- Riko-chan toma mi mano y empieza a ir a la entrada -Ahora si me disculpas mamá-

-Espera ahí Riko- Ambas nos detenemos en seco, estamos sudando, no nos atrevemos a mirar atrás -¿No tienen algo que decirme primero?- Siento como Riko-chan está temblando, esto es muy difícil… pero yo soy su pareja y es en estos momentos, en que debo ayudar a Riko-chan.

-Si, hay algo- Volteo a ver a la madre de Riko y mi suegra.

-You-chan…- Ella hace lo mismo, pero Riko-chan sigue temblando, supongo que tiene miedo que vaya a decir su mamá, la entiendo, me siento igual -Estoy enamorada de su hija, y ahora mismo… estamos saliendo-

-¿Es verdad eso Riko?- Riko se asusta más pero toma más fuerte mi mano y se para lado mío intentando mirar a los ojos a su madre.

-Si madre… You-chan es, la persona que amo- ambas apretamos nuestras manos esperando lo que vaya a decir.

-Ya veo…- Siento como la mano de Riko-chan está sudada, la mía está igual, todo este tiempo con el problema de Chika-chan y habíamos olvidado esto, decirle a nuestras familias, que nosotras, 2 mujeres, nos amamos.

-Madre yo…-

-No necesita decir nada Riko- Ambas damos un salto y nos ponemos nerviosas e imaginamos lo peor -Lo entiendo, pero si están saliendo me hubieras dicho, no tengo nada en contra de eso- Damos un gran suspiro como si todas nuestro miedo se escapara de repente.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, me alegra que mi pequeña por fin tenga una pareja, aunque no es lo que esperaba, pero si eres feliz yo seré feliz, cuídala mucho ¿si? You-chan- Ella me sonríe.

-¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias!-

-¡Gracias mamá!-

-No se preocupen, ahora vayan, irán a una cita ¿no?-

-¡Si! gracias mama- Ambas salimos muy felices de su casa por la aprobación de la madre de Riko-chan a nuestra relación, ambas salimos juntas tomadas de la mano a la ciudad para tener una divertida cita.

-Hoy ha sido muy divertido Riko-chan-

-¡Si! gracias por venir por mí de nuevo You-chan-

-Por mi querida novia lo que sea- Tomo su barbilla y la veo a los ojos.

-You chan- Ella me sonríe y se sonroja, yo acerco mi rostro para darle un beso cerrando mis ojos -Todavía estamos en público- Me detengo sonrojada y me separo lentamente y continuó caminando con ella -You-chan eres muy linda cuando te avergüenzas-

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Intento cambiar de tema.

-Es verdad, desde que estoy aquí solo he ido con el grupo a varios lados para los pv y a la escuela, ¿por qué no caminamos por Uchiura?-

-Seguro- Riko-chan y yo caminamos por la pequeña ciudad, recorriéndola, mientras hablamos alegremente de temas como la escuela, los exámenes, nuestro grupo, el tiempo que paso solo así con Riko-chan es muy preciado para mí, caminamos mientras no nos soltamos de la mano, hasta que llegamos a un lugar muy conocido.

-Llegamos hasta la escuela-

-Bueno este lugar no tiene muchos lugares interesantes-

-You-chan la puerta está abierta- Ella abre la reja de la escuela.

-Que raro, debería estar cerrado por domingo-

-¿You-chan quieres entrar?-

-Riko-chan podrían regañarnos si nos ven-

-No te preocupes mires a donde mires no hay nadie- Miro de un lado a otro, es verdad no hay nadie, ni siquiera en las ventanas se ve un alma en los pasillos, Riko-chan me toma de la mano y me empieza a arrastrar dentro -Vamos You-chan-

-Bueno esta bien pero con cuidado- entramos a la escuela y caminamos lentamente, no se escucha nada -¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Al salón del club-

-¿Por qué ahí?-

-Porque… sería muy romántico besarnos ahí ¿no crees?-

-Riko-chan…- Ella se abraza de mi brazo sonrojada, me sonrojo, supongo que no sería algo malo hacerlo si nadie nos ve -Si, esta bien-

-Gracias por cumplir mis caprichos You-chan- Ambas nos acercamos al club y al entrar en nuestro campo de visión vemos algo increíble, algo que probablemente ninguna de las 2 podría imaginarse, ambas rápidamente nos ocultamos, nos miramos la una a la otra y echamos otro vistazo dentro de salón del aula, nuestros ojos no nos engañaban, son Chika-chan y Dia-san, besándose.


	14. Chapter 14

-¡¿Besándose?!- Mari y Kanan gritan al unísono.

-Sí, nosotras también nos sorprendimos-

-Casi gritaba, por suerte You-chan tapo mi boca-

-¿Pero están seguras que eran ellas?- Kanan se levanta y pone sus manos en la mesa viéndonos con una mirada que daba algo de miedo.

-¡Cierto! se supone que a Chika-chi le gustaba You… ella y Dia es… ¡impensable!- Mari hace lo mismo.

-¡Cálmense ustedes 2!-

-Pero You-chan, que Chika-chan se esté besando con alguien más unos días después de que la rechazaras, ¿no es demasiado raro? sé que puede sonar algo malo pero… ¿No estará usando a Dia-san para olvidarte?-

-Pero, Dia-san sabe que hace poco yo la rechacé, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto a Kanan y Mari-san, ellas se miran entre ellas y se vuelven a sentar.

-Bueno, Mari y yo le contamos a Dia, así que debería saber muy bien eso-

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que la que se está aprovechando aquí es Dia?-

-No digas eso Mari, tú y yo sabemos que Dia no es esa clase de persona-

-¿Entonces qué podría ser? jamás pensé, ¡ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido que Dia estuviera enamorada de Chika-chi!-

-Eso es cierto, hasta cierto punto yo pensé que Chika-chan le caía mal- Sobre todo que por lo que nos dijo hace poco a Riko-chan y a mí, ella estaba celosa de que ellas 2 sean pareja, asumí que tal vez le gustaba Kanan o Mari-san y tal vez eso sea lo más cierto, pero si ella de verdad le gusta una de ellas 2, ¿entonces por qué?...

-You-chan- Siento como Riko-chan toma mi mano y me mira a los ojos, probablemente ella está pensando lo mismo.

-Es verdad- Volteo a ver a las de tercero -No creo que a Chika-chan le guste Dia-san, es impensable, pero, también me es impensable que a Dia-san le guste Chika-chan, puede sonar mal pero… creo que ambas se están utilizando mutuamente-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Kanan me mira algo enojada.

-Bueno eso es…-

-Dia no tiene ninguna razón para hacer algo como eso-

-Bueno…-

-Dia-san nos dijo que ella entendía a Chika-chan, porque ella también tenía un amor no correspondido- Riko-chan dice lo que yo no pude.

-¿Qué? ¿Dia tiene un amor no correspondido? ¿Mari sabías eso?-

-No, recuerda que hace unos meses yo apenas regresé-

-Pero somos las mejores amigas de Dia y yo no escuchado nada, y ellas 2 saben algo así y nosotras no-

-Bueno, nos lo dijo para que no sintiéramos culpa por lo de Chika-chan, ella nos dijo que si de verdad me amaba ella sería feliz si soy feliz-

-Bueno tal vez solo lo dijo para animarlas- Mari hace una risa fingida.

-Y si su amor no correspondido, ¿Era Chika?- Las 3 volteamos a ver a Riko-chan, no habíamos pensado en eso, nosotras asumimos que tal vez era una de ellas 2, pero que fuera Chika-chan no se me cruzó por la cabeza.

-En-entonces… Dia aprovecho que Chika-chi fue rechazada, ¿para hacer un movimiento con ella?- Nadie dice nada -Bueno… creo que esto tendremos que averiguarlo, estar aquí sentadas no nos llevará a ningún lado-

-Mari tiene razón, mañana en la escuela le intentaré sacar información a Chika-chan, ustedes mejor manténganse al margen-

-Pero… ya sé que la rechacé, pero Chika-chan sigue siendo mi amiga de la infancia también-

-Yo tampoco me puedo quedar así como así, además si esas están haciendo eso para desquitarse o aprovecharse está mal-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo pero…- Kanan y Mari se miran -Bueno pero por ahora es mejor actuar las 4 juntas supongo-

-Gracias Kanan- Después de eso terminamos de comer los helados en casa de Kanan y después de un rato Riko-chan y yo nos despedimos, acompaño a Riko-chan a su casa, y después tomo el bus para regresar a la mía -Si Chika chan está haciendo algo malo con Dia-san… ¿Es por mi culpa?-

 __ Día siguiente __

Al final durante toda la clase transcurrió normalmente, ni Riko-chan y ni yo tuvimos el valor suficiente para preguntarle algo a Chika-chan, con el paso del tiempo llegó la hora de la práctica, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que termine para hacer algo.

-Chicas, antes de que empecemos la práctica quiero decirles algo- Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Chika-chan habla para captar la atención de todas -Es anuncio importante, no tiene nada que ver con el grupo pero aún así quiero que lo sepan- Dia-san se pone a su lado y toma su mano, Espera no será posible que…- Dia-san y yo estamos saliendo- La expresión de todas no es otra más que la de sorpresa, claramente nadie vio venir esto.

-Espera, ¿Es enserio?- Kanan habla rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Es enserio Kanan-san, Chika-san y yo comenzamos a salir- Dia san respondió seriamente.

-Fe-felicidades zura, jamás pensé que ustedes 2 se gustaran, ¡ahora solo faltamos Yoshiko-chan y yo!-

-¡Yohane! bueno… felicidades supongo- Aparte de ellas 2 nadie dice nada, estamos en shock.

-¿Ruby-chan no le dirás nada a tu hermana?-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… felicidades Onee-chan- Qué raro… Ruby-chan no se ve muy feliz que digamos, ¿será que ella sabe algo? Esa práctica fue la más incómoda que tuvimos nunca, Riko-chan, Mari-san, Kanan y yo todavía no podíamos de terminar de creernos lo que acaba de pasar, el plan era averiguar si ellas 2 tenían algo pero se nos adelantaron y anunciaron que realmente tienen algo, ¿pero cómo? ¿cómo rayos llegaron a eso?

-You- Kanan me habla sacándome de mis pensamientos -Después de esto tú y Riko vengan de nuevo-

-Lo sé- Después de clase las 4 nos fuimos juntas a casa de Kanan y nos volvimos a sentar en la misma mesa de ayer, esta vez el ambiente era más tenso.

-So… se nos adelantaron… ¿Ahora qué?- Mari rompe el silencio.

-Supongo que solo nos queda que nosotras interrogar Dia-

-¿Y les dirá lo que pasó?-

-Somos sus mejores amigas, nos tiene que decir-

-Cierto, Dia puede que no sea muy abierta pero ella siempre ha sido nuestra amiga, gracias a ella me pude arreglar con Kanan así que si está pasando algo tengo que saber-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mari, nosotras 3 nos conocemos desde pequeñas nos tiene que decir-

-Pero Ustedes 2 no sabían nada hasta ayer y nos lo confirmaron hasta hoy que todas las demás se enteraron también- Riko-chan dio justo en el blanco, y Kanan y Mari solo se sientan de nuevo sin decir nada -¿Qué opinas You-chan? no has dicho nada-

-Puede que no necesitemos hablar con ellas 2 para saber lo que pasó-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Cuando ellas anunciaron que estaban saliendo, hubo alguien que no parecía sorprendida, más bien parecía algo triste-

-¿Quieres decir que alguien sabía de ellas 2?- Kanan vuelve a levantarse y pone las manos en la mesa mirándome.

-¿Quién es?- Mari san hace lo mismo.

-Ruby-


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! perdón por tardarme pero el evento de kotori y eli me esta chupando tiempo, les quiero agradecer por sus lindos reviews que siempre me alegra mucho leerlos y me dan ánimos para seguir este fic, me alegra mucho haber empezado a escribir este fic, espero no decepcionarlos, seguiré esforzándome, de paso a agradecer a una persona que me ayuda con la ortografía ya que todavía no soy muy bueno en ello pero estoy mejorando, ¡ahora disfruten el episodio de hoy!

* * *

-Riko-chan espera-

-No esperaré- Ella me besa lujuriosamente mientras me tiene retenida en la pared sin poder escapar -Hoy te haré mía-

-Pero Riko-chan… estamos en los baños de la escuela- Ella se detiene en seco y se separa de mí.

-Dije hoy pero jamás dije que ahora…- La abrazo y la vuelvo besar.

-Debemos tener cuidado con que no nos vean ¿sabes?-

-Lo sé, perdón You-chan-

-Esta bien Riko-chan- Tomo su mano y ambas volvemos al salón del club.

-Pensé que lo harían aquí…- Dice Yoshiko saliendo de uno de los baños.

_ _En la sala del club_ _

-Bien, en una semana será el Love Live, así que esta semana nos concentramos más y daremos todo para este momento- Dia-san nos dice a todas cuando ya estamos reunidas en el salón del club, es domingo, pero hoy nos reunimos para discutir el asunto del Love Live, nosotras calificamos para estar ahí, es un momento muy importante para el grupo.

-Yo me sigo sintiendo un poco mal por no haber estado ahí- Riko-chan me susurra.

-No te preocupes Riko-chan, todas lo entendemos, además tú fuiste a hacer algo muy importante para ti, y esta vez estarás con nosotras así que hagamos lo mejor-

-Tienes razón, gracias You-chan-

-¡Ustedes 2 pongan atención!- Dia-san nos regaña-

-¡Si!- Ambas respondemos por reacción. El grupo y el Love Live es importante, pero lo que está pasando personalmente con nosotras también lo es, así que hoy después de la práctica hemos decidido interrogar a Ruby-chan para tener más información acerca de la relación entre Dia-san y Chika-chan, aunque la rechacé, Chika-chan sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, y no puedo dejar esto así como así, si algo sé bien, es que a ella definitivamente no le gusta Dia-san.

_ _Después de la práctica_ _

Es hora de hacerlo, tenemos, más bien tengo que, quitarme esta preocupación de encima antes del gran día. Intento acercarme a Ruby para iniciar una conversación pero soy detenida por Riko-chan.

-You-chan…- Ella me sujeta del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Riko-chan?-

-¿Podemos hablar?- Ambas bajamos y nos alejamos algo del grupo, ¿habrá pasado algo?

-¿Qué pasa Riko-chan?-

-Dime You-chan, ¿Te arrepientes de haber rechazado a Chika-chan?-

-¿Qué? ¿por qué dices eso?-

-Porque últimamente You-chan parece estar preocupada todo el tiempo… ¿es por lo de Dia-san y Chika-chan verdad?-

-Bueno eso es cierto pero…-

-Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de haberte confesado? - Ella mira al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Claro que no! pero conozco a Chika-chan desde siempre y puedo decir claramente que a ella no le gusta Dia-san, ¿o acaso tú piensas que ella se fijaría alguna vez en ella?-

-Pues no pero... - Tomo sus manos.

-Estoy preocupada como amiga, como su mejor amiga, Riko-chan tú eres mi novia, perdón si le he puesto mucho atención a ese asunto… pero jamás me arrepentiré de haberte confesado mis sentimientos ese día-

-¿Enserio?- Ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Enserio- Acarició sus mejillas y la beso -Riko-chan eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero dejar de estar a tu lado, ni por Chika- Su cara se ilumina y me besa de nuevo.

-¿Lo juras?-

-Lo juro, pero debes entender que hago esto porque Chika-chan es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella, además que Chika-chan también es amiga de la infancia de Kanan, al igual Dia-san para Kanan y Mari, debemos ayudarlas ¿si?-

-Si, yo te ayudaré en todo You-chan- Ella recarga su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Ustedes 2 lamento interrumpir su _sweet time together_ pero hay cosas que hacer- Mari-san sale de nada.

-Mari-san, perdón no le hablé a Ruby-chan-

-No te preocupes, Dia y Chika-chi se fueron juntas convenientemente para nosotras, y las de primero y Kanan y siguen arriba así que vamos-

-Claro, vamos Riko-chan-

Las 3 subimos a la azotea y vemos como las de primero y Kanan platican.

-Llegaron, entonces empecemos- Kanan nos dice al vernos llegar.

-¿Qué cosa va a empezar?- Ruby pregunta, parece que Kanan todavía no ha dicho nada del tema.

-Además Chika-san y Dia-san ya se fueron, ¿Empezaremos algo sin ellas zura?-

-Bueno la verdad tengo una duda… ¿Esas 2 verdad están saliendo?- Yoshiko pregunta lo que nosotras queríamos saber.

-¿por qué preguntas eso? Ellas mismas lo dijeron aquí enfrente de todas zura-

-Bueno si pero, a mi vista ellas 2 realmente no se llevaban bien y cuando las de tercero se nos unieron no es que ellas fueran muy unidas o pasaran tiempo juntas… ¿little demon Ruby no sabrás nada acerca eso?-

-¡Piggy!-

-¿Ruby-chan?- Hanamaru chan vea Ruby con curiosidad - ¿Sabes algo?-

-La verdad yo también deseo saber, yo también encuentro raro que Chika-chan de repente salga con Dia-san- Me uno a la plática.

-Yo también encuentro raro que Dia esté saliendo con Chika-chi, ella no es del tipo de personas que apresure las cosas-

-Mari tiene razón, Ruby-chan eres la que más tiempo ha pasado con Dia sobre todo que ahora ambas son school idol, ¿no sabes nada?-

-E-eso es…- Ella se ver nerviosas y nos ve a todas -Bueno es…-

-¿Ruby-chan?- Hanamaru mira a Ruby preocupada

-¡Perdón! -Ella para y hace una reverencia -Pero no puedo decir nada acerca de eso-

-¿Por qué? no es nada malo- Ella sabe algo pero no nos quiere decir.

-You-chan- Siento como Riko-chan pone su mano en mi hombro, cuando la volteo a ver ella me mira -No debes presionarla-

-Cierto… perdón-

-Ruby-chan- Mari san se acerca a Ruby y se arrodilla para verla -¿Tan solo podrías decirnos por qué no puedes decir nada?- Ruby se levanta y ve a Mari-san, luego nos mira a todas.

-Bueno eso es… porque si lo digo estaría revelando un secreto que Onee-chan no quiere se sepa…-

-¿Un secreto?-

-Ruby-chan- Hanamaru toma las manos de Ruby y la mira a los ojos -¿Y tú quieres que tu hermana este con Chika-san? ¿Crees es bueno que ella esté con Chika-san?-

-Bueno Ruby… Ruby no cree que a Onee-chan le guste Chika-chan, si tuviera que decir, me gustaría que dejaran de salir porque, no quiero que Onee-chan salga lastimada- Hanamaru abraza a Ruby.

-¿Entonces si no se aman por qué están saliendo juntas?- Yoshiko se rasca la cabeza.

-No lo sé pero- Kanan acaricia la cabeza de Ruby -Deberíamos intentar hacer algo antes de que esas 2 salgan lastimadas, no sé qué están haciendo, o porque de repente decidieron empezar a salir, pero, algo está mal-

-Pero, ¿Estará bien que nos metamos en sus asuntos zura?-

-No lo sé pero..- Tomo la mano de Riko-chan -Chika-chan es mi mejor amiga, y si ella está cometiendo un error quiero detenerla-

-Yo pienso lo mismo que You-chan, desde que llegué a Uchiura Chika-chan ha sido una gran amiga, y sé que esto puede hacer que termine mal-

-¿Incluso con el Love Live tan cerca? ¿Qué tal si por meternos en sus asuntos esas 2 terminan dejando el grupo o algo así?- Yoshiko nos mira a mí y a Riko-chan.

-¿De verdad crees alguna de esas 2 se rendirá con el Love Live?-

-Bueno… no, para nada-

-Escuchen todas- Mari-san habla para captar la atención de todas -Deben recordar que nosotras estamos haciendo esto no porque somos un grupo, es porque somos amigas, entiendo lo que Yoshiko-chan quiere decir, incluso si ustedes las de primero- Nos voltea a ver a mí y a Riko-chan- O ustedes 2, no se quieren meter en esto _don`t worry_ , kanan y yo haremos algo-

-Pero Mari-san nosotras también queremos ayudar-

-Yo le dije a You-chan que ayudaríamos en esto, no tienen que preocuparse por nosotras-

-¿Enserio?- Kanan se levanta y nos mira -Ustedes apenas están empezando a salir,, puede que sea duro decirlo, pero que ustedes se metan solo podría complicar las cosas por lo que pasó entre Chika y ustedes-

-Bueno eso es cierto pero, Chika-chan sigue siendo mi mejor amiga-

-Aún así You-chan- Mari san pone su mano sobre mi cabeza -tú y Riko deberían pensar bien antes de decidir meterse realmente en esto-

-Entonces ustedes 2 si estaban saliendo- Yoshiko chan nos ve -¿Y qué fue lo que paso con Chika-san?-

-Ahora que lo pienso jamás les contamos, supongo que deberíamos decirles- Kanan se sienta junto a Ruby y Hanamaru.

-¿Pasó algo malo con Chika-chan zura?-

-Bueno eso es-

-Espera Kanan- Interrumpo a Kanan -Yo lo diré-

-Esta bien-

-Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan, ¿recuerdan cuando nos encontramos en el acuario?-

-Si-

-Ese día después de que nos separamos Riko-chan se me confeso y yo acepté, y unos días después Chika-chan se me confesé y terminé rechazándola-

-¿Pero ese día fue hace 2 semanas no? y si luego Chika-san se te confesó ¿por qué ahora tan de repente está con Dia-san?-

-Eso es lo que queremos saber-

-Ciertamente algo se ve mal aquí zura…-

-Exactamente porque paso con Chika entre ellas, es mejor que solo nos dejen esto a Mari y a mí-

-La verdad…- Ruby chan se separa de Hanamaru -Yo creo que ustedes 2 se metan es igual de mal a que ellas 2 se metan-

-¿Por qué dices eso pequeña Ruby?- Mari y Kanan la miran con cara confundidas.

-Ruby, Ruby no quería decir nada pero, después de lo que escuché, quiero proteger a Onee-chan, ahora estoy segura que está cometiendo un error-

-¿Entonces sabes algo de esto zura?-

-Acerca como ellas 2 terminaron saliendo no, per, Ruby siempre lo ha sabido- Ella mira a Kanan -Que a Onee-chan siempre le ha gustado Kanan san-

-¿Eh?- Todas al unísono.

-¿Yo?- Kanan se apunta con el dedo.

-Si, cuando Kanan-san y Mari-san dijeron que estaban saliendo, Onee-chan me dijo que siempre supo que ustedes terminarían juntas, y estaba feliz por ustedes, pero Ruby siempre supo que a Onee-chan le gustaba Kanan-san, ese día, aunque ella dijo eso, Onee-chan durante la noche, estuvo llorando todo el tiempo…-

-Dia…- Kanan mira al suelo.

-Nunca me di cuenta…- Mari san hace lo mismo.

-El día después de que You-chan rechazara a Chika-chan, nosotras 2 estábamos muy preocupadas por lo que pasaría pero Dia-san nos dijo que entendía el dolor de Chika-chan y que ella tenía que aceptarlo y vivir con ello, nos lo dijo mientras las miraba- Riko-chan mira a Mari-san y Kanan.

-Si, cuando Dia-san dijo eso pude entenderlo, ella de alguna forma pasó por algo parecido a lo de Chika-chan, en ese momento no sabía si era Mari-san o Kanan pero, entendí que estaba enamorada de alguna de ustedes-

-Kanan…- Mari-san voltea a ver a Kanan y Kanan la mira a los ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos? Esto se volvió más complicado de lo que pensamos-


	16. Chapter 16

-¿Estás segura Chika-chi?-

-Si, muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa, Mari-san, Kanan-chan-

-Chika si necesitas alguien con quien hablar- La interrumpo.

-Esta bien Kanan-chan, ahora mismo solo necesito tiempo a solas…-

-Entiendo pero cualquier cosa solo avísanos-

-Si tú lo deseas te puedo dar un paseo por helicóptero-

-Hahaha gracias Mari-san, bueno hasta luego- Me despido de ellas y entro en mi casa.

-Oye Chika estás toda mojada, ¿Te Atrapó la lluvia?- Mito-nee se da cuenta de mi llegada a la casa, está junto a Shima-nee.

-Estábamos tan concentradas en otras cosas que se nos olvidó que llevaras un paraguas, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-

-¿Chika en una cita? ¿a ti te gustaba alguien?- No respondo nada y solo me dejo caer.

-¿Chika?- Ambas se me acercan.

-Chika, ¿Estás bien?- Shima-nee toma mi rostro y me mira.

-Perdón- Empiezo a llorar de nuevo -No funcionó Shima-nee-

-Chika… -Ella solo me abraza y me deja llorar en su hombro, luego Mito-nee se suma al abrazo, Shima-nee lo entiende bien, me rechazó, fui rechazada por You-chan, la persona con la que he pasado tanto tiempo, mi mejor amiga, y la persona que siempre he amado, llegué tarde, ahora ella esta con alguien más, y ya no puedo hacer nada.

_ _Día siguiente_ _

Me despierto y veo la hora, es temprano, no es normal que yo me levante temprano sin la ayuda de nadie, me levanto y voy al baño, al llegar me hecho agua en el rostro y me veo en el espejo, me veo horrible, mis ojos están rojos y me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Chika-

-Shima-nee-

-Sabes Chika, puede que sea duro para ti ir a verla después de lo que paso ayer, ¿Por qué no te tomas este día?-

-Pero, todavía Aqours…-

-No pasará nada con un día, además, lo que tienes en la cara ahora mismo no es algo que se pueda maquillar- Shima-nee tiene razón, estoy destrozada, me veo al espejo e intento fingir una sonrisa en vano.

-Tienes razón, intentaré dormir algo más- Regreso a mi cuarto y me recuesto sobre mi cama, mi mente está en blanco, no quiero pensar en nada, volteo mi posición y miro el póster de µ's tengo en mi cuarto, me pregunto si alguna de ellas pasó por esto, con esa pregunta en mi mente me quedo dormida una vez más, después de un rato me despierto de nuevo, ya no me duele la cabeza, veo la hora, dormir 4 horas más, bajo de mi cuarto y encuentro a mi hermana de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco más tranquila-

-Eso es bueno, ¿por qué no sales a tomar aire fresco? te vendría bien-

-Si, eso haré- Subo a mi cuarto y me pongo ropa para pasear, salgo de mi casa y camino sin rumbo por Uchiura, hasta encontrarme en un lugar bastante familiar -Al final caminé hasta llegar a la escuela-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Escucho una voz familiar dentro de la escuela.

-Dia-san-

-Creí no vendrías hoy después lo que pasó-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Si, después de todo si tú faltas tenemos que mantener el grupo unido nosotras-

-Perdón...-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Por faltar con el grupo-

-Esta bien, puedo entenderlo-

-¿Enserio?- Dia-san abre la puerta de la escuela y me mira.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Es la hora del almuerzo, me da miedo encontrarme con las demás, pero sigo a Dia-san al salón del consejo estudiantil -No te preocupes aquí no vendrá nadie-

-¿De qué quería hablar?-

-No tienes que ser tan formal, toma asiento- Hago lo que ella me dice -Es acerca de lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, ¿Seguirás dentro del grupo?-

-Si, aunque ahora mismo me es un poco difícil con ella dentro, pero… no quiero dejarlo-

-Entiendo como te sientes-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ella me mira se para y se sienta a un lado mío.

-Veras Chika-san, creo que ahora mismo yo te entiendo muy bien, después de todo pasé por lo mismo-

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién?- Ella voltea a ver a la puerta para verificar que nadie esté escuchando.

-Kanan…-

-¿Kanan? Entonces cuando ellas 2 dijeron que empezaron a salir juntas… Dia-san…-

-Esta bien Chika-san-

-¿Cómo puedes mantenerte tan calmada?- Ella me ve y me sonríe.

-Porque siempre supe que ellas terminarían juntas, las conozco desde hace años, aunque admito que cuando Mari-san se fue de aquí pensé que tendría una oportunidad con Kanan-san si ella le olvidaba, pero al final Mari-san regresó y cuando vi a Kanan-san me quedó claro, después de todo ellas 2 se gustan, aunque fue algo duro, sabía que lo mejor para mí y para ellas era apoyarlas, al principio fue un poco duro y no sabía como hacer las cosas para que ellas 2 se arreglaran- Ella me mira a los ojos- Supongo que tengo que agradecerte-

-¿Pero Dia-san estás bien con eso? si nosotras no hubiéramos interferido…-

-Esta bien Chika-san, no quiero estar con Kanan-san si eso significa hacerlas infelices a ambas, no todo trata acerca de mí, además yo realmente quería ser school idol, soy una gran fan de µ's después de todo-

-Ahora que lo pienso es cierto, cuando conocí a Dia-san sabía muchísimo más de µ's que yo-

-Por supuesto, tengo todos los DVDs de sus conciertos y más-

-¿Enserio? yo solo tengo unos pocos-

-Claro, si gustas puedes venir a mi casa a verlos conmigo-

-Eso me encantaría-

-Pero primero tienes que responder lo anterior, quieres quedarte dentro del grupo, pero te duele verla a la cara, ¿Qué harás Chika-san?-

-Yo…- Ella toma mis manos.

-Debes ser fuerte- Bajo la mirada y sonrió.

-Eres increíble día-san, has pasado esto mucho más tiempo que yo y aún así sigues recta sin parar de hacer lo que debes de hacer-

-Es verdad que al principio puede doler mucho, tanto que ya no quieres levantarte, ya no quieres seguir, pero poco a poco podrás levantarte y seguir adelante incluso con el dolor, así es la vida después de todo- Rio un poco.

-Entonces supongo que tomaré tu consejo, y tu invitación para ver los DVDs de µ's también-

-Claro puedes venir cuando quieras-

-¿Entonces se puede hoy?- Me sonríe.

-Después de que termine la práctica- Ella se levanta -Vamos la hora del almuerzo ya terminó, no traes el uniforme así que no puedes quedarte, es mejor que vayas a casa por hoy luego puedes venir a mi casa, Ruby y yo te recibiremos- Me levanto también.

-Gracias Dia-san- Ella me acompaña a la puerta y después de eso camino de regreso a casa -Ir a ver DVDs de µ's , supongo que no suena tan mal-

_ _En Casa De Dia_ _

Después de un rato es hora y me dirijo a casa de Dia-san, después de todo ver cosas de µ's que no he visto podría ser perfecto para mí ahora mismo y sé que Dia-san es tan fan como yo así que esto podría ser muy divertido, llegando a casa de Dia-san toco la puerta, luego ésta se abre y Dia-san me recibe.

-Bienvenida Chika san-

-Perdón por la intromisión Dia-san-

-Pasa- Ella me guía hasta su habitación y me muestra su colección de µ's cabe destacar la tenía muy oculta, pasar el rato así con Dia-san es más divertido de lo que pensé, ella me cuenta muchas cosas que no sabía de muse como cosas de los conciertos y otros ciertos rumores que decían que Nico y maqui estaban saliendo.

-Por cierto Dia san… lamento cortar todo esto cuando estamos divirtiéndonos, pero hay algo que tengo que saber-

-¿Qué es?-

-Yo… fui rechazada por You-chan pero, ella me dijo que ya tenía novia, después de todo su novia es…-

-...- Ella aparta la mirada y cierra los ojos -Si, es Riko-san-

-...-

-Antes de irme de la práctica, les dije algo a ambas, al final todo depende de ti, y ellas no son responsables de ello, sé que puede sonar muy duro de mi parte, pero debes avanzar de esto, por el bien del grupo-

-¿Al igual que tú con Kanan?-

-Si-

-Dia-san, a pesar de decir eso, ¿La sigues amando?-

-...- Ella se quedó un momento callada un momento y luego me mira -Si-

-¿Y piensas quedarte así?-

-No, probablemente algún día pueda ser capaz de realmente olvidarla, y enamorarme de alguien más-

-De alguien más… Entonces puede que algún día yo también me olvide de You-chan… y con otra persona…-

-¿Es difícil de pensar verdad?-

-Lo es- Ambas suspiramos -¿Y Ruby chan?-

-En La casa de Maru-chan-

-¿Por qué a ella no le llamas con el san?-

-A mí me gusta leer libros como a ella, no son del mismo género, pero hablo más de libros con ella que con Ruby, en algún punto a veces pienso que ella es mi hermana menor- Ella ríe -Aunque no le digas eso a Ruby, se pondría furiosa-

-Te entiendo, una vez le dije a Mito-nee que You-chan se comportaba como mejor hermana que ella y se enojó-

-Problemas de hermanas- Reímos juntas.

-Gracias Dia-san-

-No tienes nada que agradecer-

-yo continuaré con el grupo, mañana asistiré sin falta, y daré todo de mí por Aqours-

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar Chika-san, me alegra saber que te fui de ayuda-

-Aunque jamás pensé que me entendería tan bien contigo-

-Yo tampoco, pero verte, me recuerda a cuando yo todavía no podía aceptar lo de Kanan y Mari, me dije a mí misma que lo aceptara, que sería feliz por ellas, pero en el fondo todavía duele mucho…- Ella pone las manos en su pecho y cierra sus ojos.

-Lo entiendo, Riko-chan y You-chan están saliendo, el solo pensarlo hace que mi pecho me duela, ambas son mis amigas pero… no puedo pensar que perdí a la persona que amo, Dia-san- Me detengo, y mis ojos ven algo que jamás pensaron ver; Dia san está llorando, no lo puedo creer está llorando silenciosamente.

-Ah, qué raro- Intenta limpiarse las lágrimas -De repente las lágrimas- Se tapa sus ojos y comienza a llorar.

-Perdón Dia-san- La abrazo fuertemente y ella me corresponde -Perdón- Puedo sentir su dolor, ambas sufrimos por lo mismo, la diferencia es que probablemente Dia-san se contuvo todo este tiempo, así que yo tampoco me contengo y lloro junto a ella, después de un largo momento que parecía duraría para siempre nos separamos.

-Perdón Chika-san, eso no fue propio de mí-

-No te preocupes, Dia-san, te estuviste conteniendo todo este tiempo ¿no?-

-Yo no… Supongo que si-

-Esta bien Dia-san, me alegra a ver sido de ayuda para ti también-

-Supongo que decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo-

-Tienes razón, pero- Tomo su mano -Si yo me hundo entonces tú me levantarás, si tú te hundes entonces yo seré quien te levante, ya conocemos lo que ambas sentimos, así que no que no hay nada que ocultar, no tiene que ser solas, superemos esto, juntas-

-Chika-san…- Ella me sonríe -Tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos así por siempre, superemos esto juntas, ¡y llevemos a Aqours a la cima!-

-¡Al love live!-

-¡Y a la victoria- Ambas levantamos nuestras manos unidas como si acabáramos de hacer un juramento.

-Pero entonces tenemos que pensar en algo- Ella tose un poco.

-Tienes razón, ¿cuál es la forma más rápida para superar lo nuestro?-

-Tampoco tiene que ser la forma más rápida, es verdad….- Lo meditamos un poco y recuerdo lo que ella dijo.

-¿Enamorarse de otra persona?-

-Si eso fuera tan fácil ya lo habíamos hecho-

-Cierto-

-Pero supongo que eso jamás sucederá mientras no nos demos oportunidad con otras personas-

-Entonces… ¿salir con alguien más?-

-¿Y con quien podríamos?- Ella me mira, ambas son sonrojamos y desviamos nuestra mirada, ambas pensamos lo mismo.

-O puede que sea una idea algo tonta hahaha-

-Es verdad… hacer algo así sería una tontería, solo utilizar a una persona para olvidar a otra-

-Es verdad-

-:..-

-...-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo el domingo?- Ella me voltea a ver.

-Eso es, ¿una cita?-

-Tú fuiste la que lo sugirió en un principio-

-Pero, ¿entre nosotras?- Me sonrojo.

-Pues…- Ella también se sonroja y desvía la mirada -Kanan-san y Mari-san están juntas, You-san y Riko-san también, y según por lo que sé a Maru-chan le gusta Yoshiko-chan y… tampoco conozco muchas personas realmente… supongo que tú tienes más amigas así que no tiene que ser conmigo, lo entiendo…-

-Esta bien-

-¿Si?-

-Esta bien entonces el domingo-

-S-si- Después de ese raro acuerdo y lo que acaba de pasar, casi no decimos más, ambas vemos los DVDs de µ's más tarde me despido de ella y regreso a mi casa, me doy una ducha, al dirigirme a mi habitación veo una cara familiar a través de la ventana, -Riko chan- Ella abre la ventana y me ve.

-Chika-chan- Le sonrió

-Perdón, no fui hoy-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Entonces sabes que You-chan me rechazó, ¿verdad? - Después de todo sé que eres su novia.

-Si…-

-Riko-chan, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- Después de que ambas me dijeron que no estaban saliendo.

-¿Sabes? Chika-chan, justo cuando You-chan y yo nos empezamos a juntar más no fue porque ella me gustara, o porque yo le gustara, fue totalmente lo contrario, a ambas nos gustaba la misma persona-

-¿Qué?- Pero You-chan me dijo que yo antes le gustaba… Entonces Riko-chan.

-A mí me gustabas mucho Chika-chan, cuando descubrí que a You-chan también le gustabas me puse nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, pero sabes, no quería que mi amor terminará ocasionando un problema para el grupo, ni terminar mal con You-chan- Ciertamente eso hubiera sido muy malo -Así que le dije cómo me sentía, y de esa forma nos comenzamos a juntar más, porque discutimos acerca de cómo nos gustabas… y que haríamos respecto a eso, pero eso en algún punto cambió y empezamos a estar juntas solo porque nos agradaba estarlo, cuando menos lo pensé, me había enamorado de ella- Así que ellas empezaron a estar juntar por mí… que irónico- Y creí nunca tendría oportunidad, porque de alguna forma sabía que ella te gustaba, así que decidí decir todo lo que sentía, y me confesé a You-chan pensando en que ella jamás podría corresponder mis sentimientos, pero al final ella también se había enamorado de mí… y terminamos siendo novias-

-Ya veo… Así que después de todo es mi culpa por haberme tardado tanto…- Miro al suelo, me tarde demasiado, y me centré en otras cosas, la dejé de lado, es natural se fuera con otra, a alguien que si le prestaba atención correctamente, no como yo.

-¿Abandonarás el grupo?-

-Eso jamás-

-Es verdad, es lo que más querías, así que no hay forma en que lo dejes-

-Aunque será muy duro-

-Perdón…-

-¿por qué te disculpas?-

-Por alejarla de ti- No digas eso por favor…

-Entonces te arrepientes-

-De eso jamás- Si me decías que si te hubiera terminado odiando.

-Entonces no lo digas-

-¿Qué harás?- Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Lo único que me queda por hacer-

-¿Y eso sería?-

-Salir con otra persona- Sonrió y ella pone un gesto extraño.

-¿Es broma verdad?-

-Hahaha claro que lo es, bueno Riko-chan yo iré a dormir me siento cansada-

-Ah claro, buenas noches Chika-chan-

-Buenas noches- Camino a mi habitación pensando en lo que dije, -¿Otra persona? – Dia-san se me viene a la mente, saldremos este domingo ella está pasando lo mismo que yo, así que no hay problema, si nos usamos mutuamente, ¿Verdad? solo para olvidar el dolor.

_ _Domingo_ _

-¿Por qué estamos en la escuela?-

-Así aprovechamos y hacemos un horario mejor para el grupo, todo lo que se pueda para mejorar Chika-san- Dia san es muy apasionada cuando se trata de esto.

-Aunque es un raro concepto para una "cita" si me lo preguntas- Ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-Pues perdón, pero jamás había tenido una cita antes-

-Entiendo entiendo-

-Sabes Chika-san, estuve pensando, ¿Realmente esto es lo correcto?-

-No lo sé, honestamente estoy aquí esperando escapar de algo que sé que no puedo escapar- Ella deja la libreta en el escritorio, se ve decaída.

-Realmente más de lo que pensé, igualmente-

-Entonces- Me levanto y me pongo junto a ella -¿Tienes la resolución suficiente?-

-No lo sé… jamás había estado con nadie, nunca he besado a nadie ni nada por el estilo-

-Yo tampoco- Ambas nos miramos.

-Entonces, esto lo haría, ¿Nuestra primera vez?-

-Supongo que si-

-Realmente no estoy muy segura, realmente no hemos hecho nada bien-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero- Tomo su mano sin verla -Quiero terminar esto-

-En eso- Ella aprieta mi mano -También coincido contigo- Nos miramos.

-Dia-san-

-Chika-san-

-Entonces de ahora en adelante estoy a tu cuidado-

-Me siento muy insegura pero, igualmente-

-En eso también estamos igual- Cerramos los ojos y poco a poco cortamos la distancia entre nosotras hasta ambas compartir nuestro primer beso, un beso el cual probablemente, ninguna de las 2 quería que fuera la otra.


	17. Chapter 17

ADVERTENCIA (+18)

* * *

Después de la plática que tuvimos en la azotea ninguna fue capaz de tomar acción y hablar con Chika-chan o Dia-san, después de eso por recomendación de Chika-chan fuimos a Tokio donde hicimos muchas cosas, entre ellas hablar con Saint Snow y demás, el viaje fue corto, nadie pudo decirle nada a Chika-chan ni a Dia-san y ahora estamos devuelta en Uchiura a unas semanas del Love Live.

-Entonces así quedaría, ¿Qué opinas Riko-chan?- Le muestro a Riko-chan mis diseños de trajes mientras descansamos durante la práctica después de clases.

-Me parece bien pero… después de todo deberías ver esto con Chika-chan-

-Es verdad…-

-¿Todavía no le has hablado?-

-No…-

-Sé que es difícil, pero, quedamos en que nuestras relaciones no deberían afectar el grupo-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo-

-Yo puedo hablar con Chika-chan normalmente-

-Pero yo fui a la que se le confesó…-

-Lo sé, pero el grupo no seguirá adelante, vamos con Chika-chan, yo te acompañaré-

-Esta bien, yo tengo que hacerlo sola-

-¿Segura?-

-Si, yo tampoco puedo quedarme así para siempre- Ella me sonríe.

-Esta bien, esfuérzate You-chan- Me levanto y camino a la dirección de Chika-chan.

-Ch-Chika-chan-

-¿You-chan?- Un momento de silencio.

-Bueno… quería que vieras los trajes-

-¿Los trajes? Ah, claro- Me siento a un lado suyo y le muestro mi libreta -Se ven muy bien, ¿serán blancos?-

-Si, esa es la idea, con algunas partes negras-

-¿Pero algunos podrían llevar partes de otro color no? como la falda roja-

-Si, tienes razón no lo había pensado, pero es importante que todas combinemos-

-¿Entonces por qué no le agregas un tercer color? solo blanco y negro quedaría un poco mal-

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto, supongo que le pondré algo más de rojo-

-hahaha, hace mucho que no hablábamos, ¿verdad?-

-Ah, es cierto…-

-¿No me preguntarás nada?-

-¿De qué?-

-De Dia-san-

-Ah eso…- Unos momentos de incómodo silencio -¿Te gusta Dia-san?-

-No lo sé-

-¿No lo sabes?- Esa respuesta no la esperaba.

-No, pero después de eso, me empezó a juntar con ella mucho, y tenemos muchísimos puntos en común, de alguna forma me gusta estar con ella-

-¿Como novia?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Y aún así sales con ella?-

-¿Te molesta?-

-Me molesta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… Chika-chan eres mi amiga desde que tengo memoria, si estás haciendo algo mal, algo que te puede lastimar, obviamente me molesta, sé que tal vez no tengo derecho a decir esto pero, si Dia-san no te gusta, no deberías salir con ella-

-You-chan…- Ella mira al suelo y se queda callada unos momentos y luego se levanta -Gracias You chan, pero no quiero traicionar a Dia-san-

-¿Traicionar?-

-Si, después de todo ella también está sufriendo, quisiera poder ayudarla-

-¿De esa forma?-

-Puede que no esté bien pero, esto es lo único que nos queda- Ella deja mi lado y va a donde Dia-san.

-Chika-chan…-

_ Después de la práctica _

-Ya veo así que eso fue lo que Chika-chan dijo- Después de la práctica, acompañó a Riko-chan su casa mientras le cuento lo que paso ella sirve té.

-Si, ¿no habrá forma de ayudarla?-

-Pero entonces ellas saben muy bien que lo que hacen es algo malo, ¿y aún así continúan con eso ¿no?-

-Si-

-Entonces no creo haya mucho en lo que nosotras realmente podamos ayudar, ellas intentan superar algo usándose mutuamente, eso es algo malo, pero no lo están haciendo por algo malo- Ella me pasa mi taza de té -Lo único que podemos hacer por ellas ahora es cuidarlas de lejos, pero si la cosa realmente se ve mal, entonces habría que interferir-

-Tienes razón- Tomó un sorbo.

-Además- Ella se acerca besa mi mejilla y luego me sonríe -Ellas siempre tendrán a todas en Aqours-

-Es verdad, siempre nos tendrán a todas nosotras- Dejó la taza en la mesa y abrazó a Riko-chan.

-¿Hoy quieres andar cariñosa?- Ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Tal vez- Pasamos unos momentos de silencio.

-You-chan-

-Perdón-

-Esta mal You-chan- Ella se separa y toma mi rostro -Te dije no te puedes seguir culpando de eso-

-Pero-

-Nada, no dejaré que te arrepientas- Ella me besa y me tira al suelo mientras lo hace, yo correspondo su beso y la abrazo, terminamos besándonos sin parar durante un tiempo hasta que nos falta el aire.

-Riko-chan-

-You-chan- Ella acaricia mis mejillas -Hoy mi madre no está…-

-¿Esa es una invitación?-

-No, es un aviso- Ella empieza a besar mi cuello.

-Riko-chan- la abrazo fuertemente.

-Hoy nadie nos detendrá- Ella se pone encima de mí y se sienta.

-Entonces… yo tampoco me contendré- Meto mis manos por debajo del uniforme de Riko-chan y ella salta a reacción de esto.

-You-chan espera eso fue muy repentino- Ella toma mis brazos.

-¿Tu lo dijiste no? hoy nada nos detendrá- La pongo en el suelo y yo me pongo encima de ella esta vez.

-Si… lo dije… -Ella alza sus brazos yo tomo esto como una señal que ella acepta esto, tomo la parte de arriba de su uniforme y se lo saco, al hacerlo ella se cubre sonrojada, tiene un brasier rosado con rosas y puedo ver su estómago.

-Eres hermosa Riko-chan-

-You-chan… es vergonzoso…- Ella desvía la mirada sonrojada mientras sigue tapando su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces quieres parar?-

-Eres mala You-chan- Ella quita sus manos dándome un mejor panorama de lo que estoy viendo, uso mis manos para sentir la piel desnuda de su estómago mientras subo hasta tocar sus pechos sobre su brasier y ella da un ligero brinco en respuesta a esto.

-¿Riko-chan puedo?-

-No preguntes tonta- Ella oculta su rostro con sus brazos.

-Entonces…- Paso mis manos por debajo de su brasier y siento sus suaves pechos en mis palmas, los aprieto un poco para sentirlos más, el ruido que sale de la boca de Riko-chan al hacer esto es muy tierno me hace querer escuchar más.

-You-chan- Ella quita sus brazos de rostro y me ve con lágrimas en los ojos, al verla así con algo de miedo quito mis manos.

-¡Perdón Riko-chan!- Puede que haya llegado muy lejos.

-Esta bien…-

-¿Eh?-

-Esta bien You-chan…hazlo- Siento mi cara arder al escuchar eso, veo bajo de ella y veo su falda, meto mis manos en ella y bajo el cierre de esta, luego bajo la falda, al hacerlo Riko-chan se cubre de nuevo, pero yo me detengo un momento al verla, su piel pálida, y sus pantis rosadas, es tan hermosa verla de esa forma sonrojada y vulnerable a este nivel es algo nuevo para mí, me hace querer ir más lejos aun.

-Riko-chan…-

-You-chan…- La abrazo y la beso, ella me corresponde y me abraza también, la abrazó muy fuertemente sin dejarla ir mientras sigo besándola, poco a poco empiezo a bajar besando su cuello mientras mi mano empieza a desviarse para sentir la piel desnuda de Riko-chan, de nuevo en su espalda y en una jugada algo traviesa desabrocho su brasier y ella se abraza a mí fuertemente evitando que este se caiga.

-¿No me dejarás ver?-

-Si pero… es vergonzoso- Ella se retira poco a poco, mientras lo hace su brasier cae de sus brazos lo cual deja paso libre a mis ojos de admirar su cuerpo desnudo, sin decir nada siento la necesidad sentirlos y pongo mis manos en sus pechos desnudos y de su boca sale otro pequeño grito bastante tierno, me deleito un poco más al tacto que siento en mis manos, mientras mis dedos se mueven por las cumbres de sus pechos, una de mis manos sube y la abrazo del cuello y la beso mientras mi otra mano baja un poco más acariciando su estómago.

-¿Puedo ir más lejos?- La miro a los ojos mientras ella está respirando fuertemente.

-Esta bien You-chan- Ella me abraza del cuello -Hazme tuya- Respondiendo a lo que ella me dijo, uso ambas de mis manos para acariciar sus hermosos pechos, esto hace que ella empiece a gemir de forma provocativa y eso hace que yo quiera más de eso, uso mis dedos para frotar sus pezones rosados, al tocarlos se sienten algo duros pero es una sensación agradable, mientras lo hago puedo ver como su color se vuelve más fuerte y sin poder resistir más me llevo uno de ellos a la boca, Riko-chan pega un grito e inmediatamente ella tapa su misma boca yo sigo succionando sin detenerme mientras Riko-chan me abraza fuertemente y tiernos gritos salen de su boca -You-chan, You-chan por favor- Ella me dice entre jadeos y yo la miro a los ojos y encuentro su cara roja y con lágrimas en los ojos, la beso y una de mis manos baja hasta sentir su ropa interior algo mojada, primero tanteo por encima y al ver que ella no lo rechaza decido ir más lejos haciendo a un lado la tela y tocando directamente, un grito sale de la garganta de Riko-chan y me abraza fuertemente del cuello.

-Esta bien Riko-chan, te tengo- La abrazo fuertemente con mi otra mano y ella se sostiene de mí como si se soltara fuera caerse, siento como su cuerpo tiembla pero no me quiero detener, sigo estimulándola con mis dedos mientras veo cómo su rostro rojo y con algo de lágrimas reacciona a mi estimulaciones, siento como sus caderas se mueven intentando seguir el ritmo de mis dedos, ella se sujeta más fuerte de mí mientras susurra mi nombre una y otra sin parar decido besar su cuello.

-You-chan ya… no aguanto- Aumento el ritmo mientras la abrazo fuertemente.

-Esta bien Riko-chan, te tengo- Siento como sus caderas se mueven más aprisa, yo respondo a esto moviendo mis dedos intentando seguir su ritmo y con un movimiento final siento como el cuerpo de Riko-chan tiembla y se estremece para luego perder casi todas sus fuerzas, la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella respira agitadamente, pasan unos cuantos minutos y ella me mira aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-You… chan…-

-¿Riko-chan? ¿Estás bien?-

-Si... - Ella me abraza fuertemente mientras sigue jadeando -Es solo que… fue mi primera vez-

-Riko-chan... - Acarició sus mejillas y la beso.

-¡Riko-chan, You-chan ya llegué!- Desde abajo podemos escuchar la voz de la madre de Riko. -¡Traje algo para cenar así que bajen!-

-No de nuevo…- Ella oculta su rostro en mi pecho.

-Hahaha bueno al menos esta vez llegó cuando ya terminamos, mejor ve y ponte ropa y bajemos- Me separo de ella y me levanto -Yo iré primero al baño así que te espero- Salgo de la habitación.

-Pero era mi turno…-

-...- Al salir de la habitación me recargo en la puerta y suelto un gran suspiro -Pensar que llegaríamos tan lejos… Riko-chan… Se veía muy linda…- Camino en dirección al baño cuando mi celular suena, lo sacó de la bolsa de mi falda -Un mensaje de Mari-san- Abro el mensaje y lo leo -¿Eh? ¡¿Ruby-chan?!-


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos! gracias a todos los que me han seguido en mi primer fic, no se espanten este no es el final, sino que debo avisar que a partir de este punto no actualizare tan seguido para que este fic puede seguir el mismo ritmo de la segunda temporada que ahora mismo esta en emisión, así que les prometo mínimo un capitulo por semana, ahora, disfruten el cap.

* * *

Después de leer el mensaje voy al baño rápidamente para luego bajar por las escaleras y encontrarme con la madre de rico y ella.

-You-chan, mamá trajo pollo-

-Riko-chan es una emergencia-

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Ruby-chan escapó de casa-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Ruby es una amiga suya del grupo de idols?-

-Si mamá, ¿Qué paso You-chan?-

-No lo sé, pero recibí un mensaje de Mari-san, al parecer Ruby-chan escapó de casa luego de tener una pelea con Dia-san, ahora mismo van a salir a buscarla-Ella se levanta de la mesa.

-Vamos, lo siento mamá luego cenaremos-

-Esta bien vayan suena serio- Ambas salimos y al hacerlo nos encontramos con Chika-chan.

-¿Chika-chan te enteraste?-

-Si, Dia-san me acaba de llamar, Ruby-chan escapó, yo también iré a buscarla-

-Será mejor que las 3 nos separemos, You-chan búscala por la playa-

-¡Yousoro!- Respondo con un saludo.

-Chika-chan busca en la escuela-

-Esta bien-

-Yo iré a las tiendas que vamos regularmente con las demás, si alguien la encuentra avisen por el grupo de line- Las 3 nos separamos buscando a Ruby-chan como Riko-chan me dijo, reviso la playa recorriéndola por el malecón fijándome tanto en la playa como en las calles al lado de esta, después de una hora y media no hay señal de Ruby-chan, saco mi teléfono y veo la hora.

-Supongo hoy tocará quedarse con Riko-chan, a esta hora no alcanzaré el bus y Ruby-chan todavía no aparece- Bloqueo mi teléfono y justo cuando voy a guardarlo suena, lo vuelvo a ver y es un mensaje de Riko-chan, "¿Algo?" -No, ya recorrí toda la playa y no hay señales de ella- Le respondo, casi enseguida ella me devuelve el mensaje "nos reuniremos en el salón del club, ven a la escuela"

_ _En la escuela_ _

Siguiendo el mensaje de Riko-chan voy de camino a la escuela, cuando llego al salón del club encuentro un ambiente pesado, todas están calladas, Dia-san está llorando silenciosamente mientras Chika-chan la consola.

-You-chan…- Riko-chan nota mi llegada y me mira algo triste.

-Parece que nadie tuvo suerte-

-Saldré a buscarla de nuevo- Kanan se levanta y sale de nuevo, nadie la detiene.

-¿Y si llamamos a la policía?- Mari-san se levanta también de la mesa.

-¿Pero Ruby-chan solo escapó porque se peleó con Dia-san no? Entonces no debió ir muy lejos, Además…- Veo a Dia-san -¿Exactamente que causó que pelearan al punto que esto pasara?-

-¡You-chan!- Chika-chan me llama la atención.

-Pero, en eso estoy de acuerdo con You-san zura, Ruby-chan no es del tipo de persona que haga esas cosas, sobre todo que no puedo imaginar que ella se enoje con su hermana de esa forma-

-Zuramaru tiene razón, Ruby siempre le tiene gran respeto y la admira mucho, ella siempre nos dice que quisiera ser como ella, y sobre todo la hace feliz que ella la mime más que nadie, yo tampoco puedo imaginarme enojada y peleando con su hermana, pero…- Yoshiko mira a Dia-san y Chika-chan -La razón del por qué lo hizo, si me la puedo imaginar-

-¡Yoshiko-chan!- Hanamaru se levanta mirando a Yoshiko por lo que acaba de decir.

-Perdón pero esta vez digo la verdad, todas estuvimos de acuerdo una y otra vez en que este asunto no debería afectar al grupo, pero mira, la situación ya llegó a este grado, ¿realmente podemos decir que esto no está afectando al grupo?- Todas se quedan calladas, Yoshiko tiene razón, no podemos decir que esta situación no está afectando al grupo.

-Dinos Dia-san ¿Qué pasó con Ruby-chan?-

-Eso es…- Ella se limpia las lágrimas y se levanta -Prometo decir todo cuando la encontremos-

-Dia-san...- Chika-chan mira a Dia-san tristemente.

-Esta bien Chika-san, ya que llegamos a este punto, tendremos que hablar bien con todas, esta vez no hay escapatoria-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Si, lo prometo, cuando encontremos a Ruby, pueden preguntar lo que quieran- Con esto dicho todas nos levantamos y salimos de nuevo con excepción de Hanamaru que se queda en la escuela por sí Ruby-chan aparece, esta vez Riko-chan y yo salimos juntas caminando al azar por la ciudad.

-Por dios- Ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro mientras seguimos caminando -Justo cuando tuvimos un momento tan lindo en mi casa-

-Bueno esto es importante Riko-chan, además ese momento tu madre lo interrumpió-

-Eso es verdad pero…-

-Prometo que te lo compensaré otro día-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, lo prometo-

-Gracias You-chan- Ella se abraza de mí, seguimos caminando por media hora sin resultado alguno.

-Ya se está haciendo bastante noche-

-Ya casi son las 10, me estoy preocupando mucho por Ruby-chan, tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía como Mari-san dijo-

-Si, por ahora regresemos a la escuela, Hanamaru-chan debería seguir ahí-

-Si- Ambas caminamos y en el trayecto a la escuela nuestros celulares suenan.

-Es un mensaje del grupo- Ambas revisamos, es un mensaje de Hanamaru-chan "Ruby-chan apareció aquí en la escuela, ahora mismo estoy con ella" Riko-chan y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y aceleramos el paso para llegar a la escuela, al llegar nos encontramos con todas las demás, vamos juntas al salón del club, al llegar vemos a Ruby-chan abrazando a Hanamaru-chan.

-¡Ruby!- Dia-san se apresura y se pone enfrente de Ruby-chan.

-Onee-chan…- Ruby se separa un poco de Hanamaru para ver su hermana.

-Ruby… Me preocupaste…-Las lágrimas empiezan a caer de Dia-san -Perdóname Ruby-

-Yo también… Perdón por correr de casa-

-Esta bien Ruby, que estés bien es todo lo que importa- Ella se limpia sus lágrimas, mientras todas las demás solo sonreímos al ver la escena.

-Pero… Ruby no cree que esté equivocada- Ruby-chan se separa de Hanamaru-chan y mira a Dia-san seriamente, jamás había visto a Ruby-chan con esa expresión.

-Ruby…-

-Bueno Dia-san, prometiste contarnos que paso- Riko-chan da un paso enfrente.

-Es verdad…- Ella nos mira a todas -Supongo no tengo opción- Todas nos sentamos -Bien... ¿por dónde empezar?-

-Ruby no está de acuerdo en que Onee-chan salga con Chika-san- Todas nos sorprendimos al escuchar esto de Ruby-chan.

-¿Por qué Ruby-chan? ¿por qué no quieres que sea la novia de tu hermana?- Chika-chan se ve algo molesta.

-Porque a Chika-san no le gusta Onee-chan y a Onee-chan no le gusta Chika-san-

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de esto?- Chika-chan se levanta de la mesa.

-Porque a Chika-san le gusta You-san y a Onee-chan le gusta Kanan-san- Kanan desvía la mirada de todas, yo hago lo mismo y Dia-san se levanta.

-¡Ruby!-

-Esta bien Dia, ya todas lo sabemos…- Mari-san baja la mirada.

-¿Qué?- Ella voltea a ver a Kanan.

-Perdón Dia…-

-Ustedes 2… ¿Lo sabían?-

-Esperen, eso significa, ¿ustedes 2 también? - Chika-chan nos mira a mí y a Riko-chan y ambas desviamos la mirada, luego ambas se sientan con la mirada caída.

-Perdón Onee-chan, pero después todo, esto está mal-

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!- Dia-san se levanta de golpe.

-¿Onee-chan?- Ruby-chan retrocede un poco.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- Chika-chan se levanta también- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ambas tenemos amores no correspondidos, ¿qué tiene de malo intentar con otra persona?-

-Puede que seamos un grupo, pero ustedes… ni siquiera Ruby tienen derecho a decirme que debo hacer-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, con Dia-san, ¡que nosotras estemos saliendo no tiene nada de malo!-

-Ya estoy harta-

-¿Riko-chan?- Veo como Riko-chan se levanta, camina a donde están Chika-chan y Dia-san y para sorpresa de todas, Riko-chan abofetea a ambas.

-¡YA BASTA AMBAS!- Ninguna dice nada, ambas ponen su mano donde Riko-chan las golpeó y solo la miran -Dicen que no tenemos derecho a decir lo que ustedes 2 hacen, pero, ¿tienen idea de lo mucho que han afectado al grupo? ¿Y lo mucho que han hecho sufrir a la gente que las quiere? ¿Chika-chan sabes lo mucho que You-chan ha sufrido por la culpa de haberte rechazado? Hasta hace poco en mi casa también se sentía mal porque sentía que por culpa suya tú estabas haciendo algo malo-

-¿Eh? ¿You-chan?- Ella me mira.

-Y Dia-san que tú le siguieras el juego a Chika-chan solo hizo sentir mal a Kanan-san y Mari-san que siempre se estuvieron preocupando por ti y sobre todo a Ruby-chan que solo quería lo mejor para ti y veía como claramente estabas haciendo algo mal, como su hermana hacía algo impropio de ella-

-Eso es…- Ella baja la mirada y lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

-Entiendo que se sientan mal, si fuera yo también me sentiría de lo peor, pero todas nosotras somos sus amigas, las valoramos y las queremos, pero es difícil actuar, sobre todo cuando 4 de nosotras aquí, incluyéndome, piensan que están pasando lo que están pasando por nuestra culpa, pero aún así ustedes vienen y dicen que nosotras no tenemos porque meternos en sus asuntos, ¿Entonces solo somos un grupo y ya? ¿No somos amigas? sé que por lo menos yo hace unos meses apenas estoy aquí, pero varias de ustedes ya se conocen desde que tienen memoria- Ella mira a Dia-san -Dia-san, ¿no fuiste tú la que nos dijo a mí y a You-chan que una amiga de verdad entendería nuestra relación y desearía su felicidad? ¿entonces porque faltas a lo que dijiste ahora? ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué podemos hacer para que sean felices? ¿Qué podemos hacer para nosotras también seamos felices? díganmelo yo- Interrumpo a Riko-chan abrazándola.

-Ya está bien Riko-chan…-

-You-chan…- Ella se voltea me abraza y empieza a llorar en mis brazos.

-Yo… no sabía que You-chan se sentía de esa forma…-

-Yo tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo que Mari-san y Kanan-san se sintieran así… y para colmo queda mal con Ruby…-

-Perdón Dia… todo este tiempo, ¿Te sentiste mal por mi culpa?- Mari-san ve con una mirada triste a Dia-san.

-¡Mari-san no es así! no es tu culpa, yo jamás pensé que fuera tu culpa, tú también eres mi preciada amiga, siempre supe que tú y Kanan-san se gustaban, es mi culpa porque aún así Kanan-san me empezó a gustar, también perdón Kanan-san-

-No digas eso Dia, me haces sentir mal, no es tu culpa, Mari y yo jamás nos dimos cuenta-

-Eso es porque yo lo oculté- Mari-san toma las manos de Dia-san.

-Aún así Dia, te hicimos sufrir mucho, perdónanos-

-No… no es su culpa-

-Yo también, perdón You-chan, por hacerte sentir culpable de todo lo que yo sentía-

-Esta bien Chika-chan, pero tú siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y simplemente no podía evitar preocuparme por ti-

-Dia-san- Chika-chan voltea a ver a Dia-san.

-Si, realmente nos comportamos de una forma muy infantil- Ambas se levantan y hacen una reverencia -Perdónenos por los problemas, realmente hicimos algo muy malo, no vimos lo que era importante-

-Solo vimos nuestro propio sufrimiento y felicidad sin importarnos lo que ustedes sentían, enserio perdón-

-Por un momento realmente me preocupo como terminaría todo- Hanamaru-chan da un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Es verdad, no sabía ni que decir, pero por suerte parece que el ángel caído no tuvo que intervenir-

-Onee-chan- Ruby se levanta y se acerca a Dia-san, y ella acaricia su cabeza.

-Perdón Ruby, tenías razón, yo estaba equivocada, muchas gracias por hacerme ver eso Ruby-

-Onee-chan- Lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos y se lanza a abrazar a su hermana.

-Bien hecho Riko-chan, todo se resolvió gracias a tu pequeño discurso- Acaricio su cabeza mientras ella sigue llorando.

-Pensé que había hablado de más, estaba tan asustada-

-Esta bien esta bien, al final todo salió bien- Después de eso Mari-san, Kanan y Dia-san estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo, por mi parte Riko-chan y yo tuvimos una plática tranquila con Chika-chan, mientras las de primero solo miraban a lo lejos hablando entre ellas, como era demasiado noche decidimos que todas dormiríamos en la posada de Chika-chan.

-Bien todas vamos a dormir ya, nada de juegos porque mañana hay escuela- Dia-san volvió a ser la de siempre.

-Antes de eso Dia-san-

-¿Qué pasa Chika-san?-

-Si ya no estamos saliendo, ¿significa que nuestra cita de mañana queda cancelada?-

-Pues si todavía quieres venir a mi casa adelante-

-Entonces haré eso- En ese momento todas las vemos.

-¿Chika-chan no se supone que ya dejaron eso?-

-¿Eh? pero…-

-Lo único que hacíamos juntas era ver DVD`s de μ's juntas, con cita se refiere a que quiere seguir viendo los DVDs que tengo en mi casa-

-Esperen entonces mientras ustedes salían, ¿solo hicieron eso?-Yoshiko-chan pregunta.

-Si, solo eso- Chika-chan responde sin importancia.

-Pero Riko-chan y You chan dijeron las vieron besándose- Mari-san apunta a nosotras 2.

-Ah eso solo fue cuando empezamos lo hicimos pero enseguida quedamos en que hacer eso no era necesario-

-Ahhh...-Todas al unísono.

-Vamos ahora todas a dormir, mañana hay escuela y práctica para recuperar el tiempo perdido- Después de una pequeña plática entre todos finalmente nos quedamos dormidas.

_ _Tiempo después_ _

El Love Live terminó, al final no pudimos ir a los nacionales, para complicar un poco las cosas el papá de Mari-san decidió cerrar la escuela después de muchos problemas nos ponen la meta que si llegamos a 100 alumnos nuevos no cerraran la escuela, ahora el grupo se dividió en 2 para hacer 2 canciones, las de primero y tercero, y Riko-chan, Chika-chan y yo, ahora mismo las 3 estamos en casa de Chika-chan por ello.

-¡No se me ocurre nada!- Chika-chan tira el papel en el que escribía.

-Apenas era el primer intento, no te rindas tan fácilmente-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Riko-chan, tú ya estas acostumbrada a componer- Ella se recuesta en la mesa.

-Vamos, luego el otro grupo nos ganará, ¿No quieres eso verdad?-

-Bueno no pero…- Yo rio al escucharlas a ambas.

-¿You-chan?-

-No, no es nada, solo me hace feliz que las 3 podamos pasar tiempo juntas así de nuevo- Ambas me sonríen.

-Es verdad, Aunque ustedes 2 no parecen novias-

-¿Eh?- Ambas miramos a Chika-chan.

-Digo, jamás las veo tomarse de la mano ni nada-

-Bueno eso es…-

-Es por ue es vergonzoso hacerlo en público Chika-chan- Riko-chan se sonroja.

-Eso dices, pero últimamente te veo leyendo libros que tienen un símbolo de +18-

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- Riko-chan se levanta poniendo sus manos en la mesa.

-Por eso te dije no los llevaras contigo-

-¡Pero estaba siendo cuidadosa!-

-No no no, lo estabas leyendo durante la práctica sabes todo mundo lo vio-

-¿Eh?-

-Riko-chan… tu obsesión por el kabe está llegando muy lejos-

-¡No me di cuenta!-

-¿Kabe?-

-Si, es un género que le gusta mucho a Riko-chan, trata de-

-¡Ahhh!- Riko-chan se me echa encima tapándome la boca.

-¿Eh?- Chika-chan nos mira confundida.

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas hace mucho dije algo de lo cual solo podía hablar con You-chan?-Lo dice sin soltarme.

-¿Es de ese tal kabe?-

-Bueno… si-

-¿Y yo no puedo verlo?-

-No es que no puedas pero…- Me libró de su agarre y me separo.

-Vamos Riko-chan, no creo que pase nada malo si se lo muestras Chika-chan-

-Bueno si You-chan lo dice…- Riko-chan busca en su mochila y saca el libro de kabe que tiene y se lo entrega a Chika-chan, esta lo ve un tanto confundida y lo empieza a leer al poco rato se empieza a sonrojar más y más hasta cerrar el libro..

-Ya entendí… Riko-chan es una pervertida-

-¡No lo soy! es una forma de romance, luego te prestaré uno que es para todas las edades-

-Empieza por eso…-

-Hahaha lo mismo me paso a mí, directo a uno para adultos-

-Bueno…- Chika-chan suspira y deja el libro en la mesa -Tengo algo que decirles- se sonroja un poco

-¿Qué pasa? estas algo roja-

-Es por culpa de libro que le diste-

-No, no es eso, es algo más-

-Vez no es culpa de mi kabe-

-Ese no es el punto ahora, ¿Qué pasa Chika-chan?-

-Saben que después de todo lo que pasó antes del Love Live, al final me seguí juntando con Dia-san para ver DVDs y otras cosas juntas ¿no?-

-Si- Ambas.

-Bueno…- Riko-chan y yo nos miramos confundidas -Bueno…- ambas tomamos la mano de Chika-chan.

-Vamos Chika-chan solo dilo, nosotras te apoyaremos en lo que sea- Riko-chan se pone a un lado suyo.

-Si confía en nosotras Chika-chan- Le sonrió.

-Chicas…- Ella nos mira y nos sonríe -Está bien- Ella inhala y exhala -Yo, creo que de verdad me enamoré de Dia-san-


	19. Chapter 18-5

Mini Especial YoshiMaru

* * *

Después de todos los problemas que hubo entre nuestras compañeras, por fin ayer se resolvió, con Chika-san y Dia-san por fin están bien con las demás, el grupo se mueve bien de nuevo, pero a mí, el ángel caído Yohane, todavía tengo una preocupación.

-Esto es delicioso zura- Zuramaru come pacíficamente su helado, ambas decidimos ir juntas por uno después de la práctica, y mi preocupación, es exactamente ella.

-Zuramaru si comes rápido se te congelara el cerebro-

-Esta bien zura, a mí nunca me pasa eso-

-Recuerda mis palabras cuando te pase- La dejo tranquila mientras yo como mi propio helado.

-Más importante que eso…- Ella deja su helado y pone su mano encima de la mía, al sentir su mano me sonrojo y volteo a mirarla -Todavía, ¿No me darás una respuesta?-

-Ya te dije necesito tiempo…-

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yoshiko chan- Ella acerca su rostro y yo me sobresalto -Me gustas, quiero que seas mi novia, ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar tu respuesta?-

-Es que es muy repentino-

-Ya ha pasado un mes-

-¿Un mes? ¿Ya?-

-Ya zura- Desvió la mirada -¿No quieres estar conmigo?- Ella baja la mirada.

-¡No es eso!-

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-Me siento insegura…-

-¿De qué?-

-De todo esto de las relaciones, sobre todo con todo eso que han pasado las demás-

-Pero al final todo salió bien-

-Es cierto pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Si sale algo mal… no quiero dejar tu lado…-

-Yoshiko-chan…- Ella suelta su helado y me abraza haciendo que se me caiga el mío -Yo tampoco quiero pase eso zura, pero hay que empezar de alguna forma, y esforzarnos para que eso jamás termine-

-Tienes razón pero…- Correspondí su abrazo -Dame solo este día para pensarlo- Ella se separa de mí y me ve a los ojos.

-Esta bien- Después de eso ambas nos lamentamos por nuestros helados, más tarde nos despedimos y subo al último bus, dentro de él me encuentro una cara conocida.

-¡Yoshiko!- You-san me saluda con su saludo habitual.

-¡Yohane!- Me siento a su lado.

-¿Tú también te quedaste aquí hasta tarde?-

-Bueno si-

-¿Cómo van las cosas Hanamaru-chan?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué? porque ustedes 2 están saliendo, ¿No?-

-Claro que no-

-Pero tú le gustas a Hanamaru-chan, ¿La rechazaste?-

-No es eso…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Le dije que me diera un tiempo para pensarlo-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde que nos encontramos en el acuario-

-Ahh... ¡PERO HA PASADO UN MES DE ESO!-Se me queda viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Ya lo sé!-

-¿Por qué no has respondido?-

-Bueno la verdad…-

-¿Si?- Supongo no importaría contárselo a ella, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas ya que tomamos el mismo bus.

-Me siento algo insegura…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, aparte de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, tengo miedo de que si algún día llegamos a romper… ya no nos hablemos-

-Ah eso-

-¿No has pensado lo mismo con riri?-

-Me ha pasado por la cabeza a veces, incluso ella varias veces me ha preguntado si no me arrepiento de haberla elegido a ella por encima de Chika-chan-

-¿Y qué le respondiste?-

-Bueno, no me arrepentiría-

-pero si alguna vez terminan-

-no tiene sentido pensar eso Yoshiko-chan, yo la amo, y quiero estar con ella, y estoy dispuesto a llegar lo más lejos posible a su lado, además me arrepentiría más si no lo hubiera intentado, y los momentos que paso con ella son un tesoro muy preciado para mí, algo que sin importar que pase, siempre estarán ahí-

-Supongo tienes razón…- Luego después de un rato nos despedimos al bajarnos del bus, yo me encamino a casa, al llegar me meto enseguida mi habitación, supongo es tiempo, preparo mi cámara me pongo mi atuendo, pero a medio camino me detengo, no es momento para eso, me siento en mi cama a pensar, no quiero perder a Hanamaru, si no estamos juntas podemos seguir como amigas, y así siempre podemos estar juntas, ya no quiero perderla otra vez… desde la vez que nos separamos de niñas, yo siempre la extrañaba, quería verla de nuevo, ahora que estoy de nuevo con ella, quiero estar a su lado por siempre -Siempre…- "pero me arrepentiría más si no lo hubiera intentado" recuerdo lo que me dijo You-san, ¿Qué más podría pasar si no estoy con ella? Seguimos juntas podríamos seguir saliendo como amigas aunque no fuéramos novias y un día, un día… ella se enamorara de alguien más… y yo… -Maldición…-

_ El día siguiente _

-Zuramaru, el ángel caído Yohane requiere tu presencia-

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?-

-Si…-

-Bueno todavía es la hora del almuerzo así que… supongo esta bien...- se ve un poco deprimida, juntas vamos a la biblioteca donde no hay nadie, ahí cierro la puerta y la encaro a ella.

-Zuramaru… no, Hanamaru, yo- Al verla empiezo como está llorando y temblando -!Hanamaru!-

-Esta bien… Esta bien lo sé… no quieres estar conmigo-

-No… no es eso…-

-Esta bien… Yoshiko-chan… perdón…- Ella corre a la puerta, pero yo tomo su brazo impidiendo que escape.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! yo…- Trago saliva, Ella se detiene y me ve.

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo… yo…- Hacer esto es más difícil de lo que creí -Yo... ¡A maldición! -

-¿Yoshiko-chan?- Hago mi pose habitual.

-Zuramaru, el ángel caído Yohane, te propone formar un contrato-

-¿Contrato zura?-

-Si, un contrato de sangre, para estar juntas… ¡Por la eternidad!-

-Eso significa qué… ¿aceptas ser mi novia?-

-Bueno eso es…- Ella toma mis manos y me ve a los ojos.

-¿Significa que te gusto?-

-Bueno… si… me gustas… se mi novia por favor…- Ella me responde con un beso, mi primer beso.

-Esta bien zura- Ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos -Te amo Yoshiko-chan- Ella me besó de nuevo.

-Yo-Yohane- Correspondo su beso y antes de darnos cuenta la campana suena.

-Regresemos Yoshiko-chan- Ella me sonríe de forma tan linda que parece las lágrimas de hace unos momentos fueron mentira, luego me tomó de la mano y corre conmigo al salón de clases.

-Hanamaru-chan pareces muy feliz-

-Si, estoy muy feliz Ruby-chan-

-¿Pasó algo bueno?-

-¡Si! Yoshiko-chan aceptó ser mi novia-

-¡Zuramaru! no digas eso públicamente-

-Esta bien Yoshiko-chan es Ruby-chan-

-Mhh- Ruby se nos queda viendo pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa Ruby?-

-Solo pensaba que según las idols no deben de tener pareja pero… ahora casi todo el grupo tiene pareja-

-Ah- Ambas decimos ante el comentario de Ruby.

-Bueno ahora solo faltas tú, Ruby-chan-

-¿Y-yo? yo estoy bien, además, no tengo nadie quien me guste, aparte… todavía es algo muy temprano para Ruby…-

-Bueno ve con calma little demon- Me pongo a lado suyo y pongo mi mano en su hombro -Nosotras siempre te apoyaremos-

-Si, siempre cuenta con nosotros para cualquier cosa-

-¡Si! Gracias Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan-

-¡Yohane!- Ambas ríen ante mi respuesta habitual, y yo no puedo pensar nada más que a pesar de tener tanta mala suerte en mi vida, esta vez yo, en ese momento, con estas amigas y ahora con mi novia, me siento bendecida.


	20. Chapter 19

Antes de iniciar 2 anuncios, el cap anterior solo era un pequeño especial, el capitulo 18.5 como subí ese y el 18 el mismo día, muchos solo leyeron el mini especial Yoshimaru y no se dieron cuenta que había otro ep nuevo que era el anterior, este es continuación de ese que algunos se saltaron, asì que si empiezas a leer y no tienes idea de que paso, salta 2 episodios atrás a el 18, otra cosa, este es mi primer fic, pero ya estoy trabajando en uno nuevo, lleva 3 episodios ya, se llama la hora mágica, los invito a leerla, ¿Publicidad barata? si tal vez, ahora disfruten el episodio.

* * *

-Yo, creo que de verdad me enamoré de Dia-san- Lo digo con un poco de miedo, pero esta bien, confío en ellas 2, y no es que esté mintiendo.

-¿Eh?- Ambas se sorprenden y se miran la una a la otra.

-Espera, ¿Es enserio?-

-Si…-

-Pero, ¿Como? -

-Bueno… empecé a pasar tanto tiempo con ella que cuando menos me di cuenta, ya la miraba con otros ojos…- Ellas se vuelven a mirar la una a la otra.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Chika-chan?- You-chan me ve algo preocupada.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?-

-Bueno… siendo honesta ahora mismo realmente no sé qué hacer, puede que me enamorara de ella, pero probablemente a ella le siga gustando Kanan-

-Chika-chan…-

-¡Entonces solo queda que lo intentes!- Riko-chan se levanta de la mesa y alza un puño.

-¿Pero cómo haría eso?-

-Solo tienes que aprender de You-chan y yo-

-¿Aprender?-

-Riko-chan… no querrás decir…- Riko-chan le sonríe a You-chan y toma su bolso para buscar algo.

-¡Esto!- Saca uno de libros que tenía consigo antes.

-¿Eh? ¿Con eso?-

-No no no no- You-chan baja la mano de Riko-chan -Eso ya sería un último recurso…-

-¡Pero You-chan! esto fue lo que nos unió-

-Te dije que eso fue un accidente-

-Aun así fue gracias a esto-

-Eso no lo niego pero…- Las escucho como discuten y yo solo suspiro, no parece que estas 2 vayan ayudar mucho, después de un rato platicando, o más bien yo escuchando como discutían, ambas deciden quedarse en casa.

-Ustedes 2 hay que dormir ya-

-Ah si. perdón Chika-chan-

-Pero antes que eso, ¿de verdad quieres intentar algo con Dia-san?-

-Si, esta vez quiero estar en una relación verdadera con ella-

-¿Entonces sabes por dónde empezar?- You-chan se sienta a mi lado, seguido de Riko-chan que se sienta a mi otro lado.

-¿Por dónde empezar?- Esa es una pregunta difícil, pero después de pensarlo un poco la respuesta llega a mi mente -¿Han notado como Dia-san siempre se dirige a todas por san, excepto a Ruby-chan?-

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto-

-¿Ni cuando eran novias te llamo por chan o algo? incluso Dia-san debería con su propia novia…- Riko-chan se rasca la cabeza.

-No, incluso cuando salíamos siempre me llamó Chika-san, es por eso que si quiero empezar algo con ella, ¿Por qué no empezar con eso?-

-¿Será lo mejor?- You-chan cruza sus brazos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque, Dia-san siempre les dice san a Mari-san y Kanan también, ambas son amigas de la infancia de ella, aparte Kanan es la persona que le gusta, y aún si siempre la llamó por san-

-Ahora que lo dices…-

-¡Pero! piénsalo de esta forma, si la cosa es así si logras que ella te llame sin el san, ¿No significa eso que tienes una oportunidad?-

-¡Oh Riko-chan tienes razón!-

-¿Entonces empezarás por eso?-

-Si quieres puedo prestarte mis libros y…-

-Riko-chan ya te dije que eso sería el último recurso-

-Pero no tendría nada de malo de que los leyera-

-Tu solo quieres meterla a eso-

-Ya basta ustedes 2, hay que dormir-

-Si- Ambas contestan y nos acomodamos para dormir.

-Pero no tendría nada de malo que te leyeras uno-

-¡Riko-chan!- Ambas la regañamos.

-Perdón…- Después de despertar nos encontramos con más problemas para el grupo, hablamos mucho acerca de que se podría hacer, terminamos con la conclusión de que tendríamos que esperar a ver que número nos tocaba en el Love Live.

-Bien, entonces supongo que invitaré a Dia-san a salir-

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- Las 3 estamos reunidas después de la práctica.

-Tengo algo preparado- Saco de mi mochila algo que me costó mucho tener -¡La edición limitada del Final Live en blue ray!-

-Chika-chan…-

-Genial ¿verdad?-

-Lamento interrumpir tu brillante idea, ¿pero realmente podrás avanzar con ella solo viendo eso?-

-Ah…- You-chan da justo en el blanco.

-Lo sospechaba-

-Chika-chan, Chika-chan- Volteo a ver a Riko-chan y ella tiene de nuevo ese libro en las manos.

-Si que eres insistente-

-Esto nos funcionó a nosotras ¿por qué a ti no?- You-chan toma el libro y se los quita de las manos- ¡You-chan!-

-Ahora ese no es el punto-

-Pero podría funcionar-

-Tu solo quieres ver una pareja de mujeres haciendo eso en la vida real-

-Cl-claro que no…- Wow está babeando, jamás había visto a Riko-chan así.

-¿Tanto así le gusta eso?-

-Si, tanto así-

-Más bien, si de verdad solo quieres ver a una pareja de mujeres haciendo eso solo hazlo con You-chan-

-¡No es lo mismo!-

-Ni quien te entienda…-

-Es porque no les has dado la oportunidad de leerlos-

-¿You-chan los leíste?-

-Bueno si-

-¿Y qué te pareció?-

-Bueno… si buscas algo romántico, supongo que tiene razón- Cierro los ojos y suspiro.

-Dame eso- Tomo el libro de las manos de You-chan.

-Espera, ¿Enserio?-

-¡Chika-chan!- Riko-chan me ve con ojos brillantes.

-Pero como dijo You-chan, solo lo usaré como último recurso-

-¡Si, si! así está bien- Parece muy feliz, You-chan tiene una expresión rara, pero solo termina sonriendo y abrazando a su novia, que bien, me dan envidia.

-Dia-san- Bajó a la sala del club, por suerte está sola.

-Chika-san, ¿Qué pasa?- Ella cierra su laptop en la cual estaba trabajando.

-Te vengo a entregar una invitación a ir a mi casa hoy-

-Bueno, no me importaría pero… ¿por qué?-

-Jujuju…-

-¿Chika-san?- Saco mi arma secreta-

-¡Ta-dah!-

-¡¿ESTO ES?!- Ella lo toma (arrebata) de mis manos -¡Es la edición limitada del Final Live! ¡¿Cómo la conseguiste?!-

-Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación- Rogándole a mi mama.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Lo quiero ver! ¡iré!- ¡Bien! la tengo.

-Entonces Chika-san, ve a casa, luego yo te alcanzo-

-¿Eh? ¿por qué?-

-Necesito hacer unas cosas-

-Ah,, entiendo, entonces te esperaré en mi casa-

-Claro, no tardaré- Nos separamos y yo regreso a casa, aprovecho el tiempo extra para limpiar un poco y ponerme ropa linda, aunque creo exagero un poco, no es una cita realmente…

-¡Chika! ¡Tu amiga está aquí!-

-¡Ya voy!- Bajo de prisa por las escaleras -Bienvenida Dia…- me quedo sin habla.

-Perdón por la intromisión- Está demasiado linda, se arregló, se ve hermosa, ¿Solo para ver mi blue-ray conmigo? -¿Chika-san?-

-Ah, ¡Pasa, pasa!- Subimos a mi cuarto, y pongo el blue-ray,¡Esto es malo! ¡Dia-san se lució hoy! ¿Enserio se arregló solo para venir a ver algo conmigo? ¡Puede que si tenga oportunidad! ¡Espera!

-¡¿Chika-san?!- Me golpeó ambas mejillas fuertemente y Dia-san se asusta.

-Perdón, no es nada-

-¿Enserio?, eso sonó muy fuerte-

-Si, no te preocupes-

-Si tú lo dices…- No, calma Chika, ya pasaste por esto antes, creías todo saldría bien y al final te rechazaron, esta vez no lo eches a perder, puede que ella solo decidiera venir bien arreglada por formalidad, por ahora ya tengo mi objetivo establecido, iré por eso.

-μ's como siempre es tan genial-

-Si, sobre todo a mí me encanta Eli-chi-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque en su tiempo ella era school idol y presidenta del consejo y llegó tan lejos, tan lejos, es tan genial-

-Pero Dia-san, en ese caso tú eres igual-

-¿Eh?-

-Digo, tú también eres una school idol y presidenta, ¡además nosotras también llegaremos lejos!-

-Realmente no pienso yo sea tan genial como ella pero, gracias Chika-san-

-Dia-san…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno he estado pensando un poco…-

-¿Es acerca de lo que haremos?-

-Bueno, no realmente pero…- Me sorprendo un poco cuando siento que ella toma mi mano.

-Si tienes algo que te preocupe no seas tímida, discutirlo conmigo-

-Dia-san… bueno la verdad… hace mucho que salimos y nos juntamos de esta forma, ¿no?-

-Bueno, si-

-Somos amigas y compañeras de grupo ¿verdad?-

-Si, pero, ¿Hay algo con eso?-

-Bueno… es algo vergonzoso decirlo pero… ¿podríamos llamarnos sin el san y usar el chan?-

-Bueno eso es... -

-¿Si?-

-Perdón, pero no creo pueda-

-¿Por qué?-

-Enserio perdón Chika-san, valoro mucho nuestra amistad pero, no creo poder acceder a esa petición-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo mis razones, pero algún día te lo contaré-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

-Entonces bien- Realmente no salió como esperaba, pero supongo que por ahora así está bien, después de terminar hablamos un poco y termino acompañándola a casa, se siente como que pasamos un muy buen momento, pero por mi parte de alguna forma sentí como si no hubiera avanzado nada, regreso a casa algo deprimida al darme cuenta de eso, tomo una ducha para refrescarme y luego voy a mi cuarto.

-Chika-chan- Escuchó la voz por la ventana, no hace falta ni preguntar quién es-

-Riko-chan-

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Pasamos un buen momento y la acompañé a su casa-

-¡Nada mal Chika-chan!-

-Pero, siento como si no hubiera avanzado nada con ella-

-¿Por qué?-

-La siento igual de distante como siempre, somos buenas amigas, pero ella todavía no se abre, además cuando le pregunté si podíamos llamarnos sin el san me rechazó-

-¿Rechazó eso?-

-Si, me dijo tenía sus razones, y un día me lo contaría-

-Pero eso significa que confía en ti ¿no?-

-Supongo que si-

-¿Entonces qué harás?-

-No lo sé, pero sentí como si indirectamente me hubiera dicho "dame tiempo"-

-¿Tiempo para superar a Kanan-san?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Entonces te detendrás?-

-No, quiero seguir intentando-

-¿Cómo?-

-Eso lo pensaré luego, por ahora iré a dormir, buenas noches Riko-chan-

-Si, buenas noches Chika-chan- Entro a mi cuarto y me tiro a la cama, realmente no sé qué hacer, se me acabaron las ideas, un acercamiento directo, no funcionará, ¿Más citas? supongo que no puede llamarse citas a lo que hacemos, además, todavía está la escuela y el Love Live.

-¿En verdad qué haré?- Volteo a ver mi cuarto viendo el Blue-ray que compré, casi no le puse atención por Dia-san, mañana lo veré de nuevo, noto algo a un lado de él, me paro de mi cama y lo tomo, es el libro de Riko-chan -¿Hora del plan Riko?-

_ Al día siguiente _

En la noche me leí ese libro, Riko-chan es más atrevida de lo que pensé, ¿Acaso You-chan y Riko-chan han estado haciendo eso? No incluso ellas… espera, si no me equivoco Riko-chan dijo "esto fue lo que nos unió" no quiero ni imaginármelo… Llego a clase y veo las veo ambas.

-Chika-chan, Riko-chan me contó lo que paso ayer, ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, estoy bien-

-¿Ya decidiste que hacer?-

-Algo, así-

-¿Por fin te diste cuenta que mi plan es la mejor opción?-

-Riko-chan no la presiones con eso-

-Pero podría funcionar-

-Chika-chan jamás haría algo como eso-

-Bueno en realidad, estaba pensando en eso mismo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Una lo dice sorprendida y la otra emocionada.

-Que estaba pensando en intentar eso-

-Espera, ¿Lo dices enserio?-

-A ustedes les funcionó ¿no?-

-Bueno nos unió de una forma rara pero…-

-¡Bien dicho Chika-chan!- Riko-chan toma mis manos y me ve con los ojos bien abiertos -Con esto harás caer a Dia-san por ti-

-¿Eh?- Antes de poder seguir la campana suena.

-Seguiremos está plática en tu casa- You-chan solo suspira y ambas se van a sentar a sus escritorios.

 __ En casa de Chika __

-Bien Chika-chan, escucha atentamente, te explicaré las reglas del kabe don-

-¿que reglas podría tener esto?-

-¡Esto es más complejo de lo que crees!- Ella azota sus manos en la mesa y se levanta mirándome seriamente, por un momento me asustó, pero You-chan toma a Riko-chan y la calma haciéndola sentarse de nuevo.

-Hahaha perdón siempre se pone así cuando se trata de esto-

-Ahora ya entiendo porque no quería hablarle a nadie de eso-

-¡No! no es eso…- Se sonroja, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo exagerada que se vio.

-Bueno, no me molesta, así que mejor explícame-

-Ah, ¡Sí! veras primero tendrás que aprender a ser la dominante-

-¿La dominante?-

-Si, en otras palabras, la que lleve las riendas en la relación, y hace que su pareja caiga por ella-

-No lo entiendo…-

-Mira y aprende-

-¿Eh?- You-chan y yo nos quedamos confundidas, pero de repente ella toma a You-chan y la acorrala en la pared, ¡¿Lo harán aquí?!

-Ri-Riko-chan no enfrente de- Riko-chan pone su dedo en sus labios evitando que hable.

-Si sabes que te encanta, ¿o acaso te enciende el que ella nos vea?- ¡WOW! ahora veo a Riko-chan con otros ojos.

-Tú sabes que no es…- Riko-chan pone su cara muy cerca de You-chan, ¿Se-se besarán?

-Entonces, ¿No quieres esto?-

-Yo no dije eso pero…- You-chan está cediendo.

-¿Entonces qué debería hacer?- Pasa su dedo a través del cuello de You-chan, puedo notar lo sonrojada que está y empieza a respirar fuertemente, jamás había visto a You-chan de esa forma.

-Solo quítate…- Riko-chan toma su mejilla y acerca más su rostro.

-¿Enserio quieres eso?-

-Bueno… yo… pero Chika-chan…-

-Está bien You-chan, solo será un poco…-

-Un poco…- You-chan cierra los ojos, o mi Dios no puedo seguir viendo, me moriré de la vergüenza.

-Entonces de esa forma ¿entendiste?- Ella deja a You-chan y vuelve a sentarse en la mesa.

-¿Eh?- Ambas nos sorprendemos, pero creo que You-chan es la más sorprendida aquí.

-Ah, sí… eso creo- Veo como You-chan tiene toda la cara roja, solo se va a la esquina y nos da la espalda, pobre, debe estar muriéndose de vergüenza ahora mismo.

-Entonces, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo con Dia-san-

-¡¿Lo mismo?!-

-Si, después de todo, ¿Tú crees sea ella quien lo haga?-

-Pues no…-

-Traje una bolsa de unos que no son para adultos, léelos y date una idea-

-Si…-

-Bueno entonces vámonos You-chan, Chika-chan se tiene que preparar para mañana- You-chan no dice nada y solo se queda donde mismo, no la culpo -¿You-chan?-

-Riko-chan idiota…- Riko-chan sonríe y la abraza, le susurra algo pero no logro escuchar que es -Esta bien…-

-Bien entonces nosotras nos vamos, ¡Mucha suerte Chika-chan!- Riko-chan y You-chan salen, Riko-chan la llevaba agarrada de la mano y You-chan no levantó la mirada, no te culpo You-chan, no te preocupes por mí y solo ve.

-Bueno ahora- Veo los libros que me dejo Riko-chan -¿Realmente estará bien esto?-

 __ Al día siguiente __

Es la hora del almuerzo, me leí los libros, fue algo vergonzoso pero aún así lo hice, son muy intensos y románticos como Riko-chan dijo, la pregunta es si podré transmitir esa intensidad a Dia-san, antes que nada necesito preguntarle una última cosa a Riko-chan, si no me equivoco ambas dijeron iban a la sala del club, se están tardando, iré por ellas, me levanto de mi lugar y voy a la sala del club, necesito estar lista para esto, cuando llego al gimnasio que es donde está la sala del club las puedo ver a lo lejos, ¿Están haciendo algo? De Repente veo algo que no imagine, Riko-chan le dio una cachetada a You-chan.

-¡Te odio!- ¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?!


	21. Chapter 20

-¡Te odio!- Puedo sentir la mano de Riko-chan impactar contra mi mejilla, pongo mi mano en esta, no duele.

-Pero a ti te gusta así ¿no?-

-¡Claro que no!- Ella se voltea con las manos cruzadas, yo tomo la oportunidad y la abrazo por detrás, tomo su rostro y la obligo a verme.

-¿Entonces no quieres?-

-Y-ya te dije que no- La acorralo contra la pared y pongo mi dedo en sus labios.

-Porque si tú me dijeras que si, te haría toda mía-

-Tonta…- Ella desvía su mirada y aprovecho eso para lamer su cuello, ella pega un salto.

-No veo que estés intentando detenerme, después de todo gusta-

-Ya te dije que no…- Puedo notar sus mejillas sonrojadas, esto hace que me emocione un poco y comienzo a meter mi mano dentro de su uniforme.

-¡PAREN!- Chika-chan aparece y nos separa bruscamente.

-¡¿Chika-chan?!- Ambas decimos al verla entrar repentinamente.

-Paren ustedes 2, no sé por qué están peleando pero paren, You-chan está mal que le hagas eso a Riko-chan si ella no quiere-

-Es-espera… ¿viste todo?-

-Desde que Riko-chan te dio una cachetada… perdón…-

-Ah… qué vergüenza…- Me sonrojo y me tapo el rostro para luego irme a una esquina, esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

-No pasa nada You-chan no te preocupes por eso- Riko-chan se pone detrás de mí y pone su mano en mi hombro intentando animarme.

-Esperen… ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿no estaban peleando?-

-Emm… como decirlo…¿Roleplay?- Me voy a morir de vergüenza.

 __ Después de la práctica __

-Entonces… ¿me están intentando decir que solo estaban jugando a imitar los personajes de los libros de Riko-chan?-

-Si…- Ambas sentadas regañadas por Chika, le prometimos que le explicaríamos todo después de la práctica, Riko-chan y yo solo estábamos jugando a petición de ella a imitar lo que pasó en uno de sus libros, no pensé que alguien nos vería a esa hora.

-¡Me preocuparon!-

-Perdón…-

-¡Pero fue emocionante!- A Riko-chan no parece molestarle tanto.

-¡Ah dios! ahora por estar preocupada por ustedes no hice nada con Dia-san-

-No te preocupes Chika-chan, ya pensaremos en algo- Al final Chika-chan nos regañó un rato más, prometimos ayudarla preguntando por cosas de Dia-san a Mari y Kanan, después de eso las 3 nos fuimos juntas, hoy me quedaré en casa de Riko-chan.

-Bien mi mama dijo que hoy no interrumpiría… You-chan hoy es mi turno- Ella se me echa encima y me abraza por detrás.

-Mhh..-

-¿You-chan?-

-Ah, perdón, ¿Qué decías?-

-Que hoy… ¿Qué estás leyendo?-

-Un mensaje de mi papá, me dice normalmente lo que pasa en su barco y lo que hacen en caso de problemas, es para mi futuro-

-¿Tú un día quieres ser la capitana de un barco no?-

-¡Si!-

-¿De un gran crucero?-

-Eso sería genial-

-Y cuando eso pase yo iré contigo tocando el piano para tus invitados-

-¡Eso suena muy bien!, entonces cuando nos casemos podemos planear algo así, nuestras vidas- Le empiezo a responder el mensaje a mi papá.

-You-chan…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Casarnos?-

-Ah- Inmediatamente mi cara se pone roja y me tapo la boca, ¡Que vergonzoso! -Riko-chan, ¿Dije eso en voz alta?-

-Si…-

-...- Rayos no sé qué decir, el ambiente se volvió raro, yo desvío la mirada por vergüenza, realmente no puedo creer dijera eso en voz alta, la imagen que me dio fue bastante hermosa para mí… Siento como ella se recarga en mi espalda.

-You-chan… si no te importa que sea yo… si me gustaría casarme contigo- Escuchar eso hace que me ponga tensa y mi corazón lata más rápido, ¡Dijo que si le gustaría casarse conmigo! ¡Quiero gritar!, soy tan feliz.

-Entonces…- Sin mirar atrás busco su mano hasta tocarla y la tomo, ella toma mi mano con fuerza, yo sonrío al sentirlo -Si todavía estamos juntas para cuando yo me vuelva capitana de mi barco, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-¡Si!- Ella se me echa encima y me tira al suelo con ella y oculta su rostro en mi pecho -¡Pero eso depende que te vuelvas capitana porque yo definitivamente no te dejaré!-

-Riko-chan…- La abrazo fuertemente y recargo mi cabeza en la suya -Si, es una promesa…-

-Si, es una promesa- De alguna forma esto me hace muy feliz, puede que muchos solo vean esto como una promesa de unas niñas que todavía no saben nada de lo que puede pasar en el futuro, pero esta promesa quiero cumplirla, espero algún día, cumplirla.

-Si, la cumpliré, ya verás-

-Que romántica You-chan, me enamoras más cuando eres así, por cierto You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-¿Y mi anillo?-

-No, todavía somos muy jóvenes para eso-

 __ Al día siguiente __

-Vayan con cuidado ustedes 2-

-Si, mamá-

-Gracias por tenerme de nuevo aquí-

-No te preocupes You-chan eres como de la familia-

-Y en el futuro será de la familia, ayer You-chan me dijo que me casara con ella-

-¡Riko-chan!-

-¡Pero que lindo!, solo recuerden que todavía no tienen la edad para casarse-

-No será ahora ella me prometió que lo haríamos cuando ella-

-¡Riko-chan!- Tapo su boca, el día apenas empezó pero ya es demasiada vergüenza por hoy.

 __ En la escuela __

-No tienes que enojarte tanto-

-Es porque tú andas contando esas cosas a la ligera-

-¡No es a la ligera!, es mi mamá-

-Bueno si pero… me da vergüenza-

-No debería-

-A ti también te da vergüenza que sepan lo del kabe ¿no?-

-Bueno si pero…-

-¿Vez?- Ella deja caer sus hombros derrotada.

-Tienes razón, perdón You-chan-

-Es una promesa entre las 2, dejémoslo entre las 2…- Me sonrojo un poco al decir esto.

-You-chan eres un amor- Ella me abraza y se cuelga de mí.

-Riko-chan estamos en clase-

-¿Tan acarameladas desde tan temprano?- Chika-chan entra a clases viéndonos -Buenos días- .

-Buenos días- Ambas respondemos.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces?- Ambas respondemos de nuevo.

-¡Pues que si pensaron algo para ayudarme!-

-¡Yousoro!, yo si pensé en algo capitana-

-¡Bien! ¿Cuál es tu idea grumete?-

-Eso es… ¡pedir ayuda a quienes más saben de ella!-

-¿Eh?- Ambas me miran confundidas.

-Bueno no se preocupen, déjenmelo a mí-

 __ Después de clases clases en casa de Kanan __

-¿De qué querías hablar You?-

-¿Algunos consejos para hacer toda tuya a Riko-chan en la cama?-

-¡Mari!- Kanan regaña a Mari, yo solo me sonrojo y no digo nada.

-It`s joke-

-La verdad quería pedirles algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-La verdad es…Riko-chan y yo estamos ayudando a Chika-chan con la chica que le gusta-

-¿Qué? ¿Chika se enamoró de otra persona?- Kanan se levanta sorprendida.

-¡Oh! ¿y quieres que ayude a Chika-chi con esa persona también?-

-Básicamente sí, pero el problema es de la persona de quien Chika-chan se enamoró-

-¿Alguien muy salvaje?-

-You… no me digas….- Kanan me mira raro, creo ya se dio cuenta.

-Si, la persona de la que Chika-chan se enamoró es Dia-san-

-¿What? ¿no será otro intento de desquitarse? -

-No, no lo es- Kanan cruza sus brazos y mira a Mari -Ya pensaba yo que últimamente Chika se comportaba raro con Dia, además, ¿recuerdas lo que el otro Dia nos contó?-

-Ah tienes razón-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- Eso me pica la curiosidad así que no puedo evitar preguntar.

-Bueno…- Ella mira a Mari y la otra solo le hace una seña del tipo "si tú quieres dile" -Últimamente Dia está preocupada porque nosotras ya nos llevamos bien con todas y ella sigue llamando a todas formalmente y las demás la llaman formalmente-

-¿Pero eso no le molestaba? Chika-chan intentó llamarla por -chan pero al parecer Dia-san se negó-

-Si, eso fue lo que hizo que Dia se empezara a fijar en como se llamaban las demás y se dio cuenta que era la única que seguían llamando formalmente, entonces se preocupó y nos terminó contando-

-¿Y qué hicieron?-

-Nos reímos- Ambas me contestan.

-Ustedes…-

-No podíamos evitarlo, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que Dia se preocupara con eso, además… ¿te lo podrías imaginar?- Mari desvía la mirada y empieza a reír.

-Bueno… a como yo he conocido ciertamente me es imposible, ni siquiera dejó ese formalismo cuando estaba saliendo con Chika-chan-

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no ayudar a Chika-chi?, Kanan-

-Pero… ¿estás segura que su amor es real?-

-Si, si no fuera de esa forma no creo que ella se molestara en confesárnoslo a mí y a Riko para ayudarla-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero ahora mismo estamos ocupadas intentando encontrar un trabajo perfecto para Aqours, necesitamos dinero-

-Si es así podemos ir a trabajar en el acuario, ya he trabajado ahí antes-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, mi padre conoce al dueño, le preguntaré y en la noche les digo-

-¡Wow great! con eso todo se resolvería, en ese caso, ¿Por qué no hacemos un plan para Chika-chi y Dia mientras estén en el acuario puedan desarrollar su amor?-

-Me temo que si vamos trabajar ahí sería después, si pasa algo mientras estamos en el trabajo los regaños me los llevaré yo ¿saben?-

-Es verdad, no te queremos causar problemas, ¿Entonces por qué no hacer que Chika insista en llamar a Dia con el -chan?-

-Bueno si Dia-san está intentando que la llamen así, que Chika-chan tome el primer paso, eso le dará puntos extras, es una buena idea-

-¡Bien decidió! que empiece la operación love love hunters-

-¿Eh?- Ambas miramos a Mari raro por lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No les gusta el nombre? Esta bien entonces lo cambiaré-

-No, no es necesario ponerle nombre- Desvió la mirada.

-¡Operación loli loli hunters start!- Ambas nos alejamos un poco mirando más raramente a Mari -¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?, solo es un nombre no es que esté diciendo que tenga ese fetiche-

-Mari así que tiene ese fetiche…-

-¿Mari las mías ya no son suficientes? ¿Te cansaste de ellas?- Kanan ve con ojos tristes a Mari.

-¡Ya les dije que no es eso!-

 __ En la noche __

-Jajaja así que Mari-san dijo esas cosas-

-Si, después de eso nos reímos mucho de ella- En la noche al llegar a casa hablo por teléfono para contarle a rico-chan lo que pasó.

-¿Entonces conseguiste el trabajo en el acuario?-

-¡Si!, tendremos que estar ahí todas mañana-

-¡Genial!, el acuario…-

-Nos trae muchos recuerdos-

-Si, ese día nos volvimos novias, es imposible olvidarlo, soy tan feliz a tu lado You-chan-

-Yo también Riko-chan- Escucho un sonido en el teléfono, por un momento no sé qué es pero lo vuelvo a escuchar, ya entiendo, acerco mi labios a la bocina del teléfono he intento hacer el sonido de un beso con ellos.

-Sabía que You-chan se daría cuenta, gracias por el beso You-chan-

-Riko-chan seguro te gusta que te mime mucho-

-¡Me encanta!- Rio al escuchar esto, realmente disfruto mi tiempo con ella.

-Bueno te encargo que le cuentes a Chika-chan el plan para mañana-

-Si yo me encargo, mientras tanto nosotras tendremos una cita en el acuario-

-Nosotras también trabajaremos Riko-chan-

-Yo quería otra cita en el acuario-

-Prometo te llevaré otro día-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¡Gracias You-can te amo!-

-Yo también, vamos Riko-chan ya es tarde, debemos ir a dormir, pero no se te olvide lo que encargué-

-Déjamelo a mí, nos vemos mañana You-chan, bye bye-

-Bye bye- Cuelgo el teléfono y sonrío, bien tienes todo nuestro apoyo Chika-chan, el resto queda en tus manos, rezaré porque todo salga bien, en el plan de mañana.

 __ El día siguiente __

-Entonces entendiste lo que debes hacer-

-Lo entiendo- En la mañana me reúno con Chika-chan y Riko-chan antes de vernos con las demás, le explico en detalle lo que hablé ayer con Mari y Kanan y nuestra idea, básicamente que ella dé el primer paso con ella y le de lo que busca -¡No te preocupes lo haré bien!-

-Si esfuérzate Chika-chan- Las 3 nos vamos al acuario donde trabajaremos, me pongo mi disfraz de uchichi, ahora realmente yo no puedo hacer nada, todo queda en manos de Chika-chan, como maneje la situación con Dia-san, me pongo a trabajar generalmente entreteniendo a los niños y vendiendo globos, es sudado estar en este traje, me quito la cabeza gigante del disfraz para refrescarme mientras continuo, aún así, llamar a Dia-san por el -chan y que ella te llame a ti de la misma forma, ¿Realmente podrá Chika-chan?, bueno si luego las veo llamando de esa forma puedo concluir que tuvo éxito.

-You-ch…- Escucho una voz llamándome, me volteo y puedo ver a Dia-san se ve algo rara, ¿habrá pasado algo?

-¿Dia-san dijiste algo?-

-Bueno…- Se ve algo rara… miro los globos en mi mano, Ahhh, tal vez quiera repartir algunos, así que Dia-san también tiene ese lado.

-¿Dia-san quiere entregar de estos también?- Le extiendo los globos que tengo en mi mano.

-Gracias…- Vaya así que si era eso, inesperado -You-chan…- Mi sorpresa al escuchar eso no tiene nombre, sin darme cuenta suelto los globos y me quedo paralizada, ¡¿WTF?!

-¡Yoshiko-chan vamos a trabajar juntas también!- Ella sonríe y se va corriendo alegremente, Chika-chan… ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?!

-Es Yohane…-

-¿Eso?-

-¿Me equivoque?, pero sentí un escalofrió por la espalda, algo anda mal-

-Te entiendo-

-Es como si un mensajero del cielo se hubiera materializado en un nuevo mundo-

-Eso no lo entiendo- Pero Yoshiko-chan tiene razón eso no fue normal, ¿Qué rayos pasó para que Dia-san llegará a esto? ¿Chika-chan hiciste algo?


	22. Chapter 21

Bien es hora las chicas me apoyaron y me dieron consejos, ahora todo depende de mí, hacer mi movimiento con Dia-san pero…

-Dia-san estaba enojada zura…-

-Si, lo estaba…- Por alguna extraña razón desde que comenzamos a trabajar hoy en el acuario Dia-san se ha estado comportando muy extraña, su tono es raro, y tiene una mirada rara, ¿Sera mí culpa? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?, mientras me preocupo por eso, un poco de jabón casi cae en mi ojo, veo los platos que estoy lavando junto a Hanamaru-chan y veo una pila gigante de burbujas.

-¿No son demasiadas burbujas?-

-Puse todo el detergente, así terminaremos más rápido zura-

-¡Que lista!-

-Zura- Ella toma un plato pero se le resbala, ambas intentamos tomarlo pero para nuestra suerte en ese momento Dia-san llega y el plato aterriza perfectamente en su cabeza como si fuera un gorro, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Ustedes 2, tengan cuidado-

-Si…- Ambas contestamos y ella solo sonríe, ¿Pero qué le pasa a Dia-san? ¡Ests no es la Dia-san que yo conozco! El ambiente se pone raro mientras Hanamaru-chan y yo nos preguntamos con la mirada que rayos está pasando, decidimos no decir nada, después de un rato salgo de mi puesto y me encuentro con Riko-chan.

-Chika-chan, ¿Cómo te va?-

-Fatal…-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

\- No lo sé…- En ese momento llega You-chan la cual está en un traje de uchichi sin la cabeza, tiene una mirada rara.

-Tú… ¿Qué le hiciste a Dia-san?- Ella me mira confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-

-¿Por qué dices eso You-chan?-

-Porque… hace unos momentos, Dia-san me llamó You-chan-

-¡¿Ehhhhhh?!- Riko-chan y yo respondemos sorprendidas pero ella se le echa encima a You-chan.

-¡¿Me estás siendo infiel con Dia-san?!-

-¿Eh? no, no es eso Yoshiko-chan también…-

-¡Tú solo eres mía!-

-¡Riko-chan escucha!-

-¡Déjame entrar!-

-¿Dónde? Espera… ¡Espera Riko-chan!- No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, Dia-san llamó a You-chan; "You-chan", ¿You-chan se me adelantó? ¿Pero cómo?, debe haber una explicación para esto.

-You-chan y ella…- Me detengo al ver lo que está sucediendo delante de mí, Riko-chan está intentando entrar en el disfraz que lleva puesto You-chan metiéndose por la entrada de la cabeza.

-¡No puedo entrar!-

-¡Eso es obvio!, deja de hacer eso-

-Pero quiero estar aquí dentro con You-chan-

-Riko-chan déjate de esas cosas, nos van a regañar si otro empleado nos ve-

-Pero…- Tomo de los pies a Riko-chan y se la quito de encima jalándola.

-Perdón Riko-chan necesitamos el trabajo así que no causes problemas, y tengo que hablar con You-chan ahora, te decía, ¿Y ella qué más dijo?-

-Ah, no dije nada porque me sorprendí pero luego también llamó de igual forma a Yoshiko-chan y se fue con una alegría algo extraña-

-¿Entonces no me estás siendo infiel?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡You-chan!-

-Riko-chan no llores- Ellas se abrazan, ella también estaba así con nosotras, ¿sera que no estaba enojada?, entonces ¿Qué tiene?

-Chicas, ¿tienen un momento?- Kanan aparece y nos reúne a todas, excepto a Dia-san.

-¿Dia-chan?- Todas decimos, nos explicaron que era lo que tenía, ella quieren la llamen de esa forma, me siento feliz, pero enojada al mismo tiempo.

-Pero ella…-

-Lo sé Chika, esa vez creo que ella no estaba preparada, pero al ver como Mari y yo nos llevábamos mejor con ustedes ella… sintió celos, o más bien sentía que la estábamos excluyendo, por eso debe querer que la llamen de esa forma, para sentirse parte del grupo-

-Eso lo entiendo pero…-

-¿Te enoja?-

-Me siento feliz porque ella intenta abrirse pero…-

-Lo entiendo, ¿Querías ser tú verdad?-

-Si…- Nos separamos y quedamos de acuerdo en alegrarla llamándola así todas luego, pero algo dentro de mí me hacía enojar, la primera que se gane esa confianza con ella, seré yo, la hora de mi descanso llegar, lo tenía todo planeado, a esta hora Dia-san debería estar en su descanso también, la busco y la encuentro comiendo sola en un cuarto de empleados.

-Chika-san-

-Te vine a hacer compañía-

-Gracias- Ella se hace a un lado y yo me siento a un lado suyo - ¿Quieres un poco de ramune?-

-Si, gracias- Tomo la botella que ella me ofrece y abro mi lonche.

-¿Otra vez mandarinas?, si solo comes eso te enfermarás-

-Pero las mandarinas son buenas-

-En cantidades moderadas Chika-san, ya habíamos hablado de esto, toma un poco de lo mío-

-No hace falta, no te preocupes tanto-

-Está bien, eres una persona preciada para mí- Eso me hace sonrojar y detenerme un momento.

-Dia-san-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué tan preciada?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Qué tan preciada soy para ti?-

-Bueno... - Ella mira a su lonche con la mirada baja -Kanan-san y Mari-san son mis amigas de la infancia, y confío en ellas pero, con Chika-san es diferente, pasamos cosas juntas, superamos cosas juntas, para mí eres una persona preciada, pero… no sabría de qué forma…- Me paro y me pongo enfrente de ella -¿Chika-san?- Pongo mi mano detrás de su cabeza en la pared.

-Dia-chan-

-¿Eh?- Ella me mira sorprendida y se sonroja, es linda, bien voy bien.

-Quiero llamarte así, tú también eres una persona preciada para mí Dia-chan, por eso… quiero ser más cercana a ti-

-Chika-s- La interrumpo poniendo mi dedo en sus labios y acerco más mi rostro al suyo.

-Chika-chan por favor- La miro a los ojos y ella se sonroja y yo quito mi dedo.

-Ch-Chika-chan…- Ella me mira sonrojada y mi corazón salta, maldición, esto me está poniendo muy nerviosa.

-D-Dia-chan-

-Chika-chan…-

-Dia-chan…- Acarició sus mejillas y ella cierra los ojos, lo logré, antes que todas tuve esta cercanía con ella.

-Muchas gracias Chika-chan esto significa mucho para mí- Ella me ve a los ojos y me dedica una linda sonrisa, yo no aguanto y beso su mejilla -¡¿Ch-Chika-chan?!-

-P-perdón, es solo que soy feliz… por ser más cercana a ti-

-¿Po-por qué a mí?- Ella desvía la mirada sonrojada.

-Porque eres especial-

-¿De qué forma?-

-¿Me preguntas eso cuando tú no me pudiste responder?-

-Yo también quiero saber…-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Está mal?-

-Entonces, ¿De qué forma quieres que sea?-

-No lo sé…-

-¿Como amiga? ¿Como una hermana?... ¿Como una posible novia?-

-¿Eh? C-Chika-chan- Ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada, yo con mi otra mano que no está en la pared la tomó de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarme.

-¿De qué forma?-

-No lo sé…-

-Entonces ¿si no lo sabes puedo asumir que cualquier de las 3?-

-Pero… novias…- Ella intenta desviar la mirada pero la sujeto.

-¿Novias no?-

-Pues…- Ella se sonroja y me mira a los ojos, jamás la había visto de esta forma, tan frágil, ¿esto es gracias al kabe?, acerco mi rostro poco a poco, ella se sorprende pero no hay donde escapar, me mira los ojos mientras me acerco y como si de darme permiso se tratase ella cierra los ojos y me ofrece sus labios, pierdo todo lo que me ataba en ese momento y solo cierro los ojos y uno nuestros labios, es tan diferente a la primera vez que solo tocamos nuestro labios sin sentimientos, esta vez hay tantos sentimientos, ella pone su mano en mi mejilla mientras nos besamos, seguimos saboreando los labios de la otra hasta que nuestras lenguas entran al juego, quito mi mano de la pared y la abrazo del cuello y ella hace lo mismo, nos separamos solo para tomar aire y enseguida besarnos de nuevo, nuestras lenguas juegan y al pasar de unos minutos nos separamos con un hilo de saliva uniendo nuestras bocas aún, no puedo creerlo, no estaba en mis planes pero nos besamos de esa forma, no sé cómo describirlo, pero lo sé, esto debe ser un beso cuando de verdad hay amor de por medio.

-Dia-chan…-

-Chika-chan…- Nos miramos la una a la otra mientras seguimos abrazadas he intentando recuperar el aire, pero luego ella inmediatamente se separa de mí y se levanta dándome la espalda- No podemos hacer esto… le prometimos a las demás-

-¡Esta vez es diferente!-

-¿Cómo?- Ella se abraza a sí misma y tiembla.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?, nuestro beso agrio y sin sentimientos lleno de sufrimiento-

-Si…-

-Y, ¿este beso fue igual a este?-

-No, no le fue… fue más… intenso, no sé cómo describirlo pero… sentí algo que jamás había sentido… yo… pero prometimos a las demás que no haríamos esto para desquitarnos-

-¡Yo no me estoy desquitando! ¡¿Todavía no lo entiendes?!

-Chika-chan- Ella se voltea y me ve confundida, las lágrimas empiezan a caer de mis ojos por la frustración que siento ahora mismo.

-Dia-chan, me gustas, no sé cómo pasó, me gustas, el tiempo que paso contigo es genial, me gusta estar contigo, y este beso que tuvimos me lo confirmó todo, me gustas Dia-chan, no es por desquitarme ni nada de eso, ¡De verdad me enamoré de ti!-

-Ch-Chika-chan… yo… no sé qué decir…-

-¡No tienes que decírmelo ahora!- La tomó de las manos y la miro a los ojos.

-¿D-de qué hablas?-

-Me esforzaré por ti, eso es lo que digo, así que no tienes que responderme ahora mismo, solo, dame la oportunidad para que yo te guste-

-La oportunidad…-

-Si, dame la oportunidad para intentar algo contigo-

-Yo…- Ella desvía la mirada y se queda pensando y luego me mira a los ojos -Está bien, pero, realmente no sé qué es lo que quiero yo…-

-¡Está bien! entonces, ¿tendrías una cita conmigo?-

-¿Cita?-

-Si-

-Pero estamos trabajando para reunir dinero para el grupo-

-Ah, es cierto...- Lo olvidé, estamos quebradas, no podemos gastar en una cita en un momento como este, bajo la mirada y suspiro, en ese momento Dia-chan empieza a reír y la miro confundida.

-No tienes remedio Chika-chan, hagamos lo de siempre-

-¿Lo de siempre? Te refieres ah…-

-Si, eso-

-Pero… para una cita…-

-Esta bien-

-¡No está bien!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me diste la oportunidad, así que no quiero desperdiciarla, quiero hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, ¡y probarte cuanto me gustas!- Ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-¿Tan decidida estas?-

-¡Si!-

-¿Tanto así te gusto?-

-¡Si!-

-N-no tienes que responder tan honestamente- Ella se sonroja más y desvía la mirada.

-Jejeje ¡Dia-chan eres tan linda cuando te avergüenzas!- La abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Ch-Chika-chan!-

-¿Te molesta?-

-No es eso…-

-¿Entonces?- Ella no responde, desvía la mirada y solo corresponde mi abrazo, después de todo ella es tan linda.

-No me molesta…-

-Dia-chan- La miro a los ojos y ella me mira también, nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente unos minutos y yo poco a poco acerco mi rostro de nuevo y ella en respuesta a esto cierra los ojos, justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla siento su mano en mi boca y abro mis ojos confundida.

-Y-ya pasó mi… descanso, debería irme- Ella se separa de mi toma sus cosas y se va.

-Huyó de mí…- Suspiro y me siento de nuevo.

-Ch-Chika-chan- Ella regresa y asoma su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-En la mesa dejé lo que sobró de mi lonche… no comas solo mandarinas por favor- Miro la mesa y veo las sobras del lonche de Dia-chan.

-Ah, gracias Dia-chan lo comeré-

-Bien… yo ya regresaré, hablamos luego- Ella cierra la puerta y me deja, en ese momento suspiró de nuevo y veo el techo.

-¿Fue un éxito?- Supongo que puedo verlo de esa forma, conseguí que me diera una oportunidad, una cita y sobre todo… -Ese beso…- Toco mis labios con mis dedos y recuerdo ese momento, no estaba en mis planes hacerlo, sin embargo en ese momento me dejé llevar y lo más importante… -Ella me correspondió…- Veo el lonche que me dejó Dia-chan y me pongo a comerlo, incluso en esa situación se preocupó por mí, definitivamente en esta cita lograré algo con ella, esta vez tendré éxito, estaré bien, tengo el apoyo de mis amigas, y más importante, ella me está dando la oportunidad, ella correspondió mi beso, y casi lo hace por segunda vez, solo tengo que hacerle saber que realmente la amo, estoy segura que ella también siente algo por mí, aunque se algo pequeño, nuestro tiempo juntas no fue en vano, miro alrededor mío y veo el reloj de pared -¡Maldición mi tiempo casi acaba también!- Como rápidamente mi comida y salgo de vuelta al trabajo, al salir todas tenemos una plática con Dia-chan y al separarnos yo me voy junto a You-chan y Riko-chan.

-¿Entonces progresaste algo?- A medio camino Riko-chan me empieza a interrogar.

-Si, bastante diría yo-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué paso? ¿Le hiciste kabe?-

-Riko-chan no deberías interrogarla de esa forma-

-¡Pero quiero saber!-

-Bueno la verdad… es que debo agradecerte Riko-chan-

-¿Por qué?-

-La verdad es que si terminé haciendo eso, y funcionó-

-¿Enserio?- Las 2 se sorprenden y se ponen delante de mí.

-Esperen esperen, les contaré cuando lleguemos a mi casa- Caminamos a mi casa, You-chan se quedará en casa de Riko-chan pero primero iremos irán a la mía.

-¡Bien! ¡Escupe la sopa Chika-chan!- You-chan ahora se ve más interesada en el tema.

-¡Debes contarnos lo del kabe!-

-Bueno, al principio no estaba muy segura, pero terminé haciéndolo naturalmente y cuando lo hice… terminamos besándonos-

-¡¿Se besaron?!- Al final termino contándoles todo lo que pasó hasta que se hace noche.

-Bueno Chika-chan nosotras nos iremos yendo-

-Si gracias- Ellas abren la puerta, pero recuerdo algo y las detengo -Esperen-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ustedes cuando se volvieron novias fue después de una cita ¿no?- Ambas se miran la una a la otra y me miran de nuevo y You-chan me responde.

-Si, un día de improviso fui a casa de Riko-chan y la invité a salir y de ahí sucedió todo-

-¿A dónde fueron?-

-You-chan me llevó al acuario-

-¿Al acuario?-

-¿Pasa algo?- Las 2 se me quedan viendo.

-No, nada gracias, las veo mañana-

-Si hasta mañana Chika-chan-

-¡Suerte con tus planes con Dia-san capitana!- Ambas se retiran y yo vuelvo a mi habitación.

-El acuario… fue ahí mismo donde trabajamos, pero las entradas no son tan caras y la comida yo puedo preparar algo tomando cosas prestadas de la cocina….¡Bien puede funcionar!-

Después de nuestras presentaciones en el Love Live y en la escuela invito como tenía planeado a Dia-chan al acuario, llego una media hora antes para asegurarme que todo salga bien, espero que a Dia-chan le guste lo que cociné, al llegar a la entrada me encuentro con una sorpresa, ella está ahí pero… se ve deprimida.

-¿Dia-chan?-

-Chika-chan…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Perdón Chika-chan- Ella hace una reverencia disculpándose.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Yo…! después de todo no podría con esto!- Ella sale corriendo.

-¡Espera!- Alzo mi mano pero me quedo paralizada hay mismo sin poder ir tras ella -Debe ser una broma…¿Por qué?-


	23. Chapter 22

Hola gente! yo aquí de nuevo! Para contarles que ya desde hace mucho tengo planeado como terminar este fic, asi que si subo capitulo mas retirada mente sera mas que nada por el anime, ya se como terminar esto, solo esperare a que el anime acabe, a este fic ya se acerca a su final, y para los que preguntaron, no no pondre nada referente al relleno del de yoshiko y riko por que eso pareció relleno fan service mas que nada, en cuanto al fic deben quedar como unos 5 o mas capitulos para que termine, ahora disfruten el episodio.

* * *

YOU

-¿Entonces ella solo se fue así sin decirte el porque?-

-Si…- Chika-chan nos está contando que pasó en su cita con Dia-san, había venido a casa de Riko-chan a pasar el tiempo juntas, pero cuando decidimos salir vimos como Chika-chan regresaba a su casa, era muy temprano y sabíamos que tenía una cita, cuando le preguntamos qué paso terminamos en la habitación de Riko-chan donde ella nos contó todo.

-Pero, debió tener una razón o algo debió pasar...- Riko-chan me mira esperando que pueda decir algo más.

-Pero ella dijo que no podría con esto…-

-¿Significa que no ha superado a Kanan?- Realmente no sé qué decir, no conozco tanto a Dia-san realmente.

-No, no es eso- Al escuchar esto Riko-chan y yo nos miramos sorprendidas, sobre todo la forma en que Chika-chan lo dice tan segura.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-No lo sé pero sé que esa no es la razón-

-Chika-chan…-

-¿Entonces qué harás?-

-No lo sé… no lo sé... - Ella se abraza a sí misma, y vemos como salen lágrimas de sus ojos, Riko-chan y yo la abrazamos por un tiempo hasta que termina de llorar, al final ella termina regresando a su casa, ofrecimos quedarnos con ella, pero ella dijo que quería estar sola, al final me quedo a solas con Riko-chan, ambas preocupadas.

-You-chan- Riko-chan se acurruca en mí mientras ambas estamos en la cama ya en la noche listas para dormir. -Me sabe mal dejar esto así-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-

-No lo sé, ¿hay algo?-

-Solo hablar con Dia-san para saber porque ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de esa cita-

-¿Nos dirá?-

-No lo sé-

-Me siento mal con toda esta situación…-

-Yo también Riko-chan, yo también…- La abrazo fuertemente y ella me corresponde, nos quedamos dormidas, a la mañana siguiente en la escuela no hay rastros de Chika-chan, no la culpo, aunque Dia-san faltó hoy también, lo cual es raro de ella, pasa el tiempo y llega la hora del almuerzo.

-Pensar que Dia-san tampoco vino, ahora no podremos preguntar nada- Riko-chan y yo comemos juntas, ella está igual de preocupada que yo.

-Pero todavía hay alguien-

-Lo sé, Ruby-chan, siempre dependemos de ella cuando no sabemos qué hacer con esas 2, me siento un poco mal por ella-

-Ella debe saber algo, además es por Chika-chan-

-Lo sé, You-chan ahhh- Ella me extiende un pedazo de karage.

-Ahhhh- Como el pedazo.

-¿Rico?-

-Si- Ella ríe y se ve muy feliz, aunque siendo sincera es muy vergonzoso para mí, sobre todo como las chicas de la clase se nos quedan viendo, no saben que somos novias después de todo.

-Entonces después de la práctica hablaremos con Ruby-chan-

-Si- las horas pasan, y llega la práctica, hay un ambiente algo incómodo, nadie pregunta, ni por qué Chika-han no vino, ni por qué Dia-san tampoco, terminamos la práctica y veo como Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan se despiden de Ruby-chan y se van, es mi oportunidad, miró a Riko-chan y ella asiente con la cabeza, me acerco a Ruby-chan para hablarle.

-Ruby-chan, ¿Tienes un momento?- Le hablo mientras ella guarda sus cosas en su mochila.

-Ruby no quiere hablar del tema- Ella me responde sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.

-¿Por qué?, es importante-

-Sé que es importante, pero Ruby solo diré una cosa- Ella se voltea y me mira seriamente. -No dejaré que Chika-san se aproveche de Onee-chan de nuevo-

-¿Aprovecharse? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¡No me mientan! Ruby sabe que Chika-san estaba intentando algo otra vez con mi hermana, después de todo lo que pasamos antes, ¿todavía tiene esa idea en la cabeza?-

-¿Idea?, no es lo que piensas Ruby-chan, a Chika-chan realmente le gusta Dia-san-

-¡Ruby no le entregará a Onee-chan! Onee-chan sufrió mucho con lo que pasó, por eso la detuve-

-Espera, ¿fuiste tú quien hizo que Dia-san faltara a su cita con Chika-chan?- Riko-chan se une a la plática después de escuchar lo anterior.

-Si, le estuve diciendo a Onee-chan muchas veces, es mala idea, no tiene que hacer lo que Chika-chan dice-

-No estaba haciendo lo que Chika-chan dijo, Chika-chan le pidió una oportunidad para gustarle, ellas no lo estaban haciendo por desquitarse como antes, al menos yo puedo confirmar que a Chika-chan le gusta realmente Dia-san, dime Ruby-chan, detuviste a Dia-san, pero ¿Realmente puedes confirmar que Dia-san los estaba haciendo por desquitarse de nuevo?-

-Bueno, Ruby…-

-Ruby-chan piénsalo bien, si realmente solo fuera por eso a ella no le importaría, sin embargo ¿por qué ella no vino a la escuela hoy?- Riko-chan se pone a su lado y pone la mano en su hombro.

-Pues… ella dijo que no quería a ver a Chika-san pero…-

-¿Entonces realmente puedes decir que ella realmente no sentía nada por Chika-chan?- Me agacho un poco y la miro a los ojos directamente.

-Ruby no lo sabe… solo sabe que quería proteger a Onee-chan-

-¿Entonces por qué no le preguntas a Dia-san directamente? ¿es tu hermana no?-

-Ruby… ¡Pero! ¡Ruby no quiere que Onee-chan salga más lastimada!-

-¿Aunque eso signifique quitarle la oportunidad para ser feliz?- Ruby-chan mira a Riko-chan al decirle esto y luego baja la mirada.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma…- Ella nos mira a las 2. -¿Realmente a Chika-san le gusta Onee-chan?-

-Si, como su mejor amiga, te lo puedo confirmar-

-¿Sabes? Ruby-chan, Chika-chan últimamente no hacía más que pensar en Dia-san, en cómo gustarle, en cómo acercarse más a ella, cuando amas a alguien…- Riko-chan me mira y luego sonríe. -Solo buscas la forma de siempre estar cerca de esa persona.

-Riko-chan…-

-Así que Ruby-chan, por Chika-chan y por Dia-san, ayudémoslas, estoy segura, Dia-san también siente algo por Chika-chan-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Cuando ellas 2 estaban lastimadas, es cierto que cometieron errores pero, se tenían la una a la otra, ellas 2 podían entender su dolor y lo superaron juntas, además, tú estabas ahí ¿no? ellas disfrutaban la compañía de la otra, ¿No?-

-Pues…- Ella cierra los ojos y se queda pensativa un momento. -Es verdad, cuando Chika-chan iba a casa con Onee-chan, me preocupaba pero ella siempre me llamaba, y decía que estuviéramos las 3 juntas, y nos divertíamos viendo a μ's, ahora que lo pienso ellas 2 realmente se volvieron muy cercanas, y tal vez Ruby no se dio cuenta- Sonrío y la tomo de sus mejillas.

-Ayudémosles Ruby-chan, estoy segura que tu hermana estará feliz-

-Ruby… ¡Ruby lo intentará! ¡Gambaruby!- Las 3 reímos y luego nos vamos a casa, en el camino Riko-chan y yo hablamos.

-Y pensar que fue por Ruby-chan que pasó eso- Riko-chan me tomo de la mano mientras caminamos.

-Pero ahora podemos estar un poco más tranquilas, después de todo Dia-san tenía una razón para irse ese día, supongo que Ruby-chan realmente estaba preocupada por ella al punto de llegar a detenerla-

-Aunque no imaginé que Dia-san realmente se tendría por Ruby-chan-

-Dia-san tiene un complejo de hermana después de todo-

-Jajaja es cierto- Ambas reímos.

-Ahora debemos contarle a Chika-chan-

-¿Cómo se lo tomará?-

-No lo sé, pero debe saber que no es por qué Dia-san no la quiera-

-Es cierto, espero que esto la anime un poco, y le de esperanza y valor-

-¡Si!- Ambas vamos a la casa de Chika-chan.

-Ah, Riko-chan y You-chan bienvenidas, ¿Buscan a Chika?-

-Si, ¿Está? Shima-san-

-Está arriba, anímense por favor, ustedes saben qué pasó ¿verdad?-

-Si, y traemos una posible buena noticia-

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, se las encargo-

-¡Yousoro!-

-Entonces con permiso- Ambas pasamos y vamos al cuarto de Chika-chan, al entrar ella está arropada en su cama.

-¿Chika-chan?- Ella nos escucha y se levanta y nos mira.

-Ah, perdón por faltar hoy chicas-

-No te preocupes Chika-chan, pero traemos noticias- Riko-chan se sienta en la cama de Chika-chan mirándola.

-¿Noticias?-

-Si, aunque no sabemos si serán malas o buenas noticias para ti- Yo también me siento en la cama.

-No me dejen así y díganme- Riko-chan y yo nos miramos, yo lo diré.

-Sabemos porque Dia-san se fue ese día-

-¿Eh?- Ella me mira sorprendida.

-La verdad, Ruby-chan estaba muy preocupada por eso, pensó que querías usar a Dia-san como la otra vez, y por eso logró detener a Dia-san para que no saliera lastimada, pero Ruby-chan no lo- Soy interrumpida porque ella salta de la cama para sorpresa nuestra.

-Entonces… ¿No es porque Dia-chan no quisiera algo conmigo?-

-S-si-

-Ya veo, vamos abajo- Ella abre la puerta de su cuarto y Riko-chan y yo nos vemos confundidas.

-¿Chika-chan? ¿Abajo?-

-Si, a preparar algunas cosas-

-¿Preparar qué?- Riko-chan la mira con confusión al igual que yo.

-¿No es obvio?, si Ruby-chan no deja que la saque a una cita conmigo, entonces, solo me queda secuestrar a Dia-chan y hacerla mía- Nos deja en shock a ambas.

-Espera, ¿Ya?-

-Ya-

-¿No es muy pronto? Chika-chan- Riko-chan se levanta ya la toma de las hombros. -Podemos hacer planear algo mañana…-

-¡Será hoy!, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo-

-P-pero, ¿Qué quieres preparar?-

-Lo mismo que hice para nuestra cita, no hay mucho tiempo, así que ayúdenme-

CHIKA

Después de escuchar eso no puedo mantenerme quieta ahora, si la razón era esa, puedo entenderlo.

-¿No estás enojada porque se fuera por eso entonces?- Riko-chan me pregunta confundida.

-Puedo entenderlo, después de todo Dia-chan tiene complejo de hermana-

-Jajaja, hace poco nosotras pensamos lo mismo-

-¿Entonces me ayudarán?-

-¡Si!- Ambas me dicen animadas, me siento tan alegre de tenerlas a ambas ahora mismo conmigo.

-¿Pero qué prepararemos?-

-Una comida sencilla, You-chan ayúdame, ¿Riko-chan podrías ir a la tienda por unos dulces de matcha?-

-¿Matcha?-

-Si, son los favoritos de ella-

-¡Entiendo!- Ella sale del cuarto.

-Entonces vamos a la cocina-

-¡Si capitana!- Ella me saluda como siempre. -Pero, ¿no sería mejor que tú te alistaras mientras yo preparo la comida?-

-Bueno eso es…-

-Déjanoslo a nosotras Chika- Shima-nee abre la puerta de mi habitación. -Tú ponte lo mejor que puedas, You-chan y yo nos encargaremos del resto-

-Shima-nee…-

-Ya la escuchaste Chika-chan, no te preocupes, esto déjanoslo en nuestras manos-

-¡Gracias! Entonces me vestiré- Ellas salen de mi habitación, yo abro mi closet y saco mis mejores prendas, algunas cosas prestadas de mis hermanas y me maquillo un poco, salgo de mi habitación y veo a Riko-chan.

-¡Aquí están los dulces!-

-¡Gracias Riko-chan!-

-¡Y aquí está lo demás!- You-chan y Shima-nee se nos acercan con una canasta y me la dan yo pongo los dulces dentro.

-¡Gracias enserio!, ahora iré- Intentó salir de mi casa pero 2 brazos me detienen. -¿You-chan? ¿Riko-chan?-

-Espera Chika-chan, tenemos un plan para esto- You-chan me mira con sonrisa.

-Vas a secuestrarla para una cita ¿no? Tenemos un plan- Riko-chan me mira de la misma forma.

-¿Plan?- Las veo y You-chan saca su celular y llama a alguien.

 __ En casa de Dia y Ruby __

Riko-chan y You-chan esperan en la puerta, después de esperar unos momentos Dia-chan y Ruby-chan salen a verlas.

-¿Querían vernos? You-san, Riko-san-

-¿Es acerca de lo que hablamos antes?-

-¿Antes? Ruby…-

-Perdón Onee-chan… pero Ruby…- Riko-chan y You-chan se miran sonriendo pícaramente, ambas se ponen a lado de Ruby-chan poniendo sus manos en su hombro. -¡Piggy! ¿Qué pasa?

-Perdón Ruby-chan pero-

-Esto lo haremos por una buena razón-

-¿You-san? ¿Riko-san?- Ambas abrazan a Ruby-chan le levantan y salen corriendo con ella en brazos.

-¡¿EH?!- Ruby-chan se sorprende mientras es llevada.

-¡Ruby!- Dia-chan se sorprende, salgo de donde me estaba escondiendo y tomo su mano. -¿Chika-chan?-

-Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Vamos!- La jalo y la hago correr conmigo.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Vamos a nuestra cita pendiente!-

-Pero chika-chan yo…- Me detengo y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Enserio no quieres ir?- Me acerco más a ella y se sonroja. -¿Realmente es lo que tú deseas?-

-Yo…-

-¿No quieres ir conmigo? yo, ¡Quiero ir con Dia-chan!-

-Chika-chan… yo… yo… ¡Quiero ir con Chika-chan!-

-¡Entonces vamos!- La jalo conmigo de nuevo pero esta vez ella corre junto a mí, perdón Ruby-chan, tomaré a tu hermana, prometo todo saldrá bien y después de esto, seremos novias.


	24. Chapter 23

¡Hola a todos! perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero tenia examenes finales y trabajos finales en la universidad, pero eso ya acabo, volveré a la acción así que esperen mas de este fic, este cap es algo corto perdón por eso.

* * *

-¡Espera Chika-chan!- Mientras corremos Dia-chan me jala del brazo y nos detenemos -Espera… ¿Haremos esto improvisando?-

-Si-

-Pero ni siquiera estoy vestida para la ocasión…- La veo y veo como tiene un vestido de una pieza rosa y unos zapatos del mismo color con una bufanda azul.

-No te preocupes, es algo casual pero te vez bien-

-¿E-enserio?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-

-Ya pensé a donde- Le sonrío.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, te lo dije ¿no?, voy enserio contigo, a mí de verdad me gustas mucho- La veo a los ojos mientras digo esto, veo como tiernamente se sonroja y desvía la mirada. -Así que en esta salida, quiero hacerte mía- Me sonrojo un poco, decir esto es bastante vergonzoso pero quiero que mis intenciones queden claras.

-Lo entiendo, pero… no tienes que decirlo de esa forma, es algo vergonzoso…- Ella se acerca a mí y esconde su rostro en mi pecho, mi corazón salta y mi cara se pone roja, tal vez tiene razón, pero no quiero perderla, la abrazo fuertemente y estamos de esa forma un rato. -Chika-chan vamos de una vez, ya es tarde, y dudo que podamos estar donde quieres ir mucho tiempo- Me olvidé de eso, salí tarde, fue una salida de improviso, no tengo mucho tiempo, tomo su mano y comienzo a caminar con ella pero ella se abraza de mi brazo y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, me pongo tensa y la veo, me voy a morir si realmente caminamos de esta forma hasta llegar… -¿No te molesta?-

-No, para nada- para nada me molesta, si me muero por un infarto será de felicidad. -Ahora que lo pienso, ¿realmente estás bien con que te trajera de esta forma?-

-¿Ahora que ya me trajiste preguntas eso? Que quede claro, si no quisiera venir…. no me hubiera dejado me trajeras…-

-D-Dia-chan…-

-B-bueno, ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Ah cierto, vamos al acuario-

 __En el acuario __

-¡Mira mira Dia-chan!, son pepinos de mar- Me acerco a un estanque de pepinos de mar y meto mi mano para tocarlos.

-¿Te gustan los pepinos de mar?-

-¿A Dia-chan no?-

-Bueno… no es que me disgusten pero tampoco me emocionan realmente- Ella se pone a un lado mío y también toca uno. -Se siente un poco raro…-

-Entonces, ¿Qué te gustaría ver?-

-Está claro- Ella toma mi mano y me jala dentro del acuario donde están las peceras. -Estos me encantan-

-¿Celacantos?-

-¿No te gustan?-

-No es que no me gusten pero…- Veo a los ojos del pez y siento como si de alguna forma esos ojos quietos me miraran con hostilidad. -Me da la sensación de que ese pez y yo podríamos tener una batalla a muerte…-

-¿De qué estás hablando?, los celacantos son fósiles vivientes, son muy raros y en este acuario hay celacantos, eso lo hace muy especial-

-Lo sé, lo tuve que aprender la otra vez que trabajamos aquí- Mientras hablamos en las bocinas de acuario se anuncia el último espectáculo de delfines antes de cerrar. -¿Quieres ir?-

-Claro, vamos- Le ofrezco mi mano, ella la mira y luego me sonríe sonrojada tomando mi mano, vamos juntas al escenario y está bastante solo, solo unas 2 familias y algún que otro niño.

-Nunca me cansaré de verlos-

-Es verdad, son muy lindos, hoy casi no tuvimos tiempo pero otro día vengamos a ver todo lo que nos faltó hoy-

-Si…- Ella se recarga en mi hombro y yo me recargo en ella. -Dia-chan… yo-

-Antes de que digas algo déjame decir algo primero- Ella se separa de mí y me ve seriamente, me agito un poco y comienzo a sudar, no sé si esto es bueno, tengo miedo.

-Si-

-Mi familia, es muy estricta, sobre todo conmigo, porque soy la hija mayor, realmente nunca me molestó, para mí estaba bien, de esa forma no presionaban tanto a Ruby como a mí... la vez que tú y yo empezamos a salir por desquite, no le dije nada a mis padres, por miedo al rechazo-

-...-

-Mi padre… me dijo que lo ideal sería que le diera un nieto que herede el negocio de la familia después de mí, así que me pregunté a mí misma, ¿Y si yo no quiero estar con un hombre? ¿Qué pasará? - Ella baja la mirada y mira al suelo. -Al principio cuando vi que Kanan-san y Mari-san estaban juntas, pensé que de así, estaba bien, incluso si yo… hubiera logrado algo con Kanan-san no sabía cómo encarar a mi familia, yo realmente soy muy feliz, con tus sentimientos- Ella tomo mi mano y pone su otra mano en mi mejilla- El tiempo que pasé contigo fue maravilloso, Chika-chan me gustas, me gustas mucho también- Esas palabras y su confesión, me hacen sentir confundida, ¿quieres algo conmigo?, o ¿quieres alejarte por miedo a que tu familia te rechace? No lo entiendo, y antes de poder preguntar algo, ella se acerca y une nuestros labios, mientras ella me besa puedo sentir como toma mi cabeza y me acaricia mientras me besa, mi cabeza queda en blanco y paso mis manos tras su cintura y la acerco más a mí profundizando el beso, poco a poco ella se separa de mí y recargando su frente en la mía mirándome a los ojos.

-Dia…-

-Chika yo… no estoy segura de que hacer… quiero estar contigo, realmente quiero estar contigo pero… no quiero traerte problemas por mi culpa yo…- Tapo sus labios con mi dedo.

-Te entiendo, pero aún así quiero estar contigo hasta el final, quiero ser tu novia, quiero estar ahí para ti, si es necesario encarar a tu familia por ti, si tú me dices que ser tu novia significa tener que superar todas esas cosas juntas, lo haré-

-Chika… ¿Entiendes lo que me estás diciendo?, enfrentar a mi familia es un gran problema para mí, yo no puedo simplemente negarme a-

-¡Lo entiendo! lo entiendo…- Tomo su rostro y la veo a los ojos. -Quieres estar conmigo, pero, no quieres perder todo lo que tu familia significa para ti-

-Si…-

-Lo entiendo, siéndote honesta no sé qué decirte, no sé qué podemos hacer, es por eso que, mientras estemos juntas… pensemos en una solución-

-¿Enserio? ¿Enserio estas dispuesto a todo eso por mí?- Le sonrío y le doy un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Si, dije que pelearía por ti ¿no? ahora e incluso después, lo prometo, no te dejaré sola en esto-

-Ya no te dejaré ir después…-

-Yo tampoco…- Ella me abraza y se aferra a mi mientras llora, yo acaricio su cabeza, la carga que ella tiene en su espalda es grande, ella sola estuvo pensándolo todo este tiempo sin respuesta alguna, pero ahora yo estaré ahí para ayudarla con esa carga, porque Dia es la persona que amo, la tomaré de la mano, y la ayudaré en todo de ahora en adelante, puede que parezca que estoy tomando una decisión apresurada pero no es así, de las veces que fui a su casa ya más o menos tenía una idea de lo que pasaba con su familia, escucharlo de ella realmente me sorprendió pero está bien, si no tuviera la determinación, de ir con hasta el final no hubiera hecho todo esto, puede que sea difícil de ahora en adelante pero, me esforzaré.

-Dia, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Ella me respondió besándome pero no me molesta, la abrazo fuertemente mientras siento sus labios algo salados porque hay lagrimas aún ahí.

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia- Ella pone su mano en mi mejilla y me ve a los ojos. -Gracias, estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido-

-Yo también- Suena una campana anunciando el cierre del acuario, nos vemos y no sonreímos.

-Entonces, me traerás aquí otra vez ¿verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto! espéralo-

-Lo esperaré- Nos tomamos de la mano y de esa forma salimos del parque. -Cierto, casi lo olvidaba-

-¿Qué cosa?- Mientras caminamos de vuelta a su casa ella se pone enfrente de mí y hace una reverencia. -¿Dia?-

-Perdóname por haberte dejado plantada ese día-

-No te preocupes por eso, todo salió bien, además sé que fue porque Ruby no te dejó ir por estar preocupada por ti, la entiendo… probablemente ella pensó que… Ruby, ¡Es cierto!-

-¿Chika?-

-Si ella estaba en contra, ¿qué le diremos?- Ella me mira asombrada y luego se empieza a reír. -¿Por qué te ríes?-

-No, no es nada pero, no te preocupes, es mi hermana ella entenderá-

-¿Segura?-

-Por supuesto, sé que ella se preocupa mucho por mí, y lo agradezco pero estoy segura, ella entenderá, que ya me decidí a enfrentar todo contigo a mi lado- Ella me sonríe, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Si… yo también-

 _YOU_

-Ruby-chan nos regañó-

-Es verdad, se pone tan seria cuando se trata de Dia-san- Riko-chan ríe, después, de alejar a Ruby-chan para que Chika-chan se llevará a Dia-san recibimos un fuerte regaño de Ruby-chan, pero está bien, estoy seguro que ella entendió, nosotras también, después de todo, Dia-san se veía tan feliz cuando Chika-chan se la llevo.

-Espero que todo salga bien-

-Saldrá bien, ¿viste la cara de Dia-san?-

-La vi, era como la cara de un niño que obtuvo lo que le dijeron no podría tener-

-Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura que a Dia-san también le gusta Chika-chan-

-Si, ahora la podremos molestar preguntando como le fue-

-¿Le habrá hecho un kabedon?-

-Jajaja otra vez con eso-

-Quiero saber-

-Mañana le preguntaremos-

-¡Si!- Abrazo a Riko-chan fuertemente, ella está acostada arriba de mí, estamos en su cuarto a oscuras, listas para dormir, siento como ella pone su cabeza en mi hombro. -Oye You-chan…- Ella me habla con un tono un tanto… ¿triste?

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Si… sé que es pronto para esto pero… he estado pensando sabes-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que pasará con nosotras-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-You-chan quieres ser capitana de un barco pero, ¿cómo piensas lograr eso?-

-¿Cómo?, todavía no lo he pensado muy bien pero..-

-¿No seguirás estudiando?-

-Si lo haré, ya elegí que carrera-

-¡¿Enserio?!- Ella se para y se pone encima de mi muy rápidamente.

-Si pero… ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?-

-Bueno…- Ella se vuelve a recostar encima mío. -Estaba pensando… cuando salgamos de Uranohoshi, cuando llegue la hora de graduarnos… ¿Qué pasará con nosotras? ¿Iremos a universidades diferentes? ¿Tendremos que vivir en ciudades diferentes?... ¿Tendremos que romper?-

-¡Claro que no!- Me levanto y la tomo de los hombros. -Claro que no… yo no quiero separarme de ti-

-Entonces… ¿Qué carrera es?-

-Eso es... quiero tener un título de biología marina-

-¿Biología marina?-

-Si, de esa forma tendré un título, y no me estorbará en mi sueño-

-Entonces… ¿debería cambiar lo que quiero hacer e ir a tu misma universidad?-

-Claro que no, Riko-chan debes hacer lo que tú quieras hacer-

-Pero… de solo pensar en que eso nos obligará a-

-No nos separaremos, lo prometo-

-¿Cómo?-

-La verdad, tengo una idea-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, Riko-chan- Tomo su rostro y la beso luego me separo mirándola a los ojos. -Después de graduarnos, ¿Quisieras ir a vivir conmigo a Tokio?-


	25. Chapter 24

Después de algún tiempo, todo en Aqours estaba de maravilla, Chika-chan y Dia-san están saliendo sin problemas, las prácticas van de maravilla y ese ambiente pesado que tuvimos durante un tiempo desapareció completamente, con el pasar del tiempo logramos pasar a las finales del Love Live, lamentablemente no pudimos evitar el cierre de la escuela, ahora tenemos un nuevo objetivo, ganar el Love Live para que el nombre de la escuela quede inmortalizado, sin embargo, para mí todavía hay dos cosas que me preocupan, hoy me encargaré de una de ellas, ya lo decidí debo tener valor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no aceptas mi amor?- Arrincono a Riko-chan sin dejarla escapar.

-No… ¡No es eso!-

-Entonces ¿por qué no?- Ella desvió la mirada. -¡Mírame a los ojos!-

-No lo entenderías… es algo más acerca de querer o no…-

-Entonces explícamelo…- Tomo su barbilla y la obligó a verme a los ojos.

-Es complicado…-

-Esta bien… tengo tiempo para que me cuentes todo- Acerco mi rostro buscando sus labios pero ella interpone sus manos antes de poder besarla.

-No estoy segura…- Tomo su mano y le doy un beso y ella se me queda mirando sonrojada.

-Tranquila, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, puedes confiar en mí-

-¿Enserio?- Ella acerca su rostro lentamente al mío.

-Si, lo juro- Yo también acerco mi rostro al de ella y lentamente cerramos los ojos.

-Ya dejen de jugar es hora de la práctica- Chika-chan entra de golpe y tanto Riko-chan como yo damos un salto y nos separamos.

-Chika-chan ¿qué haces aquí?- Me cubro el rostro de la vergüenza.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?-

-Bueno ya más o menos sé que a ustedes les gusta jugar a… esas cosas, pero ya es hora de la práctica que no se les olvide, suban pronto o si no mi novia les dará un gran sermón a ambas- Ella cierra dejándonos solas, ah… eso fue vergonzoso, hago estas cosas con Riko-chan porque sé que le gustan y de alguna forma me terminó gustando recrear esas situaciones… ¡Pero es bastante vergonzoso que nos atrapen!

-Nos atraparon You-chan-

-Así parece… mejor vayamos a cambiarnos de lo contrario realmente nos darán un gran sermón-

-Es verdad vamos- Ella toma mi mano y caminamos juntas, al ver su espalda caminando un poco detrás de ella no puedo evitar sentir preocupación, y un poco de tristeza, esa noche, la petición que le hice a Riko-chan que después de graduarnos fuéramos a vivir juntas a Tokio, fue rechazada, sin dar explicaciones del porque.

-¡Llegan tarde ustedes 2!- Ambas al llegar donde las demás enseguida Dia-san nos recibe de esa forma.

-Perdón Dia-san es que You-chan tenía problemas con la tarea y le estaba explicando algo- Supongo que le tendré que seguir el juego.

-Si, tenía problemas y Dia-san siempre nos dice que cuidar nuestras calificaciones-

-Mentira estaban jugando- Ella responde esto antes de que pueda terminar con mi excusa, Riko-chan y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a Chika-chan.

-¡Yo no dije nada!-

-Nadie más que Chika-chan sabe que- Otra vez soy interrumpida.

-No, no solo Chika-chan sabe lo que ustedes 2 hacen, si no todas las de Aqours- Riko-chan y yo damos un salto al escuchar eso.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ambas gritamos de la pura sorpresa.

-Por supuesto que todas saben, lo hacen en el salón del club, es obvio que de vez en cuando serían atrapadas, lo que pasa es que sería incomodo interrumpirlas cuando están en medio de… eso… y por eso mejor nos retiramos dejándolas solas-

-¡Pero solo lo hacemos cuando no es hora de usar el salón del club!-

-Razones para ir a al salón del club hay muchas, ir por algo que se olvidó ahí, ir por algo que hay ahí, o simplemente para ir a comer el almuerzo- Tiene razón… ¿Por qué nunca pensé en eso?, ahora siento que me muero de la vergüenza sobre todo como Dia-san nos dice esto, al voltear a ver a mis compañeras de Aqours ellas solo desvían la mirada sonrojadas, ¡Entonces si lo sabían!

-You-chan…- Riko-chan pone la mano en mi hombro mientras yo siento que quiero encontrar un agujero para esconderme. -Perdón You-chan… todo porque yo te pido esas cosas…-

-No… no es tu culpa Riko-chan-

-Bueno bueno, solo perdónalas está vez- Chika-chan se pone enfrente de Dia-san intentando defendernos.

-Pero que esto ya no se repita y que dejen de hacer eso tan seguido en la escuela-

-Pero si tú y Chika-chan también lo hacen…- No seré la única que sienta vergüenza hoy…

-Qu- !¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡Chika!-

-¡Es culpa de Riko-chan! Ella me hizo soltar la sopa…-

-¡Oh! ¿Jueguitos? ¿Qué clase de jueguitos hacen tú y Chika-chi?- Mari se une a la plática abrazando a Dia-san.

-Eso es… ¡Eso no es algo que pueda contar!-

-¡Ohh! ¿Entonces es algo muy escandaloso para contarlo?-

-Gah… ¡Que no es eso!-

-Supongo que Dia tiene un rostro que solo le mostraría a su novia…- Kanan también se une a la plática poniéndose detrás de Mari.

-Eso es…-

-Es verdad- Chika-chan abraza a Dia-san por detrás. -Algo que solo YO conozco de mi Dia-

-Chika… es vergonzoso…-

-Chika-san…- Ruby-chan se acerca a ambas.

-¿Qué pasa Ruby-chan?-

-Ruby…. Ruby también conoce lados que Onee-chan solo me muestra a mí-

-Eh… no perderé…- Todas nos reímos, después de algunos escándalos y revelaciones raras nos ponemos a practicar seriamente hasta que es hora de regresar a casa.

-¿You-chan quieres ir por algo de cenar?-

-Perdón Riko-chan hoy tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Me eres infiel?- Ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Claro que no!, hoy vendrá mi papá, y quería hablar con él-

-Ah entiendo, realmente admiras mucho a tu padre You-chan-

-Si, además…- Tengo algo muy importante que hablar con él… -Hace mucho que no lo veía…-

-Entiendo, pero más vale que no vayas con nadie más…- Ella me abraza y luego me ve con unos ojos que dan mucho miedo. -De lo contrario la cosa se pondría fea…-

-Ya te dije que jamás será así, puedo ir a la casa de otra persona o pasar tiempo con alguien más, pero mi corazón siempre será tuyo-

-Como era de esperarse de mi You-chan, y de la misma forma yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tú- A veces me pregunto si dice estas cosas para que le diga eso o si lo dice enserio.

-Bueno, ¿Me acompañas a tomar el bus?-

-¡Claro!, por cierto You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-No solo tu corazón también tu cuerpo me pertenece- Me sonrojo mucho al escuchar eso, ella me acompaña a la parada mientras hablamos de cosas triviales y reírnos, tras despedirnos con un beso subo al bus, en ese momento me empiezo a poner realmente nerviosa.

-Es hora… se fuerte You, por Riko-chan- Tras pasar un tiempo llego a mi destino y me dirijo a casa. -Ya volví-

-¡You!- Al llegar mi padre me recibe con un abrazo.

-¡Papa!-

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña marinera?-

-¡De lo mejor!-

-Sé que están felices de verse pero es hora de cenar, hoy preparé la mejor carne que encontré- Mi mama nos interrumpe saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Mi favorita!- Los 3 cenamos en la mesa mientras hablamos y mi padre nos cuenta lo que ha pasado a bordo de su barco.

-Siempre es un placer regresar, y cada vez que regreso estás más grande, cuando menos me lo espere ya serás toda una adulta-

-En cuanto menos lo esperemos ya estará casada y con hijos-

-No digas eso de solo pensar que se apartara de nosotros me pone un poco triste-

-Pero en cuanto menos lo esperamos puede que traiga un novio a casa- De escuchar a mi madre decir eso siento un golpe en el pecho y miro abajo.

-¡Si alguien quiere estar con mi marinera primero tendrá que tener mi aprobación!-

-Hablando de eso… hoy… hoy les quería hablar sobre algo, respecto a eso- De Repente se quedan callados y el ambiente da una vuelta de 180 grados.

-¿Espera enserio?- Mi padre me serio.

-Bueno, no tengo novio pero…- Aprieto mis manos.

-No me digas… que estás…-

-You… te dije que te cuidaras…-

-¡No es eso! ¡Déjenme terminar!-

-Cierto, perdón marinera habla-

-No tengo un novio pero… tengo una novia…- Ambos se quedan callados y se miran el uno al otro.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Hace unos meses…- Mi padre se levanta y se sienta a mi lado y toma mis manos.

-¿No es por impulso?-

-¡No lo es!-

-Entonces permíteme preguntarte, ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres?-

-Siendo honesta, desde hace muchos años-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Bueno, hace mucho me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Chika-chan entonces…-

-¿Tu novia es Chika-chan?- Mi mama dice sorprendida.

-No, no es ella-

-Entonces cuéntame marinera, ¿cómo pasó?-

-Bueno yo… al principio estuve enamorada de Chika-chan muchos años pero… cuando inicie el segundo año de prepa llego una chica nueva que venía desde Tokio, y me terminé enamorando de ella, al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero luego ella se me confesó y… las cosas se dieron-

-¿Entonces tu novia es Riko-chan?-

-¿La conoces?-

-Si, ella viene con You muy seguido últimamente-

-Ya veo…-

-¿No están enojados?-

-Bueno…- Mi padre mira a mi madre unos segundos. -Realmente no lo esperaba pero… si eso es lo que tu decidiste, no tengo ningún problema con ello-

-Yo tampoco-

-¿Enserio?- Los veo a los 2 con una sonrisa muy grande, en ese momento sentí que un gran peso de mi fue liberado.

-Claro, PERO, quiero conocerla-

-¿Eh?-

-Tráela, mañana-

 __ Al día Siguiente __

-Buenos días You-chan-

-Buenos días Riko-chan- Al llegar a la escuela saludo a Riko-chan como siempre. -¿Chika-chan no ha llegado?-

-Está con Dia-san-

-Ah… Riko-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo, ¿podemos salir?- Salimos del aula y caminamos por los pasillos.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste con tu padre You-chan?-

-Si, es acerca de eso- Ella se detiene y me ve, yo también me detengo y la miro.

-¿pasó algo?-

-Ayer… les conté a mis padres que tengo novia- Ella me se sorprende y luego me ve con algo de miedo.

-¿qu- qué dijeron?.-

-Quieren conocerte-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Entonces… ¿Irías a mi casa hoy?- Ella se recarga en una pared.

-Espera, estoy muy nerviosa ahora mismo-

-Tus padres lo aceptaron muy fácilmente-

-Lo sé pero… mis suegros… de solo pensarlo, de alguna forma me siento tan nerviosa, ¿debe ser hoy?-

-Si…-

-Y-ya veo…-

-Perdón…-

-¡Esta bien!- Ella corre afuera del pasillo y extiende sus brazos mirando el cielo.

-¿Riko-chan?-

-Yo también me tengo que esforzar, ¡por You-chan!-

-Riko-chan…- Voy a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Tengo que esforzarme para que tus padres me acepten!- Ella también me abraza.

-¡Si no te aceptan escaparé contigo!-

-You-chan eres un amor- Las 2 reímos, nos damos un beso y regresamos a clase, le contamos a Chika-chan lo que pasó, ella nos recomienda ir con Dia-san a contarle lo que pasó para poder ir a mi casa hoy justo después de clase, aprovechamos el almuerzo para ir informarle.

-Ya veo, eso fue lo que pasó, está bien, mucha suerte ustedes 2-

-Gracias Dia-san-

-Riko-san esfuérzate para los padres de You-san te vean bien-

-¡Eso haré! gracias- Ambas salimos dejando a Dia-san y a Chika-chan solas.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No, solo pensaba que algún día… tendremos que hacer lo mismo-

-Es verdad, ese día yo también tengo que hacer lo mejor de mí para que tus padres me acepten-

-Chika…-

-¡Debo dar lo mejor de mí!-

-Si, yo también daré lo mejor para que funcione- Al pasar el tiempo no puedo evitar ponerme algo nerviosa, volteo a ver de rato a rato a Riko-chan y veo que ella está más nerviosa, si yo estuviera en su lugar también estaría así, al salir de clases enseguida salimos, Riko-chan quiere primero pasar a su casa para ponerse una ropa decente.

-Te dije que podías ir con tu uniforme-

-¡No! debo estar lo mejor posible-

-Riko-chan…- Verla esforzarse tanto me hace tan feliz.

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-Riko-chan ese es uno de los trajes que usamos para un live…-

-¡Ah! ¡es cierto!- Después de casi una hora por fin encuentra algo con lo cual está conforme y salimos a la parada del bus, para después de unos minutos estar enfrente de mi casa, puedo sentir la mano de Riko-chan sudar.

-¿Estás lista?-

-Ya me estaba mentalizando desde hace horas… pero aún así siento que moriré de nervios, pero es ahora o nunca, ¡vamos You-chan!-

-¡Si!- Avanzo y abro la puerta. -Ya volví…-

-Perdón por la intromisión…-

-¿Tu eres la novia de mi You?- Justo al entrar mi papa está enfrente.

-¿Eh? ah… ¡Si! ¡Sa.. Sakurauchi Riko! un placer-

-Sakurauchi Riko…- Él se acerca más y ambas nos congelamos. -Es un nombre bastante lindo, vamos pasen pasen, mi esposa preparó la comida- Ambas sentimos como si nos fuéramos a caer pero nos sostenemos la una a la otra, nos miramos y nos sonreímos, mi padre pasa al comedor y nosotras lo seguimos.

-Ah Sakurauchi-san, más bien, Riko-chan bienvenida- Mi madre recibe a Riko-chan.

-Si, gracias- Ella aún está nerviosa, nos sentamos y mis padres le hacen varias preguntas a Riko-chan mientras comemos, ambas estamos nerviosas pero a medida que la conversación sigue perdemos esos nervios.

-Eres muy talentosa para componer la música-

-Bueno es que ya tengo mucha experiencia desde niña-

-Y dime Riko-chan- Mi mama mira a Riko-chan. -¿Tus padres ya saben que ustedes 2 son novias?-

-Si, casi en cuanto empezamos mi mama nos atrapó jeje-

-¡Y nosotros apenas nos enteramos!-

-Es que estaba esperando a que papá llegara para decirles-

-Bueno en ese caso lo entiendo- Los momentos pasan alegremente sin ningún problema, supongo puedo dar esto por concluido, pero, todavía hay una cosa más por hacer, descubrir porque ella no aceptó mi propuesta esta vez.


	26. Chapter 25

Hay bastante silencio, tranquilidad, con mi ventana abierta la brisa entra y puedo sentirla en mi rostro, mientras miro un pedazo de papel y me enfoco en él y en el dibujo que estoy haciendo, empiezo a tararear una canción al ver que mi dibujo toma forma, es un rostro, el rostro de mi amada You-chan, su cara alegre, sonriendo, con ese típico saludo lleno de energía, si esa es la expresión de la persona que me enamoré, al ver dibujo completo tras un tiempo, me llena de alegría, pero luego me doy cuenta de algo, toco mi mejilla y siento húmedo, estoy llorando, me limpio mis lagrimas pero es inútil, no puedo parar, me duele, me duele mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada, yo, ya me decidí.

-¡Riko baja a cenar!-

Escucho la voz de mi madre llamándome, me alarmo un poco e intento calmarme a mí misma, no puedo bajar llorando después de todo, logro calmarme y me miro al espejo, bien, no se nota, bajo los escalones y me encuentro a mi madre en la mesa, no hay rastros de mi padre esta noche, me siento en la mesa enfrente de ella y empiezo a comer mi cena.

-¿Ahora que lograron ganar el love live que harán?-

-Realmente no sé, no es que tengamos algo más que hace realmente-

-Entonces cambiaré la pregunta, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?-

Al escuchar eso paro de comer y dejo todo en la mesa, ¿qué quiero hacer?, You-chan aparece fugazmente en mi mente, solo en ella puedo pensar.

-No lo sé, ¿qué debería hacer?-

Desvió la mirada de mi madre, no le estoy preguntando a ella, me estoy preguntando a mí misma, ¿ahora qué hago?

-Bueno, si no sabes que hacer ahora mismo, no importa, pero son días hermosos, queda poco para que termine la escuela, ¿por qué no simplemente disfrutas el tiempo con tu novia?-

-Es verdad, simplemente voy a disfrutar lo que queda de tiempo junto a You-chan-

Si, no necesito pensar en nada mas ahora mismo, solo saldré con You-chan, estaré con ella, jugaremos juntas, también con mis amigas de Aqours, todas juntas, para hacer memorias de todo lo que pasamos juntas, pero más que nada con You-chan, para disfrutar, el tiempo que me queda con ella…

-¿Riko?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Soy tu madre… sé que no hay algo bien-

-Mama… ¿cómo supiste?-

-Tu mirada, es la misma que tenías cuando dejaste de tocar el piano-

Me pongo a pensar, ¿la misma?, en ese entonces, yo me sentía devastada, no pude tocar el piano, no podía tocarlo, para mí el piano lo es todo, es por eso que estaba así, así que no puede ser… no, lo son, porque ahora mismo You-chan es… mi todo.

-Puede que si…-

-Hija… cuéntame que pasa, te ayudaré en lo que pueda-

-Bueno… es acerca de You-chan-

-¿Pasó algo malo con ella?-

-No, nada malo-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno… cuando yo me gradué, y tenga que ir a la universidad… ¿Qué pasará con nosotras?-

-Riko… ¿tanto así la amas?, falta más de un año para eso-

-Lo sé pero… Lo sé pero…-

Bajo la mirada y veo como mis lagrimas caen, aprieto mis manos y no digo nada, solo lloro, es cierto falta más de un año, me queda todo ese tiempo con You-chan, pero…

-No soporto la idea de que puede terminar-

-Riko…-

-Yo… ¿qué debería hacer?-

Mi mama no dice nada, ella se levanta y me abraza fuertemente mientras yo no puedo dejar de llorar, al sentirla me aferro a mi madre para descargar todo este dolor que tengo, dejando más mis lágrimas, mi dolor, todo lo que me atormenta, ¿Qué debería hacer? no hace falta ni preguntarlo ya, ya me lo estuve preguntando demasiado, y llegué a una conclusión, cuando llegue el momento de la graduación, tengo que dejar a You-chan ir, por su propio bien.

-Buenos días Riko-chan-

-Buenos días-

Mi novia y mi mejor amiga me saludan al llegar a clase, dejo mi bolso en mi escritorio para ir con ellas, hablamos normalmente, estar con ellas es lo mejor, si solo estos días duraran por siempre.

-¿Salir? está bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-A donde sea, solo quiero una cita con mi amada novia-

Después de clases ya que no tenemos practicas me llevo a You-chan, quiero estar con ella, todo el tiempo posible, no pierdo mi tiempo y le pido una cita saliendo de la escuela.

-Ya que no tenemos práctica tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no vamos Numazu a los arcades? nunca he jugado de esa forma con Riko-chan-

-¡Si! me encantaría hacer eso-

Ambas vamos a Numazu, durante el trayecto ambas platicamos todo lo que podríamos hacer en el arcade, al llegar no hacemos esperar y nos ponemos a jugar lo que pensamos desde el comienzo, una partida de que recrea el baloncesto, ambas tiramos las pelotas una y otra vez intentando encestar, luego vamos a la máquina de golpear topos, vamos al juego de baile, ambas bailamos juntas alegremente y al terminar la canción notamos la multitud nos aplaude, es algo vergonzoso, veo a You-chan y está sonrojada, es tan linda, nos sentamos y vamos a comer algo hay mismo, aunque solo venden golosinas y comida chatarra, You-chan se levanta y va al baño.

-Ah… es tan divertido-

Yo soy la típica chica que prefiere quedarse en su casa antes que salir, pero quiero estar más con You-chan, no solo dentro de nuestras casas, ella es energética y sé que le gusta mucho salir a hacer deportes y jugar, realmente no es lo mío pero, cuando estoy con ella, disfruto de todas esas cosas, salir a correr, ir al mar, jugar, cada momento que paso con You-chan, es mi preciado tesoro.

-Riko-chan-

-¿Terminaste You-chan?-

-Si… ¡Ta-dah!-

De su espalda saca un peluche, es bastante lindo, es una nutria, es un muñeco bastante grande con bigotes y una cola algo larga.

-Es para ti-

-¿Enserio?-

-La verdad es que lo vi en una de las máquinas y pensé que te encantaría, ¡así que fui por ella!-

-You-chan… ¡Gracias!-

-Me alegra que te guste-

-You-chan… mi You-chan-

Pongo el peluche a un lado de la banca para pararme tomarla y besarla con todos mis sentimientos, ella me abraza y me besa igualmente, me separo, no haré esto tan profundo estamos en un lugar público después de todo, luego la tendré sola para mí…

-Te amo You-chan-

-Yo también te amo Riko-chan-

Después de seguí un rato jugando, ambas regresamos tomadas de la mano, ¡Hoy fue tan divertido! tengo que salir más con ella, estar en casa solas está bien pero, esto también es genial.

-Volvamos a repetir esto You-chan-

-Claro-

-Ahora que tendremos tiempo me gustaría salir más contigo, hoy fue muy divertido pero quiero ir a más lugares, al karaoke, al centro de la ciudad, tal vez podamos ir bucear si le pedimos a Kanan que nos preste el equipo-

-Claro pero Riko-chan-

-¿Si?-

-¿No es hora de que me digas?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Qué te está pasando?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué está pasando Riko-chan?-

-¿Pero qué dices? realmente no-

-No me mientas-

Ella me interrumpe mientras me mira seriamente, se pone enfrente de mí y me toma de los hombros y me mira directamente a los ojos, no puedo desviar la mirada… no quiero que me descubra, hacerlo sería dar a entender que si estoy ocultando algo.

-Ya he estado mucho tiempo contigo, tal vez no ha pasado siquiera un año, pero te conozco Riko-chan, más que cualquier otra, me estás ocultando algo ¿verdad?-

-Yo no…-

Ella me abraza fuertemente, dudo por un momento, pero también la abrazo, en ese momento comienzo a sentir como ella se mueve raramente, pongo atención y escucho su voz y lo entiendo, está llorando.

-¿Ya no me amas?-

-¡Te amo!-

-¿Me eres infiel?-

-¡Jamás! eres a la única que quiero en mi vida amorosa ahora y siempre, la única, solo tú no quiero que nada ni nadie se meta en lo nuestro-

-¿Entonces por qué no me dices?-

-You-chan…-

-Somos novias ¿no? nos apoyamos la una a la otra, nos ayudamos mutuamente, superamos las cosas juntas ¿No?-

-You-chan...es que yo…-

-Me duele Riko-chan, sé que algo te preocupa, sé que tienes algo que te está molestando, y probablemente lastimando, y me duele no poder hacer nada-

Cuando ella me dice eso lo entiendo, por supuesto que lo entiendo, si yo supiera que a You-chan la está molestando algo, está sufriendo por algo, y no sé qué es, y no sé cómo ayudar, estaría igual, yo también… sufriría al verla sufrir.

-You-chan… ¿Vamos a tu casa? queda más cerca-

-Si…-

La tomo de la mano y vamos de camino a su casa, ella solo se limpia las lágrimas y me sigue sin decir nada, al llegar abre la puerta, como siempre a esta hora en su casa no hay nadie, ya he estado muchas veces aquí y lo sé, subimos a su habitación y dejamos las cosas que trajimos del arcade en el suelo.

-Entonces… Riko-chan yo-

No la dejó terminar, me lanzo a ella y la beso, la abrazo fuertemente ya la tiro a la cama conmigo mientras no paro de besarla, poco a poco subo mi mano por su abdomen hasta tocar sus pechos y apretarlos un poco, son tan suaves y al hacer esto un pequeño gemido sale de su boca es tan lindo, me separo y me siento en la cama, me quito la parte de arriba de mi uniforme y lo dejo caer el suelo, ella la ver esto se sonroja.

-¿R-Riko-chan?-

Desabrocho mi brasier y lo dejo caer lentamente de mientras me cubro con mis manos con un poco de vergüenza.

-You-chan… yo soy tuya, mi corazón, mis pensamientos, mis suspiros, mi cuerpo…-

Quito mis manos dejando caer mi brasier por completo y las extiendo a ella dejándole ver mi cuerpo desnudo.

-Acéptame You-chan… todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, te lo doy-

-Riko-chan…-

Ella se acerca lentamente y me besa, yo la abrazo fuertemente mientras acaricio su espalda sintiendo como ella me besa con mucho cariño, pero ella lentamente se separa y pone su frente en la mía.

-¿You-chan?-

-No puedo aceptar eso…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Riko-chan todavía no lo acepta-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A mí, Riko-chan, si quieres que yo tome todo de ti… entonces, tú también toma todo de mí-

-Yo…-

-¿No quieres?-

-No es eso…-

-Es injusto Riko-chan…-

Ella se separa, yo solo bajo la mirada incapaz de responder algo, pero luego veo como una parte de su uniforme cae debajo de mí, alzo la mirada y encuentro a You-chan desnuda de arriba.

-Quiero que seas mía, quiero que todo de ti sea mío, pero… yo también… yo también quiero que todo de mi te pertenezca que lo aceptes, que me tomes, todo de mí-

No puedo ante tal acción y palabras, me lanzo a ella sin esperar 2 veces, La beso, la beso con todo mi ser mientras mis lagrimas salen, acaricio su cuerpo sintiendo su hermosa piel con mis dedos, pego mi cuerpo a ella para que nuestros cuerpos se sientan el uno al otro, soy una pervertida, deseo el cuerpo de You-chan, a pesar de lo que decidí, no puedo controlarme, la deseo, su cuerpo, su corazón, todo, quiero que todo de ella sea mío, solo mío, quiero poder suficientemente egoísta para poder decirle que no la quiero compartir, que la quiero solo para mí, para llevármela conmigo…

-¿Riko-chan?-

Me separo, me levanto y me siento en la cama, no puedo parar de llorar, las lágrimas no se detienen, quiero ser egoísta, pero al mismo tiempo siento eso estaría muy mal y le haría un mal muy grande a ella todo por mi egoísmo, ella me dijo que fuéramos a Tokio juntas, ella haría es por mí, pero yo lo sé, realmente lo sé, You-chan no quiere dejar este lugar, junto a su familia, junto a sus amigos, y junto a su amado mar, es el sueño de You-chan, es lo que ella siempre ha querido para el futuro, así que yo… no puedo llevármela…

-Perdón… perdón…-

-¿Por qué no me dices nada?-

-Yo… lo decidí… por You-chan…-

-¿Por mí?-

-Si…-

-Sabes… yo también lo decidí-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo… no te dejaré, por nada en el mundo-

-You-chan…-

-Así que me esforzaré, de ahora en adelante, para ser una persona que pueda estar a tu lado, para ser una persona que pueda sacarte de todos esos pensamientos que te atormentan, para ser una persona que nunca te deje sola, para ser una persona de la cual puedas estar orgullosa que es tu novia, para ser una persona… que pueda cumplir esta promesa-

-Yo lo juro… siempre, te voy amar, mi amada You-chan… si un día, si un día… hay la oportunidad… y quieres seguir conmigo hasta el final… hazme tu esposa por favor-

-Si… lo prometo-

Ambas nos abrazamos y nos volvemos a besar, un beso algo salado por nuestras lágrimas, pero lleno de amor, la amo, de eso no hay ni la menor duda, y ella me ama a mi… no tengo ninguna duda de eso, es por eso, pase lo que pase, yo siempre seré de You-chan, incluso si un día tenemos que separarnos, hago un juramento aquí mismo, mi todo, siempre será de You-chan y en el futuro, un día, volveré por ella, y le pediré que sea mi esposa.

 __ Días después __

El día de la graduación llegó, fue un día lleno de recuerdos, y bastante triste, nos tuvimos que separar de nuestras queridas amigas de tercer año, Kanan, Mari y Dia-san, esas 3 son irremplazables amigas para nosotras, incluso para mí, puede que sin ellas no estaría con You-chan ahora, no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos, ni haber ganado el love live, Mari se fue del país, al igual que Kanan y Dia-san se fue a Tokio a estudiar, fue algo duro para Chika-chan pero no rompieron, "la visitaré siempre que pueda, ¡Lo nuestro no terminará!" es increíble Chika-chan, tan confiada y sin rendirse, quisiera ser un poco más como ella…

Aunque unos días después You-chan y yo la encontramos llorando, tuvimos una pequeña fiesta entre las 3 para animarla "¡Definitivamente haré que lo nuestro funcione incluso estando lejos!" al escucharla decir eso, me da un poco de valor, escuché que Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan hicieron lo mismo para Ruby-chan la cual estaba triste por la falta de su hermana, desde ese día, You-chan y yo seguimos juntas, ella no ha preguntado nada, solamente disfrutamos nuestros tiempos juntas, al llegar el nuevo semestre vamos a nuestra nueva escuela, You-chan ha cambiado un poco, académicamente, ahora ella estudia muchísimo más, y para sorpresa mía y la de Chika-chan en el primer parcial ella fue primero entre los de tercer año, "Se lo prometí a mi padre… además es algo que quiero hacer yo misma, un reto para mí misma, ¿Me apoyarás no?" es increíble You-chan, quiere ser la primera en calificaciones, desde ese día acompaño mucho a You-chan a estudiar, no vamos tanto a citas como antes, pero esto no me molesta, para empezar yo soy el tipo de personas que prefiere quedarse en casa, solamente ambas en una habitación, estudiando, hablando a veces, jugando, solamente cifrando el tiempo juntas, o una que otra subida de calentura… no está para nada mal, a media que pasa el tiempo You-chan sigue estando en los primeros puestos, por otro lado veo como Chika-chan y Dia-san logran mantener su relación sin ningún problema aún estando separadas, ver a Chika-chan y Dia-san hace que mi cabeza se llene de dudas, no le he dicho nada You-chan pero, ¿Realmente lo que decidí era lo correcto? no puedo evitarlo, ver de esa forma a Chika-chan y Dia-san me llena de valor, de esperanza, y me doy cuenta, yo también quiero pelear de esa forma por You-chan, cuando me doy cuenta de esto también me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, quiero pelear por ella, quiero seguir con ella, no quiero separarme, quiero esforzarme mucho, mucho más, como ellas 2, y hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance, por estar con la persona que amo, por mi You-chan, si, por mi You-chan, he decidido esforzarme y encontrar una solución, algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, no importa que sea, de ahora en adelante, me esforzaré por mi amor a ella.


	27. Chapter 26

Me tarde mas que nada por el evento YouRiko del sif global, termine rank 48 con mis hermosas SR de you y riko, disfruten el ep.

* * *

Ahora mismo tengo un problema el cual no se resolver, se trata de mi novia, ella tiene algo pero no me lo quiere decir, después de cierta noche deje de insistir con el tema, creo ella será más feliz si no pregunto más, pero después de todo, no me siento bien con eso, la escuela terminó, Aqours terminó, pero en poco tiempo regresaremos a la escuela, no a la escuela en la que estábamos antes, una diferente, pasaremos nuestro último año ahí, en ese año, tengo que hacer algo.

-Ya veo… eso fue lo que pasó-

-Si…- En casa de Chika-chan vine a visitarla, pero en plática en plática terminé llorando y le Conte todo lo que paso con Riko-chan.

-¿No te dijo porque estaba si ni nada?-

-No, nada-

-Sabes You-chan…tal vez no debería hablar de esto pero…-

-¿Sabes algo?-

-...Si…-

 __ Flashback __

Cuando todavía estábamos en Uranohoshi, un poco antes de la graduación, llegué a casa tras discutir con Dia lo que haríamos acerca de nuestra relación, quedamos en que aún estando separadas continuaremos lo nuestro y cuando yo me gradué iría con ella, dijo que me esperaría, estaba muy feliz sonriendo y caminando dando saltos pequeños llendo a mi habitación, pero al pasar por cierta parte escucho un llanto, me detuve y mire fuera, en lugar en mi casa que da a la habitación de Riko-chan, los llantos venían de ese lugar.

-¿Riko-chan?-

-¿Eh?- Se escucha como si algo se moviera seguido de un gran desastre escucho varias cosas caer y Riko-chan corriendo hasta finalmente salir -¿Qué pasa Chika-chan?- Me sonríe como siempre, pero no puede ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando, sus ojos están rojos.

-Riko-chan…-

-¿Por qué esa mirada tan negativa?-

-Estabas llorando-

-¡Claro que no! estoy bien-

-Riko-chan tus ojos están rojos-

-Ah…- Ella baja la mirada y no dice nada.

-Espera… iré contigo- Rápidamente entro a mi habitación para dejar mi bolso y regreso bajando las escaleras y saliendo de casa, llego rápidamente a la casa de Riko-chan, su mamá me abre y subo a la habitación, y la veo sentada en su cama al entrar.

-Chika-chan…- No digo nada y cierro la puerta, me acerco a ella y me pongo a un lado suyo.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No… no es nada-

-¿Es acerca de You-chan?- Ella de un pequeño brinco y desvió la mirada de mí.

-No…-

-Riko-chan… es bastante obvio- Ella da un gran suspiro y me ve.

-¿Lo es?-

-Si, ¿Por qué no me cuentas? podría ayudarte-

-Bueno… no creo, es algo, complicado…-

-Riko-chan… aunque digas eso no puedes ocultar que hay algo mal, estos últimos días, te veo un poco deprimida a ratos-

-Ya veo…-

-Cuéntame que pasa, si es algo con You-chan puedo ayudarte o al menos aconsejarte-

-En ese caso… ¿You-chan ama vivir aquí?-

-¿Eh?-

-Mucha gente preferiría vivir en el centro del país, pero, ¿You-chan?-

-Ella prefiere aquí, muchas cosas que le gustan están aquí, sin contar familia y amigos, aquí puede hacer cosas que en el centro del país tendría que pagar para salir a hacer-

-Tienes razón…-

-Será que… ¿Planeas irte cuando nos graduemos?-

-Si…-

-Ya veo… pero lo mismo es conmigo y Dia, cuando yo me gradué iré con ella y-

-No es lo mismo- Me interrumpe. -Yo, no puedo llevarme a You-chan de aquí, tu misma lo dijiste, ella prefiere aquí, todo lo que ama está aquí, por eso no puedo-

-Pero, ¿tan solo le comentaste?-

-You-chan… You-chan me propuso ir a vivir juntas cuando saliéramos de la escuela-

-Entonces-

-No Chika-chan- Me interrumpe de nuevo. -Me hace muy feliz que ella haga tal cosa por mí pero, no puedo, no quiero apartarla, no quiero… que ella se sacrifique tanto así por mí-

-Riko-chan…-

-Es por eso que… cuando me vaya a la universidad, y la termine, regresaré aquí por You-chan… y si ella me sigue amando…-

-Pero al menos dile algo…-

-Lo sé… en su debido tiempo-

 __ Fin del flashback __

-Eso fue lo que paso…- No digo nada me quedo pensando. -¿You-chan?-

-Ni siquiera preguntó por mi opinión…-

-¿Eh?- Tomo mis cosas y las guardo en mi bolso y lo tomo.

-Regresaré a casa, tengo mucho en que pensar, gracia Chika-chan fuiste de gran ayuda-

-Si, espero todo salga bien-

-Si, lo hará-

-¿You-chan?-

-Yo haré que todo salga bien- Salgo de la casa de Chika-chan directo a mi casa, mientras camino pienso, mientras estoy en el bus pienso, llego a mi casa y sigo pensando, mis padres me ven con preocupación, pero solo que pienso sobre lo que haré después de graduarme, no es mentira, llega la hora de dormir, tengo los ojos bien abiertos mirando el techo, no puedo dormir. -¿Por mi bien?- Ella… ¿De verdad piensa que irse y dejarme aquí es por mi bien? digo, realmente me encanta estar aquí, el centro del país como Tokio y Akihabara son sorprendentes, tienen muchísimas cosas pero, ciertamente no es un lugar donde me gustaría vivir -Pero aún así yo…- Me siento en mi cama y pienso en las posibilidades, solo decirle que iré con ella y ya… supongo que solo llegara a la misma conclusión… ¿Por qué no acepta eso? -¿Porque ya no me quiere? no, ¿Por qué me ama?- Me levanto de mi cama y miro al espejo en la oscuridad, me veo a misma.

¿Qué quiero hacer?

-Quiero ser honesta conmigo misma-

¿Y eso sería?

-No quiero irme de aquí pero…-

¿Pero?

-No quiero aun más tener que dejarla-

Entonces…

-Tengo que hacer algo…- Me hablo a mí misma durante toda la noche, que quiero hacer, que haré, como lo haré, como lo lograré, que necesito, que me falta tantas cosas, la mañana llegar y sigo frente al espejo. -Ya sé que hacer- Escucho movimiento abajo y entonces salgo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y encuentro a mi padre en la cocina.

-Buenos días marinera-

-Buenos días-

-Hoy te levantaste muy temprano-

-Si, tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Si, quiero negociar- Lo primero que me di cuenta es que haga lo que haga probablemente no poder lograr nada sola, al menos, no sin el apoyo de mis padres, es por eso que primero hablo con mi padre, esperando que entienda lo que quiero intentar hacer, siendo sincera, sé que es muy probable que él se oponga.

-You, lo que intentas hacer es-

-Lo entiendo- Lo interrumpo. -No tienes que decirlo, lo estuve pensando toda la noche, y esta fue mi conclusión-

-Eres demasiado joven…-

-Pero cuando lo haga tendré más edad-

-Solo un año más eso no te hace una adulta-

-Es por eso que hablo contigo ahora, sé muy bien que lo que intento hacer es… demasiado pero, quiero hacerlo-

-Es algo que cambiará tu vida, ¿Estás segura?-

-Si, y si me apoyas con eso haré lo que sea-

-Te apoyaré con unas condiciones-

-Esta bien-

-Bien, entonces te diré mis condiciones, la primera, durante todo el año que te queda en la escuela cada vez que vuelvas debes mostrarme que todo va bien entre ustedes-

-Si-

-Segundo, si intentas hacer eso debes mostrar que realmente tienes la determinación y la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo-

-¿Cómo lo puedo mostrar?-

-Tu siempre has sido muy buena en los deportes, pero esta vez harás algo diferente, los primeros lugares-

-¿En natación?-

-No, en calificaciones en tu escuela, durante todo el año quiero que seas siempre de las primeras-

-¿Eso por qué?-

-¿No aceptas?-

-Acepto, será muy difícil pero lo haré-

-Tercero… y puede que esta sea la más difícil- Mi padre me pone una condición bastante difícil, de alguna forma soy capaz de cumplirla, después de esa platica mi padre se fue de nuevo por la noche y yo puse mi plan en marcha.

-Y eso es lo que haré- Antes de las de tercero se vayan les digo que quiero tener una plática con ellas, de esta forma las 4 estamos reunidas en casa de Kanan.

-¡Wow! You es atrevida-

-Y vaya que lo es…-

-¿Pero estás segura? ¿no estas llendo muy rápido?- Mientras Mari y Kanan lanzan comentarios Dia me mira preocupadamente.

-Si, ya lo decidí y como les dije ya hablé hasta con mis padres-

-Eso lo entiendo pero…-

-Entiendo, tú y Chika-chan todavía tienen ese problema, no te preocupes algún día lo solucionaran juntas-

-Gracias You-san-

-Y nosotras también estaremos para ti Dia- Kanan se pone a un lado de día y pone su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Es verdad, somos mejores amigas, si quieres cuando tengas que enfrentar a tus padres iremos contigo y Chika-chi- Mari hace lo mismo.

-Gracias, pero eso es algo que ella y yo debemos hacer solas-

-Entonces cuando llegue el día de nuestra graduación, ¿Estarán ahí?-

-Bueno yo por mi hermana y Chika ya pensaba estar ahí, pero es verdad, ese día te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda-

-¡Puedes contar conmigo y Kanan! hasta puedo traer muchas cosas para cuando lo hagas-

-Eso no, recuerda que es secreto-

-No te preocupes You, yo la tendré a raya-

-Gracias Kanan, y recuerden, ninguna palabra de esto a las demás ni a nadie-

-¿Ni Siquiera pirotecnia?-

-¡Mari-san!-

-Es broma es broma no me veas con esos ojos Dia- Las 4 reímos alegremente, con esto tengo más apoyo ahora, a las demás no les contaré para que sea sorpresa, sobre todo Riko-chan, no quiero que se entere por nada en el mundo de lo que preparo.

Meses pasaron, como le prometí a mi padre me volví de las mejores estudiantes y siempre estoy en los primeros lugares, siempre estudio con Riko-chan, ser de las mejores no está nada mal y parece que a Riko-chan le relaja más estar estudiando juntas, bueno ella siempre fue más del tipo que prefería quedarse dentro de casa, a veces salimos a dar paseos, alguna que otra vez vamos de buceo y cuando hay varios días libres salimos a la ciudad y de esa formas más tiempo paso hasta estar cerca de nuestra graduación.

-Riko-chan tengo todo el cuello mordido-

-No te quejes yo tengo marcas en todo mi cuerpo por tu culpa-

-Tú fuiste la que inicio-

-Claro que no, You-chan fue quien inició con la caricias eróticas-

-Pero tu empezaste todo, siempre terminamos así cada vez que dices "juguemos al kabedon"-

-Es cierto pero… bueno no importa, ¿Nos maquillamos bien no? ¿Se me nota?-

-A menos que alguien se acerque mucho no se nota, ¿Y a mí?-

-Estás bien no se nota-

-Perfecto-

-Regresemos al salón ya iniciaran las clases-

-Si- Ambas nos tomamos de la mano y regresamos a clase, somos casi una celebridad por ser parte del grupo que ganó el love live, y mucha atención fue a nosotras cuando de alguna forma toda la escuela se enteró que éramos novias al punto en que ya no nos importa que nos vean tomadas de la mano.

-Por cierto, You-chan hoy mi madre le trajeron langosta dijo que te llevara a casa a comer juntas-

-Langosta eso suena muy rico-

-Después de clases, y luego estudiamos en mi habitación-

-Claro, los exámenes finales están cerca-

-¿Por el primer lugar?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Este año mi novia estuvo imparable-

-Claro puedes presumir mucho de mí-

-Jajaja lo haré-

-Y yo también presumiré de mi hermosa novia-

-You-chan tan romántica- Ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y nos vamos juntas al salón de clases, cuando las clases terminan Chika-chan, Riko-chan y yo caminamos juntas a casa, voy con ellas porque voy a la casa de Riko-chan, al llegar nos despedimos de Chika-chan y al entrar a su casa su madre no espera con una rica comida.

-Gracias por la comida- Ambas decimos al terminar de comer.

-Me alegra les gustará, ¿Hoy te quedarás You-chan?-

-Si, vamos a estudiar para los exámenes finales-

-Ya veo en ese caso, ¿Riko podrías ir por unas cosas para la cena?-

-Claro, ¿You-chan podrías lavar los platos?-

-Si-

-Gracias, enseguida vuelvo- Su madre le da dinero y ella sale de casa mientras yo tomo los platos y me dispongo a lavarlos.

-Ya está cerca el día-

-Es verdad-

-¿Estás nerviosa?-

-Si, pero con todo lo que he hecho tiene que salir bien-

-Es verdad, incluso lograste convencerme-

-Gracias por apoyarme-

-Solo si ella lo acepta-

-Lo entiendo, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que ella lo acepte-

-¿Y cómo va?-

-Con estos exámenes que vienen si termino en primero otra vez habré completado la segunda condición de mi padre, y gracias a los profesores yo seré la representante de tercer año para dar el discurso de graduación-

-Eso es genial, ¿Ella ya sabe?-

-No, no se lo diga es una sorpresa-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, si ella acepta las apoyaré en todo no lo dudes-

-Enserio muchas gracias- Llega la noche y Riko-chan y yo nos la pasamos estudiando, estos exámenes son el último gran obstáculo que debo enfrentar así que le pongo más esfuerzo a los estudios de hoy hasta que llega la hora de dormir.

-You-chan-

-¿Qué pasa Riko-chan?- Ya ambas en la cama abrazadas después de apagar la luz ella me habla.

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es sobre… lo que sucedió hace un año… que no te quise decir nada…-

-...-

-Creo yo… no sé qué decidir-

-¿Eh?-

-Pensé que lo mejor para ti era quedarte aquí en la ciudad que amas, que no estaba bien ser tan egoísta como para imponerte lo que yo quiero, pero sabes, viendo lo bien que Chika-chan y Dia-san lo están haciendo, me da un poco de esperanza, por eso yo también… ¡Yo también quiero luchar por estar a tu lado! así que You-chan- La interrumpo, la beso y luego la miro a los ojos.

-No digas nada más-

-¿Eh?-

-No digas más… entiendo lo que quieres decir pero, no digas nada más-

-¿Por qué?-

-No te preocupes Riko-chan, yo tengo solucionado todo-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- Beso su frente y le sonrió.

-¡Lo sabrás pronto! mientras tanto, ¿Podrías confiar en You-chan?-

-Pero, yo quería hablar sobre lo que será de nosotras y-

-Lo sé- La interrumpo de nuevo. -Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado, una y otra vez lo pensé, lo pensé demasiado que casi me explota la cabeza y llegué a mi propia conclusión, quiero seguir contigo, por eso, he trabajado duro para que la conclusión a la que llegué de resultados, he enfrentado a personas que jamás pensé enfrentar, solicitado el apoyo de mis amigas, y superado muchas pruebas difíciles, todo para lo que he planeado hasta ahora se haga realidad-

-¿Qué planeaste?-

-No te puedo decir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Se arruinaría todo, además, pronto lo sabrás, pero si mi plan es exitoso o no, depende de ti-

-¿De mí?-

-Si-

-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte?-

-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, así que te lo pido Riko-chan, confía en mí- Ella se queda callada un momento viéndome a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti-

-¿Incluso aunque no te haya dicho nada?-

-Antes fue igual, yo no te dije nada y tu seguiste a mi lado, no te separaste de mí, es por eso que confiaré en ti-

-Gracias Riko-chan-

-¿Harás algo por nosotras no?-

-Si-

-¿Para que podamos seguir juntas verdad?-

-Entonces… en todo lo que You-chan ha pensado, ha planeado, ha trabajado y ha hecho, confiaré-

-Entonces le pondré extra esfuerzo-

-¡Si!- Ambas nos quedamos dormidas, y los días vuelan, los exámenes finales salgo en primero en todo tercero, con esto la segunda condición de mi padre está cumplida, él llega después de eso a comprobar todo, logré cumplir todo lo que me pidió, así que como prometió me apoyará, mi madre igual lo hará, lo último que queda es el discurso.

-Por fin hoy-

-Si por fin hoy- Riko-chan y yo nos encontramos sentadas en una banca en la escuela tomadas de la mano, hoy es la graduación, nuestra graduación.

-El tiempo voló-

-Seguro lo hizo, Riko-chan-

-¿Si?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de los finales?-

-¿Lo que estabas planeando?-

-Si, hoy lo sabrás-

-¿Ahora mismo?-

-Todavía no-

-Lo esperaré con ansias-

-Si, espéralo-

-Es hora You-chan-

-Si, vamos- Ambas tomadas de la mano vamos al gimnasio que es donde se darán los diplomas y se llevará a cabo la ceremonia, recibimos lágrimas de nuestras compañeras de Aqours que se quedaran en la escuela, y volvemos a ver a nuestras senpais que bailaron con nosotras, justo como lo prometieron están aquí, no debo echarlo a perder.

-You, ¿Enserio lo harás?- Kanan se me acerca sutilmente mientras las demás hablan.

-Si, ya tengo todo preparado, los padres de Riko-chan también lo saben-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, y logré cumplir todas las condiciones que mi padre me pidió-

-Entonces, solo queda el discurso-

-Y que ella acepte-

-Dudo que no lo haga, buena suerte You, Mari está super emocionada por esto así que más te vale triunfar hoy-

-Lo sé- Voy con ella a donde las demás, llegó la hora, todas estamos sentadas, miro alrededor y miro a los padres de Riko-chan y a los míos, a nuestras compañeras de Aqours, me doy cuenta que Mari está grabando, no sé si eso es bueno es malo, supongo que depende del resultado, escucho como la directora da su discurso, muy bien You, estuviste todo el año trabajando realmente muy duro para este momento, no lo hechos a perder, maldición, ahora que lo pienso haré algo totalmente increíble enfrente de todos los alumnos y padres, no lo pensé antes, las manos me empiezan a sudar y miro al suelo, si fallo ahora… no creo poder recuperarme nunca de eso, veo alrededor y noto que hay muchas cámaras no solo la de mari, y todo quedara grabado… me estoy mareando y empiezo a respirar fuertemente, siento ganas de vomitar, no ahora por favor, no ahora debe ser perfecto, debo… debo de.

-You-chan- Riko-chan me toma de los hombros y me obliga a mirarla a los ojos. -¿Estás bien?- Es cierto, ella confió en mí, le dije que yo arreglaría todo, no puedo estar así, debo ser fuerte, yo tomé este camino, ahora debo levantarme, y darlo todo.

-Si, perdón, estoy bien, gracias Riko-chan-

-Ahora la representante de tercer año, Watanabe You- La directora anuncia mi nombre y yo le me levanto.

-¿You-chan eres la que dará el discurso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Hay una razón… mírame Riko-chan, está será, mi prueba de amor para ti-

-¿Prueba de amor?- No contestó nada y solo salgo de mi fila, subo al escenario y la directora me cede el micrófono.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Watanabe You, hoy diré unas palabras para los graduados de hoy, y otra cosa muy importante para mí, pero antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a esta escuela que tomó a todas las alumnas de Uranohoshi, gracias a todos los profesores y a la directora que hoy me deja estar aquí, y también a la última directora de Uranohoshi que hoy está con nosotros- Apuntó a Mari y todos le dan un aplauso veo como ella se sonrojo y hay unas risas. -Y a mi novia Riko que es una de las graduadas de hoy, ya casi llevamos 2 años juntas pero el tiempo que pase con ella es irremplazable para mí, a mis padres que hoy están conmigo, y a mis queridos suegros también- Puedo escuchar unas risas tras eso último. -Y también, gracias a todos ustedes, gracias a todos los de afuera por venir, para compartir estos momentos tan especiales, ahora procederé con mi discurso, el tiempo que estuve en esta escuela solo fue un año, un año bastante provechoso se podría decir, generalmente yo era el tipo de alumna que siempre pasaba sus materias apenas, pero este año fue diferente, estudie como nunca antes y estuve en los primeros lugares muchas veces, me esforcé, me esforcé sin descanso y todo por una sola razón, antes de llegar aquí, yo estaba en la escuela Uranohoshi en Uchiura, esa escuela cerró, recuerdo que con mis amigas, estábamos en un grupo de school idol llamado Aqours, ¿Nos conocen?- Escucho varios gritos de aprobación- Me alegra, nosotras hicimos lo imposible para conseguir alumnos, pero al final no funcionó, en ese momento cuando habíamos perdido la voluntad nuestras demás compañeras nos dijeron "ganen el love live para que el nombre de nuestra escuela quede marcado" eso nos dio el empujón que necesitábamos, pusimos nuestro cuerpo y alma en ganar, y ganamos, llegamos a la cima, y al final de todo eso tuvimos que separarnos, nuestras compañeras de tercero se fueron a estudiar dejando la ciudad, las estudiantes que quedamos llegamos a esta escuela, no diré que fue algo malo, esta escuela es buena, pero en ese tiempo fue algo bastante triste, recuerdo que las 9 el ultimo que día para conseguir alumnos nos quedamos en la escuela toda la noche viendo la página esperando que más gente se interesara por la escuela y alcanzamos el mínimo requerido para que la escuela siguiera, cuando llegó la mañana y el tiempo se había acabado sin cumplir el mínimo fue un gran shock para todas, fue bastante frustrante, pero aún así nosotras seguimos, a veces en la vida, solo debes seguir adelante, y aunque te duela… dejar cosas importantes, pero saben, hay cosas por la que a veces vale la pena seguir adelante sin soltarlas por nada en el mundo, ¿Cuáles son esas cosas? supongo que depende de la persona, por eso mismo estoy aquí hoy, frente a ustedes, a punto de hacer algo que jamás imaginé que haría- Muchas mirada de confusión y varios murmullos aquí y allá. -Así que perdonen mi atrevimiento y una disculpa en adelanto a la directora y los profesores- Ellos me ven confundidos también. -Pero como dije, a veces hay cosas por las cuales se debe luchar, cosas importantes, a veces te dirán, "eres muy joven" o "puede que no lo logres" y muchas cosas, pero si aún con todo eso deciden continuar, es porque por lo que intentan luchar es algo muy importante, mucha gente puede que no entienda eso, otras si, cuando salgamos de aquí muchas de nosotras irán por caminos separados, probablemente algunas no nos volvamos a ver, cuando pensé en eso realmente me asusté mucho, sobre todo por mi novia, ella se irá estudiar a Tokio, y eso me deprimió mucho, ¿Nos tendremos que separar después de esto? me respuesta es, NO, no quiero, es por eso que ahora, para poder estar a tu lado, para poder seguirte, para que nuestros días juntas no acaben te lo diré ahora mismo- Se escuchan más voces y el ambiente sube de tensión, yo bajo del escenario acercándome a Riko-chan con el micrófono en mano.

-Riko-chan, mi novia, irías a vivir conmigo a Tokio y- Digo esto mientras saco un caja de mi bolso y reveló un anillo dentro y me arrodillo -¿Te casarías conmigo?- Escucho muchos gritos, veo como los ojos de Riko-chan me ven intensamente, se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, se levanta de su asiento, tomando mi mano con el micrófono.

-Si-


	28. Chapter 27

-Ahora la representante de tercer año, Watanabe You-

-¿You-chan eres la que dará el discurso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Hay una razón… mírame Riko-chan, esta será, mi prueba de amor para ti-

-¿Prueba de amor?- Ella no me dice nada, solo se va y se sube al escenario, esto es algo que no esperaba, ¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada de esto? ¿Era una sorpresa?

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Watanabe You, hoy diré unas palabras para los graduados de hoy, y otra cosa muy importante para mí, pero antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a esta escuela que tomó a todas las alumnas de Uranohoshi, gracias a todos los profesores y a la directora que hoy me deja estar aquí, y también a la última directora de Uranohoshi que hoy está con nosotros- Veo detrás mío y encuentro a Mari que está grabando y se sonroja al ser centro de atención por unos segundos. -Y a mi novia Riko que es una de las graduadas de hoy, ya casi llevamos 2 años juntas pero el tiempo que pase con ella es irremplazable para mí, a mis padres que hoy están conmigo, y a mis queridos suegros también- Me sonrojo ligeramente y veo a mis padres quienes solo saludan. -Y también, gracia a todos ustedes, gracias a todos los de afuera por venir, para compartir estos momentos tan especiales, ahora procederé con mi discurso, el tiempo que estuve en esta escuela solo fue un año, un año bastante provechoso se podría decir, generalmente yo era el tipo de alumna que siempre pasaba sus materias apenas, pero este año fue diferente, estudié como nunca antes y estuve en los primeros lugares muchas veces, me esforcé, me esforcé sin descanso y todo por una sola razón, antes de llegar aquí, yo estaba en la escuela Uranohoshi en Uchiura, esa escuela cerró, recuerdo que con mis amigas, estábamos en un grupo de school idol llamado Aqours, ¿Nos conocen?- Puedo escuchar como varias alumnas gritan en aprobación a esto, de verdad nos hicimos muy conocidas, cuando llegamos a esta escuela casi todos nos conocían. -Me alegra, nosotras hicimos lo imposible para conseguir alumnos, pero al final no funcionó, en ese momento cuando habíamos perdido la voluntad nuestras demás compañeras nos dijeron "ganen el Love Live para que el nombre de nuestra escuela quede marcado" eso nos dio el empujón que necesitábamos, pusimos nuestro cuerpo y alma en ganar, y ganamos, llegamos a la cima, y al final de todo eso tuvimos que separarnos, nuestras compañeras de tercero se fueron a estudiar dejando la ciudad, las estudiantes que quedamos llegamos a esta escuela, no diré que fue algo malo, esta escuela es buena, pero en ese tiempo fue algo bastante triste, recuerdo que las 9 el último que día para conseguir alumnos nos quedamos en la escuela toda la noche viendo la página esperando que más gente se interesara por la escuela y alcanzamos el mínimo requerido para que la escuela siguiera, cuando llegó la mañana y el tiempo se había acabado sin cumplir el mínimo fue un gran shock para todas, fue bastante frustrante, pero aún así nosotras seguimos, a veces en la vida, solo debes seguir adelante, y aunque te duela… dejar cosas importantes, pero saben, hay cosas por la que a veces vale la pena seguir adelante sin soltarlas por nada en el mundo, ¿Cuáles son esas cosas?, supongo que depende de la persona, por eso mismo estoy aquí hoy, frente a ustedes, a punto de hacer algo que jamás imagine que haría- You-chan… ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? -Así que perdonen mi atrevimiento y una disculpa en adelanto a la director a y los profesores, pero como dije, a veces hay cosas por las cuales se debe luchar, cosas importantes, a veces te dirán, "eres muy joven" o "puede que no lo logres" y muchas cosas, pero si aún con todo eso deciden continuar, es porque por lo que intentan luchar es algo muy importante, mucha gente puede que no entienda eso, otras si, cuando salgamos de aquí muchas de nosotras irán por caminos separados, probablemente algunas no nos volvamos a ver, cuando pensé en eso realmente me asusté mucho, sobre todo por mi novia, ella se irá a estudiar a Tokio, y eso me deprimió mucho, ¿nos tendremos que separar después de esto?, mi respuesta es, NO, no quiero, es por eso que ahora, para poder estar a tu lado, para poder seguirte, para que nuestros días juntas no acaben te lo diré ahora mismo- Veo como ella baja el escenario mirándome caminando directamente a donde estoy, me empiezo a poner nerviosa, las manos me sudan, el corazón me late más deprisa, veo sus ojos mirándome directamente mientras se acerca a mí. -Riko-chan, mi novia, irías a vivir conmigo a Tokio y- Veo como ella se pone de rodillas, saca una caja de su bolsillo, y la abre revelando un hermoso anillo, no puedo creerlo, ¿enserio está pasando? ¿Me estás diciendo que ser egoísta está bien? ¿Qué puedo llevarte conmigo? ¿Qué de ahora en adelante puedo seguir siempre a tu lado? -¿Te casarías conmigo?- En ese momento siento como mi mente queda completamente en blanco, siento como lagrimas caen de mis ojos mientras veo los ojos de You-chan que me miran tan tiernamente, es como si las hubiera borrado completamente, mi tristeza, mi dudas, todo lo malo, You-chan lo acaba de echar de mí, ofreciéndome todo lo que tiene, enfrente de todos, ¿a quién le importa lo que piensen? ¿a quién le importa si somos jóvenes? ¿a quién le importa todas esas cosas?, a mí ya no, ella me ofreció todo lo que tiene, lo tomaré y le daré todo lo que yo tengo, tomo su mano la cual sostiene el micrófono para darle mi respuesta.

-Si- Gritos se escuchan en todo el salón, y aplausos, este es el día más feliz de mi vida, You-chan toma mi mano y pone el anillo en ella, me quedo viendo mi mano con el anillo sin poder creerlo aún, me acabo de comprometer con You-chan.

-Te amo Riko-chan-

-Yo también te amo, y por siempre te amaré, You-chan- Ambas nos abrazamos y nos besamos, puedo escuchar más gritos, pero ahora mismo eso no me importa, todo lo que me importa ahora, es a quien tengo enfrente de mí ahora mismo. Después de eso la ceremonia de graduación transcurre más o menos normalmente, la cara de los profesores no tiene precio, You-chan no les dijo nada de lo que planeaba a hacer, luego de que terminara se llevó una gran regañada por parte de la directora, pero al final de su regaño nos felicitó a ambas, luego de eso recibimos felicitaciones de todas las chicas de Aqours, Mari nos dijo que nos entregará una copia del video, al final nos excusamos de ellas, las veremos otro día, ahora mismo You-chan y yo queremos estar solas, pero nuestros padres nos dicen que fuéramos a mi casa porque quieren hablar con nosotras, bueno, era de esperarse, pero para tener tiempo a solas You-chan y yo decidimos ir caminando.

-Gracias You-chan- Miro mi anillo mientras caminamos tomadas de la mano. -La verdad, no encuentro las palabras para describir lo feliz que soy ahora mismo-

-Yo también, pasé mucho tiempo planeando esto ¿sabes?-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde antes que saliéramos de Uranohoshi-

-¡¿Tanto?!-

-Si, tuve que hablar y convencer a mis padres, y también hablé con los tuyos-

-¿Y ellos aceptaron?-

-"Te apoyaremos solo si Riko te dice que si"-

-Enserio viste cada detalle…- Me recargo en su hombro. -Y todo por mí-

-Por nosotras-

-Si, ahora somos un nosotras-

-Si, tu dijiste que si, ahora somos un nosotras-

-Espera You-chan-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Y la universidad? Creí dijiste que irías a una en Numazu, incluso tomaste el examen-

-Bueno es que si no lo hubiera tomado se hubiera arruinado la sorpresa ¿sabes?, hice un examen en una universidad de Tokio también y fui aceptada-

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro, estaremos juntas después de todo-

-You-chan… ahora yo no sé qué puedo hacer por todo lo que has hecho-

-¿Quedarte a mi lado?-

-Tonta eso lo puedes tomar por seguro, yo decía algo para apoyar lo nuestro, tu hiciste tantas cosas…-

-No te preocupes Riko-chan, de ahora en adelante tienes mucho tiempo para pensar en eso y hacer algo-

-¡Si!- Continuamos hablando hasta llegar a casa, dentro de ellos ambas recibimos sermones de nuestros padres "Deben cuidarse mucho" " Si se van a casar al menos esperen a terminar la universidad" "La sociedad las puede juzgar" Etc el Etc, al final You-chan y yo nos vamos a mi cuarto muy cansadas.

-Hoy dormiré como tronco-

-Te lo mereces You-chan-

-Pues perdona por interrumpir tus descanso pero- Mi mama abre la puerta interrumpiéndonos. -Tus padres ya se van, y tu padre me dijo que le gustaría tener una última conversación contigo-

-Ah ya veo, ya vengo Riko-chan-

-Si- Ella sale de mi habitación. -¿Enserio no te molesta?-

-Por supuesto que no, desde al año pasado que estabas preocupada sobre si separarían sabía muy bien lo mucho que la amabas, incluso tras transcurrir el año notaba como la amabas más y más, ese sentimiento de amor que tenías por ella en ningún momento se vino abajo, eres mi hija y puedo notar eso-

-Mamá…-

-Aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que sabía que todo estaba bien cuando ella vino a pedir tu mano-

-¿Enserio?, ella me dijo que habló con ustedes pero no sé los detalles-

-Fue increíble, cuando ella dijo eso no sabía ni que pensar, luego dijo que ya había hablado con sus padres y su padre le puso la condición que solo la ayudarían si nosotros estábamos bien con eso, no tuvo más opción que venir un día que sabía no estarías aquí, tu padre se puso como loco, pero ella aún así no se rindió, al final hablando con tu padre le dije lo feliz que eras con ella y lo mucho que la amabas, entonces dijo "si mi hija acepta entonces no tendré más opción que apoyarlas"-

-Gracias… me alegra mucho saber que esto fuera posible porque le dieron la posibilidad a You-chan, pero ahora me siento un poco mal-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, ella se esforzó tanto solo por esto- Miro mi anillo de nuevo. -Se volvió de las mejores de la escuela aunque no fuera estudiosa, enfrentó a su padres, incluso a los míos, mientras yo de alguna forma solo estaba resignada a que después de esto solo nos íbamos a separar, porque pensé que estaba mal ser egoísta y apartarla de lo que ella amaba por llevarla conmigo, y ahora me siento un poco mal porque yo no hice nada-

-Te entiendo, espera un poco- Ella sale de la habitación y me deja confundida, pero a los pocos minutos regresa. -Pon tu mano- Hago lo que ella dice y en mi mano pone una llave.

-Esto es…-

-Lo discutí con tu padre si llegabas a aceptar, es la llave de la casa que teníamos en Tokio antes de mudarnos aquí, nunca la vendimos ni nada, Riko, pueden tenerla-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-Claro- Me lanzo a abrazar a mi madre.

-¡Gracias gracias gracias!-

-No tienes que agradecer- Ella me toma de los hombros y me ve. -Pero ahora lo suyo es algo muy enserio ¿sabes?, van a vivir juntas, es algo muy diferente a todo lo que han tenido hasta ahora, recuerden apoyarse, contarse sus problemas, siempre estar la una para la otra, la universidad es más pesada, y si se les ocurre tomar un trabajo tendrán menos tiempo para ustedes, pero incluso así no deben tomar distancia-

-Lo sé mamá, además gracias a ti no tendremos que pagar renta ni nada, me aseguraré que esto funcione-

-Muy bien entonces-

-Por cierto, ¿Crees mi padre acepte si le pido dinero?-

-¿Para qué?- Le enseño mi anillo. -Ah ya veo, ciertamente es algo que debes comprar-

-¡Si!-

-Bueno las dejo entonces, disfruten la noche, y si pasa algo no griten mucho-

-¡No haremos nada!- Me sonrojo mi madre solo ríe y se va, yo suspiro y me tiro en mi cama viendo la llave que me dio.

-Ya llegué- You-chan llega y se tira a un lado mío en la cama.

-Bienvenida You-chan-

-Riko-chan tengo mucho sueño-

-Lo sé- Bueno mañana le puedo dar la buena noticia. -Vamos a dormir-

-Por favor- Ambas nos preparamos para dormir y justo al estar en la cama ya arropadas caemos dormidas por el cansancio de ese día.

-Realmente no lo vi venir, ¿por qué no me dijiste tenías planeado hacer eso?- Al día siguiente tenemos un convivio con nuestras compañeras de Aqours, y al parecer Chika-chan no le gustó que You-chan no le contara a ella pero si a su novia.

-Bueno… es que ellas se fueron y les conté para que estuvieran aquí cuando pasara, por cierto gracias por el video Mari-

-¡No problem!-

-Aún así, te hubiera podido ayudar en varias cosas si me decías-

-Es algo que tenía que hacer yo misma Chika-chan-

-¡Fue tan charming! y el discurso de You fue genial, ¿y nosotras para cuando Kanan?- Kanan inmediatamente escupe lo que estaba bebiendo en ese momento y todo cae en Yoshiko.

-¡Oye!-

-¡Perdón!-

-¿Estás bien Yoshiko-chan?- Hanamaru-chan ayuda a Yoshiko-chan a limpiarse.

-Es culpa de Mari por decir eso-

-Pero lo decía enserio-

-Para empezar no puedo hacer eso si estamos la mayor parte del tiempo en lugares diferentes del mundo-

-¿Entonces cuando terminemos la universidad?-

-Yo decidiré cuando pase eso-

-Esperarte será very hard-

-Aguántate- Todas reímos ante tal escena, excepto Yoshiko-chan que sigue limpiándose.

-¿Y ya tienen planeado como vivirán juntas en Tokio?, Chika y yo también viviremos juntas pero ella solo vendrá a mi apartamento, ¿Ya tienen planeado algo?-

-Tenemos casi 2 meses hasta que comencemos la universidad, estaba pensando en conseguir un trabajo aquí y buscar un apartamento mientras tanto, tenemos tiempo pero no es mucho, además, necesitamos dinero, no podemos contar con nuestros padres todo el tiempo-

-¡Ah cierto lo olvidé!-

-¿Qué pasa Riko-chan?-

-Ayer mi madre me dio esto- Saco de mi bolsillo la llave que mi madre me dio.

-¿Eso es?-

-Resulta que mis padres no vendieron la casa que teníamos en Tokio, así que ayer mi madre me dijo que podíamos tenerla-

-¡Woow!- Todas exclaman al mismo tiempo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Podemos tener una casa para nosotras?-

-¡Si!-

-¡Es fantástico!-

-Pero nosotras debemos pagar la luz y el agua y todas las necesidades-

-Es mejor que pagar un apartamento, no tendremos que tener más de 1 trabajo con eso o depender tanto de nuestros padres, tengo que agradecerle a mis suegros luego-

-Hablando de suegros… ¿Onee-chan ya pensaste en algo?- La pequeña Ruby ve a su hermana preocupadamente.

-Si- Ella y Chika se ven.

-Dia y yo lo discutimos, antes de empezar a vivir con ella, iré a casa de sus padres a presentarme, como su novia-

-¿Estarán bien?-

-No te preocupes Ruby, es algo que Chika y yo debemos enfrentar tarde o temprano, si vamos a empezar una vida juntas, es mejor resolver todo los problemas antes-

-Si, yo también pensaba en buscar trabajo antes de mudarme-

-Ah, Chika-chan, yo pensaba en pedir trabajo en el acuario, como son vacaciones necesitarán gente-

-¿Enserio?, entonces yo iré contigo-

-Yo también quiero ganar dinero para cuando nos mudemos a Tokio así que yo también trabajaré-

-Entonces seremos nosotras 3 de nuevo, le pediré al conocido de mi padre que nos contrate durante las vacaciones de nuevo-

-Acerca de eso, ¿también puedo ir?- Yoshiko-chan se nos acerca.

-Yo también zura-

-¿También ustedes?-

-Si, me preocupa un poco que Zuramaru no conozca cosas modernas, así que quería ayudarla, le estoy enseñando a usar muchas cosas y queremos conseguirle una computadora propia, y de paso usar el dinero para que podamos salir en los días libres a conocer más el país-

-Bien entonces seremos 5-

-¡Yo también!-

-¿Ruby?-

-Si todas trabajan yo no tendré con quien salir, así que prefiero ir a trabajar con ustedes-

-Entonces 6, cuando vaya les avisaré a todas, ya trabajamos ahí antes así que no creo tengamos problemas en conseguir los empleos-

-¿Mari y Kanan que harán?- Les pregunto a ambas que todavía siguen en su mundo.

-Bueno nosotras también estamos de vacaciones así que planeaba quedarme un poco aquí-

-Si Kanan se queda yo también, ¿Y Dia?-

-Si, durante las vacaciones me quedaré-

-¿Y si hacemos un live en el acuario por los viejos tiempos?-

-Chika-chan realmente no creo acepten eso-

-¿No?-

-Solo trabajamos normalmente-

-Bueno aunque un live por los viejos no sería bad idea-

-¿Lo dices enserio Mari?-

-Of course-

-Ustedes 2 nunca cambian-

-Dia tampoco- Ambas le contestan al mismo tiempo.

-Oye You-chan-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Esto es muy nostálgico verdad?

-Si, lo es- Nos tomamos de la mano mientras ambas nos sumamos a la plática con nuestras queridas amigas.


	29. Chapter 28

Bueno ahora si el final se siente muy cerca, de nuevo gracias a todos por seguir el fic, los reviews que me dejen cambien me hacen muy feliz, espero poder darle a mi primer fic un buen final, empece escribiendo esto porque me gustaba leer los fics, al principio no pensé que lo publicaría, pero ahora me hace feliz haberlo publicado, como es mi primer fic de seguro tuve muchas fallas y errores, pero seguiré mejorando y escribiendo mas, una vez mas gracias por leer.

* * *

¿Qué pasará en el futuro?, antes, realmente no lo pensaba mucho, para mí todo era solo un proceso normal, estar en la escuela, subir de cursos, terminarla, mis familiares y las demás personas siempre toman esas cosas con extrema felicidad, poder entrar de la escuela o salir, pero, ¿realmente es la gran cosa?, si me preguntan a mí es lo normal, casi todo mundo lo hace, así que por eso realmente nunca lo pensé muy seriamente, iré a la prepa, terminaré la prepa, y cuando termine entraré a la universidad, es lo más normal del mundo, pero… nunca lo había pensado, mi camino junto a alguien.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-Si-

De solo recordar eso no puedo hacer más que dudar de todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, que me rechace mi mejor amiga, desquitarme con otra persona, que al final esa otra persona me termine gustando, y empezar algo con ella, bueno supongo que no es tan malo pero, hasta ahora lo pienso, a mí me gusta mucho Dia, al punto en que puedo decir que la amo, en este año que ella ha estado fuera, no ha sido fácil, a veces me siento muy sola, pero por eso cuando la visitaba o ella venia era muy feliz, mentiría si al principio estaba totalmente segura que nuestra relación estaría bien estando separadas, pero al final todo salió bien, cuando ella se fue me dijo que cuando yo me graduara fuera vivir con ella, no le respondí de inmediato, tuve que investigar una universidad en Tokio y con mi familia para ver esa posibilidad, al final dije que si, al acabar la prepa iré a la universidad, y viviré con Dia, que pase más adelante no importa mucho, o eso pensaba, pero lo que vi ese Dia me sacó totalmente de eso, esas 2 se casarán.

You-chan realmente se preocupaba por eso, estaba desesperada, ella quería, un futuro junto a Riko-chan, ella realmente planeó todo, se esforzó al máximo, y logró, le dije a Dia que cuando enfrente a sus padres lo haría junto a ella pero, ¿estaré bien?, ni siquiera me he esforzado tanto como You-chan lo hizo, no he hecho nada… ¿Solo esperar el momento sin que importe el futuro?, que tonta fui, claro que eso no está bien… ¿Por qué me di cuenta de algo tan importante tan tarde?, pronto Dia y yo tendremos que enfrentar a sus padres y yo…

-¿Chika-chan?-

-¿Eh? ¿qué pasa You-chan?- You-chan y yo estábamos trapeando el suelo en el acuario, en el cual estábamos trabajando para conseguir dinero antes de irnos.

-¿Eh? pues… esa es mi línea, estás llorando-

-¿Qué?- Dejo el trapeador y toco mi cara, es cierto, estoy llorando, intento limpiarme las lágrimas.

-Chika-chan… Si pasa algo dime, yo te ayudaré como pueda-

-Gracias You-chan…-

-Mira, falta media hora para nuestro descanso, terminemos esto y me cuentas que pasa, ¿Si?-

-Si…- Puede que sea lo mejor, después de todo ahora mismo, claramente You-chan tiene algo que yo no, algo que me hace admirarla mucho, y que me hizo darme cuenta de lo tonta que he sido.

-Por ahora intenta no llorar, hay clientes por todos lados-

-Si, perdón- Seguimos limpiando el suelo y algunas cosas más, tras un tiempo nuestro descanso comienza, vamos al cuarto de empleados para comer nuestro almuerzo juntas.

-¿Entonces? ¿qué te atormenta?-

-Es difícil describirlo-

-Te escucho-

-Primero respóndeme algo-

-Claro-

-¿Por qué… ¿por qué le pediste matrimonio a Riko-chan?-

-¿Eh?-

-Responde seriamente-

-Bueno eso es obvio, no quería estuviera lejos de mí-

-¿Solo por eso?-

-Claro-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo que por qué?, la amo, no necesito más razones-

-Eso es… cierto…-

-¿Chika-chan?-

-¿Sabes? You-chan, cuando Dia aceptó salir conmigo, antes ella me dijo que sus padres podrían rechazar nuestra relación-

-Lo sé, ¿tienes miedo de enfrentarlos?-

-No, al menos, hasta hace poco no lo tenía-

-¿Y por qué ahora si?-

-Por ti-

-¿Eh? ¡espera!, incluso si me dices eso ya estoy comprometida con Riko-chan, y que dejes a Dia por intentar-

-¡Espera espera espera!, no lo dije con esa intención-

-¿Entonces?-

-Fue por lo que hiciste, cuando le pediste matrimonio a Riko-chan, entendí lo mucho que trabajaste solo para poder pedirle su mano en ese momento, y honestamente, ese fue un golpe muy duro para mí, entendí que yo no he hecho nada aún, me dije a mí misma, "cuando llegue el momento ya veré que hacer" y realmente no pensé en lo que pasaría después, cuando enfrente a sus padres, ni lo que pase después de eso-

-En otras palabras, ¿estás arrepentida por no haber planeado nada?-

-Si, me di cuenta que fui muy idiota de mi parte no ver nada a futuro, en todo este año pude haber hecho, pude haber mejorado o hacer algo para estar más preparada para enfrentarme a sus padres, para ayudarla a ella o tan siquiera haber hecho algo por ella, pero no hice nada-

-Chika-chan…-

-¿Te rendirás?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Entonces te rendirás?, con Dia-san-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Me paro algo alterada viendo a You-chan a los ojos.

-Esa reacción, significa que no te darás por vencida con Dia-san-

-¿Darme por vencida? ¿darme por vencida? ¡claro que no!- Me quedo mirando al suelo. -Pero no sé ni por donde empezar-

-Pero si ya empezaste-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ahora mismo estás mostrando que realmente tienes determinación de estar con ella, que te importa tanto como para estar alterada por eso-

-Por supuesto… si cuando le pedí ser mi novia de nuevo… no era un juego… realmente… la amo enserio... - Las lágrimas vuelven a salir de mis ojos.

-Chika-chan, ¿Por qué no lo hablas con ella?-

-Porque en el fondo, quiero ser como tú-

-¿Cómo yo?-

-Quiero esforzarme, quiero lograr algo, con mis propias manos, por la persona que amo-

-Entonces, tengo una idea-

-Cuéntame-

-La familia de Dia-san es estricta porque es tradicional a morir ¿no?-

-Entonces resuélvelo tradicionalmente-

-Resolverlo tradicionalmente… ¿Cómo hago eso?-

-Hay muchas tradiciones, ¿por qué no empiezas por investigarlas y sacarles provecho?, puede que haya una que puedas usar-

-Tienes razón, una familia tradicional, si sé mucho sobre esas cosas puedo tener un gran ventaja-

-Si, probablemente-

-Bien, quedan 2 semanas para que tengamos que enfrentarnos a sus padres, haré lo máximo en este tiempo-

-¡Esfuérzate Chika-chan!- You-chan hace su saludo.

-¡Si!, ah, You-chan, ¿Ese anillo?-

-¿Este?- Ella mira al anillo que tiene en su dedo. -¿Te gusta?, es el anillo de compromiso que me dio Riko-chan-

-Es hermoso-

-Gracias-

-Aún así te vas a casar, todavía es un poco difícil de creer-

-Riko-chan me dice lo mismo, está muy emocionada-

-¿Todavía no tienen fecha?-

-No, nuestros padres nos obligaron a que esperemos más tiempo, pero por ahora estamos comprometidas-

-Que bien, te tengo mucha envidia-

-¿Entonces por qué no aprovechas y también le pides la mano a sus padres?-

-Eso es escalar varios niveles, además por ahora el objetivo es que acepten lo nuestro-

-Es cierto-

-Ah ya casi acaba el descanso-

-Es cierto, apresurémonos a comer-

-Tu come yo pasaré-

-¿Por qué?-

-Se me ocurrió algo- Salgo del cuarto de empleados.

-Vaya así que comenzará ahora mismo, nada mal Chika-chan-

-¿Tradiciones de Uchiura zura?- Antes de que acabe mi descanso me apresuro y corro a donde está trabajando Hanamaru-chan.

-Si, ¿tienes libros o cosas que tengan eso?-

-Por supuesto zura, vivo en un templo, hay muchos libros y registros de las tradiciones de aquí, ¿pero para que los quieres?-

-Bueno, la familia de Dia es muy tradicional ¿no?-

-Ah ya veo, bien pensado Chika-chan-

-¿Verdad?, aunque eso me lo recomendó You-chan jajaja-

-Si es así con gusto te los prestaré-

-¡Gracias Hanamaru-chan!- Al salir del trabajo acompaño a Hanamaru-chan a su casa junto con Yoshiko-chan, ahí me presta unos libros y registros de tradiciones los cuales llevo a casa. -Así que tradiciones así existían, supongo que hay muchas cosas que todavía no sé, incluso de mi propia ciudad- En ese momento mi celular suena, sin ver quien es contesto.

-¿Chika?-

-¿Dia?-

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Dia, ¿Cómo estas? -

-Bien, hable porque quería saber de ti-

-Pero ahora mismo estás en la ciudad, ¿por qué no vienes?-

-Mis padres quieren que cene con ellos-

-Ya veo-

-¿Y tú qué haces?-

-¿Entrenando?, quizá-

-¿Entrenando?-

-Si, Dia tu familia es bastante tradicional ¿no es así?-

-Si-

-Le pedí unos registros y libros a Hanamaru-chan sobre las tradiciones locales, pensé que aprenderlas me ayudaría a caerle mejor a tus padres y puede que alguna que otra ayude-

-Ya veo, es una buena idea, si gustas puedo enseñarte algunas tradiciones familiares también-

-Eso sería genial-

-Entonces, ¿mañana quieres venir a mi casa?-

-Me encantaría-

-Genial, entonces te espero aquí mañana-

-Claro, ¿a la misma hora?-

-Si, bueno entonces te dejo para que estudies eso, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Dia-

-Chika-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo-

-Sabes Dia, yo nunca te lo dije pero-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Realmente tengo la determinación para hacer que esto funcione y tus padres nos acepten, porque te amo-

-Chika… lo sé, yo también, muchas gracias-

-No agradezcas-

-Aún así estoy muy agradecida que fueras tú-

-Yo también lo estoy de que fueras tú-

-Jejeje, entonces buenas noches-

-Si, buenas noches- Ella cuelga y yo sigo leyendo. -¿Uh? Esto es… ¿El padre de Dia? Espera… esto es… ¡Eso es!- Varios días pasaron después de eso, aprendí muchas tradiciones mientras trabajaba y con Dia, me fui armando de valor hasta que llegó el día, Dia y yo enfrentaremos a sus padres, me muero de miedo, pero tengo una arma secreta, más bien algo de último recurso, aunque no sé si funcionará.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-

-Me sudan las manos…-

-A mí igual…- Ella me sonríe y ambas reímos.

-Salgamos de esto juntas-

-Si- Entonces la puerta se abre, ambas estamos en el comedor sentadas juntas, y de la puerta entra su padre y se sienta enfrente de nosotras.

-Ah Takami-san está con nosotros-

-Si padre, ella tiene que ver con lo que quería hablar contigo-

-Buenas tardes, kurosawa-san-

-Buenas tardes Takami-san, ¿entonces qué quieres hablar conmigo?- Dia y yo nos miramos algo nerviosas, es hora.

-Padre yo…- Ella se queda sin palabras mirando solo la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo…-

-Esta bien Dia-

-¿Chika?-

-Déjamelo a mí-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Kurosawa-san, lo que tenemos que decirle, es… hace un poco más de un año, su hija y yo hemos estado saliendo, como pareja-

-¿Como pareja?- Su voz se vuelve mucho más seria.

-Si-

-Eso significa, que son novias-

-Si-

-¿Dia?-

-Si padre… hace un poco más de un año que somos novias-

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Lo que intento decir padre es que nosotras nos amamos y-

-No pregunte por eso- El interrumpe. -Somos la familia kurosawa, y tú eres la hija mayor, ¿sabes lo que significa eso verdad?-

-Si pero-

-Pero, tú eres la heredera y por lo tanto debes estar con un hombre a la altura que pueda darte un hijo para que la descendencia siga-

-Pero podemos adoptar un niño y-

-Eso no es descendencia Dia-

-Eso es- Pongo mi mano frente a ella interrumpiendo a Dia.

-¿Y eso es malo?-

-Esto es entre mi hija y yo-

-Este también es mi problema-

-No, tú eres el problema-

-¡Padre!-

-Se equivoca, es su forma de pensar-

-No hay nada malo con mi forma de pensar-

-¿Entonces significa que solo ignorará lo que quiere su hija?-

-Ella tiene un deber-

-Ella es un ser humano-

-Claro que lo es, pero ella es de la familia kurosawa, por lo tanto-

-¡No la está tratando como humana!-

-¡¿Y tú en que te basas para decir eso?!-

-Porque lo que nos hace humanos, es la habilidad de poder elegir, si usted le quita eso, ¡sería lo mismo que tratarla como alguien sin derechos humanos!, como un esclavo-

-¡Es diferente!-

-¡No lo es! ¿O acaso me está negando que ahora mismo le está prohibiendo elegir que ella quiere?-

-Tu no entenderías eso-

-¿No cambiará de parecer verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!, te quiero fuera, y Dia, tienes prohibido verla-

-Padre no… por favor…-

-No te preocupes Dia, yo haré algo-

-Chika…-

-Te dije que te fueras-

-No entiendo como puede ser de esa forma con su hija-

-Ya te dije que ese no es asunto tuyo-

-Padre por favor al menos escúchanos-

-Ya no necesito escuchar nada más Dia, dejé que tú y Ruby tuvieran ese hobby de idols para que fueran felices, pero pensar que por andar idolatrando mujeres bonitas pasaría esto jamás las hubiera dejado ver eso-

-¡No tiene nada que ver!-

-¡Ya te dije que esto es entre mi hija y yo!- No puedo soportar lo que veo, él no entiende, Dia solo está llorando sin que la dejen hablar.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso cuando estuvo en la misma situación?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Chika? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Estaba en los registros, del templo de los Kunikida- Saco un papel de mi bolsillo. -Traje esto como último recurso, no quería usarlo, pero no me deja opción-

-No sé qué significa eso, ¿acaso me intentaras chantajear?-

-No, lo reto a un duelo-

-¿Duelo?- Ambos me miran.

-Según estos registros, y por lo que fui a preguntar al templo, hace años, mucho antes de que nosotras naciéramos, al parecer a usted le negaron estar con la madre de Dia-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-¿Padre es eso cierto?-

-Usted para estar con ella, retó a un duelo de tirar la cuerda que es una tradición en el templo, para ganar la mano de su esposa, el cual ganó, y por lo cual ahora mismo está aquí, en el templo tienen registros de lo que sucede ahí, cuando vi esto pregunté por detalles, y la abuela de Hanamaru-chan me contó lo que pasó, por eso ahora mismo, lo reto a ese mismo duelo, para que me entregue a Dia-

-Tú…-

-Chika…-

-¡Jajajajaja!-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Padre?-

-Pensar eso que eso sería usado en contra de mí, recuerdo ese entonces, cuando era joven estaba enamorado perdidamente de mi esposa y era correspondido, sin embargo, su padre tenía otros planes para ella, cuando fui al templo a rezar, le terminé contando a la sacerdotisa mi situación, y ella me sugirió hacer eso, así que como tú ahora mismo fui y le plante cara retando a un duelo, y gané, de esa forma pude estar con la persona que amo, ¿qué puedo decir?, me tienes, pero, no solo por eso me echaré atrás, acepto tu duelo, pero si pierdes, no quiero que busques a Dia de nuevo-

-Está bien, acepto-

-¡Chika!-

-No te preocupes Dia, ganaré, te lo prometo-

-Muy bien, retírense, yo arreglaré el duelo en el templo-

-Si- Ambas respondemos y luego salimos, nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hasta la habitación de Dia, en cuanto entramos ambos caemos al suelo.

-Creí que no la contaba…- Siento como los brazos de Dia me rodean el cuello.

-Perdón… perdón…-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-No pude hacer nada… solo pude llorar… me sentí tan impotente…-

-No te preocupes Dia, sé lo mucho que te asustaba eso, y lo imponente que ha sido tu padre durante tu vida, sabía que tenía que ser yo la que diera la cara ahí-

-Pero... -

-No te preocupes, ganaré, y tendrá que aceptarnos-

-Pero Chika…-

-No te preocupes, no sé como pero ganaré, lo juro, no puedo perder, por nada en el mundo puedo perder- Me volteo y pongo mi mano en su mejilla. -Lo más importante para mí está en juego después de todo-

-Chika…- Ella me besa mientras llora, yo solo acaricio su rostro mientras la beso.

-No te preocupes… definitivamente no te dejaré ir-

-Pero mi padre es fuerte… y además tú-

-No te preocupes, pensé que tal vez llegaríamos a esto, y entrené un poco…-

-Pero aún así…-

-¡No te preocupes entrenaré más antes de eso y estaré lista!-

-Rezaré por tu victoria-

-Si- Al día siguiente su padre nos dijo que tendríamos el duelo en 5 días en el templo de los Kunikida, ese mismo día deje el trabajo y me puse entrenar a jalar la cuerda, hasta que el día llegó.

-Todavía no puedo creer que llegaran a esto, ¿estarás bien Chika-chan?-

-No te preocupes You-chan-

-Tienes las manos rojas…-

-Es que entrené mucho, pero no te preocupes Riko-chan, descanse muy bien la última noche para estar en forma-

-Sabía que los padres de Dia eran muy estrictos pero jamás pensé llegaría a eso…-

-Es verdad… ya jamás me quejaré de los míos- Kanan y Mari se ven y suspiran.

-Gracias a todas por venir a apoyar a mi novia-

-No te preocupes Dia, espero todo vaya bien-

-Don´t worry dia, Chika-chi te ganará-

-Aún así, después de que You-chan le pidiera matrimonio a Riko-chan no pensé que vería a otra amiga pedir matrimonio tan rápido zura-

-¿Eh?- Todas miramos a Hanamaru confundida.

-Zuramaru solo van a tener un duelo para que acepten su relación-

-Pero esta tradición es usada para pedir la mano de las hijas-

-¡¿Eh?!- Todas gritamos.

-¿Chika-chan no sabías zura?-

-Creo que… no leí es parte-

-¿Qué harán?, no pueden simplemente decir que no ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no You-chan, es la única forma para que acepten su relación-

-¿Entonces qué harás Chika-chan?-

-Yo…- Volteo a ver Dia.

-Ch-Chika yo…- Ella no sabe a donde mirar, está sonrojada, es tan linda.

-Jajajajaja-

-¿Chika-chan?-

-Creo que se le Safo un tornillo- You-chan y Riko-chan me sacuden.

-Estoy bien, pero si no tuviera la voluntad para ir tan lejos no haría esto en primer lugar-

-Chika eso significa…-

-Si, si gano esto significa que tendré tu mano, así que… ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-¡Wow!, otra pareja que se nos adelanta Kanan-

-Mari Shh no ahora-

-Chika…- Ella pone sus manos en sus ojos y empieza a llorar. -Por supuesto, yo tampoco llegaría tan lejos si no tuviera al menos la voluntad de ir hasta el final contigo-

-Entonces está decidido- La abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias… por esforzarte tanto por mí-

-Es hora Takami-san- El sacerdote me llama y salgo al lugar donde nos enfrentaremos, veo la gran cuerda en el suelo en medio de una línea y a la una punta de la cuerda al padre de Dia.

-Kurosawa-san…-

-Ponte al otro lado de la cuerda-

-Si- Me pongo en la otra punta de la cuerda y me preparo, el sacerdote se pone en medio,

-Las reglas son simples, quien logre arrastrar al otro tras la línea del medio gana, Takami-san se enfrenta a kurosawa-san por la mano de su hija, se le pide a todos los espectadores incluyendo familiares que no se metan ni distraigan a ambos- Miro y veo a todos los que están, las chicas de Aqours, mi madre y mis hermanas, la madre de Dia, la familia de Hanamaru-chan y otra gente que solo vino por curiosidad. -¿Están listos?-

-Si- Ambos respondemos.

-Entonces ambos por favor tomen el extremo que le corresponde de la cuerda- Ambos tomamos la cuerda y no ponemos en posición, -Bien entonces… ¡Empiecen!- Justo al empezar siento como fuertemente me jala pero de alguna forma aguanto que no me arrastre completamente a la línea, veo el suelo y veo lo cerca que estoy de la línea y me asusto, tiro con todas mis fuerzas pero siento que me arrastra más, pongo todas mis fuerzas en mis pies para que no me arrastre y siento como la cuerda empieza a lastimar mis manos, intento resistir lo más que puedo para que no me arrastre, en un momento puedo sentir como la fuerza que me arrastra se hace más débil y aprovecho ese momento para tirar fuertemente y logró arrastrarlo un poco.

-¡Bien!-

-¡No te confíes!- El jala con más fuerza arrastrándome más cerca de la línea de lo que estaba antes, hago todo lo que puedo para que no me acerque más y mis manos duelen cada vez más, tengo que resistir, él no puede hacer toda esa fuerza por siempre, tienes que resistir Takami Chika, lo más importante que tienes está en juego, no puedes perder.

-No puedo… perder…- Pongo más fuerza intentando ganar, poco a poco consigo retroceder alejándome de la línea.

-No pensé que aguantas tanto, pero como dije antes no te entregaré a mi hija- Siento como jala con más fuerza aun y pongo toda mi fuerza en que no me arrastré de nuevo.

-¡Ahhh!- La cuerda se pone roja, es mi sangre, estoy sangrando de las manos.

-¡Chika!-

-No te… preocupes…- Sujeto más fuerte la cuerda y hago más fuerza intentando jalarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?, te estás lastimando-

-Jamás…-

-Entonces antes de que te lastimes más, acabaré con esto- Él hace más fuerza aun y me empieza arrastrar, maldición, es mucho más fuerte que yo, pongo toda mi fuerza en jalar la cuerda pero poco a poco puedo sentir como la fuerza se me va por mis manos lastimadas y sangrando, me arrastra hasta que mis pies casi están en la línea.

-¡Chika!-

-¡Chika-chan!- Puedo escuchar como mis compañeras dicen mi nombre preocupadamente.

-¡Ya basta!, claramente no puedes con esto, ¡solo ríndete ya!-

-¡No!-

-Esta niña…- Él hace más fuerza y yo agarro más fuertemente la cuerda e intentó retroceder, pero al hacerlo la sangre en la cuerda hace que se me resbale casi suelto la cuerda y la agarro de lo último antes de que se me escape de las manos, en ese momento el padre de Dia da un fuerte jalón el cual me arrastra y hace que caiga al suelo.

-¡Chika!- Dia rápidamente se pone a mi lado.

-No puedo creerlo Chika-chan-

-Perdió…-

-¡Chika! ¡Chika! ¡Contéstame!- Dia me levanta en sus brazos.

-Perdón… yo… no pude…- Cubro mi rostro mientras lloro, perdí, perdí, perdí, la perdí… era mi única oportunidad… y lo eché a perder… -Yo… no pude cumplir mi promesa… perdón…-

-Chika… no… yo no…-

-Ya está bien de juegos, como prometiste, te alejarás de Dia-

-Si…-

-¡No!-

-¡Dia! esto fue un duelo ella perdió y por lo tanto-

-¡Dije que no!-

-¡Ya compórtate!, eres una kurosawa así qu-

-¡Entonces dejaré de ser una kurosawa!-

-¿Eh?- Quito mis manos para ver a Dia, está llorando pero furiosa.

-¿Dia pero qué dices?-

-¿A quién le importa todo eso? mírala, tiene las manos tan dañadas… ella no quería soltarlo, todo lo que hemos hecho, todo lo que hemos logrado, todo lo que hemos estado juntas, ¡Ella no lo soltó!-

-D-dia… es mi culpa-

-No es tu culpa, es la mía por no poder haber hecho nada hasta ahora, le tenía mucha estima a mi familia, y no quería dejarla, y tampoco quería dejarte a ti, fui demasiado egoísta, queriendo tener ambas cosas, pero ya está bien, ya vi quien es la que lucha por mi hasta el final, yo de alguna forma me las arreglaré sola, yo, quiero elegir lo que yo quiero por voluntad propia, aunque eso signifique perder el apoyo de mi familia-

-Dia, ¿Hablas enserio?-

-Hablo enserio padre, la amo, y ahora me doy cuenta que es lo verdaderamente importante para mí, desde que era niña me has enseñado mucho, para ser la futuro cabeza de la familia kurosawa, pero si ser la cabeza de esa familia, no, si estar en esta familia no me permite estar con quien se esforzó tanto por mí, quien hizo tanto por mí, quien te plantó la cara cuando yo no pude… entonces creo, ella vale más la pena-

-Dia no puedes hacer eso es mi culpa yo-

-No digas nada Chika, tú me pediste mi mano hace unos momentos, ¿Te echarás atrás?-

-No… pero, no quiero que pierdas a tu familia tampoco, ¿Piensas que tenerme a mí y a tu familia es egoísta?, entonces seamos egoístas- Me separo de ella y me arrodillo bajando mi cabeza. -Se que perdí pero… por favor, déjeme estar con su hija.

-Chika él no entenderá-

-¿Tanto así la amas?-

-Si, haría lo que fuera por ella-

-¿Lo que fuera?-

-Si-

-¿Y tú?- Él voltea a ver a Dia. -No, después de lo que dijiste no hace falta ni preguntar, ¿tanta voluntad tienen de estar juntas?-

-¡Si!- Ambas respondemos.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas pasar ya?- Suena una voz femenina que se acerca, volteo a ver y es la madre de Dia. -Ellas 2 se ven tan decididas, y jamás había visto a Dia de esa forma-

-Madre-

-Dia, ¿Tanto así la amas?-

-Ya lo dije, así como ella hizo todo por mí yo también haré todo por ella, juntas iremos hasta el final-

-¿Hasta el final? ¿eso significa casarse?-

-Bueno eso… si…-

-¿Takami-san?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¿Vez? ¿Por qué no lo dejas pasar ya?-

-Ustedes…-

-Papá-

-¿Ruby?-

-Yo también haré lo que sea porque aceptes lo de Onee-chan-

-Incluso tú…- Él se rasca la cabeza y mira alrededor. -Takami-

-¿S-si?-

-Si vas a ser parte de la familia… seré muy estricto-

-¿Eh?-

-Padre… ¿Eso significa?-

-Solo si Takami… Chika-san prueba estar a la altura de la familia-

-Jejeje no eres honesto cariño-

-Nos aceptó… nos aceptó-

-¡Chika!- Dia se me echa encima y me tira con ella. -¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos!- Veo su rostro llorando con una sonrisa y mis lagrimas también empiezan a caer de la felicidad.

-Si... ¡lo logramos!- La multitud que observaba empieza a aplaudir.

-¡Bien hecho Chika-chan!-

-¡Chika-chi nice!-

-¡Felicidades Dia!-

-¡Que ambas sean felices zura!-

-¡Miss little demons Yohane sabía podrían hacerlo!-

-Chika…. gracias por luchar por mí-

-No gracias a ti, por mantenerte a mi lado hasta el final-

-Todavía nos queda mucho por recorrer-

-Es cierto, juntas-

-Si, juntas- Ambas nos tomamos de las manos y nos damos un beso mientras la multitud sigue aplaudiendo ambas lloramos de la felicidad y de esa forma nos abrimos paso a un nuevo futuro.


	30. Final

Bueno, llegamos, este es el capitulo final, muchas gracias a todo por leer mi primer fic, a todos los que lo leen y a todo los que ponen reviews, y también quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a AaronVS3 que hasta ahora me ayudo con mi ortografía en los capítulos porque la mía aun no es muy buena pero iré mejorando, seguiré escribiendo en mi segundo fic "la hora mágica" y un fic llamado "Memorias de un amor" que subiré próximamente hoy o mañana sera también YouRiko los invito a leerlos, y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos, y ahora los dejo con el final de mi primer fic jugando al kabedon.

* * *

-¿You-chan llamaste a todos?-

-Si-

-¿Ya hablaste con Chika-chan?-

-Si-

-¿Revisaste todo para esta noche?-

-Revisamos todo como 4 veces ayer ya está todo listo-

-¿Te pusiste tu ropa interior sexy?-

-Si... ¡Riko-chan!-

-¡Es importante!- En ese momento soy interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, bajo las escaleras rápidamente para tomarlo.

-¿Si?-

-¿You sigues en casa?- Es la voz preocupada de mi madre.

-Si Riko-chan quería revisar de nuevo algunas cosas-

-Ya se hace tarde, hoy es un día muy importante, luego vean los pequeños detalles y pónganse en marcha de una vez-

-Lo sé, los veo ahí-

-Dense prisa- Cuelgo el teléfono y subo las escaleras rápidamente entrando a nuestra habitación.

-¿Ya terminaste?-

-Acabo de hacerlo, ¿cómo me veo?- Ella se levanta y me muestra su maquillaje.

-Se ve bien-

-Bien, ahora rápido falta el tuyo-

-Si- Ella se levanta y yo tomo asiento, entonces Riko-chan apresuradamente me empieza a poner maquillaje.

-En la tarde nos vamos a separar pero que no se olvide que tenemos que estar ahí a las 8-

-Lo sé, estaré con Chika-chan y las demás ellas me ayudarán-

-Bien, ya quedó-

-Gracias Riko-chan, vámonos se nos hace tarde-

-Si- Ambas salimos de la casa y nos subimos al pequeño carro que ambas compramos, Riko-chan insiste en ser ella quien maneje así que yo solo me siento en el copiloto.

-Yo podría haber manejado-

-Está bien será como media hora de viaje, tú duerme un rato You-chan-

-Estoy bien-

-Ayer fue tu graduación y estuviste muy cansada y aún así estuvimos trabajando hoy mucho, yo solo estuve haciendo llamada y arreglos por lo tanto estoy bien, y además no te lo perdonaré si andas con sueño luego-

-Jejeje eso no suena bien, está bien dormiré un rato-

-Hazlo por favor- De esa forma cierros mis ojos y fácilmente quedo dormida, ayer fue mi graduación en mi universidad, y aunque tenemos muchas cosas pendientes fui a una pequeña fiesta con mis compañeros y al llegar me puse a trabajar, hoy es un día muy importante para ambas así que tenemos que disfrutarlo al máximo. -You-chan despierta- Siento como ella gentilmente me sacude.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Me tallo los ojos aún medio dormida pero ella toma mis manos.

-No hagas eso arruinarás el maquillaje-

-Cierto, perdón-

-Vamos nuestros padres esperan- Ambas salimos del coche y entramos en el lugar del evento el cual es un gran salón de fiestas.

-Riko, You, llegan tarde-

-Perdón mamá, había mucho tráfico-

-¿Enserio?- Ella me ve.

-A mí no me mire yo me dormí todo el viaje-

-Bueno no importa, deprisa ve a tu lugar ya va a empezar-

-Si- Riko-chan corre con sus compañeros de clase, hoy es su graduación, tuvimos la suerte que fue al día siguiente que la mía.

-Me siento bastante nerviosa hoy un día tan importante para mi hija-

-Yo también me siento nerviosa, pero me siento feliz de estar aquí, ¿y mi suegro?-

-Eso mismo le voy a preguntar cuando llegue- Lo dice con tono bastante molesto.

-No lo culpe, estaba con mi papá-

-Pero al menos hubiera podido avisarme que no regresaría a casa a noche-

-Por lo que escuché entre esos 2 hubo muchas lágrimas ayer-

-Me imagino, como siempre tan exagerados-

-Jajaja vamos no diga eso- Mientras hablábamos normalmente, somos interrumpidas por el micrófono en el escenario, al mismo tiempo que mi suegro llega con mis padres, por suerte mi suegra se guardó el regaño por estar en público, aunque imagino que más tarde la pasará mal, la ceremonia pasa tranquilamente mientras nosotros estamos en las mesas de atrás con todas las demás familias de los demás graduados, la mesa es para 6 perfecto para todos nosotros, cuando llega el turno de Riko-chan de recibir su diploma le aplaudimos ella se volteó y tira un beso al aire viéndome y escuchar varios gritos, Riko-chan es bastante popular, a veces eso me enojaba un poco pero Riko-chan siempre me demostró que solo era mía, así que lo siento por todos ustedes pero ella ya tiene dueña, al terminar la ceremonia Riko-chan se nos use en la mesa y comemos, antes de irnos se toma muchas fotos con sus compañeros de clases, saliendo nos tenemos que separar con nuestros respectivos padres.

-You-chan a las 8, antes si, después no-

-Lo entiendo lo llevo escuchando desde hace días, no se me hará tarde-

-Bien- Ella me entrega las llaves del carro. -Entonces te veo ahí- Ella me da un rápido beso.

-Si, lo estaré esperando- Ella se sube al carro con sus padres y se va.

-Entonces You nosotros nos iremos yendo-

-¡Buena suerte marinera!-

-Si los veo luego- Mis padres se van por su parte y yo a buscar el carro, al encontrarlo subo a él y tomo mi celular.

-¿Hola?-

-¿You-chan?-

-Chika-chan, ¿dónde están ahora?-

-Estamos en mi apartamento Dia ya se fue con las demás, te estamos esperando-

-Bien ya voy-

-Muy bien- Cuelgo y me pongo en marcha al apartamento de Chika-chan que comparte con Dia, no está muy lejos y al llegar veo a Chika-chan, Kanan-chan y Yoshiko-chan afuera me paro junto a ellas y ellas suben al auto.

-¿Nerviosa?-

-Obviamente-

-Contrato demo-

-Claro que no- Las 3 décimos interrumpiéndola.

-¡Al menos déjenme terminar!-

-¿Y Mari?-

-Dijo que iba a irse con el lado femenino-

-¿Y nosotras que somos?-

-¿Tú qué crees?, por algo te acompañamos-

-Ouch no tenías que ponerlo de esa forma Kanan, You se está esforzando-

-Esta bien es la verdad, además de esta forma Riko-chan es más feliz, y yo así lo quise-

-Como era esperarse de You-chan sabe a lo que quiere-

-Bueno Yohane está aquí por acompañarlas, ya que soy bastante femenina-

-¿Y cuándo le pedirás la mano a Hanamaru-chan? Datenshin-san-

-Eso… no es asunto suyo-

-Oh se niega a contarnos, Kanan-

-¡Si! si no nos cuentas te abrazaré hasta romperte los huesos-

-Dime que es broma- Las 3 reímos y hablamos durante el camino hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

-Saben no tienen que hacer esto conmigo-

-No te preocupes You-chan, algún día tendré que hacerlo de todos modos- Chika-chan me pone su mano en mi hombro sonriéndome.

-Estoy en la misma posición que Chika, que importa si es ahora o después, pero tendrás que hacer lo mismo por mí cuando llegue mi turno-

-En ese caso yo también te pido lo mismo, ¿y tú Yoshiko-chan?-

-¿Eh? Todavía no lo he pensado, pero… si se llega a dar supongo que puedo contar con ustedes 3-

-No te preocupes Yoshiko-chan, yo no olvidaré esto que hacen por mí las 3 hoy-

-You- De la puerta entra mi padre.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a acompañarte, ya dejé a tu madre, y como tu padre me siento obligado a acompañarte hoy-

-Gracias papa, entonces espera a que las 4 nos cambiemos-

-También espérenme a mí, yo también quiero rentar uno-

-Jajaja bien- Nos separamos y con la ayuda de los empleados elijo uno y me ayudan a vestirme, lo cual duró más de lo que esperaba, al salir veo a mis 3 amigas con esmoquin.

-Wow You-chan en esmoquin se ve genial-

-Por supuesto hoy es la estrella, Chika-

-Si, el ángel caído lo aprueba-

-Gracias, ustedes también se ven geniales, ¿Y mi padre?-

-Está afuera-

-Parece algo pensativo, You, ¿no deberías hablar con él antes de irnos?-

-Si, tienes razón, eso haré- Salgo de la tienda y veo a mi padre ya vestido recargado en su carro-

-Te ves hermosa marinera-

-Gracias papá-

-Creí harías esto en un traje de marinero-

-Jajaja eso lo dije cuando era niña, ya soy adulta y es diferente- Me pongo a un lado.

-Es verdad-

-Si…- Hay unos pocos minutos de silencio, él es mi padre pero yo no tengo hijos y no sabría decir cómo se siente ahora mismo.

-Por fin llego el día-

-Si, por fin-

-Ese día, cuando decidiste enfrentarme y decirme tal cosa, honestamente jamás creí se haría realidad pero aquí estamos-

-Trabajé mucho para hacerlo realidad ¿sabes?-

-Claro que lo sé, todo esto es fruto de tu esfuerzo, siéntete orgullosa-

-Lo estoy, pero no solo fue un esfuerzo de mi parte, Riko-chan también hizo lo suyo… Supongo que al principio fue más que nada iniciativa mía pero, ella también se esforzó mucho-

-Por supuesto no podía esperar menos de la novia de mi hija-

-Jajaja-

-Ve por tus amigas antes de que se nos haga tarde, no querrás que ella te mate-

-Es verdad- Me levanto y camino rumbo a la tienda de nuevo.

-You-

-¿Si?-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti marinera- Al escuchar eso siento un poco de ganas de llorar, pero me aguanto y le sonrió a mi padre.

-¡Gracias capitán!- Hago mi saludo mientras él me sonríe y me saluda de vuelta.

-Si ya terminaron ¿nos podemos ir? se hará tarde-

-Shh Yoshiko-chan es momento padre e hija-

-Si… Ya vámonos, no quiero Riko-chan me mate el mismo día de nuestra boda-

 **-Riko** _ **-**_

Tras días algo cansados y bastante ocupados por fin todo nuestros esfuerzos para el día de hoy, ante ello no puedo hacer más que… dar un gran suspiro.

-¿Por qué el suspiro Riko-san?-

-Espero todo vaya bien-

-Te preocupas demasiado, ustedes 2 es esforzaron mucho para este día, ten un poco más de confianza en lo que ustedes lograron-

-Muchas gracias Dia-

-Riko-chan no te muevas-

-Perdón Ruby- Parada rectamente con mis brazos a los lados en T, Ruby y Dia arreglan mi vestido de novia, fue un detalle muy hermoso de ambas ayudarme con el vestido.

-Entonces esas 4 se vestirán con esmoquin hoy ¿no? ¡Ya quiero ver a Kanan!-

-Yo también quiero ver a Yoshiko-chan zura-

-No pensé que Yoshiko-chan fuera a ir con ellas a eso, de seguro lo hace por ti-

-¿Enserio?-

-Por supuesto-

-De solo imaginarlo Maru se emociona tanto zura- Es tan lindo ver a Hanamaru-chan emocionada, pero la entiendo, de entre todas las relaciones, la de ella y Yoshiko-chan fue la que avanzó más lento.

-¿Y Onee-chan?-

-¿Yo?-

-Quieres ver a Chika-chan en esmoquin ¿verdad?-

-Bueno… yo… si, la quiero ver-

-¡Wow! desde que Dia vive con Chika-chi es más honesta-

-¿Y qué quieres que dijera? es mi preciada prometida, no me da para nada de vergüenza admitir que la amo y la quiero ver en esmoquin, además por mi familia lo más probable es que tengamos una boda tradicional y no poder verla en esmoquin en una boda así, ah Maru-chan tráeme esas agujas-

-Si zura-

-Vaya vaya nuestra Dia ha madurado-

-Y tu pareces una niña que le dieron su dulce desde que volviste hace un mes con Kanan-

-Es que…- Ella levanta su mano y ve su anillo. -Fue bastante difícil… simplemente no podía evitar sentirme la mujer más happy del mundo-

-En eso te entiendo, cuando mis padres aceptaron lo mío con Chika también me sentí de esa forma-

-Si, y todo es gracias a todas ustedes saben- Todas se detienen al escuchar eso y miran a Mari.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Al principio, mis padres solo escuchaban mis caprichos, volver a Uchiura, ser directora, intentar salvar la escuela, pero decirles sobre una relación contra mujer, bueno supongo tú lo puedes entender mejor que nadie, aún así ese problema también estaba bastante claro conmigo y Kanan, ambas lo sabíamos, pero no hablábamos de ello, por lo difícil que era, al final no sabía que pasaría con nosotras, tenía mucho miedo, creía no había forma de que lo aceptaran, pero el gran amor que You mostró por Riko en su graduación, el valor que Chika-chi mostró al enfrentarse a tus padres, nos dio la voluntad de pelear a Kanan y a mí, y por eso mismo lo logramos, si no fuera por ustedes, puede que este anillo no estuviera en mis manos ahora mismo…-

-Mari…-

-Mari-chan también la tuvo difícil zura-

-Pero al final todo salió bien ¿no? Mari-chan ¡hiciste gambaruby!-

-¡Hicimos gambaruby como nunca Ruby-chan! eso lo puedes apostar-

-Me alegro tanto que todo saliera tan bien, contigo y conmigo-

-Si, lo mismo digo Dia-

-Disculpen-

-¿Qué pasa Riko?-

-Me estoy cansando…-

-¡Ah perdón Riko-san!-

-¡Perdón Riko-chan!- Ambas hermanas siguen arreglando mi vestido, no hace falta decir que cuando terminaron estaba cansada así que fui y me senté un rato mientras esperaba ellas se cambiaran, veo el reloj que hay en la pared para asegurarme que estoy a tiempo, después de lo que le dije a You-chan todo estos días no podría verla a la cara si soy yo quien llego tarde.

-Te ves hermosa-

-Mamá- Ella me sonríe y se sienta a un lado mío y me entrega un ramo de flores. -Son hermosas, gracias- Ella me sonríe y me abraza.

-Por fin llegó el día-

-Si, por fin llegó-

-Debo admitir que cuando You-chan vino a decirme que quería pedirte tu mano por un momento pensé que era una locura, sobre todo a su edad, pero después de tantos años se mantuvieron juntas fuertemente hasta llegar a este momento-

-Si, You-chan se esforzó muchísimo por mí, yo también tenía que esforzarme mucho por ella-

-Y de ahora en adelante tendrán que seguirlo haciéndolo la una por la otra-

-Si, lo sé-

-Y pensar que todo empezó por esas revistas que tenías-

-No lo digas es vergonzoso-

-Jajaja una extraña historia de amor-

-Pues es mi historia de amor-

-Lo sé lo sé, pero enserio estoy muy feliz por ti, cuando te preocupaba que se separaran al entrar a la universidad me preocupé mucho, estabas tan triste por eso y no sabía como ayudarte, pero ella fue en contra de todo eso y decido hacer todo para seguir a tu lado, estamos tan agradecidos con ella-

-¿Estamos?-

-Si, tu padre, aunque no lo diga, él quiere mucho a You-chan sobre todo por todo lo que ha hecho por ti, me dijo que se siente tranquilo en dejarte en manos de ella-

-Padre…-

-No lo dice porque le da vergüenza pero él se siente de esa forma-

-Entiendo-

-Bueno- Ella se levanta. -Las espero afuera con tu padre, no tarden-

-Si- Ella sale mientras yo espero a mis amigas, cuando ellas salen Dia me hace unos últimos arreglos y Hanamaru-chan me pone el velo, al salir ellas se van en el carro de Mari mientras yo subo al carro que rentamos para hoy el cual conduce mi padre en camino a la iglesia, de verdad por fin hoy se cumple, cierro los ojos y todo lo que pasé con You-chan pasa por mi cabeza, la forma en que nos empezamos a interesar la una en la otra, como rivales por otra persona, poco a poco acercarnos más hasta el punto de enamorarnos, darnos cuenta que ya no nos gusta la misma persona, si no que ahora nos amamos mutuamente, pasar un noviazgo algo divertido, los problemas, los momento felices, los momentos tristes, nuestros momentos de pasión, los momentos en los que lloramos juntas, y superamos nuestros problemas juntas, lo mucho que trabajamos para este momento y lo que queda para el resto de nuestras vidas, You-chan, tú me has hecho sentir muy especial, hacerme más y más feliz, tener que decirte que es el día más feliz de mi vida varia veces, y una vez más, me has hecho decirlo otra vez.

-Este es el día más feliz de mi vida, y a tu lado, seguramente lo volveré a decir-

 **-You-**

Al llegar al lugar me dirijo a la sala de esperas mientras mis amigas van a reunirse con sus respectivas parejas, me encuentro con mis padres y luego recibir visitas de mis suegros los cuales me agradecen por haber hecho tanto por su hija, tras eso ellos regresan con Riko-chan.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Mi mamá se arrodilla y pone las manos en mis rodillas mientras yo estoy sentando.

-Si, mucho-

-Bueno no te preocupes marinera, solo tienes que ir a pararte ahí y dar el si-

-jajaja tienes razón papá pero por alguna razón no puedo calmarme-

-Te entiendo-

-Si, cuando nos casamos a tu padre le estuvieron sudando las manos todo el tiempo-

-No cuentes eso-

-jajaja-

-Disculpen es tiempo, por favor vayan al altar- Una empleada viene a avisarnos y luego se marcha.

-Bueno es hora de entregarte marinera-

-Espera ahí- Mi madre se levanta.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo seré quien lleve a You al altar-

-¡Pero eso es trabajo del padre!-

-Bueno como puedes ver nuestra hija no es quien tiene el traje de novia-

-Ah…-

-Lo siento cariño- Mi mamá me toma del brazo y me lleva con ella y mi padre nos sigue derrotado, lo siento papá, al estar en las puertas de la iglesia no puedo hacer nada más suspirar.

-¿Lista You?-

-Si, vamos mama- Entramos al lugar y veo la cara de mis conocidos viéndome llegar y justo al final veo el altar, llegamos hasta ahí y mi mamá me deja poniéndose a un lado de mi padre, veo alrededor y luego veo atrás para ver al padre y-

-¡¿Mari?!-

-¡Surprise!-

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar por qué o cómo-

-Vaya y yo que esperaba poderte decir como lo logré-

-Solo… hazlo bien-

-Don´t worry, no planeo decepcionar a una preciada amiga- Le sonrió y en ese momento la música empieza dirijo mi atención a la puerta y veo como se abre y veo una figura blanca, está acompañada con su padre y lentamente camina a donde yo estoy, sostiene un hermoso ramo de flores y su rostro está cubierto ligeramente con un velo blanco, ella camina hasta llegar a mí y me ve e incluso con el velo puedo ver sus ojos que me miran directamente, con una sonrisa tan honesta, casi como si fuera a llorar de la felicidad en cualquier momento, levanto mis manos y tomo su rostro acariciando un poco para luego retirarle el velo, entonces su padre me entrega su mano y ambas nos paramos enfrente del padre.

-¡¿Mari?!-

-¡Surprise!-

-No repitamos eso por favor…-

-Perdón… entonces iniciamos la ceremonia- La ceremonia pasó tranquilamente Riko-chan y yo nos tomábamos de la mano fuertemente mientras Mari leía los votos.

-Esta es una boda algo rara- Le susurro.

-Pero no me desagrada-

\- A mí tampoco- Ambas reímos intentando que nadie se dé cuenta, mientras Mari intenta aguantar la risa mientras lee.

-Ahora, Watanabe You, ¿aceptas a Sakurauchi Riko como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo prospero, y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

-Acepto-

-Entonces, Sakurauchi Riko, ¿aceptas a Watanabe You como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo prospero, y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

-Acepto-

-Bien, ustedes han declarado su consentimiento, y por el poder que me otorga la iglesia- Hace una pausa como no sabiendo qué decir- Las declaro, esposas, pueden besarse- Tomo a Riko-chan de las manos y nos vemos a los ojos y veo como de uno de sus ojos sale una lágrima, eso me hace querer llorar a mí también, también estoy muy feliz, demasiado feliz, acerco mi rostro a el de ella y ambas cerramos los ojos lentamente hasta unir nuestros labios, al hacerlo se escuchan los aplausos y nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos.

-Gracias por estar conmigo hasta el final-

-No, gracias a ti por luchas por mí- Nos abrazamos y luego Chika-chan se acerca entregándonos nuestros anillos de matrimonio.

-You-chan, Riko-chan, felicidades, tomen sus anillos-

-Gracias Chika-chan-

-No, gracias a ustedes por dejarme ser yo quien haga esto, son mis mejores amigas, les espero lo mejor del mundo-

-Muchas gracias Chika-chan-

-Gracias a ti conocí a You-chan, estoy muy agradecida contigo-

-No se preocupen- Ella da unos pasos atrás y vuelvo a Riko-chan, luego de que Mari de las palabras para los anillos ambas nos ponemos el anillo la una a la otra, tras eso la ceremonia termina y Riko-chan y yo salimos con los brazos enlazados de la iglesia donde todos nos felicitan hasta llegar a nuestro carro y subirnos, una vez dentro ambas tomadas de las manos nos vemos a los ojos felizmente.

-Te ves hermosa-

-Y tú te ves muy elegante- Nos besamos otra vez y luego ella se recarga en mi hombro y yo la abrazo.

-Quisiera ir a casa a disfrutar más este momento contigo, pero hoy habrá más diversión-

-Lo sé, ¡nuestra fiesta de bodas!-

-¡Si!-

-Aún así…-

-¿Qué pasa You-chan?-

-Lo de Mari no lo vi venir-

-Ni yo…- Ambas empezamos a reírnos para luego abrazarnos de nuevo y disfrutar nuestros primeros momentos de casadas hasta llegar a la fiesta.

-El ángel caído… ¡Desciende!-

-Yoshiko-chan al menos en la fiesta de bodas de nuestras amigas compórtate por favor zura-

-Perdón…- La fiesta fue bastante divertida, recibimos felicitaciones y regalos de todos, tras eso empieza el baile donde Riko-chan y yo bailamos, enseguida yo bailo con mis suegros y Riko-chan con mis padres, luego yo con mis padres y ella con los de ella para al final nosotras bailar juntas de nuevo pero en algún momento nuestras viejas compañeras de Aqours se suman al baile y terminamos bailando con todas ellas, cabe decir que hubo uno que otro celo por eso pero fue divertido, más tarde cuando es hora de aventar el ramo, Riko-chan lo avienta y como todas estaban juntas al ver que el ramo fue muy arriba todas retrocedieron y como la que estaba al último tropezó todas las demás cayeron tropezando con la que estaban tras de ellas que también caían, al final el ramo fue y cayó justo en las manos de Dia-san. Luego cuando es mi turno de tirar la liga veo como Kanan, Chika-chan y Yoshiko-chan, aunque esta última arrastrada por las otras 2 entran, al ver eso no puedo hacer más que intentar apoyar a mi mejor amiga, inicio quitando la liga a Riko-chan de sus pies y cuando ella me tapa los ojos hago lo posible para moverme y ubicar a Chika-chan, cuando lo hago lo tiro en su dirección pero ella inmediatamente salta antes de que caiga al suelo y choca conmigo haciendo que yo caiga con ella.

-¡Ouch!-

-¡Perdón You-chan!- Bueno al menos la tiene, tras eso Dia-san y Chika-chan bailan juntas por ser quienes atraparon el ramo y la liga, bien por ti Chika-chan, luego es tu turno, ¡Esfuérzate! mis primeros momentos con mi esposa, estos divertidos momentos con mis amigas, y mi familia, es algo que jamás voy a olvidar, ya en la noche Riko-chan y yo nos retiramos a nuestra casa llegando ambas nos damos una ducha y nos ponemos ropa cómoda para descansar y luego nos encontramos en nuestras camas.

-Gracias por hoy You-chan-

-Agradecer demasiado, tú también hiciste tu parte-

-You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias por hacerme ese kabedon ese día-

-Jajaja que dices ahora-

-Bueno, es que siento que la primera vez que lo hiciste cuando viste mi revista, fue cuando inicio nuestro romance-

-Es verdad… todo inicio con eso-

-Si- Me levanto un poco y ella se sienta en la cama, y pongo mi mano a un lado suyo haciéndole un kabedon.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres jugar al kabedon?-

-Si, si quiero- Nos besamos una vez y luego nos separamos viéndonos a los ojos. -Pero solo un rato porque mañana tenemos que salir temprano-

-Si, a nuestra luna de miel-

-Ya quiero conocer Hawaii-

-¡Yo también!- Nos reímos juntas y nos besamos de nuevo, empezando a jugar el juego algo pervertido de mi ahora esposa.

 __ 7 años después __

-Ya regresé-

-Bienvenida You- Mi esposa me recibe en la entrada de mi hogar y nos besamos rápido.

-¿Y Erika?-

-Salió, dijo que quería ver el mar-

-A esa niña realmente le encanta el mar-

-Salió igual a ti-

-Pero la adoptamos-

-Pero aún así somos su madres-

-Tienes razón-

-Yo ya terminé mis asuntos ¿salimos a buscarla?-

-Claro- Dejo mis cosas rápidamente y luego tomadas de la mano salimos a buscar a nuestra hija, caminamos por la orilla del mar de Uchiura mientras disfrutamos la brisa del mar, hasta ver a 2 niñas jugando con un castillo de arena.

-Erika- Ellas nos voltea a ver y la otra niña también nos ve. -Ah Sapphire-chan Hola-

-Hola, You-san, Riko-san-

-No tienes que ser tan formal con mis madres Sapphire-chan-

-Mi madre dice que debo ser formal con todas las personas Erika-san- Mi esposa ríe al escuchar y eso y me susurra.

-Igual a Dia-

-Es verdad-

-Mamá- Veo como Erika me toma del pie, le sonrío y la tomo en mis brazos levantándola.

-¿Qué pasa marinera?-

-¿Podemos yo y Sapphire-chan pasear en tu barco de nuevo?-

-Claro que si, iremos todas, Dia y Chika-chan también-

-¿Mis madres también pueden ir?-

-Claro entre más mejor-

-¡Gracias!- Ambas me sonríen inocentemente, bajo a Erika y ambas corren en la orilla del mar jugando, entonces Riko toma mi mano y se recarga en mi hombro, yo hago lo mismo.

-Espero que estos momentos felices duren por siempre-

-Yo también-

-¿Sabes?, Erika-chan me pidió que le enseñara a tocar el piano-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, me dijo que un día quiere ser una school idol con Sapphire-chan como una vez nosotras lo fuimos-

-Eso es… algo que deseo ver-

-Si yo también-

-Cuando pase eso, apoyémoslas con todo-

-Por supuesto- Ambas nos sentamos en la arena y vemos el mar, luego veo su rostro y ella se da cuenta volteándome a ver con una sonrisa, tomó su mejilla y la acaricio al mismo tiempo que la acerco a mi rostro para besarla, y mientras nos besamos solo deseamos que esta felicidad dure para siempre incluso para nuestra hija, nuestra historia terminó, pero ahora sigue la de ella, espero ver qué tipo de vida tendrá, que tipo de aventuras, que tipo de school idol será, y que tipo de historia de amor tendrá, y nosotras como sus madres, estaremos con ella apoyándola hasta el final, juntas.

Fin.


	31. Especial 1

Hola soy yo de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, hoy les vengo a traer un especial de 2 partes, esta es la primera, en agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron mi primer fic, muchas gracias a todos y gracias por sus reviews, leerlos siempre me hizo muy feliz, bueno disfruten de la primera parte del especial.

* * *

"Mi querida You, hoy por mala suerte tuve un imprevisto, me llamaron del trabajo por algo urgente y enseguida me apure a escribirte muchas cosas, te las dejé abajo de este mismo mensaje, no creo regresar hasta media noche, por favor encárgate de todo en la casa, con amor tu esposa Riko" Eso dice.

-Riko-chan…-

En ese momento empiezo a escuchar un llanto detrás de mío, volteo lentamente y veo a una pequeña bebé en su cuna llorando.

-Yo no soy buena en estas cosas, pero…-

Camino a la cuna y levanto delicadamente a esa bebé y la abrazo e intento calmarla.

-Yo también soy tu madre debo esforzarme-

Esta pequeña es Erika, Watanabe Erika, es mi hija y de Riko, hace poco menos de una semana la adoptamos y desde entonces Riko ha hecho un gran trabajo cuidándola, ¿qué hay de mí? bueno… En ese momento Erika empieza a llorar más fuerte y yo la meso para intentar calmarla sin resultado alguno, si por alguna razón, parece que no le agrado, eso realmente me duele, ella siempre se siente mejor en los brazos de Riko y en cuanto yo la tomo empieza a llorar de esta forma.

-Por favor deja de llorar… ¡Cierto! las notas de Riko-

La tomo firmemente en una de mis manos y veo los papeles que dejó.

-Veamos veamos… aquí está, "en caso de que no deje de llorar primero revisa que esté su pañal limpio si no intenta ver si tiene hambre, si tiene hambre te dejo las instrucciones para preparar su biberón" bien, primero revisemos el pañal-

Aún con ella llorando la pongo en su cuna de vuelta y le quitó su pañal para revisarlo, tras comprobar que todo está bien vuelvo a tomar las notas de Riko para prepararle su biberón, mientras estoy en la cocina aún puedo escuchar su llanto, no puedo soportarlo y la pongo en su cuna portable y la traigo conmigo, aún así no es como si eso la hiciera que dejara de llorar, mientras se calienta el biberón que puse intento hacer de todo, muecas, cosquillas, juguetes, pero nada funciona, al terminar de calentar mido la temperatura y procuro no esté muy caliente, intenté dárselo, pero no quiere, me desespero, pero sé que no puedo obligarla a comer, vuelvo a leer las notas de Riko "cuando se lo des procura cargarla en tus brazos" eso es, vuelvo con ella y la cargo en mi brazos le acercó el biberón y ella lo chupa y empieza a comer.

-Ah por fin… pensé que nunca dejaría de llorar-

Pero de nuevo empieza a llorar dejando su biberón.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

Empiezo a mecerla de nuevo intentando calmarla.

-Calma Erika-chan, todo está bien, mamá está aquí, ¡Riko!-

Vuelvo de nuevo a sus notas "si todo eso no funciona intenta con algo de música, dejé la música que le gusta ya en el reproductor" Inmediatamente voy a la sala y pongo la música, ella no deja de llorar y sigo meciéndola poco a poco comienza a calmarse, veo como su pequeño rostro se calma y empieza a cerrar sus ojos hasta caer dormida.

-Ah Riko te amo-

Me siento en el sofá cansada con ella en manos, sigo meciéndola para que no despierte, pero escuchar esa música me da mucho sueño, me recargo en el sofá y poco a poco cierro mis ojos, de repente despierto gracias a su llanto, la música acabó y ella llora de nuevo, enseguida me levanto y vuelvo a ponerla mientras la sigo meciendo, pero está vez el tiempo pasa y pasa y ella no duerme, comienzo a desesperarme.

-Ya se, tele, ¿quieres ver la tele?

Por suerte el control está cerca, lo tomo y prendo la tele y veo uno de nuestros conciertos desde hace muchos años.

-Ah cierto antes de adoptarla Riko y yo estábamos viendo esto no habíamos prendido la tele desde entonces, pero esto no sirve necesito caricaturas o algo para…-

De Repente como ella tiene sus ojos en la tele, dejó de… llorar… veo la tele con ella y me siento bastante nostálgica.

-Así que 10 años… en ese entonces jamás pensé que acabaría así, con mi hija en brazos, casada con Riko, viviendo una vida, tan feliz, todo es gracias Aqours-

En ese momento el video acaba y puedo ver como ella pone sus manos enfrente intentando alcanzar la tele y empieza a llorar, reinicio el video desde el principio y se calma de nuevo.

-Quien lo diría, ¿te gustan las school idols? Chika-chan pegaría un grito en el cielo si hubiera visto esto, ya quiero contarle a Riko cuando regrese-

Ambas continuamos mirando, cuando uno se acababa rápidamente ponía otro, fue un viaje de nostalgia para mí, y ella estaba calmada y viendo la tele, el tiempo se pasó sin que me diera cuenta, pero de repente ella vuelve a llorar, pauso el video y la pongo en su cuna, revisó su pañal y está sucio, debería tener hambre también pongo el biberón a calentar de nuevo mientras cambio su pañal, cuando termino tomo su biberón y luego a ella en mis manos, regreso al sofá y reproduzco el video una vez más, le doy su biberón y ella empieza a chuparlo sin separar sus ojos de la tele, continuo de esa forma hasta que acaba y ambas seguimos viendo la tele, en una de esas se reproduce el video donde por primera vez yo fui el centro, da un poco de vergüenza, mientras lo miramos ella me mira y apunta a la tele con su dedo.

-Es verdad esa es mamá-

Ella sonríe y empieza reír verla así me hace sentir muy feliz, el video acaba y ella empieza a llorar.

-Vamos no llores, tienen a la protagonista aquí, ¡ya sé! -

La pongo en su cuna y despejar la sala y me paro enfrente a ella, ella me mira mientras me preparo, me pongo enfrente de ella al terminar.

-¿Estás lista?-

Ella solo se me queda mirando mientras ladea su cabeza, empiezo a hacer mis movimientos de baile captando toda su atención.

-Sorairo kaaten Open! Umiiro geeto Welcome! A-so-bi-ma-shou-

Ella comienza a reír mientras me ve, ¡Si! ¡esto fue lo correcto!

-Yura yura yure nagara shinju no tokei Kimi to watashi o yume ni sasoikomu no Suisou de sawagu sawaide haneru Sakanatachi no paatii yobarechatta-

Después de bailar termino cansada y la veo reír, parece que fue bien, veo la hora y ya es bastante tarde, la tomo en mis brazos de nuevo y voy a donde está su cuna y la pongo ahí para que pueda dormir.

-Supongo que yo también voy a dorm-

Enseguida empieza a llorar de nuevo.

-O no-

Intentó calmarla, meciéndola, le reviso el pañal de nuevo y acaba de comer, justo cuando creí lo tenía todo controlado ¡Riko! miro el reloj y apenas son las 10, Riko dijo volvería a media noche, ¡aguanta You! ¡lo estás haciendo por tu hija! intenté varias cosas sin resultado, estoy cansada, la pongo en su cuna y doy un respiro, veo como ella extrañamente deja de llorar y se me queda mirando, empieza a hacer ruido.

-Eso es… ¿acaso quieres que baile de nuevo? ya estoy muy cansada-

Empieza a llorar de nuevo, tan pequeña y ya sabe chantajear a las personas.

-Está bien está bien-

Me pongo en posición y ella se me queda viendo de nuevo, inicio a bailar para entretener a mi llorona hija.

.

.

.

-Ya llegué…-

Abro la puerta de mi casa con cuidado silenciosamente, cierro la puerta y me quito mis zapatos para entrar, miró alrededor, vaya hizo un desastre, bueno de seguro está dormida ahora, ambas, dejo mis cosas, estoy cansada, pero debería limpiar la cocina, me pongo a hacerlo cuidando de no hacer ruido, al terminar voy a mi cuarto y me encuentro con una escena bastante adorable, mi esposa durmiendo con nuestra hija en brazos, son tan tiernas, saco mi teléfono y le tomo una foto a ambas, me pongo siento a un lado de la cama por donde está mi esposa y pongo mi mano en su hombro.

-Oye… Erika debe dormir en su cuna-

-Ya no quiero bailar…-

-¿Bailar?-

Al parecer está muy dormida, sonrió y beso su mejilla, me paso del otro lado de la cama y delicadamente tomó a Erika de sus brazos para ponerla en su cuna y cobijarla, me pongo mi pijama y me recuesto a un lado de mi esposa.

-¿Riko?-

-Ya llegué ¿cómo te fue?-

-Muy cansado…-

-Que mal, pero tú también tienes que cuidarla-

-Lo sé, no estoy huyendo-

-Bien, ven aquí-

Ella me abraza y yo la abrazo y beso su cabeza, enseguida se queda dormida, en la mañana siguiente ella me contó lo que pasó, realmente no lo podía creer, pero tal vez ese fue el inicio de nuestra hija como una school idol, como la school idol que un día heredaría el nombre de Aqours.


	32. especial 2

Hola soy yo de nuevo, esto ya es el ultimo especial y lo ultimo que haré de este fic, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo de nuevo, leer sus reviews siempre me hizo muy feliz, para ser mi primer fic fue una gran experiencia, y ahora me despido, si quieren ver otros trabajos míos tengo otro fanfic youriko llamado "memorias de un amor" y también otro yoshimaru llamado la hora mágica, si quieren leerlos me haría feliz, bueno eso fue todo gracias por leer jugando al kabe-don.

* * *

En un día pacífico, se supone que debo hacer algo hoy, estar en otro lugar, pero me olvidé de eso mientras en la comodidad de mi casa veía un viejo álbum de fotos, fotos de mi época de school idol, cuando estaba en la universidad, mi boda, y…

-¡¿Riko?!-

Escucho la voz de mi esposa al mismo tiempo que escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse, escucho sus pasos y rápidamente veo su rostro algo agitado.

-¿Qué pasa You?-

-Esa es mi pregunta, se supone que… ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Ah ¿esto? encontré nuestro álbum mientras hacía otra cosa, y perdí la noción del tiempo viéndolo-

-No es tiempo para eso ¿sabes?-

-Vamos vamos, ven siéntate aquí estaba viendo justo una foto tuya-

-Pues en ese álbum solo hay fotos mías y tuyas-

Ella se sienta a un lado mío y le señalo la foto que estaba viendo.

-Esto…-

-La foto que te tome el primer día en que cuidaste a Erika-

-Ah de esa vez, fue muy difícil-

-Tu primera vez siendo todo una madre-

-Es verdad, y nuestra Erika ya es toda una…. ¡no hay tiempo para eso!-

Ella se levanta rápidamente y toma mi mano haciendo que yo me pare también.

-¡Hoy es love live! nuestra linda Erika por fin participará en las finales de love live ¡Debemos ir!-

-Está bien, ya estoy vestida así que vamos-

-Bien-

El love live, ¿cómo olvidar eso? fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida, ese momento en el que todas juntas brillamos más que nadie, You me guía al auto y me abre la puerta, yo entro y luego ella entra en el lugar del conductor y partimos.

-¿Dia y Chika ya estarán ahí?-

-¿Lo dudas? escuché que compraron una cámara bastante cara solo para este momento incluso Ruby compro una para ella misma grabarla-

-Jajajaja ¡lo dices como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo!-

-Bu-bueno es el momento más grande de mi hija ¿qué clase de madre sería si no lo grabo?-

-Es verdad, ¿qué hay de Kanan y Mari?-

-Acaban de mandarme un mensaje, ya están ahí con Rena-

-Ah llevaron a Rena-chan ¿cuantos años tiene ya?-

-Si no me equivoco cumple 10 años-

-Ya va a ser una adolescente, me pregunto por qué tardaron tanto en tener una hija-

-Escuché de Mari que todo este tiempo Kanan no se sentía emocionalmente preparada para ser madre, le costó mucho convencerla-

-Bueno su esfuerzo se pagó, ah You mira-

Apunto con mi dedo y a lo lejos vemos a Yoshiko y Hanamaru cargando con su hija de 5 años, nos detenemos cerca de ellas, al parecer apenas van saliendo de su apartamento, por suerte para ellas pasamos por aquí.

-¡Ohayousoro! ¿acaso estas 2 mujeres hermosas y la pequeña dama necesitan un aventón?-

-Ahora mismo tenemos promoción, si suben ahora es ida directa al love live~-

-A Riko You, ¿pasan por aquí zura?-

-Serán de gran ayuda, ya nos habíamos mentalizado para caminar todo el camino-

-Vamos suban-

Las 2 suben en los asientos traseros, y de nuevo nos ponemos en marcha, yo volteo atrás para saludar.

-Hola Hanae-chan ¿cómo estás?-

-Hola, zura-

-Oh se le pego el dialecto de su madre-

-¡No es mi culpa zura!-

-¡Zura!-

-Si lo es, te dije que intentaras no hacerlo, pero todo el tiempo siempre se te escapa, no es raro que ahora nuestra pequeña Hanae te imite-

-¡Es difícil dejar de hacerlo zura!-

-Hay vas de nuevo-

Ella tapa su boca derrotada, entonces Yoshiko la toma de la barbilla y la obliga a mirarla.

-Bueno, aun que esos zuras son algo más de tu encanto-

-Yo-yoshiko no enfrente de la niña…-

-Es cierto, perdón-

-Están completamente enamoradas-

-Por supuesto, tanto que no perderíamos contra ti y You-

-Yo-yoshiko es vergonzoso…-

-Bueno bueno podemos discutir quien es la pareja más enamorada después, ahora mismo lo que importa es el love live de mi pequeña Erika-

-¿Y de Sapphire no?-

-Por supuesto, pero mi pequeña Erika tiene muchos encantos ella-

-You tu concentraré en el camino-

La regañó, ella hecha un pequeño puchero, pero solo lo acepta, entiendo que quiera presumir de nuestra adorable hija, obviamente yo también, pero hay que hacerlo con moderación.

-¿Por cierto ustedes todavía no tienen carro?-

-Es verdad, estaba pensando en pedir un préstamo para sacar uno, yo ya saqué la licencia de conducir, pero me gustaría que Zuramaru también aprendiera-

-E-es el futuro zura…-

-Entiendo que te de miedo, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto saquemos el carro yo misma te enseñaré-

-Me da nervios…-

-Pero Hanamaru si no aprendes imagina que algún día Yoshiko este enferma y necesitas llevarla a un médico o algo, o peor aún que ella no esté y Hanae-chan se enferme y tú necesites llevarla a un médico, son unos cuantos ejemplos, pero un carro sirve mucho-

-Es verdad Riko y yo tenemos nuestros carros cada una, a veces cuando necesitábamos ir a por Erika a la escuela cuando aún era pequeña era difícil que solo una tuviera el carro así que decidimos sacar otro, así ambas tendríamos un carro disponible por si algo pasaba-

-Ya veo tienen razón, Zuramaru y yo trabajamos en lugares diferentes así que sería buena que cada una tuviera su propio carro, así que como ves realmente tendrás que aprender-

-¡Me esforzaré!-

-¿Te esforzarás zura?-

-Así es Hanae-chan, mamá se esforzará zura-

-Miren llegamos-

El domo de Akiba, que recuerdos... este lugar es donde nosotras brillamos, el lugar donde competimos, dimos todo de nosotras y ganamos.

-Que nostalgia zura-

-¿Nosotras un día estuvimos ahí verdad?-

-Así es, incluso ahora parece un sueño-

-Ustedes 3 exageran, estuvimos ahí y ganamos, de eso no hay duda, vamos que se hace tarde-

Me bajo del carro el cual ya está estacionado, seguido de ellas, ambas caminamos hasta el domo y dentro podemos ver cierto desastre en los lugares cercanos a nosotros, no hace falta ni adivinar quienes son, nos acercamos y lo primero que veo es una rubia.

-¡Oh Riko and You!-

Mari nos abraza y luego va y abraza a Hanamaru y Yoshiko.

-Y mi datenshin favorita y su zura-

-¿S-su zura?-

-¡Y la pequeña Hanae-chan! ¿cómo estás zura?-

-¡Bien zura!-

-Sabía que se le pegaría el dialecto de Hanamaru-

-¡Dejen de recordármelo zura!-

Nosotras 2 solo sonreímos al verlas y seguimos adelante para saludar a la esposa de esa rubia.

-Hola Kanan-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kanan-

-Hola ustedes 2, ¿cómo han estado?-

-Bien-

-Ocupada con 2 lindas damas en mi casa-

-Jajaja hay vas de nuevo You, ¿has seguido buceando?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Ella hace su saludo habitual, entonces puedo ver a una niña ocultándose detrás de los pies de Kanan.

-Hola Rena-chan ¿me recuerdas? Soy Riko-

-¿Ri-riko?-

-Hola Rena-chan, y yo soy la tía You-

-¿You?-

-¡Si! ¿me recuerdas?-

-S-si-

-Perdónenla, es bastante tímida-

-No no así es bastante linda ¿verdad Riko?-

-Por supuesto, pero el tema principal de hoy son sus hijas, supongo que trajeron cámara-

Ambas inmediatamente sacamos de nuestras bolsas una cámara de video.

-Jajaja como era de esperarse, al menos no están tan mal como… Esas-

Nos apunta a nuestras otras 3 amigas, al verlas podemos ver a lo que se refiere, Dia y Chika tienen una cámara enorme de esas que se ponen en el suelo para grabar programas de televisión, Chika la está controlando mientras Dia la ve, mientras tanto a un lado Ruby está con otra cámara grande parecida sacada de televisión.

-Hola Dia, Chika y Ruby-

-¡Ohayousoro!-

-Hola Riko-san You-san-

-Ah por fin llegaron-

-Oh por fin llegan Riko-san, You-san, confío en que trajeron el equipo adecuado para grabar el mayor momento de nuestras queridas hijas-

-Trajimos cámaras, pero no tan… buenas como las suyas, ¿por cierto de donde rayos la sacaron?-

-Eso es obvio, Chika y yo trabajamos en la televisión, solo tuvimos que mover unos cuantos hilos para que nos dejaran usarlas grabaremos lo mejor de nuestras hijas Riko-san You-san-

-¿Son geniales no creen?-

-Yo-yousoro-

-Creo que exageran un poco, más bien Dia te hemos dicho varia veces que nos llames por nuestros nombres a secas-

De Repente las luces se apagan un poco y el escenario prende sus luces.

-¡Ya empezara! ¡Chika!-

-¡Si!-

-¡Ruby!-

-¡Lista Onee-chan!-

You y yo nos miramos y solo reímos al ver a nuestras amigas hacer todo eso.

-Entonces, ¿nosotras grabamos de nuestras cámaras de diferentes ángulos?-

-Es verdad, sería lo mejor-

En ese entonces siento una mano en mi hombro al voltear veo a Yoshiko con Hanamaru detrás de ella con la mano extendida.

-¿Qué pasa Yoshiko?-

-La cámara-

-¿La cámara?-

-Nosotras 2 grabaremos de otro ángulo, ustedes graben juntas desde otro-

-Muchas gracias ustedes 2-

Les doy mi cámara y ellas se van a otro lugar, miro a mi esposa y ella me sonríe mientras toma mi mano, ambos tomamos asiento y esperamos el turno de nuestras hijas, vemos muchas presentaciones, todas son muy buenas, es un ambiente muy nostálgico, escuchamos el nombre de nuestras hijas y preparamos a grabar, al escuchar a la presentadora anunciarlas ellas 2 salen al escenario.

-¡¿Todos están listos?!-

Erika grita a la multitud, la multitud grita emocionada, y por supuesto yo y mi esposa no somos la excepción.

-Nosotras somos-

-Las school idols-

-Aqours-

Ambas dicen al mismo tiempo mientras se presentan.

-Como muchos saben de aquí Aqours es un grupo de hace mucho tiempo que ganó el love live y 2 de sus integrantes son mis madres, Watanabe You y Sakurauchi Riko, su muy… muy orgullosa hija ¡Watanabe Erika!-

-¡Waaaaaa Erika-chan!-

-¡Erika estamos orgullosas!-

Nosotras gritamos al escuchar a nuestra querida hija decir eso.

-Aqours era un grupo de 9 personas, que admiraban a cierto otro grupo legendario, pero encontraron su propio camino para llegar a la cima, mis madres Kurosawa Dia y Takami Chika, siempre me dijeron eso, ¡su muy linda hija Kurosawa Sapphire!-

Puedo escuchar los gritos alborotados de Dia y Chika en otro lugar, You y yo nos vemos y solo reímos.

-Y nosotras 2, estamos muy orgullosas de haber heredado el nombre de Aqours, gracias mamás, gracias tías, yo nunca olvidaré lo que hicieron por nosotras-

-Erika y yo hicimos una canción especial para este día le pusimos todo nuestro esfuerzo y corazón, una canción no solo para ganar el love live-

-Una canción también dedicada a ustedes-

Vemos como ellas se acercan y se toman de las manos y dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora escuchen por favor, ¡Nuestra canción!-

.

.

.

.

-¡Vamos Hanae-chan!-

-¡Espera Rena-chan!-

Vemos como las niñas corren jugando mientras todas las demás hacemos cocinamos carne y más cosas para festejar, las 9 integrantes de Aqours después de mucho tiempo, mi esposa y yo nos sentamos y simplemente miramos todo lo que pasa alredor mientras comemos, Dia y Chika revisando los video con Ruby, Mari, Kanan y Yoshiko y Hanamaru cuidando a sus hijas y Erika y Sapphire, quien sabe dónde estarán, volteo a ver a Riko y ya me sonríe.

-¿Esas 2 donde estarán?-

-Bueno dales tiempo, hoy fue un muy gran día-

Ambas volteamos atrás de nosotras mirando la bandera de victoria del love live.

-Como era esperarse de mi hija-

-Nuestra hija You-

-Es verdad-

-¡Hablando de esas 2!-

Mari se pone detrás de nosotras y nos abraza.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hace rato vi que se fueron a otro lugar, iban muy… abrazadas y tomadas de la mano...-

Riko y yo nos vemos la una a la otra sorprendidas.

-Bueno si nos pasó a todas… ¡No es raro que les pase a ellas!-

Mari se va brincando con su esposa e hija felizmente.

-¿Ellas 2?-

-Ahora que lo pienso no te lo había dicho…-

-¿Eh qué cosa? ¿Sabes algo?-

-No exactamente, pero… hace tiempo Erika… descubrió unas de mis revistas de kabedon…-

-¡Te dije que las ocultaras!-

-¡perdón! pero ese no es el punto-

-¿Entonces?-

-La otra vez mientras limpiaba su cuarto… encontré unas revistas de kabedon-

-¡¿Eh?! Riko enserio esas revistas no-

-Te equivocas-

Ella me interrumpe y desvía la mirada.

-Esas revistas… no eran mías…-

-Ah….-

Ambas en silencio.

-¿Crees qué?-

-Bueno, si nosotras lo hicimos no sería raro que ellas lo hicieran, como dijo Mari-

-¿Jugar al kabedon?-

-Si, exactamente como en el pasado nosotras lo hicimos-

Ambas reímos, probablemente si Dia supiera esto estallaría, pero por ahora es mejor que las cosas tomen su rumbo solas, sea como sea lo que Erika quiera, Riko y yo la apoyaremos en todo como sus madres, espero que nuestras vidas felices continúen por mucho tiempo.

-Es raro-

-¿Qué cosa You-chan?-

-Pensar que por hacer eso ese día acabaríamos así-

-Aunque no lo hubieras hecho probablemente hubiéramos acabado igual-

-Es verdad, hubiéramos terminado jugando al kabedon-

Ambas reímos de nuevo mientras el escenario feliz a nuestro alrededor, tomó su mano y ella me ve, lentamente nos besamos mientras la fiesta sigue así como nuestras vidas nuestro amor y nuestra historia.


End file.
